Nur ein Traum
by Elbendrache
Summary: Heutige Zeit ::: Die Biologin Alena findet im Wald einen verletzten Mann, mit dem sie für einige Zeit sein Schicksal teilt und zu den verborgenen Elben Irlands findet, welche heute noch dort leben sollen ::: eigene Charaktere ::: nominiert für FF-Oscar06
1. Der Fremde

_Die Geschichte ist, dank meiner lieben Leser, unter den Nominierten des Fanfiction Oscars 2006 - Kategorie: Bester Erzählstil und errang dabei den 2. Platz  
Ein wahnsinns "hannon le" an alle! Was soll ich sagen... ist das etwa auch "nur ein Traum"? ;-)_

* * *

**Autor: **Elbendrache****

Titel: Nur ein Traum

**Inhaltsangabe:  
**Die Biologin Alena hat für zwei Jahre einen Forschungsjob in einem irischen Nationalpark angenommen, wo sie eines nachts einen verletzten Mann findet. Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern und kennt auch seine Herkunft nicht mehr. Für einige Zeit teilt sie sein Schicksal und dies bringt sie nach und nach zu den verborgenen Mythen und Legenden von Irlands Elben, welche heute noch dort leben sollen...  
Die Geschichte könnte sich somit jederzeit heute oder irgendwann in Irland so zugetragen haben, wenn man an ein bisschen Zauber glaubt... :-)

_Diese Geschichte ist mit einem eigenen Charakter an Tolkiens Elben und Irlands Elfen angelehnt. Wer sich gerne etwas verzaubern lässt, die Natur liebt und es ein bisschen romantisch mag, dem wird meine Geschichte vielleicht gefallen...  
(Keine "Mary Sue" und keine typische "Real-Life meets Middle-earth")_

**Rating:** T, ab 13 Jahren

**Genre:** Fantasy: Romance / Drama und auch etwas Action  
**AU** (alternatives Universum), **OC** (eigener Character)  
Die komplette Geschichte wurde als WIP (laufende Bearbeitung) geschrieben.

**Kapitelübersicht:  
**1. Der Fremde  
2. Hannon le  
3. Du bist so anders  
4. Du bist ein Elb  
5. Im meldin  
6. So darf es nicht enden  
7. Sternenmond  
8. Nur ein Traum  
9. Das Flüstern der Bäume

**Beta, inhaltlich**: LadyDragonfire

**Copyright, Disclaimer und Bemerkung**:  
Die Elben, einige weitere Namen und Begriffe und ein paar Worte Elbisch (Sindarin) habe ich mir ehrfürchtig von J.R.R. Tolkien und Peter Jackson geborgt. Weiters habe ich einige Dinge aus den irischen Elfensagen entnommen, die mich schon lange faszinierten.  
Die restliche Geschichte und Charaktere gehören jedoch mir (c) copyright by Elbendrache 2005. Geld verdiene ich damit natürlich keines, war auch nie mein Ziel – ich nehme jedoch sehr gerne lebensnotwendige ‚Feedbacks' entgegen :-)  
Alle Ortsangaben sind frei erfunden, aber an realen Gebieten Irlands angelehnt. Die Helden von ‚Herr der Ringe' kommen hier nicht direkt vor, eher deren Erbe. Ich berufe mich darauf, dass Tolkien Mittelerde mit dem frühen Europa/Asien des Mittelalters verglich und im Grunde eine Mythologie für England schreiben wollte. Ich dehne dies nun in meiner Fantasie auf Irland aus :-)

_Die Worte in „Sindarin" waren nur unter Mithilfe des „grünen" Buches „Elbisch" von Helmut W. Pesch möglich, dem ich hiermit meinen hochachtungsvollsten und tiefsten Dank für seine mühevolle Arbeit darbringen will! Ich kann jedoch fürdie Richtigkeit meiner Sätze nicht bürgen, aber es macht einfach sehr viel Spaß! _

... und jetzt habt Gnade, denn es ist meine erste FF.

**--  
NUR EIN TRAUM  
**  
_Prolog  
_

Fast geräuschlos bewegten sich die Pferde am Ufer des großen Sees entlang, strebten langsam auf ihrem Rückweg den schmalen Pfad zum Aufstieg des Hügels an. Die herrschende Dunkelheit gab nur wenig von ihrem seidigglänzenden Fell preis und ihre schlanken Reiter hüllten sich in ihre schützenden Umhänge, tauschten nur gelegentlich Blicke aus, als sich die dichten Wolken endlich aufzulösen schienen und den Mond freigaben. In der geöffneten Hand des führenden Reiters blitze ein Funke auf, der in ein zartblaues Strahlen übergehend, sein Gesicht erhellte und die gequälten Züge sichtbar werden ließ.

"Er ist noch am Leben", flüsterte sein Begleiter.

Der Angesprochene nickte nur, schloss seine Hand und bewahrte das Schmuckstück nahe an seinem Herzen auf und, noch einmal in den nun dunklen, tiefen Wald zurückblickend, flüsterte er: „Wir kommen wieder zurück und werden dich finden. Das verspreche ich."

Dann spornten sie die Pferde an, tauchten in verborgene Wege, bestritten den Aufstieg und wurden mit gedämpft freudigen Worten empfangen, während auf den Hügeln über dem See die bläuchlichen Lichter langsam verloschen und wieder die Stimmen der Nacht den Wald übernahmen.

**--  
Kapitel 1: Der Fremde  
--**

_Mittsommertag in Irland...  
__... in dem Land, wo Sagen, Mythen und Legenden noch lebendig sind..._

Alena war bereits seit dem frühen Morgen mit ihrem Pferd ‚Goath Dheas', einem wunderschönen, schwarzen Irish Draught Horsehengst, im Wald unterwegs. Als Biologin verwaltete sie eine kleine Forschungsstation am Rande eines sehr alten Waldes. Mitten in den grünen Hügeln des ‚Oakwood Nationalparks' beobachtete sie die Auswirkung der Umweltverschmutzung auf die Eichenbestände und die dort lebenden Tiere. Vor allem das Rotwild und bedrohte Vogelarten, für welche der Park berühmt war, standen unter ihrer steten Beobachtung.

_Hier draußen in der Stille, in meinem friedlichen Land, wo noch die Einhörner und Elben leben_, so bezeichnete sie es immer, wenn Freunde sie nach ihrem Wohnort fragten.

Wobei, alles Gute hatte auch immer etwas Trauriges. Sie musste ‚ihre' Welt in einem halben Jahr verlassen, denn dann waren die Forschungen abgeschlossen und sie kehrte wieder zurück... zurück in die Betonburgen.

Mit einer Handbewegung unterbrach sie ihre Gedanken.

„Was soll das? Wieso mache ich mich immer so fertig?", schallt sie sich selbst laut.

Sie liebte dieses Leben, hatte jahrelang darauf hingearbeitet und wusste von Anfang an, dass es nur für zwei Jahre sein würde.Bei der Auswahl ihrer Jobs legte sie besonderen Wert auf Veränderung, nur hatte sie damals keine Ahnung, dass diese hier ihr Glück sein würde... ihre Erfüllung.

Sie lenkte Dheas auf den Heimweg und rings um ragten die alten Eichen wie große Wächterempor. Süßlich war der Duft des frühsommerlichen Waldes in dem es rundum blühte und summte, wie sonst nie. Der Juni brachte die schönste Jahreszeit und Alena liebte diesen berauschenden Geruch im ruhigen Wald. Von Platz zu Platz veränderte er sich, ständig wechselnd und immer überraschend.

Angst? Ob sie Angst alleine hätte? Dies war die Standardfrage ihrer Bekannten, wenn sie etwas über ihre Arbeit erzählte. Alena lachte sie danach nur aus. Wer sollte sich dorthin schon verirren? Dieses Fleckchen kannte keiner, der Weg dorthin war schon sehr beschwerlich und noch dazu lag es mitten in einem Naturschutzgebiet, das selbst für die Besucher weitestgehend gesperrt war. Neben Dheas gab es auch noch Giant, ihren Irish Wolfhound, einer der sanftesten Riesen unter dem Hundevolk. Aber wehe, irgendjemand würde auch nur ein bedrohlich klingendes Wort gegen sie richten. Er würde sie bis in den Tod verteidigen.

Dheas wurde plötzlich nervös. Was war los? Überrascht blickte sie sich um, denn der Hengst wurde im Wald sonst nie nervös. In einiger Entfernung vernahm sie Giant am Boden schnuppernd und danach wieder die Stauden anwedelnd. Das machte er oft, als sähe er dort jemanden, aber er war auch mit seinen vier Jahren immer noch verspielt wie ein Welpe und sie schenkte dem Wedeln darum keine weitere Beachtung.

Neben ihr knackte es ziemlich laut und Dheas machte einen kleinen Hopp, der Alena ziemlich unsicher werden ließ. Abermals knackte es und diesmal stieg Dheas hoch und erschrocken griff sie in seine Mähne, doch entglitt ihr diese aus den Händen. Sie rutschte, Dheas stieg höher und ohne Halt, stürzte sie nun hart zu Boden.

„Au!"

Kaum Luft bekommend wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und alles drehte sich um Alena, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

Etwas knabberte an ihr herum, etwas Warmes, Weiches, dann schmeckte sie Blut und als sie sich bewegte und die Augen aufschlug, fühlte sie den Schmerz. Stöhnend drehte sie sich um und Dheas schnaubte mit seinen Nüstern knapp an ihrem Gesicht.

„Iihhh", entrann es Alena angeekelt, aber der Schmerz lenkte sie wieder ab.

Ihr Kopf tat weh und ihr Rücken ebenso, dennoch versuchte sie sogleich sich aufzusetzen und stupste Dheas leicht von sich. Dieser stieß daraufhin einen leisen Laut aus und wich ein paar Schritte von ihr zurück. Alenas Kopf brummte und sie strich vorsichtig ihre langen, blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht, die jetzt ziemlich verschwitzt an ihr klebten.

_Das war vielleicht ein Sturz_, dachte Alena, denn schon lange war ihr so etwas nicht mehr passiert.

„Was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Mich so abzuwerfen!", maulte sie ihren stämmigen Rapphengst an.

Dieser schnaubte nur, während Alena langsam aufstand, zu ihm hinwackelte und wieder aufstieg. Hier waren sie ziemlich tief im Wald und in der Nähe lag ein großer See, teilweise von einem wunderbaren alten Eichenbestand umringt. Sie kam an diesem Ort öfter vorbei, aber jetzt wollte sie nur noch nach Hause, denn die Schmerzen wurden nun ziemlich stark.

Zu Hause angekommen, nahm sie gleich eine Tablette und schlief daraufhin einige Zeit.

Danach fühlte sie sich besser und setzte sich mit Lesestoff ausgestattet vor den Kamin. Kuschelig warm war es dort und eben gerade die letzten Seiten des Sagenbuchs beendet, machte ihre graugetigerte Katze Joy mit einem leichten Nasenstupser auf sich aufmerksam. Lautstark miauend forderte diese danach ihr noch nicht erhaltenes Abendmahl ein. Alena drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, sah in ihre gelbgrünen Augen, die sie regelrecht zu durchbohren schienen.

„Okay, du hast gewonnen", seufzte sie und legte das Buch neben das Fell, auf welchem sie so gemütlich gesessen hatte.

In der Küche richtete sie alles her und Joy ließ es sich genüsslich schmecken. Ein danach erfolgter Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass die ‚Tierrunde' ohnedies schon längst überfällig war. Vorhin in dieses interessante Buch versunken, vergaß sie regelrecht die Zeit. Fernseher gab es hier keinen, weil sie sonst immer den verhassten Generator anwerfen müsste. Seufzend stand sie auf. Giant warf ihr nur ein müdes Auge zu, als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

„Okay, gehe ich eben alleine."

Draußen im Stall von Dheas tummelten sich noch Maggy, die Ziege, drei Schafe, ein paar Gänse und etliche Hühner herum. Sie hatten alle schon ihre Schlafplätze eingenommen und Dheas brummelte, als Alena ihm das Futter gab. Der Stall war immer offen und er konnte somit auch in den jetzt lauen Sommernächten draußen auf der Koppel herumstreifen.

Nachdem sein Futternapf leer war, tat er dies auch sogleich. Irgendwie hatte der fast volle Mond und die laue Nachtluft heute etwas Magisches an sich und Alena, der es wieder gut ging, zog es förmlich hinaus. Ob das an dem Sagenbuch lag, welches sie zuvor gelesen hatte oder nur an der heutigen Mittsommernacht?

Sie begleitete Dheas auf die große Koppel, die teilweise von den alten Waldbäumen beschattet war. Durch eine baumlose Stelle traf das helle Mondlicht auf das bereits nachtfeuchte Gras.

Alena zog ihre Schuhe aus und es war ein herrliches Gefühl barfuss über das kühle Gras zu laufen. Dheas forderte sie zu einem Spiel auf und schüttelte wie verrückt den Kopf, ließ seine lange Mähne kräftig hin und her fliegen. Alena musste darauf hin immer versuchen ihn zu fangen, dass natürlich lächerlich war, aber es machte beiden großen Spaß.

Bei diesem Herumtollen bemerkte sie erst spät, dass außerhalb des Koppelzauns, welcher in Waldrichtung lag, auf einmal ein Pferd stand. Total verdutzt blieb Alena stehen. Nicht nur, wegen der Tatsache, dass hier plötzlich ein Pferd stand, sondern wegen diesem sonderbaren Glanz, der sein Fell überzog. Sein Körper strahlte metallisch-silbern, wie, wenn es den Mond eingefangen hätte. Etwas glitt von seinem Rücken, das Pferd stieg, wieherte hell und warf die Vorderhufe in die Luft. Alena lief sofort in seine Richtung los.

_War dies sein Reiter, der da runtergefallen war?_, schoss es durch ihre Gedanken.

Trotz des Mondlichtes konnte sie es nicht genau erkennen. Erkannt hatte sie jedoch, dass das Pferd weder Zaumzeug noch Sattel trug und nachdem es nochmals stieg, drehte es sich um und lief vor ihr davon. Sie hatte es verschreckt.

_Schade_, dachte sie.

Trotzdem lief sie weiter, denn da war eindeutig ein Schatten am Boden, es musste etwas heruntergefallen sein.

Dheas lief an ihr vorbei und stoppte, den Kopf genau über die Stelle haltend, wo das silberne Pferd gestanden hatte.

Endlich war auch Alena angekommen und total außer Atem erkannte sie, dass es ein Mensch war, der da vor ihr im Gras lag.

Sie kletterte durch den Holzzaun und spürte erst jetzt wie schrecklich aufgeregt sie war. Wie war das bei Erster Hilfe? Sie war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Dheas begann nervös zu tänzeln, denn er spürte Alenas Aufregung und so oft bekamen sie hier auch keine anderen Menschen zu sehen, außer die Aufseher, die auf ihren Kontrollfahrten gerne bei ihr vorbei schauten.

Der Reiter lag mit dem Gesicht im Gras und war von einem dunklen Umhang bedeckt.

„Hallo. Geht es ihnen gut?"

_Blöde Frage_, schimpfte sie sich und drehte ihn auf die Seite, denn sie hatte im letzten Erste Hilfekurs die ‚stabile Seitenlage' geübt, welche man bei Bewusstlosen anwenden sollte.

Ein Problem war, dass sie ihr Handy nicht dabei hatte und so konnte sie nicht gleich jemanden um Hilfe rufen, wobei jede Hilfe zu diesen Abendstunden mindestens zwei Stunden hier her benötigen würde.

Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig und roch fürchterlich, schon fast wie von einem toten Tier. Ein Stöhnen drang ihr entgegen und sie erschrak, als dunkle Augen ihr ebenso erschrocken entgegen blickten und sich sogleich wieder schlossen. Es war ein Mann und sein Gesicht wirkte unheimlich fahl und weiß zwischen dem Schmutz und etlichen Kratzern. Im Mondlicht erkannte sie einfach zu wenig und sog sie hart die Luft ein.

_Mein Gott_, dachte sie, _ist er jetzt tot?_

Sogleich tastete sie nach seinem Puls.

_Gut, Puls und Atmung sind da, wenn auch beide sehr langsam._

Die Kleidung suchte sie so gut wie möglich nach Verletzungen ab und erschrak nochmals fürchterlich. Er hatte einen abgebrochenen Pfeil in seiner Brust bei der Schulter stecken.

Alena fuhr panisch in die Höhe.

„Bleib' ruhig. Bleib' ganz ruhig", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst.

Dheas stieg in der Koppel und galoppierte dann einige Male am Zaun auf und ab. Der Mann bewegte sich nochmals, stöhnte leise und sprach etwas, dass sie nicht verstand.

Endlich erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre, kletterte wieder in die Koppel und rannte zurück zum Haus. Sie musste ihr Handy holen, doch ohne Schuhe rutschte sie beinahe einmal aus, während ihre Gedanken nur so durch den Kopf rasten. In der Besucherstation des Parks war jetzt niemand mehr und der Eingang war zwar bewacht, aber man brauchte von dort gut zwei Stunden bis zu ihr hier her. Die nächste Stadt war dann nochmals eine Stunde entfernt und das nächste Krankenhaus? Sie stutzte. Wusste sie denn nach eineinhalb Jahren nicht einmal, wo das nächste Krankenhaus lag?

Die Haustüre riss sie kräftig auf, raste ins Wohnzimmer und...

„Mist", fluchte sie, das Handy war nicht auf seinem Platz. „Wo ist das verdammte Ding?"

Giant schreckte auf, fühlte sogleich ihre Nervosität und folgte ihr in die Küche, wo sie den Tisch absuchte.

_Nichts, kein Handy._

Wo hatte sie es zuletzt verwendet?

Sie lief noch ins Bad und Schlafzimmer, fand es aber jetzt nicht. Nochmals zurück im Bad riss sie den Erste Hilfe-Kasten auf.

_Mullbinden, Dreiecktuch, Schere._

Im Grunde hatte sie immer alles im Haus, aber wie bekam sie ihn hier her? Er sah nicht gerade klein aus. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie ihre Einsamkeit hier und alles fallen lassend lief sie hinters Haus.

Dort, gleich beim Stall, stand ihr Dienstfahrzeug, ein 'Land Rover'. Sie mochte das Auto nicht, denn sie hatte ja Dheas für ihre Walderkundigungen, aber zum Einkaufen war es schon praktisch.

Mittlerweile war es bereits nach Mitternacht.

_Komisch_, dachte sie, _dass ich gerade heute auf die Tierrunde fast vergessen hatte._

Mit dem Auto musste sie die ganze Koppel umrunden, was bis zu dieser Stelle zum Glück möglich war, und hielt danach genau mit den Scheinwerfern auf den Verletzen gerichtet an. Er lag noch so da, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Dheas hielt den Kopf nach unten, als würde er auf ihn aufpassen.

Als Alena ausstieg tänzelte er wieder nervös auf der Stelle.

„So. Jetzt werden wir dich mal ins Haus schaffen."

Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hören würde, aber ihre eigene Stimme beruhigte sie selbst und sie hoffte, dass er sich nichts gebrochen hatte, denn dann würden die Bewegungen alles noch verschlimmern. Sie ging hinter seinem Kopf, griff ihm unter die Arme, denn mit diesem Tragegriff sollte sie das eigentlich schaffen.

_Huch, ist der schwer_, dachte sie.

Er machte eher den Eindruck zwar groß, aber ziemlich zart gebaut zu sein. Leise stöhnte er wieder, schien sich gegen ihre Hilfe zu wehren, fiel aber dann wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

_Der Gestank ist ziemlich ekelig_, durchfuhr es sie, aber irgendwie schaffte sie ihn auf den Rücksitz.

Alena war schon lange nicht mehr so außer Atem gewesen und fuhr bedächtig zurück, denn die Straße hatte viele Schlaglöcher und sie wollte seinen Zustand nicht noch verschlimmern.

Sie entschloss sich ihn auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer zu legen, denn darauf lag eine Decke und das wärmende Kaminfeuer war in der Nähe. An manchen Frühsommerabenden wurde es hier noch ziemlich kühl. Er stöhnte leise, als sie ihn hinlegte und Giant lief um sie herum, war total aufgeregt. Er schnupperte den Fremden überall ab und wedelte freudig.

„Lass' ihn in Ruhe, Giant!", bellte sie ihn an, denn es war jetzt keine Zeit dafür.

_Komisch, dass er bei einem Fremden so wedelt_, dachte sie noch.

Der große Hund legte sich gehorsam zum Fußende der Couch, hielt die Nase in seine Richtung und wedelte auf den Boden klopfend weiter.

Alena lief in den Schuppen um den Generator anzustellen, denn so konnte sie im Haus für besseres Licht sorgen.

_Verdammt, wo ist nur das Handy?_, durchzuckte sie es wieder.

Sie schimpfte sich, weil sie bereits viel Zeit hatte verstreichen lassen. Sie war eine schlechte ‚Erste Hilfe'.

„Was ist als nächstes zu tun?", fragte sie sich beruhigend.

Seine Pfeilwunde blutete nicht und sie kontrollierte nochmals Atmung und Puls, rollte ihn dann auf die Seite und versuchte, ihn von dem verschmutzten Umhang zu befreien. Der klebrige Dreck erwies sich bei Licht betrachtet als fast getrocknetes Blut und Alena konnte nicht anders, als dass ihr davor ein wenig ekelte. Davon stammte wohl auch der üble Geruch, denn das Blut war so ungewöhnlich dunkel, fast schon eher schwarz. Der Umhang war am Hals mit einer zierlichen Brosche verbunden, die sie fast nicht aufbekam. Sie schielte währenddessen auf sein Gesicht. Er schien mittleren Alters zu sein, sofern man dies unter diesem Dreck und den verkrusteten Kratzern richtig erkennen konnte. Es sah aus, als wäre er blind durch den Wald geritten, ohne auch nur einem Ast auszuweichen.

„Was hast du gemacht und wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte sie leise, ohne dabei auf Antwort hoffend.

Plötzlich umgarnte sie ein schrecklicher Gedanke. Was, wenn der Schütze hier noch herumlief? Sie ließ alles fallen, rannte zur Haustüre, die sie schnell versperrte und lugte dann mit großen Augen aus dem Fenster. Draußen sah sie nur Dheas, welcher in ihre Richtung blickte, als wollte er mitverfolgen, was hier herinnen geschah.

Sie schallt sich als ängstlich, machte weiter mit ihrem kläglichen Versuch ihn zu versorgen und warf den Umhang auf den Boden. Das nächste Kleidungsstück war so eine Art langes Hemd mit einem tiefen Schlitz im Schritt. Es war aus dunkelgrünem, dicken Stoff und mit einem fein geschwungenen Linienmuster verziert. Dies musste sie ein Stück aufschneiden um an die Pfeilwunde zu gelangen. Sie kontrollierte nochmals seinen Puls und Atmung, die beide in Ordnung waren. Während sie weiter am Hemd herumarbeitete, läutete ihr Handy.

„Das Handy!" rief sie, sprang auf, warf noch einen schnellen Blick auf den Patienten und lief in die Richtung, aus der das Klingeln stammte. Es kam aus der Küche.

Dunkle Augen beobachteten ihre hektischen Bewegungen.

„Da ist es!", rief Alena erfreut und fummelte es unter dem Stapel Post hervor. Peter, ihr Tierarzt, rief sie an.

„Peter! Gott sei Dank, rufst du an. Kannst du schnell kommen? Ich brauche deine Hilfe", flehte sie, ohne ihn auch nur ein ‚Hallo' sagen zu lassen.

Sie kehre wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo er noch genauso da lag wie vorher. Nervös lief sie auf und ab und ging dann abermals in die Küche.

„Ist etwas mit Dheas? Was hat er?", fragte Peter besorgt.

„Nein, es ist nicht Dheas, ich habe einen verletzten Obdachlosen oder so jemanden hier gefunden. Und Dr. Barry, der nächstgelegene Arzt hier, ist auf Urlaub und sonst wohnt keiner in meiner Nähe, der mir schnell helfen kann."

Schweigen war auf der anderen Leitung.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht machen darfst, aber wenn ich jetzt auch ins Spital fahre... wo ist das Nächste hier überhaupt?"

„Dreieinhalb Autostunden von dir entfernt."

„Siehst du, das dauert zu lange und in ihm steckt doch ein abgebrochener Pfeil!", rief sie schon fast hysterisch.

„Ein was, bitte schön?"

„Ja, du hast richtig gehört, ein Pfeil steckt in seiner Brust."

„Blutet die Wunde noch? Fasse den Pfeil ja nicht an. Lass' ihn stecken, hast du gehört?"

„Ja, ich werde mal nur die Erstversorgung machen. Kommst du?"

Das Freisignal war zu hören.

„Peter?"

Sie warf das Handy beiseite. Peter kam, sie konnte sich auf ihn verlassen.

Giant hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Kopf unter die Hand des Verletzten geschoben und winselte.

„Gehst du weg da!", rief Alena lautstark und er wich gebückt rückwärts zum Couchende, ohne die Augen von ihm zu lassen.

Sie betrachtete die jetzt freigelegte Pfeilwunde genauer und entschloss sich gar nichts zu machen, denn Peter war hierfür besser geeignet. Sie gab Desinfektionsmittel auf ein Tuch und begann die Verwundungen im Gesicht zu reinigen.

„Na, du hast ja einiges abbekommen", murmelte sie.

Plötzlich zuckte er leicht zusammen und öffnete die Augen, sah geradewegs in ihre erschrockenen, großen Augen.

_Blau... seine Augen... so ein tiefes, dunkles Blau_, durchfuhr es sie gebannt.

Leise murmelte er Worte, die sie wieder nicht verstand und er schien abermals, nur für einen kurzen Moment, das Bewusstsein gefunden zu haben.

Sie erwachte von ihrem Schreck und griff nach an seinem Hals um den Puls zu messen. Jedes Mal, wenn er das Bewusstsein verlor, hatte sie Angst, er wäre tot, aber sie konnte ihn noch fühlen und sein Atem ging auch wieder gleichmäßig ruhig.

Alena hatte bald die letzte Wunde in seinem Gesicht versorgt und versuchte nun die gröbsten Schmutzstellen aus seinem Haar rund um das Gesicht zu entfernen. Die Wunden daneben sollten sauber bleiben und unter all dem Schmutz und den Haarfilzen kamen lange, blonde Strähnen zum Vorschein.

Nach einer Stunde wieherte Dheas laut, als ein Auto die Einfahrt hoch fuhr. Giant bellte sofort los, was auch sonst nicht die Art seiner Rasse war. Peter war gekommen. Endlich!


	2. Hannon le

**Reviewantwort:**

**Nyella!**  
Vielen Dank für deine Review! Die erste zu bekommen ist wahrlich etwas Besonderes! ‚_Hannon le_' dafür und für die guten Tipps! Au ja, an meinem Stil muss ich noch kräftig arbeiten, aber es freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt.  
Das mit dem Elben und dem Pferd:  
Es war wirklich so gedacht, dass er dort entkräftet herunter gleitet. Die Verletzung hatte er bereits, als das Pferd bei der Koppel auftauchte. Es scheut dann vor ihr und läuft davon. Das wird später sicher noch erklärt ;-)

**

* * *

Erklärung zu Kapitel 2:**  
Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Elben, die heute noch in Irland leben sollen, sich sehr wohl über uns informieren. Sie sind bei Tolkien auch sehr gebildet und an anderen Völkern interessiert. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad kennen sie in meiner Geschichte zumindest theoretisch Teile unserer Lebensweise, Sprache und Schrift und in den Sagen spricht man von ihrer Neugierde auf uns, wenn sie sich selbst auch niemals beobachten lassen. 

Diesmal gibt es noch viel zu erklären, in Kapitel 3 kommt dann auch etwas Action. Aber es bleibt weiterhin eine „Romance/Drama" Story. Ich vertrage eine Menge ehrlicher Kritik – also keine Scheu – Reviews sind immer willkommen.

* * *

---------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM

**Kapitel 2: Hannon le  
---------------------------**

Alena öffnete die Türe und Giant drängte sich sofort hinaus. Peter kam eiligen Schrittes herein, ignorierte diesmal die freundliche Begrüßung des Hundes und fragte Alena hastig: „Wo ist er?", und übersah dabei nicht die Aufregung in ihren Augen.

„Auf der Couch", deutete diese in deren Richtung.

Peter stellte seine Tasche neben dem Verletzten ab, nahm seine Handschuhe heraus und begann sofort mit der Untersuchung der Pfeilschusswunde.

„Das ist aber schon länger her", bemerkte er nach einer Weile, ohne von der Arbeit abzulassen. „Das Gewebe herum ist bereits leicht entzündet. Einen deftigen Schlag auf den Kopf hat er wohl auch abbekommen."

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Alena besorgt, drängte dabei Giant abermals von Peter weg und verwies ihn deutend auf seinen Platz.

„Später."

Er blickte kurz zu ihr auf und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er Alenas blutbefleckte Hände dabei bemerkte.

„Hast du etwa keine Handschuhe getragen?", fragte er leise und blickte ihr dabei sorgenvoll in die Augen. „Hast du noch nie etwas von Ansteckung gehört? Aids?"

Alena betrachtete ihre Hände.

„D... das habe ich ganz vergessen", brach sie leise hervor.

Der Tierarzt schüttelte den Kopf, richtete jedoch gleich wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit der Wunde zu.

„Nimm dir welche aus dem Koffer und hilf mir jetzt."

Er reichte ihr eine große Wundauflage und desinfizierte die Stelle rund um die Verletzung. Alena verfolgte die Szene total angespannt, als Peter begann, den Pfeil mit einem kleinen Skalpell vorsichtig herauszuschneiden. Frisches Blut floss sogleich aus der Wunde und der Verletzte stöhnte leicht und Peter hielt inne.

„Noch ein kleines Stück. Hoffentlich ist die Spitze nicht abgebrochen, denn sonst müssen wir sofort ins Spital, egal wie lange es dorthin dauert! Zum Glück gibt es hier fast nur Muskelgewebe und keine große Arterie."

Die metallene Pfeilspitze war unversehrt, hatte nur einen leichten Widerhaken und konnte deshalb ohne gröbere Probleme entfernt werden. Peter richtete sich Nadel, Faden und Pinzetten und gab ihr noch mehr Mulltupfer.

„Er braucht unbedingt Flüssigkeit. Sein Blut ist viel zu dick. Der Blutverlust und zusätzlich zuwenig Wasserzufuhr können in seinem Zustand zu Komplikationen führen."

„Was geschieht als nächstes?", fragte Alena Peter, der geschickt Knoten in die Fäden fertigte.

„Zuerst bekommt er eine Infusion. Er ist stark dehydriert und dann noch ein Antibiotikum gegen die Entzündung."

Er knüpfte eben die letzten Knoten, wischte die Wunde vom Blut sauber und Alena hielt ihm das Desinfektionsmittel hin. Dieses nehmend fügte er noch hinzu: „Wenn ich ihn fertig verbunden habe, werden wir ihn mal sauber einkleiden. Du kannst schon Passendes suchen, falls du überhaut etwas in seiner Größe da hast."

Zum ersten Mal lächelte er Alena heute an. Ihr Gesicht wirkte so verwirrt und unbeholfen, so hatte er sie noch nie gesehen und fand das richtig süß. Alena lächelte ein wenig zurück und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, die Türe offen lassend.

„Weißt du eigentlich, warum ich dich noch so spät angerufen habe?", rief ihr Peter fragend nach.

Es war jetzt bereits zwei Uhr morgens.

„Nein, aber stimmt, es ist nicht gerade eine übliche Zeit jemanden anzurufen", drang Alenas Antwort aus dem Zimmer.

„Du bist den ganzen Tag nicht ans Telefon gegangen, du schlimmes Mädchen! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht! Immerhin streifst du hier alleine herum."

_Da war es wieder_, dachte Alena.

Jetzt war sie endlich selbstständig und aus dem Elternhaus heraußen und wurde jetzt auch hier weiter zu sehr umsorgt. Peter war ihr bester Freund hier heraußen geworden und man konnte mit ihm einfach über alles reden, aber manchmal dachte sie er sei ihr großer Bruder geworden.

„Ich bin schon ein großes Mädchen, lieber Peter", äffte sie zu ihm hinaus.

Wieder schenkte ihm das ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Alena, hilfst du mir nochmals?"

Sie kam mit einem großen, dunkelblauen Bademantel am Arm und hielt ihm diesen fragend entgegen.

„Müsste passen", bemerkte er knapp. „Hilf mir ihn aufzurichten."

Peter hatte in der Zwischenzeit dessen Oberkörper frei gemacht. Alena richtete ihn auf und streifte die Kleidungsstücke an den Armen herunter. Das zweite schien wie aus heller Seide zu sein, so weich und leicht fühlte es sich in ihren Händen an.

Während Peter geschickt den Verband anbrachte, hielt Alena mit einer Hand den Kopf und mit der anderen den Oberkörper des Verletzten aufrecht. Seine Haut fühlte sich so überraschend zart und weich an und Alena umspielte kurz ein leichter Duft, der sie an wilden Honigklee erinnerte. Seine Schultern waren kräftig und sehnig gebaut, auch wenn er zart und schlank wirkte. Leichte Verwirrung stieg in ihr hoch.

„So. Wir sind fertig."

Peter kam ihr zu Hilfe und gemeinsam legten sie ihn vorsichtig zurück.

„Machst du mir bitte einen Kaffee?", fragte er sie.

„Oh... ja... entschuldige. Ich hatte einfach noch nicht an so etwas gedacht."

Alena ging wie ferngesteuert in die Küche.

_Was war da jetzt vorhin mit mir los gewesen? Hatte sie noch nie einen Mann berührt?_, fragte sie sich, aber da war etwas... sie vermochte es nicht zu beschreiben. _Wobei... es war wohl die ganze Aufregung und die späte Stunde_, bekräftigte sie sich.

Der Gedanke war schnell wieder verflogen und nach einigen Minuten kam sie mit zwei dampfenden Kaffeetassen wieder heraus. Peter durchsuchte gerade die fremden Kleidungsstücke. Er hatte ihm inzwischen den Bademantel übergestreift. Eine Infusion hing von der Stehlampe herunter, die als provisorisch erhöhte Halterung benützt wurde. Als Landtierarzt hatte er zu improvisieren gelernt.

„Nichts. Kein Ausweis, nicht einmal Etiketten finde ich in seiner Kleidung."

Er sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen.

„Vielleicht hat er sie anfertigen lassen? Sie sehen mir ohnedies sehr außergewöhnlich aus", bemerkte Alena dazu, während sie die Tassen auf den Tisch stellte.

Dabei entdeckte sie das dort liegende Probenglas mit Blut.

„Ich habe ihm etwas abgenommen und lasse es testen", erklärte ihr Peter, der ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Ah, ich verstehe, aber dein Labor wird dir wohl kein Tierblut auf Aids testen, oder?"

Jetzt hatte auch Alena wieder ihr schelmisches Grinsen gefunden.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Mir schuldet Will noch mehr als einen Gefallen", bemerkte Peter und packte seine Sachen in den Koffer.

„Den Umhang kannst du sicher wegschmeißen."

Peter deutete auf die Kleidung am Boden.

„Möchte wissen wo er damit hingekommen ist, denn das ist kein normaler Geruch von altem Blut."

Er setzte sich zu Alena.

„Aber jetzt zu etwas Anderem."

Seine Miene wurde ernst.

„Wir konnten ja leider keine Identität feststellen und du weißt, dass Schussverletzungen meldepflichtig sind. Ich gehe davon aus, dass dies auch bei einer Pfeilschusswunde zu geschehen hat."

Alena verdrehte die Augen. Immer diese Gesetze. Er ergriff ihre Hand.

„Nein, Alena. Wir können das nicht einfach so unter den Tisch kehren. Du weißt, dass ich es gar nicht hätte machen dürfen, aber woher kommt er wirklich? Denke doch einmal nach. Vielleicht ist er selbst ein Krimineller? Ein Obdachloser ist er gewiss nicht, wie du vermutet hattest. Dafür sieht er mir, abgesehen von seinem derzeitigen Zustand, viel zu vital aus. Sei vorsichtig, ich kann dich nicht immer retten."

Den letzten Satz hatte er wieder grinsend verstärkt und Alena plusterte sich auf.

„Spiele doch nicht immer auf diesen Vorfall an", maulte sie beleidigt.

„Komm schon, ich muss dich doch wieder etwas aufheitern. Es ist bereits halbdrei Uhr morgens und ich habe um fünf bei einer Fohlengeburt zu sein. Du bist mir etwas schuldig, kleine Baumzählerin."

Sie knuffte ihn in den Arm.

„Au! Das tat weh."

„Das sollte es auch."

Er zog sie immer auf, weil sie hier neben den Tieren auch den Baumbestand bestimmter Arten zu registrieren hatte. Wobei sie nicht jeden Stamm zählen musste, wie er vermutete. Jetzt entrang ihr ein Gähnen und sie merkte, wie müde sie bereits war.

„Die Anspannung fällt von dir ab. Das ist immer so", klärte er sie auf.

„Du machst ja so etwas öfters mit."

„Ja, aber nie bei Menschen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde dir Morgen ein paar Jeans und Hemden vorbei bringen. Deine Größe wird wohl nicht reichen."

Sein Blick strich über den Unbekannten, der noch ruhig zu schlafen schien. Er stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab und ging nochmals zu ihm und kontrollierte Puls und Atmung. Die Infusionsflasche war auch bereits leer.

„Wird er wieder gesund? Wann wird er aufwachen", fragte Alena.

„Den Verletzungen nach kommt er sicher durch. Du weißt, ich bin kein Humanmediziner, aber ich schätze, dass er Morgen schon wieder unter uns weilen wird. Ruf' mich an, sobald er aufwacht, okay?"

„Ja, werd' ich machen."

„Ich lasse dir hier noch einige Schmerzmittel da, wobei", er grinste, „die sind von meinem Arzt, also keine Tiermedizin."

Alena fiel ihm um den Hals und sagte noch ein müdes „Danke".

Ihn zur Türe begleitend, fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich mache das alles wieder gut. Ich stehe mal wieder in deiner Schuld."

„Das sind wir doch gewohnt, oder?", grinste er sie müde an. „Ich lege mich jetzt nieder. Ich habe ja nicht den Luxus mir meine Zeit frei einteilen zu können", bemerkte er noch.

Alena winkte ihm, als er die Einfahrt hinaus fuhr. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und Giant schlief schon tief und fest auf seinem Platz. Sie schaute nochmals zur Couch, doch alles war unverändert. Dann ging sie ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

°

„Hm... hör' auf, Giant", murmelte Alena. „Geh' raus aus meinem Bett."

Plonk!

Ein Kopfpolster flog genau an Giant vorbei, doch einen achtzig Zentimeter großen Irish Wolfhound brachte so etwas nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe. Er leckte weiter an ihrem Gesicht.

„Hör' auf! Ich mag das nicht."

Sie wischte sich mit der Hand das hundenasse Gesicht ab. Giant bellte undsie fuhr hoch.

_Der Fremde_, schoss es in ihre Gedanken.

Ihr Blick wanderte auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach sechs. Schnell schlüpfte sie in Jeans und Shirt, schlich dann langsam ins Wohnzimmer während Giant zur Haustür stürmte.

Die Couch war leer. Er war weg!

„Das gibt es doch nicht", murmelte sie.

Augenblicklich drehte sie sich in alle Richtungen um, doch war er nirgends zu finden. Peters warnende Worte fielen ihr plötzlich ein und sie schlich in die Küche, das Bad, aber er war nirgends zu finden und auch sonst waren keine Spuren auszumachen. Giant winselte und sprang auf die verschlossene Türe, was er auch noch nie gemacht hatte.

„Aus! Du zerkratzt ja alles."

Die Türe öffnend, lief Giant geradewegs an ihr vorbei und hielt auch nicht beim nahen Waldrand.

„GIANT!", rief sie ihm vergebens nach. „Das auch noch! Jetzt geht er wieder jagen", sagte sie verzweifelt.

Sie konnte es dem Windhund nicht abgewöhnen und eines Tages würde ihn ein Aufseher entdecken und dadurch ziemliche Probleme bereiten.

Ohne Schuhe folgte sie dem Weg, den Giant eingeschlagen hatte und dieser führte eine Weile an der Koppel vorbei. Dheas kam heran und brummelte in Hengstmanier zu ihr herüber.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber", brachte sie ihm entgegen, „du hast nicht zufällig unseren Patienten gesehen?"

Dheas scharrte nur mit den Vorderhufen.

Alena stapfte weiter durch das taunasse Gras. Der Morgen war wunderbar und am Boden neben dem Gebüsch entdeckte sie einige kreischende, junge Vogelkinder, die ihren Eltern nachdrängten und sie um weiteres Futter anbettelten. Das erinnerte sie an die fehlende Statistik über die Nachtschwalbenpopulation, die sie noch abzuliefern hatte.

Sie drängte die Haselnussstauden zur Seite, denn der Weg wuchs hier immer so schnell zu. Vorne schimmerte das noch leicht schräg einfallende Morgenlicht in einer Lichtung und zauberte wunderbare Strahlen in die Waldluft. Insekten aller Art schwirrten herum und reflektierten mit ihren Flügeln ein herrlich buntes Farbenspiel. Alena atmete tief ein. Es war, als würde man einen Vorhang hinter ihr herunterlassen und die Zeit schien einfach still zu stehen... und dann sah sie ihn.

Er stand gleich an der kleinen Lichtung, den Rücken zu ihr gekehrt, blickte er in den tiefen Wald. Giant lehnte an seiner Seite und wurde von ihm am Kopf gestreichelt. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, doch hatte er sie bereits bemerkt, drehte sich in ihre Richtung und verharrte. Alena kam näher und lächelte, als sie ihn in ihrem dunkelblauen Bademantel sah. Es sah einfach lustig aus und mit diesem Lächeln ging sie weiter auf ihn zu. Große, tiefblaue Augen blickten ihr entgegen. Sie zögerte, denn es schien kurz, als wolle er weggehen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie.

Keine Reaktion folgte und in seinen Augen konnte sie so etwas wie Verwirrung lesen.

„Wie geht es ihnen? Sie haben uns ja mächtig erschreckt", fügte sie noch hinzu, als er keine Anstalten machte ihr etwas zu erwidern.

Etwas verunsichert griff sie auf Giants Rücken, der sich sogleich zu ihr umdrehte. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit ihm bereits angefreundet und das wollte sie ausnützen. Die Blicke des blonden Mannes verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen. Nach einer Weile legte sich seine Hand wieder auf Giants Kopf. Sie sah auf und blickte nochmals geradewegs in diese Augen, die ihr so verwirrt und verloren entgegenblickten. Ein starkes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, denn sie spürte, dass er ihre Hilfe auch jetzt noch brauchen würde. Er wankte leicht, griff nach dem jungen Baum neben ihm und verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht. Sein Atem ging schneller und auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißtropfen.

Alena sprang hoch, fasste ihm am Arm und sagte ruhig, jedoch bestimmt: „Jetzt bringen wir sie mal schnell wieder zurück. Sie können mir ja später alles noch erzählen."

Ohne jeglichen Zweifel aufkommen lassend zog sie ihn sanft auf den Weg zurück. Er ließ sie gewähren und ging ihr langsam nach. Giant sprang freudig am Weg voran.

„Haben Sie Hunger?"

Als er sie darauf nicht einmal mehr anblickte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. War er Ausländer? Verstand er ihre Sprache denn nicht? Aber er müsste doch zumindest irgendetwas sagen. Sie dachte an gestern, als er einige, ihr unverständliche Worte sprach. Schweigend geleitete sie ihn zum Haus und er schien immer schwächer zu werden. Es war ja auch verrückt heute schon aufzustehen, schimpfte sie ihn in Gedanken.

Im Haus angelangt, welches gleich ins Wohnzimmer führte, setzte sie ihn auf die Couch. Seine Kleidung räumte sie noch schnell weg und wieder zurück, hatte er sich bereits hingelegt und die Augen halb geschlossen. Es ging ihm gar nicht so gut.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man so früh aufsteht. Wie haben sie das überhaupt geschafft? Gestern noch halb tot und heute wollen sie schon wieder herumspringen?"

Vor ihm stehend machte sie eine Handbewegung, dass er wieder schlafen sollte. Er nickte und Alena strahlte freudig.

„He – sie verstehen mich ja! Und jetzt mache ich uns ein kräftiges Frühstück. Ich brauche wohl nicht zu fragen, was sie am liebsten essen?"

Alena begann die Situation zu gefallen. Alles, das seit gestern geschah, war irgendwie so unglaubwürdig. Was spielte es nun für eine Rolle, dass er sie nicht richtig verstand? Sie machte Kaffee, backte einige Brötchen auf und holte leckere Marmelade aus der Speisekammer.

Das Tablett randvoll befüllt, betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und stellte es auf den Tisch. Er war wieder eingeschlafen und sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall wecken. Der Bademantel war ihm eindeutig zu klein, denn seine Beine lugten halb hervor.Behutsam legte sie ihm eine neue Decke über. Irgendwie wirkte sein Gesicht heute jünger, von edler, feiner Struktur, fast schon zu zart für einen Mann. Die Kratzer schienen auch bereits teilweise verheilt zu sein. Er dürfte wirklich in einem gesunden Zustand sein, wie Peter bemerkt hatte.

Alena verspürte jetzt bereits großen Hunger. Während sie sich mit Marmeladenbrötchen voll stopfte, überlegte sie aus welchem Land er stammen könnte. Sie musterte ihn genauer. Blonde Haare, helle Haut, groß, schlank. Kam er aus dem höheren Norden? Oder aus einem skandinavischen Land? Bei einem weiteren Schluck Kaffee überlegte sie, welche Wörter sie von diesen Sprachen kannte und gab resignierend zu, dass sie, bis auf ein paar schwedische Wörter, keine kannte. Damals war sie in einen Austauschschüler von dort verknallt.

Er bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf, atmete unregelmäßig. Ihr fiel ein, dass sie die Neuigkeiten noch an Peter berichten musste und hob das Handy auf, welches sie gestern achtlos weggeschmissen hatte. Peter nahm die Nachricht freudig entgegen und war auch etwas über seine rasche Genesung verwundert. Er wollte gleich nach dem nächsten Patienten vorbeikommen.

_Alles läuft wieder gut_, dachte Alena zu sich und machte schnell ihre Tierrunde. Die Gänse schnatterten aufgeregt am Koppelrand herum, während Maggy spielerisch mit Dheas auf der Koppel bockte. Heute war der erste Sommertag dieses Jahres. Ein wunderbares Gefühl durchströmte Alena, denn sie hatte gestern einem Menschen das Leben gerettet. Wobei, eigentlich war es dann doch Peter.

_Egal_, dachte sie und summte ein fröhliches Lied.

Schon sah sie Peters Wagen in ihre Einfahrt einbiegen und Giant war sofort zur Stelle, wedelte mit seiner mächtigen Rute.

„Na, mein Guter? Hast du auf dein Frauchen aufgepasst?"

Peter streichelte ihn über seinen Kopf und Giant hechelte. In der Mittagssonne wurde es schon ziemlich warm und sein dunkles, zotteliges Fell verstärkte die Hitze noch mehr.

„Hallo, Peter", kam ihm Alena entgegen und sie gingen ins Haus.

„Hat er etwas getrunken?", frage er sie, während er alles herrichtete.

Alena verneinte.

„Dann sieh zu, dass du ihm das irgendwie beibringen kannst. Das ist sehr wichtig für ihn."

Alena wich nicht von seiner Seite und nahm behutsam die Decke von ihm. Dies weckte den Schlafenden und er schlug langsam die Augen auf. Peter erblickend, fuhr er in die Höhe um sogleich wieder vor Schmerzen in die Couch zu sinken.

„Keine Angst. Es ist nur Peter. Er hat ihnen geholfen", beruhigte Alena ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Der Blick des Fremden war nun ganz und gar nicht verunsichert, eher schon fast bedrohlich blickte er Peter an, der sogleich beruhigend auf ihn einsprach. Als er sich mit der Injektion seinem Arm näherte, packte der Fremde unerwartet schnell seine Hand und hielt sie abwährend von sich.

„Das ist nur eine Spritze", sagte Peter, teils erschrocken aber auch fasziniert über dessen außergewöhnlich schnelle Reaktion.

„Das geht in Ordnung", mischte sich Alena ein und der Fremde blickte in ihre Augen.

Er schien sie zu verstehen und ließ Peter gewähren, bis ihm der als unnötig empfundene Schmerz zu viel wurde und er ihm seine Hand entzog. Er hatte jedoch bereits genug vom Antibiotikum abbekommen und Peter wollte ihn nicht weiter quälen. Vor allem der Blick des Fremden gefiel ihm jetzt ganz und gar nicht, der ihn fast schon an ein Raubtier erinnerte.

Bevor er sich verabschiedete, winkte er Alena noch kurz zu sich.

„Sei vorsichtig. Man hört des öfteren von illegalen Ausländern, die absichtlich ihre Identität nicht mehr preis geben."

„Aber man hat auf ihn geschossen", verteidigte ihn Alena.

„Ja, aber genau das finde ich komisch. Wer läuft bei uns denn noch mit Pfeil und Bogen herum? Kannst du mir das bitte erklären?" Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „Ich sage ja nur, sei vorsichtig, sonst nichts. Ich lasse dir heute weitere Tabletten hier. Dann brauchen wir ihm Morgen keine Injektion mehr geben. Sobald ich kann, komme ich wieder vorbei. Jeans und Hemden habe ich dir dagelassen und... sei vorsichtig!"

„Ja, Sir, werd' ich sein!"

„Du bist immer noch albern, wenn du ernst sein solltest, Alena."

Nachdem Peter das Haus verlassen hatte, ging Alena zu dem Fremden zurück, der noch immer ruhig und aufrecht da saß.

„Jetzt kriegst du mal ein Glas Wasser. Onkel Doc hat dir das verschrieben."

Da er sie ohnedies nicht verstand, sprach sie ihn nicht mehr so förmlich an.

Das Glas nahm er dankend an, neigte leicht den Kopf und sagte leise: „_Hannon le_".

Es musste wohl „danke" in seiner Sprache bedeuten.

„Kommst du aus Schweden? Das hat sich so angehört. Warte..."

Alena deutete aufgeregt mit den Händen auf sich.

„Min nam är Alena. Mein Name ist Alena. Verstehst du das?"

Er neigte etwas den Kopf und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

„_Im_..."

Verwirrt blickte er sich um und fuhr mit den Händen auf seinen Kopf.

Er hatte eindeutig Schmerzen.

„Ich... kenne Namen nicht", sagte er in gebrochenem Englisch.

Das leere Glas glitt ihr aus der Hand.

„Du verstehst mich?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Ein wenig", sprach er weiter ohne die Hände vom Kopf nehmend.

Er massierte vorsichtig seine Schläfen. Seine Aussprache hatte einen ziemlich starken Akzent und es hörte sich für sie so an, als würde er tatsächlich aus Skandinavien kommen. Alena schluckte, fasste sich jedoch gleich wieder, brachte ein neues Glas mit Wasser und hielt ihm eine von Peters Schmerztabletten hin.

„Schlucke eine davon hinunter und es wird dir gleich besser gehen."

Er sah sie und dann die Tablette in ihrer Hand an.

„Kenne... das nicht", sagte er leise.

Verwirrt blickte Alena ihn an.

„Das ist Medizin. Wohl etwas Stärkeres als Aspirin, aber Peter weiß sicher was er tut."

Sie wunderte sich etwas über sein Zögern. Er schüttelte nochmals den Kopf.

„Du hast ganz schön arge Kopfschmerzen, stimmt's? Also, runter mit der Tablette und dir geht's gleich viel besser." Sie lächelte ihn dabei an.

Er nahm beides wieder dankend an.

„Noch etwas Wasser?", fragte Alena.

„Ja, danke", erwiderte er, sich wohl jetzt immer mehr der Sprache erinnernd.

_Sah ich da etwa ein leichtes Lächeln?_, bemerkte Alena zu sich selbst, als sie mit einem weiteren Glas Wasser aus der Küche kam. Joy war in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm gesprungen, schnurrte und kuschelte ihn so richtig kräftig ab. Ihn schien es zu gefallen, denn er widmete ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Darf ich dich jetzt etwas fragen? Ich habe eigentlich noch hundert Fragen, aber wir haben ja noch Zeit."

Er nickte.

„Wie ist dein Name und woher kommst du und... wer um alles in der Welt hat dich angeschossen?"

Neugierig blickte sie ihm entgegen, als sie sich auf die Couch ihm gegenüber setzte. Er nahm das weitere Glas Wasser und es schien ihr, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. Ungeduldig, wie Alena nun einmal war, sprach sie weiter auf ihn ein.

„Ich wüsste schon gerne etwas mehr über den Mann, den ich gerettet habe."

Auch darauf reagierte er nicht sonderlich. Alenas Ausdruck glitt in Enttäuschung hinüber.

Er griff mit seiner Hand auf den Verband.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an meinen Namen. Da ist... nichts."

„Ups", reagierte sie darauf. „Da hast du wohl doch einen etwas zu kräftigen Schlag abbekommen."

Er tat ihr nun erst recht leid, denn seine eigene Identität zu verlieren musste einfach furchtbar sein.

„Du weißt gar nichts mehr? Aber du kannst noch deine Sprache, oder?"

„Ja."

„Anhand dieser können wir doch zumindest deine Nationalität herausfinden", sagte Alena, stolz auf diesen Gedanken gekommen zu sein. „Schreibe mir etwas auf und wir geben dies dann in den Computer ein. Da finden wir im Internet sicher etwas."

Für ihre Ergebnisse musste sie hier auch immer über Handy eine Verbindung herstellen.

Sie brachte ihm Papier und einen Bleistift. Er begutachtete den Stift, als würde er so etwas zum ersten Mal sehen. Alena musste grinsen, denn irgendwie war alles so sonderbar an ihm. Wie er ihr Zimmer musterte und so ruhig da saß, als wäre er in einer total fremden Welt. Skandinavien und Irland konnten doch nicht so verschieden sein? Er hielt den Bleistift etwas komisch in der Hand, schaffte aber alsbald einige Striche auf das Papier.

Er schien darüber etwas überrascht zu sein, begann dann jedoch einige Wörter aufzuschreiben und Alena unterbrach ihn jäh.

„Halt! Das kann ich doch gar nicht lesen. Was sind das für Buchstaben?"

Sie setzte sich nun neben ihn.

„Das ist _Tengwar_. Schrift meiner Sprache."

„Das kann ich nicht eingeben. Kannst du ‚Tengwar' auch in normalen Schriftzeichen aufschreiben? So wie im Englischen?"

Er schrieb die Buchstaben auf, reichte ihr das Blatt und bemerkte, schon fast etwas verlegen: „Ich war nie ein fleißiger... Lernender."

„Ich war in Fremdsprachen auch keine fleißige Schülerin", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein.

„Du bist auf einem Pferd gesessen. Einem wunderschönen, weißen Pferd."

Doch sein noch mehr verwirrter Blick gab ihr bereits die Antwort.

„Nein", sagte er enttäuscht und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Alena wollte ihn nicht weiter drängen.

„Das beste ist, wenn du jetzt ein richtig schön warmes Bad nimmst. Du hast es wirklich dringend nötig."

Sie wollte in seine verfilzten Haarsträhnen greifen, doch er wich ihr aus.

„Du bist schnell", sagte sie überrascht. „Komm, ich zeige dir das Bad."

Ihr folgend fragte er: „Wo bin ich hier?"

„In einer Forschungsstation des Oakwood-Nationalparks. Ich arbeite hier."

„Welches Land?", fragte er leise.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn sorgenvoll an.

„In Irland. Das weißt du auch nicht mehr?"

Er verneinte.

Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm und lächelte ihn an.

„Das wird schon wieder. Wir werden heute gleich mit Peter reden. Der kennt sicher einen guten Arzt, der dir helfen kann."

Im Bad ließ sie warmes Wasser in die Wanne und hielt ihm ein großes Badetuch entgegen. Dieses nehmend blickte er sich danach jedoch wieder etwas unsicher um.

„Kannst du dich an so etwas auch nicht erinnern?"

Alena schwand nun jegliche Sicherheit. Wie konnte sie wissen, was er noch alles kannte und was nicht?

Dann viel ihr Blick auf die Toilette, drückte auf die Spülung und lächelte.

„Falls du das auch nicht mehr weißt, dass ist die Toilette und die Spülung danach."

Sein Blick war einfach zu süß. Eigentlich sollte sie in so einer Situation nicht lachen, aber alles war schon so verrückt genug.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt alleine und mache uns etwas Gutes zu Essen. Du hast sicher schon mächtig Hunger."

„Danke", sagte er nickend.

Alena sah sich in der Küche um. Die Vorräte müssten auch schon längst wieder aufgefüllt werden. Etwas Fleisch hatte sie noch und es gab nichts besseres, für einen Ausländer, als ein Nationalgericht kennen zu lernen. Somit gab es Irish Stew, etwas abgewandelt mit frischen Kräutern aus dem Garten.

Sie war endlich wieder gut drauf. Die letzte Nacht war ja wahrlich nichts Alltägliches. Eigentlich geschah hier nie etwas Vergleichbares zwischen den Eichen und dem Rotwild, wobei, einen leichten Hang zum Abenteuer hatte sie immer schon gehabt. Sie schnitt gerade die Kräuter zusammen, als er plötzlich in der Küche stand.

„Huch! Du hast mich erschreckt."

Sie hatte ihn nicht gehört.

„Tut mir leid", erwiderte er.

Sein Englisch klang noch immer sehr fremd, aber sie konnte ihn mittlerweile besser verstehen.

„Ich hoffe, du isst Fleisch?", fragte sie, ohne von ihrem Tun abzulassen.

„Ja, sehr gerne", kam es zurück.

Alena lächelte, denn sie hatte bis vorhin noch nie auf seine Stimme geachtet. Diese hatte einen sehr schönen Klang, sehr weich, aber trotzdem männlich.

„Draußen liegen ein paar Jeans und Hemden. Du kannst dir etwas davon aussuchen. Deine Kleidung muss ich erst reinigen."

Als keine Reaktion kam, blickte sie auf. Er war schon weg.

_Wie macht er das nur?_, fragte sie sich.

Nach ein paar weiteren Handgriffen war das Stew nun fertig. Den Tisch deckte sie im Freien, auf der Terrasse neben dem Eingang. Sie liebte es dort zu essen.

„Ich habe leider keinen Kamm", sagte er leise, als sie nochmals an ihm vorbei ging.

Jetzt betrachtete sie ihn genauer. Die Jeans waren ihm viel zu weit, doch zum Glück war ein Gürtel dabei. Das dunkelgrüne Hemd trug er außen über der Hose. Seine nassen Haare hatte er nach hinten gestrichen und er benötigte wirklich dringend einen Kamm. Sie lächelte abermals, denn er sah trotzdem gut aus.

_Da hab' ich mir ja einen wirklich attraktiven Mann an Land gezogen_, drang es in ihre Gedanken ohne es zu wollen.

Sie stellte das Tablett mit dem Stew auf den Tisch und er kam ihr nach.

„Ich bringe dir nachher einen Kamm", bemerkte sie und deute ihm sich zu setzen. „Darf ich mal?", fragte sie diesmal vorher.

Er nickte. Seine langen Haare anfassend, welche sich trotz ruppiger Behandlung sehr weich und fein anfühlten, traf ihr Blick auf seine Ohren. Sie waren nach oben hin spitz. Es gab ja alle möglichen Formen, aber so etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

„Du hast ja spitze Ohren", brach sie heraus, schon wieder ein Lächeln dabei nur schwer unterdrückend.

Sie suchte nach seinen Augen, welche jetzt aber gar nicht mit ihr mitlachten.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", bemerkte er knapp.

Alena gab nicht nach.

„Vielleicht ist das ein besonderes Kennzeichen für deine Familie? Das wäre doch ein Hinweis dem man eventuell nachgehen könnte?"

Jetzt blickte er sie ziemlich ausdruckslos an.

„Okay, schon verstanden."

Sie musste kurz wegblicken um nicht nochmals vor ihm zu grinsen.

Sich wieder fangend, hielt sie ihm einen Teller mit dem Stew hin.

„Ich hoffe, es schmeckt", bemerkte sie dazu.

Hier draußen war es herrlich, denn man saß im Schatten der alten Bäumen und hatte einen wunderbaren Blick auf Dheas Koppel, wo an einigen Plätzen die Sonne mit der Farbenpracht der Sommerblumen spielte. Dheas stand im hinteren Teil der Wiese und graste, während Giant in seiner Nähe wieder einmal Maggy reizte. Für ihn blieb die kleine Ziege immer noch eine potentielle Jagdbeute, wenn er sie auch nie verletzen würde.

Das Stew war im Nu verputzt und Alena schickte ihren Gast wieder auf die Couch, er sah schon sehr müde aus.

Nachdem sie alles sauber gemacht hatte, ging sie ihren Verpflichtungen nach. Die Zählung der Nachtschwalbennester musste in den nächsten Tagen unbedingt abgeliefert werden, aber das schaffte sie heute nicht mehr. Sie vollendete eine andere Schreibtischarbeit und sandte diese an ihr Zentrum. Im Internet stöberte sie noch schnell nach dem Begriff ‚Amnesie'. Mit seinen Symptomen würde es hauptsächlich das Langzeitgedächtnis betreffen und Gelerntes, wie Schreiben, Lesen, kreative Fähigkeiten und ähnliche Dinge, blieben erhalten. Alle Erinnerungen an die eigene Identität und persönlichen Bezugspunkten waren nicht abrufbar. Eine Amnesie konnte in der Regel eine Woche bis einige Monate dauern und ging immer in Schüben voran, begleitet mit starken, migräneähnlichen Kopfschmerzen.

_Nicht gerade berauschend_, dachte sie, als sie diese Zeilen las, aber es ginge vorüber.

Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag geworden und er schlief bereits seit drei Stunden. Mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand, schlich sie zu ihm. Die rechte Hand auf seiner verletzten Schulter ruhend, lag er total friedlich da.

„Was für ein Geheimnis verbirgst du in dir?", flüsterte sie.

Sie spürte den Drang ihn anzufassen, ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, er hatte etwas an sich, dass sie fast magisch anzog. Sicher war er äußerlich sehr attraktiv, aber da musste noch etwas anderes mitwirken.

Abrupt stand sie auf, ging hinters Haus und stellte endlich den Generator ab. Danach zielte sie auf die zwischen den nahen Bäumen befestigte Hängematte. Trotz Kaffee schlief sie bald darauf ein, denn die letzte Nacht war einfach zu kurz gewesen.

°

Dheas wieherte laut und schreckte damit Alena aus ihren Träumen. Die Koppel war bereits in das gelbliche Abendlicht der Sonne getaucht, als sie ihn mit dem Fremden herumtollen sah.

_Es geht ihm anscheinend schon wieder besser_, dachte sie, sich ihnen langsam zum Koppelzaun nähernd.

Deren Treiben weiter beobachtend kam sie unweigerlich ins Schwärmen.

Der Fremde bewegte sich leicht und gewandt vor Dheas, neckte ihn, in dem er versuchte seinen Kopf zu fassen. Es war eindeutig ein Spiel und Dheas hob seinen mächtigen Kopf in die Höhe, rollte mit den Augen und stieg vor ihm. Unbeeindruckt dessen, blieb der Mann stehen und die Vorderhufe krachten knapp neben ihm auf den Boden. Alena hielt den Atem an.

_Ist er verrückt?_, durchfuhr es sie.

Dann bewegte er sich pfeilschnell unter Dheas Hals durch, tapste an der anderen Seite auf seine Mähne und lief ein Stück davon. Dheas galoppierte los, umrundete ihn und warf vor ihm den Kopf wild hin und her. Ganz in Hengstmanier brummelte er ihn lautstark an. Der Fremde sprach etwas in seiner Sprache.

„_Lasto beth nîn. Im meldirech. Annach dâf nagen ennin'norch_." (Höre auf meine Stimme. Ich bin dein Freund. Du gibst mir deine Erlaubnis dich zu reiten.)

Sie hatte nichts davon verstanden, aber seine Worte hörten sich ungemein einfühlsam an.

Dheas, direkt vor ihm stehend, senkte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Daraufhin streichelte er seinen Hals, fuhr sanft mit den Händen an seiner Schulter herunter und glitt danach weiter über seinen Rücken. Dheas tat keine Regung. In der nächsten Sekunde saß er auf ihm und Alena erstarrte.

Sie rang zwischen dem Ausruf einer Warnung vor den Launen des Hengstes und dem Drang, sie bei diesem Treiben unbemerkt weiter beobachten zu wollen.

„_Noro lim!_" (Laufe los!)

Dheas ging langsam los und sie bewegten sich von ihr fort. Die Worte des Reiters verstand sie nicht mehr, aber Dheas glitt in einen langsamen Trab hinüber. Der Sprung in leichten Galopp folgte und Alena erkannte ehrfürchtig, dass sie Dheas nie so fließend in die Gänge brachte und es wäre ihr ohne Zaumzeug und Sattel schier unmöglich gewesen. Bevor er das Ende der Koppel erreicht hatte, wendete er und ließ Dheas mit einem scharfen Galopp in ihre Richtung laufen.

„_Daro!_" (Halt!)

Dheas zog die Hinterhand vor und glitt in einen Stopp bis knapp vor den Zaun, der Alena zurückspringen ließ. Der Reiter sah sie mit strahlenden Augen an.

„Du hast ein gutes Pferd."

Mit diesen Worten sprang er ab, streichelte Dheas nochmals am Hals entlang und blieb bei seinem Kopf stehen.

„_Na roch mae_." (Du bist ist ein gutes Pferd.)

„Sein Name ist ‚Gaoth Dheas'. Ich nenne ihn aber nur Dheas."

„Das bedeutet ‚Südwind'", antwortete er zu ihrer Überraschung.

„Woher weißt du das? Das ist doch Gälisch", fragte sie mit großen Augen.

„Mir fallen immer mehr Dinge ein. Worte, Bezeichnungen, auch in verschiedenen Sprachen."

Er lächelte sie an. Seine Augen strahlten, wie die eines Kindes, das ein Geschenk bekommen hatte. Alena war nahe dran ihm um den Hals zu fallen, doch ließ es. Es wäre etwas unpassend gewesen, entschied sie für sich.

°

Am Abend war er wie ausgewechselt. Ständig fragte er sie neugierig nach Dingen, an die er sich anscheinend nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Alena dachte gar nicht mehr darüber nach, ob ihr dies nun komisch vorkommen sollte, oder ob dem einfach bei einer Amnesie so war. Sie genoss diesen Abend und erfreute sich an seiner wachsenden Aufmerksamkeit. Von seinem Akzent abgesehen, sprach er sehr gebildet, schon fast edel. Seine Bewegungen waren eindeutig sehr elegant, er stand und saß immer gerade, benahm sich ungemein rücksichtsvoll ihr gegenüber und versuchte bereits ihr bei den verschiedensten Arbeiten zu helfen. Dem namenlosen Dasein ihres Gegenübers überdrüssig geworden, suchte sie für ihn einen Namen. ‚Ryan' fand sie sehr passend, denn er wirkte wirklich, wie dessen Bedeutung, wie ein ‚junger Königlicher'.

Nach dem Abendbrot begutachtete Ryan einige ihrer wissenschaftlichen Bücher und erklärte ihr immer wieder, dass er diese Tiere alle kannte. Nur nannte er sie mit anderen Namen und wusste sehr viel über deren Lebensweise. Manche, so stellte Alena fest, waren nur in Wäldern beheimatet. Auch die Bäume waren ihm nicht unbekannt. Er musste aus dem ländlichen Raum stammen, schlussfolgerte sie.

Zwischen dem Kerzenlicht, welches sie nun im gesamten Haus aufgestellte hatte, wirkte er beinahe unwirklich schön auf sie. Sie wurde immer mehr in seinen Bann gezogen, sah sich ohnmächtig dagegen vorzugehen.

So in ihr gemeinsames Gespräch über ihre Welt versunken, überhörte sie fast das Läuten des Handys. Es war Peter und freudig begrüßte sie ihn.

„Na, dir scheint es gut zu gehen", reagierte er auf ihre Freude.

„Oh ja, uns geht es wunderbar. Er läuft herum, als wäre nie etwas geschehen", erklärte sie ihm die freudige Nachricht.

Peter blieb jedoch für einen Moment still.

„Was ist los, Peter?"

„Ich habe seine Blutwerte bekommen, oder das, was man davon auswerten konnte."

Alena setzte sich hin. Sie spürte, wie ihr von Peters ernster Stimme etwas schwindlig wurde.

„Ist er... ?"

Alena stockte, sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Nein, er ist nicht HIV-positiv. Da mach' dir mal keine Sorgen mehr. Aber da ich auch gleich ein gesamtes Blutbild für vernünftig hielt, hat mir Will auch diesen Gefallen getan. Er hat mir heute Abend die Auswertung hergeschmissen und mir unterstellt, dass ich ihn nur testen wollte, weil ich ihm irgend so ein Tierblut untergejubelt habe."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", antwortete Alena verwirrt, während ihre Augen zu Ryan wanderten.

Er sah sie geradewegs an. Anscheinend merkte er, dass es um ihn ging. Sie deutete ihm ein ‚nein' an. Er sollte bleiben, wo er gerade war.


	3. Du bist so anders

**Reviewantworten:**

**Nyella  
**Es freut mich sehr, dass dir gerade die Szene, wo Ryan Dheas reitet, so gut gefällt. Ist auch eine meiner Lieblingsszenen des 2. Kapitels. Danke wieder für deine aufbauenden Worte! Ich hoffe, dass auch dieser Stil deinen Gefallen finden wird. Ich bin jedoch immer noch in der Entwicklung, der du den Anstoß gegeben hast.

**brennil  
**Dir ebenso ein Danke, deiner lobenden Worte. So etwas ja so gut!  
Zu deinen Fragen:  
Das Pferd ist Ryans und daher, ebenso wie andere persönliche ‚Dinge' zur Zeit nicht mehr in seinem Gedächtnis.  
Irlands Elben leben sehr tief in den Wäldern verborgen. Dort kommt auch Ryan her und leider musst du dich noch etwas gedulden, denn er beginnt erst langsam sich zu erinnern. Alena ihrerseits, ist zwar fasziniert von den Sagen und Legenden Irlands, aber ihr faktenbasierendes Denken als Biologin lässt da einfach keinen Gedanken aufkommen, dass er ein Elb wäre. Trotz der spitzen Ohren ;-) Aber... im nächsten Kapitel fällt ihr es dann wie Schuppen von den Augen, also auch bitte ich noch um ein bisschen Geduld.

**Tanja  
**Mein erster „Fan"... lass' dich knuddeln, ich freu' mich total! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht enttäuscht, dass Kapitel 3 so lange auf sich warten ließ.

**Lady Dragonfire  
**Es freut mich, dass dir die Wahl meiner Namen gefällt. Ich mag' Namen mit Bedeutung. Und da du Beschreibungen zu mögen scheinst, gibt es in Kapitel 3 jetzt gleich mal einige mehr. Danke auch dir für deine lobenden Worte.

**

* * *

Erklärung zu Kapitel 3:  
**Dieses Mal erhoffe ich eure Geduld, weil sich mein Schreibstil da irgendwie von Kapitel zu Kapitel entwickelt und ich fast schon in eine ‚mystische' Richtung gehe. Mal sehen, wie euch das gefällt, ich bin zur Zeit da ganz spitz darauf :-) 

Diesmal geht es noch weiter in der Naturwelt des Nationalparks und Ryan spürt schön langsam, dass er kein „normaler" Mensch ist. Alena kommen noch keine Zweifel, aber sie merkt auch schon einige auffällige Eigenheiten an ihm. Am Ende gibt's auch etwas Action, aber zuvor natürlich noch schöne Tage in Natur mit einem Hauch von Romantik versehen... lasst' euch einfach verzaubern...

* * *

_Ich vertrage auch weiterhin eine Menge ehrlicher Kritik – also keine Scheu – Reviews sind immer willkommen._

**------------------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM**

**Kapitel 3: Du bist so anders  
------------------------------------**

„Seine Leukozytenwerte sind einfach nicht mehr messbar, so hoch waren sie. Und Globuline ebenso, wobei dies von der leichten Entzündung herrühren könnte, aber nie so extrem hoch! So etwas kann es nicht geben."

„Peter, ich verstehe das leider alles nicht so gut. Was sind Globuline?"

„Diese zeigen den Aktivitätsgrad des Immunsystems an und Leukozyten sind auch ein Teil davon. Weiße Blutkörperchen, hast du sicher schon davon gehört. He, als Biologin solltest du das aber noch wissen."

„Ja, aber du weißt, der Medizinkrams war nie so meine Sache."

„Ich will nochmals eine Probe und am besten gibst du mir auch den Umhang, wenn du ihn noch hast. Das Blut darauf sah mir irgendwie komisch aus."

„Wenn du meinst, dass das etwas bringt."

Alena verstand seine Aufregung nicht so ganz, denn ihr saß doch ein ganz normaler Mann gegenüber. Sie akzeptierte jedoch Peters Wünsche, der immerhin Mediziner war, Human oder Veterinär spielten da keine Rolle.

„Gut, dann komme ich so bald wie möglich vorbei. Du weißt doch noch... sei vorsichtig."

„Ja, bin ich immer."

Peter legte auf. Sie wollte ihm noch erzählen, dass Ryan doch ihre Sprache konnte und er auch so viel anderes wusste.

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

Alena zuckte leicht zusammen. Sie hatte ihn wieder nicht gehört, als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand.

„Machst du das absichtlich?", frage sie ihn, jedoch mit einem Lächeln.

„Was?"

„Na, dieses ‚Anschleichen'."

Sein unverständlicher Blickt genügte ihr als Antwort.

„Dein Haar. Wir wollten es doch etwas herrichten", begann sie, um vorsorglich vom Thema abzulenken.

Schnell war sie aufgesprungen und ins Bad verschwunden. Vor dem Spiegel stehend atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Was geschieht hier und warum zieht er dich so in seinen Bann? Du weißt ja nicht einmal wer er ist!"

Ihr Ebenbild schwieg, zeigte ihr nur, dass sie selbst auch ein Bad benötigte. Spontan entschloss sie sich dazu und merkte, dass sie die kleine Ruhepause dringen nötig hatte.

Die Haare mit dem Handtuch rubbelnd und Kamm und Bürste in der Hand, betrat sie wieder das Wohnzimmer. Die Eingangstüre stand offen und Ryan befand sich etwas weiter entfernt in der Auffahrt, den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Hoch zu den Sternen blickend, welche ihn so in ihren Bann zu ziehen schienen, näherte sie sich ihm. Unbeirrt hielt er an den strahlenden Himmelslichtern fest, während nächtliche Stimmen des Waldes auf sie eindrangen, fremde Laute und doch so vertraut. Heute war eine dieser lauen Sommernächte, wo die warme Nachtluft die Haut zart zu streicheln schien und die schweren Düfte des jungen Sommers einem die Sinne berauschten.

Der Mond hatte fast sein volles Antlitz erreicht und sandte sein silbriges Licht mit schwellender Stärke auf die Erde hernieder. Bläulich schimmernd wirkten die umgebenden Bäume, wie Gefährten, welche hier wohl seit Jahrhunderten als Wächter der Zeit Mensch und Tier vorbei ziehen sahen. Ein Hauch von Mystik stieg aus ihnen empor und zu bedauern war es, dass sie nicht sprechen konnten. Es wären Legenden gewesen, welche sich von uns keiner hätte vorzustellen gewagt.

Ihre Finger strichen fast unbeabsichtigt über die seinen und seine unerwartete Reaktion ließ sie sogleich erschaudern. Er nahm ihre Hand, ohne den Blick vom leuchtenden Firmament abzuwenden. Alena lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Dies gewährend hielt er weiter zärtlich ihre Hand in der seinigen. Zu ihm blickend suchte sie seine Augen, um aus ihnen zu lesen.

Den Blick wandte er nicht von den Sternen, doch ihren bemerkend, sagte er mit leiser, fast fremd wirkender Stimme: „Es sind meine Sterne, die ich da oben erblicke. _Eärendil_ und _Ithil_ (Mond), der heute allzu hell mir die Sicht auf die vielen anderen verwährt."

Alena wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, konnte die tiefere Bedeutung seiner Aussage nicht erahnen.

„Doch kenne ich hier sonst nichts. Nichts scheint mich an meine Welt zu erinnern, an mich, an mein Leben, meine Geschichte... die ‚Meinen'..."

Sein Blick wanderte suchend zu ihrem. Traurigkeit und fast schon Schmerz konnte sie darin lesen und das Gefühl ihm helfen wollen, wurde dadurch nur noch unerschütterlicher. Wie verloren stand er hier unter dem Sternenhimmel und Alena nahm ihn in ihre Arme, versuchte ihn leise zu trösten, mit sanften Worten, deren Bedeutung in diesem Moment nicht wichtig war.

Zögernd, doch zärtlich und sie kaum berührend erwiderte er ihre Umarmung. So standen sie still, zwei Seelen, die begannen sich zu finden und nur der Wind umspielte lauernd ihre beiden blonden Haare, während die Sterne weiter ihre strahlenden Lichter hernieder sandten.

Alena vermochte es nicht ihm wieder diesen aufregenden, stolzen Blick in seine Augen zu zaubern.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde dir mit allen Mitteln helfen. Wir werden die Polizei einschalten, vielleicht gibt es schon längst eine Vermisstenanzeige und die ‚Deinen' suchen dich schon."

Erschaudernd über die tiefere Bedeutung ihrer eigenen Worte, senkte sie den Kopf.

_Die ‚Seinen'_.

Wollte sie das denn? Würde dies nicht bedeuten, dass sie ihn wieder verlieren würde?

Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung und erschrocken über ihre eigenen Gedankengänge, sich aber nichts anmerken lassend, strich sie zärtlich über sein Haar und lächelte ihn an.

„Komm mit, Ryan. Wir werden Morgen damit beginnen. Jetzt lass' uns endlich deine Haare machen."

Er nickte. Der Zauber dieses Moments schied dahin, doch blieb er fest in beiden Herzen.

°

„Dort oben ist Nummer siebzehn."

Stolz lächelnd und mit einem leichten Anflug von Schadenfreude deutete Ryan auf die Astgabel einer alten Eiche. Er hatte wieder einen Nightjar vor ihr entdeckt.

„Und du bist dir sicher, kein Biologe zu sein?", fragte Alena fast schon etwas zynisch, nachdem sie eigentlich heute mit ihrem legendären Gespür für versteckte Vögel auftrumpfen wollte.

„Ja", versicherte er ihr kurz, „wobei... wer weiß?", fügte er grinsend hinzu, während er am Boden einige Haselbuschzweige zur Seite drängte.

Sie suchten bereits den ganzen Vormittag in dem am Waldrand gelegenem Brutgebiet der Nachtschwalben, hier besser bekannt als ‚Nightjars'. Schlicht in den Sand fertigten diese kuckucksgroßen, braunen Vögel ihre Muldennester und die gerade nicht Brütenden, hielten sich tagsüber schlafend auf den starken Ästen hoher Bäume auf. Zu dieser Jahreszeit konnte man mit Sicherheit in der Nähe von Altvögeln Gelege entdecken.

Heute Morgen war Alena mit Dheas zur dringend notwendigen Zählung aufgebrochen und keine, ihrer sonst so erfolgreichen Überredungskünste konnten Ryan abhalten, sie zu begleiten. Er fühlte sich gut und es zog ihn hinaus in die Natur, in den Wald, unfähig, dieses zerrende Gefühl in ihm zu erklären.

Einen lauten Warnschrei ausrufend flog der aufgeschreckte Nightjar hoch. Dheas' Ohren peilten in Richtung des Störenfriedes, aber er kam dadurch nicht aus seiner Ruhe. Es bedurfte dazu mehr, um den mächtigen Hengst zu erschrecken.

„Fünf", schallte es dumpf aus dem Gebüsch.

Alena, neben Dheas stehend, notierte die Eieranzahl in ihr mitgebrachtes Formular.

„Lässt du mir dann auch noch einige übrig?", rief sie in die dichten Büsche zurück.

Sein Kopf tauchte mit einem fragenden Blick aus dem Unterholz auf. Alena ignorierte diesen, beobachtete ihn jedoch neugierig, als er sich zum nächsten in Frage kommenden Busch bewegte. Es war eindeutig sein Element, der Wald, die Tiere und die Natur. In seinem langen, jetzt zurückgebundenem Haar hatten sich einige Blätter verfangen und die ersten feinen Strähnen begannen sich zu lösen. Alena gefiel diese kleine Unordentlichkeit in seinem sonst so ebenmäßigen, fast perfekten Gesicht.

Ungewöhnlich warm war es heute Morgen am südlich gelegenen Waldrand. Gnadenlos sandte die Sonne ihre kräftigen Strahlen nieder und alle waren froh, teilweise in den schützenden Schatten vordringen zu können.

„Dort, wieder!", rief er aus.

„Wo?"

„Dort drüben", deutete er zu den entfernten, dunklen und mächtigen Tannen.

„Nein, ich sehe nichts. Du musst dich täuschen."

„Siehst du ihn nicht? Dort sitzt ein Falke, genau auf der Spitze des Nadelbaumes."

Alena kniff ihre Augen zusammen, konnte weiter jedoch nichts entdecken.

Ryan nahm sie bei der Hand, zog sie zu sich. Das Gesicht dem ihren ganz nahe, versuchte er ihr die Richtung zu weisen.

„Ganz oben, auf der Spitze... ein herrliches Tier!"

Seine Stimme klang fast aufgeregt.

Nichts dort oben erkennend wurde sich Alena jedoch seiner verführerischen Nähe bewusst, welche von Anbeginn unerklärlich auf sie einwirkte. Seine Haare strichen unbeabsichtigt sanft über ihre Wange und Alena blickte nicht, wie ihr geheißen, auf das vermeintliche Ziel, sondern schielte nur verstohlen auf sein Gesicht. Merkte er es nicht, dass kaum sie berührend, er sie so verzauberte?

„Noch immer nicht?"

Ungläubig, fast schon enttäuscht, blickte er sie an. „Siehst du ihn nicht?"

„Äh... nein, das ist doch viel zu weit weg um da noch etwas erkennen zu können", sagte sie schnell verlegen und gedachte, dies sei eine ausreichend wissenschaftliche Antwort ihrerseits.

Im nächsten Moment hob der Falke seine leichten Flügel und mit den Aufwinden spielend, schwebte er scheinbar ohne Anstrengung über die grünen Dächer des Waldes davon.

„Da war etwas, ja", brach es jetzt aus ihr heraus, „aber welcher Vogel es war konnte man doch niemals erkennen, bei der Entfernung."

„Das hat man doch eindeutig gesehen! Die schmalen Flügelspitzen waren dunkelbraun und seine Brust braun-weiß mit Unterbrechungen der Länge nach gestreift..."

Alena runzelte die sonst faltenlose Stirn, überlegte noch kurz, um dann in ein schallendes Gelächter zu fallen. Sie schupste ihn leicht mit der Hand weg.

„Jetzt ist mir alles klar. Du willst mich hier nur aufziehen, weil ich den ganzen Tag nur ein paar Nightjars finden konnte und du hier anscheinend noch die Ameisen aus hundert Meter zählen kannst."

Kichernd drehte sie sich zu Dheas und verstaute die Formulare in den Satteltaschen. Sie konnte, ohne sich zu ihm wendend, seinen unverständlichen Blick sehen. Doch kannte sie bereits auch seine zeitweise spärlichen Antworten und warum sollte er denn diesmal eine Diskussion beginnen?

„Komm, wir müssen noch weiter."

Trotzdem, irgendwie enttäuscht von seiner fehlenden Reaktion über ihre Klarstellung, schnappte sie Dheas' Zügel und stapfte neben diesem weiter, immer dem Waldrand folgend. Minutenlang war es still hinter ihr. Alena war es bereits gewohnt, seine Schritte nicht vernehmen zu können. Aus diesem Grund merkte sie erst spät, dass er ihr gar nicht mehr folgte. Ihr Blick glitt ins Leere, als sie sich nach ihm umdrehte.

„Ryan?", fragte sie verwundert, um gleich darauf herumblickend die ungewöhnliche Stille festzustellen, die scheinbar eben aufgekommen war.

„Ryan!" rief sie etwas lauter den schmalen Weg am Waldrand zurück, der sie bis hier hergeführt hatte.

Kühler, fast schon als kalt empfundener Wind umspielte ihre blonden, schweißnassen Haare die am Gesicht klebend, die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden zeigten. Leise schnaubend begann Dheas zu tänzeln, nur ganz leicht, doch ungewöhnlich für den mächtigen Rapphengst. Routiniert legte sich Alenas Hand auf seinen nassgeschwitzten, gebogenen Hals, doch scheinbar ohne die sonst eintretende beruhigende Wirkung.

_In letzter Zeit wurde er oft nervös_, dachte Alena, noch sicher, alles unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Im nächsten Moment riss er ihr die Zügel beinah aus der Hand, so heftig stieg er, unkontrolliert und schrill wiehernd, mit voller Panik geweiteten Augen. Er wich zurück, wollte keinen Schritt mehr weitergehen, nahm keine Hilfe mehr von ihr entgegen, wollte nur weg.

„Dheas! Beruhige dich... ho... ruhig... bleib!"

Alle diese Worte halfen nichts, fast wie ein Kampf erschien es ihr und diese ungewöhnliche Stille der Natur kroch beinahe schon als Angst verwandelt in ihr hoch. Plötzlich wurde sie einem Schatten gewahr, wurde jäh im nächsten Moment seitlich gepackt und auf Dheas hochgezerrt. Einen Schrei erstickend erkannte sie Ryan, der mit leiser, aber bestimmter Stimme zu ihr sprach.

„Schnell weg hier. Sie kommen."

„Was, wer?"

„Sei still!"

Sie vor sich auf dem Sattel festhaltend befahl er Dheas loszulaufen, wie auch immer dieser die Worte in seiner Panik verstand – er preschte los.

„Duck' dich!", flüsterte er, den tiefhängenden Ästen ausweichend.

Alena wollte protestieren, was sollte auch das Ganze hier? War er verrückt, hier so einen Wirbel zu machen? Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, auf seine Worte zu hören. Dheas' unerklärbare Reaktion vorhin, konnte von ihr auch kaum ignoriert werden. Sie würde ihn dann schon noch zur Rede stellen.

Der Hengst wurde aus dem Wald gelenkt, so schnell seine Draughthorsebeine ihn tragen konnten.

„_Noro lim!_"

Er spornte ihn abermals an, die Zügel dabei nicht verwendend, welche nun nutzlos an dem Pferdehals herumbaumelten. Alena nahm sie auf, ohne jedoch störende Befehle damit zu erteilen. Ryan umgriff sie mit festem Halt, bedacht darauf, sie nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

Sie überquerten den breiten Wiesenabschnitt und im nächsten, etwas weniger dichtbewachsenem Waldteil, ließ er Dheas in den Schritt auslaufen, bis er zwischen den ersten Bäumen zum Halten kam und sofort von ihm absprang. Heftig und rot aufblitzend schnaubten Dheas' Nüstern, nach dieser ungewohnten, doppelten Last bei hoher Geschwindigkeit. Tropfender Schweiß bahnte sich den Weg durch das schwarzschimmernde Fell des edlen Hengstes.

„So! Kannst du mir jetzt..."

„Nicht so laut!"

Eine Handbewegung bekräftigte seine Aussage. Er sah gebannt auf den hinter ihnen gelassenen Waldrand gegenüber.

„Es reicht jetzt, was ist hier los?", fragte sie mit etwas gedämpfter Stimme und trat hinter ihn.

„Ich hatte so ein Gefühl", murmelte er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Alena schluckte und fühlte, wie sie sich mächtig aufplusterte.

„Ein... Gefühl?"

Sollte sie nun lachen oder eher verärgert reagieren?

„Ein Gefühl... also", sagte sie mit feststellendem Ton in seine Richtung.

Wieder reagierte er nicht und diesmal darüber verärgert, stampfte sie demonstrativ vor ihn, ihm damit absichtlich die Sicht versperrend. Nur kurz sah er sie direkt an, wich seitlich aus um weiter gezielt den Waldrand abzusuchen.

Sie standen nur einige Baumreihen tief im neuen Waldabschnitt, gut geschützt vor jeglichen anderen Blicken von außen. Seine Augen waren dunkel, konzentriert und sein Blick bestand aus einer klaren Härte, die sie noch nie an ihm erlebt hatte. Mit dieser Erkenntnis daraus, dass es für ihn kein Scherz war, wich sie zurück.

„Ich kann nichts entdecken."

Er wandte sich ab und zu Dheas gehend, dessen Atmung beinahe wieder normal war, fügte er noch hinzu: „Komm, gehen wir weiter, oder haben wir schon alle Eier gezählt?"

Alena stand fassungslos da. Zuerst machte er hier eine Szene, als wäre ihr Leben in Gefahr, dann sah er sich nicht dazu verpflichtet, ihr auch nur ein Wort zu erklären, ihr, die ja irgendwie hier im Wald das Sagen hatte und jetzt tat er so, als wenn nie etwas gewesen wäre.

Sie holte tief Luft, wollte gerade all' das Gedachte los werden, als er zu Dheas etwas sprach und beide einfach, wie alte Bekannte, nebeneinander losmarschierten.

„Kommst du mit?", rief er über seine Schulter zurück und Alena war darauf so schnell keine Reaktion in den Sinn gekommen.

_Was bildet er sich denn eigentlich ein?_, schoss es durch ihre Gedanken.

_Na warte!_

Sogleich loslaufend holte sie beide rasch ein, stupste ihn leicht von Dheas Seite weg. Die Zügel aufnehmend schwang sie sich auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes um dann stolz und mit etwas Trotz behaftet, auf ihn herunter zu blicken. Wieder wurde sie keiner Reaktion gewahr, denn sein Ausdruck blieb angespannt und sein Blick ging stetig zu dem sich entfernenden Waldrand zurück.

Ohne weiter auf das Thema eingehend korrigierte sie Dheas und sagte: „Ich muss heute noch zum alten See, um die dort aufgestellte Probe abzuholen."

„Wo liegt dieser See?", begann er mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck auf dem ebenen Gesicht.

„Dazu müssen wir noch tiefer in nördliche Richtung. Aber... was hältst du von einer Pause? Nach dieser Aktion habe ich mächtig Hunger bekommen."

Dheas schnaubte und Ryan fand ihre Idee gerade richtig.

°

Fein glitzernd erhob sich der See zwischen den hohen, alten Baumstämmen empor. Einem Meer aus Silber gleich, tänzelten die spielenden Sonnenstrahlen auf der gleitenden Wasseroberfläche entlang, dabei die mächtigen Stämme der gegenüberliegenden Bäume dunkel in sich reflektierend. Goldschimmernd gebar sich der gräserne Uferrand und verzauberte jeden Betrachters Seele, die sich hier her verirrte. Schräg einfallendes Sonnenlicht brachte eine unzählbare Fülle von verschiedensten Insekten hervor, die über der spiegelnden Oberfläche schwebend zur, mit anmutigem Geschick, erjagten Beute der hier heimischen Fische wurden.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Alena dem gebannt auf das Wasser blickenden Ryan zu. „Ich liebe diesen Ort, es gibt keinen schöneren hier."

Noch immer bekam sie keine Antwort, so vom See ergriffen, wirkte er auf sie.

„Ich war noch nie auf der anderen Seite, denn er ist groß und drüben ist es sehr steil und dicht bewachsen und mein mir anvertrautes Gebiet endet hier am See."

Ryans Reaktion belief sich auf ein langsames Nicken, während sie durch die letzten Reihen der hochragenden Schwarzerlen zum Seeufer hinaus traten. Nicht die kleinste Bewegung des Uferwassers war zu erkennen und selbst die Vögel schienen an diesem Ort respektvoll ihre wohlklingenden Stimmen zu senken.

Am Ufer angekommen, tauchten beide die Hände ins kühle Nass und Dheas begann neben ihnen das saftige grüne Gras zu äsen. Alena, von Ryans sicherem Umgang mit dem Hengst inspiriert, befreite ihn vom störenden, ledernen Zaumzeug.

„Das hätte ich mich früher nie getraut, aber du zeigst mir einen neuen Umgang mit diesem störrischen Hengst, wobei ich mir unsicher bin das auch zu schaffen."

„Er bedankt sich bei dir", sagte Ryan sanft und diesmal war es an Alena ihn verwirrt anzublicken. „Schau ihn an", ihren Blick richtig deutend zeigte Ryan auf Dheas, der ihr mit großen, weichen Augen nachblickte und leicht mit den Nüstern bebte.

Jedoch musste sie enttäuschend erkennen, dass sie nicht wie er etwas aus Dheas Stimmung lesen konnte, außer, dass er wieder zufrieden das Gras in sich aufnahm.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander ans Ufer, die nackten Füße spielerisch ins kühle Nass haltend sprachen sie über die herrliche Natur, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete und Alena fand nun ihrer Gedanken Worte.

„Du bist so anders, wie kommt das?"

In seiner eben genossenen Stimmung unterbrochen, hob er eine Augenbraue und meinte schlicht, mit ein wenig Sarkasmus behaftet: „Du fragst hierüber wohl zur Zeit den Falschen."

Alena täuschte sich nicht, als sie eine kurz heruntergespielte Traurigkeit in seinem Blick erkannte. Noch einmal wollte sie es versuchen.

„Wie ist das, wie kann ich mir das vorstellen, nichts mehr über sich zu... wissen?"

Er blickte nach unten und spielte scheinbar abwesend mit den kleinen Kieselsteinen, die das Ufer an dieser Stelle säumten. Nach einer Weile begann er leise: „Es ist... wie... wenn du ständig in die Dunkelheit blickst, des nachts, aber ohne einen Stern oder den Mond zu erkennen... Du weißt, es gibt da etwas, du spürst es förmlich... kannst es beinahe angreifen, aber nichts davon... verstehen."

Unaufhaltsam spielte er weiter mit seinen Fingern in den Steinen und Alena wollte eben etwas darauf erwidern, als er mit leiser, fast hauchender Stimme weitersprach.

„Das alles scheint mir so unwirklich, wie wenn ich gar nicht hier wäre und mich weit entfernt selbst aus dieser Dunkelheit heraus beobachten würde... Manchmal erscheint es mir wie eine Eingebung, wie eine Vision und ich erinnere mich an... etwas."

Er blickte zu ihr und Alena verspürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, so verloren war sein Ausdruck.

„Aber es sind nur so Gefühle... nichts weiter... nichts ‚Greifbares'."

Ihren ohnedies bereits geringen Abstand noch verkleinernd rückte Alena ganz nah an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand hinter seinen Kopf.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir eine bessere Hilfe bei alle dem sein, aber bis jetzt habe ich dich im Grunde eher aufgehalten."

Fast schon verzweifelnd fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Der Besuch beim Arzt hätte dir jetzt vielleicht schon etwas geholfen..."

Sie zögerte.

„Verzeih... ich...", stammelte sie reuevoll weiter.

Ein Finger legte sich hauchzart auf Alenas Lippen.

„Nein, sag' so etwas nicht. Du hilfst mir doch schon vom ersten Moment an. Es gibt nichts, dass zu verzeihen wäre."

Zärtlich langsam strich er ein paar goldene Strähnen aus ihrem traurigen Gesicht und war ihr nun ganz nah. Sanft fühlte Alena seinen warmen Atem über ihre Wangen streifen und abermals umspielte sie ein leichter Duft, wie von wildem Honigklee. Diese tiefblauen Augen zogen sie unaufhaltsam an, kaum fähig, seinem forschenden Blick so nahe standzuhalten, kam der Vergleich mit Sternen und dem Meer in ihre Gedanken. Sie strahlten wie gefangene Sterne in den unendlichblauen Weiten des tiefen Meeres und sie fühlte, dass sie wie diese in ihnen zu ertrinken drohte. Seine zärtlich leise Stimme ließ sie aus diesem Zauber kaum erwachen.

„Bei dir, Alena, habe ich manchmal das Gefühl dich bereits von früher her zu kennen... wobei... ich mir meiner Gefühle derzeit wahrlich nicht sicher sein kann."

Ohne weiter nachzudenken verband sie seine Worte fälschlich mit dem Vorfall von heute Morgen.

„War dies heute auch, als du vorhin so... ‚überreagiert' hast?"

Sie bereute ihre direkte Frage sogleich, denn sie fühlte wie er sich anspannte und fast unmerklich leicht von ihr abrückte. Sie hatte damit diesen wunderbaren Moment zerstört.

„Ich glaube dir, dass du etwas... gefühlt hast, aber das Gefährlichste in diesen Wäldern sind höchstens die Wildschweine und vor Dheas hatten sie bis jetzt immer Respekt", sagte sie schnell, um ihn nicht eventuell auch noch zu verärgern.

„Es waren keine Tiere...", kam es ausdruckslos von ihm zurück.

„Was war es dann?"

Wieder den Blick auf den See gerichtet setzte er fort: „Ich konnte sie nicht sehen."

„Sie? Waren es mehrere?", bohrte Alena nun mit wissenschaftlicher Neugierde umfangen weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber... wenn es keine Tiere waren? Was dann? Besucher, die einen auf ‚Einsam durch den Wald' machten?"

Alena war es nun, die ein wenig mit dem Sarkasmus spielte, um im nächsten Moment mit geweiteten Augen fragend hinzuzufügen: „Oder die, die dich angeschossen haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", wiederholte er mit nun festerer Stimme und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nein, warte... es tut mir ja leid. Vergiss meine Frage von vorhin, aber versuche mich zu verstehen, dass ich dein Verhalten als etwas... ‚ungewöhnlich' empfunden habe."

Er nickte, stand aber trotzdem auf und ging ein Stück alleine den Seeuferweg hinauf.

Mit aufgewühlten Gefühlen ging Alena zu ihrem Hengst und legte ihm wieder das Zaumzeug an. Einmal fest schnaubend bereitete sich dieser auf den Rückmarsch vor. Sie folgte mit ihm dem baumgesäumten Uferweg, wo Ryan etwas weiter vorne sich jetzt an einem Baumstamm anlehnte und mit der Hand auf den Kopf griff. Alena ließ Dheas' Zügel los und lief schnell das kurze Stück zu ihm.

„Was ist los?", frage sie besorgt.

Den Kopf schüttelnd und die Augen leicht zusammengekniffen brachte er stockend hervor: „Ich glaube... ich war schon einmal hier."

Alenas Augen weiteten sich.

„Du... kannst dich erinnern?"

Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf um seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen und scheinbar, wieder alles vorbei, versuchte er es in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich... ich habe deutlich diese Stelle am See erkannt und... ich war nicht alleine."

„Was hast du gesehen? Kanntest du jemanden?"

Total aufgeregt redete sie auf ihn ein, jedoch war dies schon alles, dass seine Erinnerung preiszugeben vermochte.

°

Den zauberhaften See und die erlebten Momente hinter sich lassend kamen sie kurz danach an Alenas Unfallstelle von vor ein paar Tagen vorbei. Sie berichtete ihm von dem unschönen Vorfall und wurde sogleich mit sorgenvoller Aufmerksamkeit belohnt. Die Wanderung ging langsamer als üblich voran, denn sie hatten ja nur Dheas und auch auf ihr abermaliges Drängen, dass der Hengst sie sicher beide tragen würde, reagierte er abermals verneinend.

„Ich bewege mich gerne."

Wobei er ziemlich schnell unterwegs war, wie sie von Anfang an bemerkte.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie in einen Abschnitt, wo es dominierend hohe Kieferbäume gab. Wie mächtige Soldaten standen sie gen Himmel gerichtet und wegen des zu gering auftreffenden Lichts, befand sich hier kein dichtes Untergestrüpp auf dem Boden. Fast schon zu trocken war die nadelbedeckte Erde, aber dadurch so federnd weich, dass selbst die schweren Hufe Dheas' kein Geräusch in die Stille verbreiteten. Sie hatten schon minutenlang nichts mehr gesprochen, lauschten nur der Stimme der Natur, welche gelegentlich durch das derbe Klopfen eines fleißigen Buntspechts unterbrochen wurde.

„Vielleicht kennen die Bäume meine Geschichte...", stellte er etwas müde fest und unterbrach damit die einschmeichelnd sanfte Ruhe, die Alena umfangen hatte. Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dir das erzählen können."

„Warum nicht? Sie sind sehr weise und diese Bäume hier scheinen sehr alt und gut auf uns zu sprechen sein."

Alena musste nun kichern, angesichts des total ernsten Ausdrucks in seinem Gesicht. Immer noch lächelnd, aber mit gespielt ernster Miene sprach sie: „Ryan, ich weiß jetzt was du bist. Ich meine, deinen Beruf. Du bist ganz sicher Schauspieler, denn du hast ein Talent die unmöglichsten Dinge todernst vorzubringen. Das würde auch dein Gewand erklären. Sieht aus wie ein Kostüm aus dem Mittelalter."

Ihr Kichern ging weiter, wobei er darauf nur leicht reagierte.

Eher ungläubig, frage er dann doch: „Hörst du den nie den Bäumen zu, wenn sie von längst vergangenen Zeiten berichten? Spürst du denn nicht ihre Gefühle, die sie dir vermitteln? Ich dachte, du bist so etwas wie eine ‚Baumkundlerin' und spürst was sie empfinden..."

„Ryan, was redest du da für wirres Zeugs?"

Beinahe wäre Alena abgestiegen um seine Stirn zu fühlen. Hatte er etwa Fieber? Doch standhaft redete er weiter.

„Du sagtest, du untersuchst wie es den Bäumen geht."

Jetzt sah er sie wirklich trotzig an und Alena verging das Lachen, aber sie fing sich sogleich, denn das alles war einfach zu unrealistisch für ihren wissenschaftlichen Geist als Biologin.

Keck richtete sie sich im Sattel auf, deutete beidhändig auf die Bäume um sie und sprach mit geschwollener Stimme.

„Oh Bäume ihr, sprecht zu mir und sagt mir wie es euch denn heut' erging. Ward der Regen eine Wonne für euch?"

Er drehte sich abrupt um und ging schnelleren Schrittes dem Weg folgend weiter.

_Autsch, das war wohl etwas zu viel_, dachte Alena, aber diesmal wollte sie nicht klein beigeben und versammelte Dheas zu einem leichten Trab um ihm folgen zu können.

Sie lächelte immer noch in sich hinein. Irgendwie fand sie diese Abnormalitäten an ihm ziemlich süß. Irgendwie fand sie schön langsam alles an ihm süß, fügte sie gedanklich noch hinzu. Noch immer ging er eiligen Schrittes vor ihr, ohne auch nur leicht auf die Seite zu blicken.

_Huch, er kann ganz schön stur sein_, spielte sie noch mit ihren Gedanken, wobei sie sich eingestand, ihn vielleicht doch nicht so veräppeln hätte sollen, zumal seine Situation nicht gerade einfach war.

Da ihr Begleiter aber auch auf spätere Versuche ein Gespräch zu beginnen nicht reagierte, schwebten ihre Gedanken zu den heute noch abzuschließenden Statistiken und ihr graute schon vor einer langen Nachtarbeit.

Im Osten richteten sich bereits erste Abendwolken auf und der wenige Lichtschein, der hier in den Wald drang, schien bereits im langen Winkel durch das Blätterdach. Der Weg nach Hause war jedoch nicht mehr weit und Dheas fand ihn von hier aus ohne Probleme auch im Dunkeln.

°

Endlich hatte Alena die letzte Meldung an die Nationalparkverwaltung abgeschickt. Es war bereits halb zwei am frühen Morgen, als Alena den prächtigen, fast vollen Mond bemerkte. Ryan war immer noch nicht zurück und sie machte sich schön langsam Sorgen, hatte aber auch ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen wegen ihrer Bemerkung über das angebliche Sprechen der Bäume. Aber, es war einfach zu absurd, verteidigte sie sich selbst nochmals gedanklich.

_Morgen würde es Vollmond geben_, dachte sie verträumt romantisch. Mit einem letzten Blick auf diesen schlief sie schnell ein.

Nachdem Alena einige Male in der Nacht zur Couch gegangen war und deren Leere erblickt hatte, war sie letztendlich auf ihr eingeschlafen. Es war erst fünf Uhr morgens und trotz des kurzen Schlafes war Alena schon total fit und schubste Joy ein wenig zur Seite, die sich zu einem Katzenfellknäuel bei ihr zusammengerollt hatte.

Alena ging gleich ins Freie, denn sie liebte frühe Sommermorgen. Erste, warme Sonnenstrahlen trafen auf ihre Haut, weckten ihre Lebensgeister und überwältigt vernahm sie das frühmorgendliche Bild, worin der böige Sommerwind mit Kaskaden von schwebenden Blütensamen spielte und deren unbekannte Reise zu fruchtbarem Boden ermöglichte.

_Dheas war nicht zu sehen, Ryan natürlich auch nicht_, dachte sie enttäuscht.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Hängematte unter den großen Bäumen. Schelmisch grinsend schlich sie sich an und plante bereits eine kleine Überraschung, weil er ihr heute Nacht so viele Sorgen bereitet hatte. Ohne Schuhe konnte sie beinahe lautlos gehen und jeden Fuß bedachtsam und langsam auf das taunasse Gras vor den anderen setzend, schaffte sie es unbemerkt zu ihm. Unter der Hängematte lagen, im schattigen Moos verstreut, einige Werkzeuge aus ihrem Schuppen, ein paar stärkere Zweige und ein roh bearbeitetes Holzstück samt der angefallenen Späne. Alena griff ganz vorsichtig nach dem Teil um ja kein Geräusch zu erzeugen. Ihre Neugierde hatte wieder einmal gesiegt und sie verschob den listigen Racheplan. Das Holzstück wirkte wie aus einem breiten, großen Teil herausgearbeitet und schließlich, den Zweck erkennend, ließ sie es beinahe polternd fallen.

_Ein Bogen! Er macht sich einen Bogen?_, schoss es erschrocken durch ihre Gedanken.

Schön langsam wurde ihr das alles doch leicht unheimlich. Das rohe Werkstück wieder vorsichtig hinlegend lugte sie über den Rand der tiefen Hängematte und erschrak kurz nochmals, denn er hatte bereits die Augen geöffnet. Sogleich wollte sie mit einer frechen Formulierung ihr Anschleichen gekonnt rechtfertigen, als sie bemerkte, dass er anscheinend gar nicht wach war, sondern mit halbgeöffneten Augen schlief.

„Ryan?", fragte sie entgültig verwirrt um dann jäh einen Schreckensschrei auszustoßen, denn seine heftige Reaktion schmiss ihn förmlich aus der Matte und fiel dabei fast auf sie darauf.

„Au!", sagte er am Boden sitzend, während er seinen Rücken massierte. „Weckst du deine Mitmenschen immer so... brutal?"

„Schläfst du immer mit offenen Augen in der Hängematte und erschreckst damit unschuldige Leute?", konterte sie sogleich, um dann vor Lachen loszuprusten, weil die Szene einfach zu köstlich war.

„Mein Bett war ja von jemand anderem besetzt."

Er saß noch immer im taunassen Moos und spielte zwischen einem trotzigen und lachenden Gesichtsausdruck. Es gelang ihm nur kurz sich das Lachen zu verhalten und Alena kicherte immer noch weiter, als sie ihm hilfreich eine Hand reichte.

Beim Frühstück dachte sie an die geplante Stadttour um ihre längst verbrauchten Vorräte aufzufüllen und Ryan zu einem Arzt und dann zur Polizei zu geleiten. Es half nichts, einmal musste dieser Traum wohl ein Ende haben. Ihn ansehend fiel ihr heute etwas auf.

„Sag' mal, musst du dich denn nie rasieren?"

„Rasieren?"

„Na... wächst dir denn kein Bart? Also wie ein kleiner Junge siehst du mir aber nicht mehr aus. Ich würde dich so auf Mitte zwanzig schätzen."

Er akzeptierte ihre Feststellung, wie so oft, wortlos. Ihm am Tisch gegenüber sitzend, betrachtete sie ihn genauer. Er hatte heute Morgen sein eigenes Gewand angezogen, nachdem Alena es gereinigt und ausgebessert hatte. Der taillierte Schnitt betonte seine große, schlanke Figur noch stärker und sie kam wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen leicht ins Schwärmen. Jegliche Müdigkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, die sich an den ersten Tagen nach der Verletzung noch zeigte. So erschienen seine Züge heute noch edler als zuvor. Sein wohlgeformter Mund, das stolze Kinn und die sich scheinbar reflektierende Sonne in seinem goldenen Haar, ließen dieses Gesamtbild schon fast unwirklich erscheinen. Wieder waren es seine strahlend tiefblauen Augen in denen sich ihr Blick hoffnungslos verfing. Alena zögerte kurz. Erkannte sie da etwa so etwas wie ‚Wissen' in seinem Blick? Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihn, als er sie anblickte.

_Na klar!_

Wie naiv war sie denn zu glauben, dass er sich seiner Ausstrahlung und der damit verbundenen Auswirkung auf Frauen nicht bewusst war.

_Er weiß die ganze Zeit schon, was ich denke..._, stellte Alena daraus fest.

„Hatte ich eigentlich gar nichts bei mir?", unterbrach Ryan ihre wandernden Gedanken.

„Was?"

„Ich meine, irgendetwas außer meiner Kleidung? Ein Schmuckstück... oder etwas, dass mich vielleicht an... mich erinnert?"

„Nein", sagte Alena kopfschüttelnd.

°

Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht zum Mitkommen überreden, versuchte alle nur möglichen Argumente vorzubringen, aber nichts half und wurde immer nur mit einem „nein" oder „später" abgetan.

Sie fuhr mit ihrem ‚Land Rover' alleine in die Stadt und eigentlich war sie über seine Entscheidung gar nicht böse. Vernunft und Egoismus kämpften in ihr, denn so unlogisch hatte sie sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie benommen. Noch dazu wurde sie als Biologin sehr wohl auch in rationales Denken eingewiesen und eine Wissenschaftlerin war sie durch und durch. Was nicht beweisbar war, konnte es auch nicht geben. Und Fakt war, das Ryan längst schon bei der Polizei gemeldet hätte werden müssen. Diese ganzen wirren Gedanken verschwanden schnell wieder, als sie sich in das Getümmel der Stadt stürzte und stundenlang herumtrödelte.

Nach zwei Stunden Rückfahrt war sie endlich wieder in ihrem Paradies, doch war es bereits später Abend geworden. Dheas wieherte ihr laut entgegen, Giant stürmte heran und alles war so friedlich wie immer. Nur Ryan, der war natürlich wieder nicht anzutreffen. In der Küche hatte es einen eigenartigen Geruch. Es roch für sie fast wie Hundefutter und sie verzichtete darauf in den Topf zu gucken. Ryan dürfte hier wohl etwas gekocht haben, wunderte sie sich noch. Giant lief wieder an ihr vorbei und sich niederlegend begann er an etwas zu kauen.

„Äh! Igitt! Wo hast du denn das her?", rief sie entsetzt, den Fuß eines jungen Sikahirsches in den Händen haltend.

Sie schmiss ihn sofort von sich und Giant stürmte hintennach. Alena war total traurig, dass Giant nun erfolgreich jagte. Jetzt waren seine freien Zeiten entgültig vorbei. Sie hoffte, dass niemand von der Verwaltung sein Jagdglück beobachtet hatte, denn man hatte sie von Anfang an davor gewarnt, hier so einen Hund frei herumlaufen zu lassen.

Sie ging zu dem offenstehenden Schuppen und wegen der dort herrschenden Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht gleich alles erkennen.

„Um Himmels Willen! Was ist hier geschehen?"

Ryan stand plötzlich neben ihr und jetzt war es ihr einfach zuviel.

„Was hat denn Giant sich dabei nur gedacht?"

Alena betrachtete den Haufen voller Fell, Fleisch und Blut.

„Er hat wirklich ein Sikahirschkalb gerissen! Das arme Tier."

„Das war doch nicht Giant", erklärte ihr Ryan. „Du hattest kein Fleisch mehr und ich brauchte unbedingt Sehnen für meinen Bogen und..."

„Das warst DU?"

„Ähm... ja... ja?"

Alena fühlte, dass ihr der Atem wegblieb.

„Du hast einen Hirsch getötet? Bist du von Sinnen?"

Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet und wich ein wenig erschrocken vor Alena zurück.

„Ich habe bereits Nächte damit verbracht um sie zu beobachten und du gehst mal eben in den Wald und... bringst einen davon um?"

Ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller. „Wie hast du es denn gemacht?"

„Aber... du hast doch gesagt, wir haben nichts mehr zu essen... und..."

„Und da gehst du einfach los und... ich fass' es nicht! Ich sagte doch, ich fahre einkaufen!"

„Wenn ich wüsste, was ‚einkaufen' bedeutet", sagte er, der Schreierei von ihr schön langsam überdrüssig werdend.

Alena ging nicht darauf ein, zügelte ihren Ton wieder auf normal und deutete auf die Reste des Tieres.

„Kannst du das alles bitte entsorgen?"

Sich kurz umblickend und seine Arbeiten an den zusammengefügten Sehnen betrachtend, sagte sie noch trocken: „Das ist doch nicht mehr normal. Du kannst hier nicht im Nationalpark mit einem Bogen herumlaufen und welcher normale, erwachsene Mensch macht das denn überhaupt?"

Jetzt wurde sie doch noch einmal wütend.

„Das alles ist doch nicht wahr. Du kannst mir nicht erklären, dass du irgendwo im 21. Jahrhundert lebst und noch mit Pfeil und Bogen herumläufst."

Verärgert sah sie in sein ausdruckloses Gesicht, welches sie nur noch rasender machte, denn dieses Schweigen brachte sie bald zur Weißglut. Bevor sie jetzt noch irgend etwas Verletzendes sagte, dass sie später sicher bereuen würde, wandte sie sich zum Gehen. Es hatte anscheinend ohnedies keinen Sinn mit ihm zu diskutieren.

„Vielleicht bin ich kein normaler... Mensch", bemerkte er noch tonlos, während sie aus der Türe schritt.

Sie zögerte kurz, überlegte etwas darauf zu erwidern, entschloss sich aber, es vorerst dabei bleiben zu lassen. Ein entfernt hallendes Wiehern riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Peter!"

Sie lief ihm entgegen, während Dheas mit hochgerecktem Schweif aufgeregt am Koppelzaun entlang trabte.

Peter war mit seiner traumhaften Irish Draughthorsestute ‚Madainn' angekommen. Ihr Name war die gälische Bedeutung für ‚Morgen' und er ritt mit ihr so oft wie möglich zu diversen Hausbesuchen. Dheas präsentierte sich der Schimmelstute sogleich von seiner prächtigsten Hengstseite. Alena bemerkte jetzt erst die dunklen Wolken, die sich im Westen zu einer bedrohlich näherkommenden Gewitterfront aufbauten. Die ersten noch entfernten Blitze zuckten zum sommerwarmen Boden hernieder. Peter kannte Alena sehr gut, merkte bei der Begrüßung sofort ihre veränderte Stimmung und blickte, den Grund erahnend, feindselig zu Ryan hinüber. Alena warf diesem einen bösen Blick zu.

„Hast du dein ‚Verbrechen' schon weggeräumt?", fragte sie bissig zu ihm.

Peter reichte dieser kurze Wortwechsel um sich schützend vor Alena zu drängen.

„Was hat er getan?"

Obwohl er jetzt neben ihm stand, sprach er ihn nicht direkt an.

„Das... kann er dir selbst zeigen", schnauzte Alena und wollte sich eben abwenden.

Im Grunde war für sie die Diskussion damit beendet. Peter jedoch fing an, seinen aufgestauten Argwohn gegen den Fremden zu entfesseln und ging bedrohlich auf Ryan zu.

„Was hast du ihr angetan?"

Dieser fühlte sich absolut nicht verpflichtet Peter etwas zu erklären. Fast schon arrogant blickte er ihn an, verärgerte diesen natürlich erst recht und ehe Alena auch nur etwas dagegen erwidern konnte, hatte Peter Ryan schon an seiner Kleidung gepackt und sprach bedrohlich zu dem fast gleich großen Mann.

„Lass' mir ja Alena in Ruhe, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun."

Der erste kalte, böige Gewitterwind brach eben in ihre Lichtung ein und ließ Staub und Erde in kleinen Säulen in die Luft steigen. Einen kurzen Moment später lag Peter am Boden und Ryan drückte ihm seinen Arm auf den Rücken.

„Greife mich nicht an", knurrte dieser nur und seine Bewegungen waren wahrhaft raubtierartig.

Peter schluckte über seine unnatürlich schnelle Reaktion und Stärke, die er bei ihm nicht vermutet hatte. Kaum jedoch losgelassen holte er aus, denn so etwas ließ er sich ebenso wenig gefallen.

„Seid ihr verrückt geworden? Hört auf!", schrie Alena und wollte sich zwischen die beiden drängen.

Peter schlug auf Ryan ein, der dem Schlag jedoch spielend auswich, sogleich den nächsten parierte und Peters Hand nochmals schmerzhaft hoch auf den Rücken verdrehte.

„Wie weit willst du das noch treiben – greife mich nicht an!", warnte ihn dieser mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme.

Alena gab Ryan einen kräftigen Stoß, zumindest wollte sie dies, aber er wich nicht ein Stückchen weg.

„Hör' jetzt endlich auf, auf Peter loszugehen!"

„Misch' dich nicht ein, Alena", knurrte Peter.

Der Gewittersturm wurde immer heftiger, die ersten, kalten Tropfen vielen vom abendlichen Himmel und rund um sie wurde alles in dunkles und gespenstisch gelbes Licht getaucht. Ryan ließ Peter abrupt los, drehte sich zum Wald und ignorierte, dass er nun gegen jeden Angriff von ihm ungeschützt da stand. Alena hielt Peter jedoch zurück und vernahm im tosenden Wind nur mehr leicht Ryans warnende Worte.

„Sie kommen! Versteckt euch! Geht ins Haus, sofort!"

Im nächsten Moment rannte er zur Koppel, sprang mit einer außerordentlichen Leichtigkeit über den Zaun und sogleich hinauf auf den vom Gewitter nervösen Dheas. Einigen Anlauf nehmend sprang dieser über den Koppelzaun um im rasenden Galopp in den Wald zu stürmen. Grelle Blitze jagten einander, gefolgt von grollendem Donner und der kalte Regen wurde heftiger, zwang sie ihre Köpfe einzuziehen.

Peter erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung, schwang sich auf Madainn und sagte nur: „Na warte, den Burschen hole ich mir", und galoppierte den Weg hinter Ryan nach.

„Ryan!", schrie Alena verzweifelt, hier im totalen Chaos zurückgelassen.

Sie konnte noch gar nicht recht begreifen was hier alles so schnell passiert war. Ein gellender Blitz schlug in ihrer Nähe ein und bei dem starken Regen konnte sie kaum noch etwas erkennen.

Die Situation war vollständig außer Kontrolle geraten. Alena lief den beiden Männern nach, hoffend, noch etwas Schreckliches verhindern zu können. Das Gewitter tobte weiter, unaufhaltbar schossen grelle Blitze in den verdorrten Boden, begleitet von tosenden Donnern, welche die friedliche Ruhe dieses gedachten Paradieses teilten. Alenas Herz raste, als sie immer tiefer in den Wald eindringend dem breiten Weg folgte. Regen prasselte hart auf sie herab und die bereits durchtränkte Kleidung klebte kalt auf ihrem Körper. Ständig musste sie ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht streifen, kämpfte gegen die schlechte Sicht und die aufgeweichte Erde. Feine Rinnsale bildeten sich bereits auf dem kargen Boden des Weges, so stark war der Regen und konnte nicht mehr von der Erde aufgenommen werden. Dies brachte jedoch den Vorteil, dass sie die frischen Pferdespuren für kurze Zeit gut erkennen konnte.

Endlich nahm die Anzahl der Blitze ab und der Donner gebar sich nur mehr in einem dumpfen Grollen. Langsam wurde auch der Regen leichter und verlor sich in einem gleichbleibenden Rhythmus auf sie heruntertropfend. Es war inzwischen bereits stark abgedunkelt, fast schon Nacht, als Alena ein lautes, schrilles Wiehern vor ihr vernahm. Weitere unbekannte Geräusche, einem furchtbar lauten Grölen gleich, drangen aus der selben Richtung. Entsetzt beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Alsbald kam sie an die Stelle, wo sich die Hufspuren mit anderen, ihr unbekannten Spuren mischten. In einen abzweigenden Weg blickend sah sie zwei Gestalten, die eine über die anderen gebeugt. Sich nähernd erkannte sie bald ihn ihnen Ryan und Peter.

Wie erstarrt, mit vor Entsetzten weit aufgerissenen Augen, blieb sie stehen. Peter lag bewegungslos am Boden und Ryan kniete neben ihm. Rasend überschlugen sich ihre Gedanken und dann stürzte sie zu ihnen.

„Was machst du da?"

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. Barsch drängte sie ihn auf die Seite und stockte, als sie Peters starre, weit geöffnete Augen und das viele Blut auf seiner Kleidung sah. Geschockt von dem Bild das sich ihr bot, blickte sie erstarrt und schier atemlos auf Ryans blutige Hände.

„Du... hast Peter umgebracht?"

Ryan blickte mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen zu ihr auf.

„Nein, ich nicht", flüsterte er, aber der eben fern grollende Donner überdeckte seine Worte.


	4. Du bist ein Elb

**Reviewantworten:**

**Tanja  
**Danke dir für die FanFlagge Freut mich natürlich sehr, dass du meinen Stil und die Beschreibungen magst. Das spornt unheimlich an, dort weiter anzusetzen!

**rhabarber  
**Das Irische, dass hat schon was an sich, finde ich auch, wenn ich auch nicht sehr intensiv darauf eingehe. Sorry, für den Cliffhanger, aber ich befürchte, dass ich das gerne mache – hoffe, du verzeihst das auch diesmal. Zu deiner 2. Frage: in den Sagen Irlands leben die Elben immer noch direkt mitten unter uns tief in den Wälder bzw. der Natur versteckt. So habe ich auch das hier übernommen. Freut mich sehr, dass du zu meiner Story als Leserin gestoßen bist!

**Nyella  
**Ich grinse hier natürlich über dein Lob, zumal du mir ja den Ansporn gegeben hast, meinen Stil mal kräftigst zu ändern. Die Actionszenen gefallen dir? Das find ich schön, zumal ich da ehrlich gesagt beim Schreiben auch immer mitzittere, aber ich wusste nicht, ob sie auch was taugen. Ich glaub' ich werde meine nächste FF mit viel mehr Action voll packen :-) Danke dir nochmals für diese schöne Review!

**brennil  
**Auch an dich ein Dank, dass du wieder vorbeigekommen bist. Im Grunde sind alle Fragen bereits beantwortet bzw. bringen das nun vorliegende Kapitel 4. Hoffe, du hast auch wieder soviel Spaß daran! Ich würd' mich natürlich sehr darüber freuen.

**Lady Dragonfire  
**Hallo Drachenverwandte :-) Sorry für den Cliffhanger, aber ich sag's auch hier gleich nochmals, ich liebe diese Enden einfach so sehr! „Sie" wollte ich ehrlich nie so hochspielen und im Grunde kann er sich eben noch nicht auf deren Namen erinnern... Ich bin überwältigt von deiner Beurteilung, dass meine Story zu eine der schönsten gehört, die du je gelesen hast. Warten wir mal, wie die Story weitergeht, obwohl ich sie ja bereits komplett im Kopf habe, schreibe ich noch jedes Kapitel vor dem Veröffentlichen. Darum dauert es halt auch immer ein wenig und ich hoffe weiter auf Verständnis von euch allen.

**niah luna  
**Ganz besonders freute ich mich darüber, dass du meine Naturbeschreibungen magst. Ich liebe die Natur natürlich auch, darum fließt sie mir anscheinend immer über die Tasten :-) Du hast Recht „sie" sind schlicht nur unsere altbekannten „Orks" und wegen der Elben in meiner Story und woher sie kommen, habe ich unterhalb eine Erklärung geschrieben, weil dies vielleicht andere auch interessiert. Danke für deine sehr ausführliche und schöne Review!

**darklayka  
**Ich bin total gerührt, dass du soviel der lobenden Worte für meine Story findest. Danke! Ich hoffe, dass auch jetzt wieder mit weniger Action dir das Lesen weiter Spaß macht. Im Grunde bleibt es weiterhin eine „Romance/Drama" Story, aus der Sicht von Alena.

**

* * *

Wo leben die Elben in meiner Geschichte?  
**Ich habe die irische Version der überlieferten Sagen gewählt, wo die Elben, oder dort besser gesagt Elfen, noch direkt in unserer Welt leben und ihnen viele Dinge darum bekannt sind. Sie hausen u.a. tief in den Wäldern versteckt, wo sie prächtige Feste feiern und uns jedoch oft heimlich beobachten kommen. Es gibt in Irland tatsächlich heute noch Menschen, die gerufen werden, wenn ein neues Grundstück in einem vermeintlichen Elfengebiet bebaut werden soll. Sie untersuchen dieses auf Spuren von Elfen, um sie ja nicht zu erzürnen, wenn sich dort Menschen ansiedeln wollen. Ihr Name wird aus Respekt fast nie direkt genannt, sondern eher „das stille oder gute Volk".  
Die Version mit der ‚anderen Welt', die **niha luna** ansprichst, die neben unserer besteht, mag ich sehr, und sie ließe auch viel mehr Möglichkeiten offen, hoffe jedoch, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass ich den weniger mystischen, aber eben irischen Weg gewählt habe, wobei der gewählte Mittsommer bei mir auch bewusst war und noch erklärt wird. 

**Elben und Elfen**  
... weil wir bei diesem Thema sind. Das deutsche Wort „Elben" wurde nicht, wie schon so oft wo gelesen, extra für die Übersetzung von Tolkiens Bücher gewählt. Es war bereits im Mittelhochdeutschen bekannt, als „Elb" und „Alp", wobei zweiteres eher für die Bösen galt. (siehe Alptraum) Ich finde diese Wahl jedoch gut, denn unterscheiden sich die Elben und Elfen in Aussehen und vor allem im Charakter. Ich wählte hier die Lebensumstände von Irland, Aussehen und Charakteristik bekamen sie von Tolkien und alles dann mit meiner Fantasie vermengt – das Ergebnis wird sich weiter zeigen... Wie bei Tolkien, gibt es auch in den irischen Sagen zwei Versionen. Die einen Guten, die mit ihrer Spiritualität die Natur beeinflussen und das sich ausgleichende Böse, ständig mit ihnen im Kampf.  
Aber... ich will euch doch nicht jetzt schon alles verraten... steht alles in den nächsten Kapiteln... wobei mein Hauptaugenmerk weiter auf Alenas Sicht gerichtet bleibt (Romance/Drama) und es keine direkt ausgeprägte Elbengeschichte ist.

* * *

**Erklärung zu Kapitel 4:**  
Dieses Mal ist die Geschichte überschattet von den tragischen Ereignissen der letzten Nacht und nur langsam scheinen sich die Dinge wieder zu erhellen. Alena und Ryan, durch das gemeinsam Durchlebte noch mehr an sich gebunden, erkennen endlich Ryans wahre Herkunft, doch kann er sich immer noch nicht an alles erinnern.

* * *

**------------------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM**

**Kapitel 4: Du bist ein Elb  
------------------------------------**

Alena griff auf Peters blutende Brust, schüttelte ihn leicht, doch er reagierte nicht, seine Augen blieben starr in den Himmel gerichtet.

„Peter!", flüsterte sie und bemerkte wie aus weiter Ferne, dass Ryan sich rasch in Richtung des weiteren Weges drehte, dort scheinbar etwas erkannte und sie augenblicklich hochgezogen wurde.

„Nein, fass' mich nicht an!", schrie sie schrill und entriss ihm ihre Hand. „Fass' mich nicht an, du hast ihn umgebracht!"

Ihre bohrenden Blicke verrieten, wie ernst sie es meinte, doch hatte er jetzt keine Zeit mehr für Erklärungen, packte sie kräftiger am Arm und zog sie unbarmherzig tiefer in den Wald, dem einzig begehbaren Weg folgend. Er riss sie rasch mit sich und Alena begann laut schreiend um sich zu schlagen.

„Sei still", sagte er leise, schon fast flehend, „oder willst du sterben?"

Doch Alena reagierte nicht, konnte nicht. Er legte seine Hand über ihren Mund und Alena, vor Todesangst nun kräftiger, trat ihn hart gegen sein Schienbein. Sie loslassend, stieß er sie barsch in die niedrigen Büsche.

„Sei still und leg dich auf den Boden, egal was jetzt passiert – sei still!"

Leichtes Mondlicht traf auf die Waldstelle, der Schein immer wieder von Wolken unterbrochen, tauchte alles in ein gespenstisches Wechselspiel von Licht und Schatten.

Jetzt ruhig, am ganzen Körper schmerzlich zitternd, stand Alena da und blickte in seine Richtung, wusste nicht wie ihr geschah.

Im nächsten Moment wurde sie von ihm grob auf den Boden gedrückt. Feine Äste zerkratzten ihr Gesicht, aber Alena schien dies alles nicht zu spüren.

„Liegen bleiben!", flüsterte er befehlend.

Ryan brach einen stärkeren Ast vom nächstgelegenen Baum, bedacht darauf, dass er am Ende schräg zu einer Spitze absplitterte. Gespenstisch still war es mittlerweile, nur das letzte Tropfen und leichtes Scheuern der nassen Blätter im Wind war zu vernehmen.

Wie in einem fernen Traum nahm Alena das surrende Zischen eines Pfeils wahr, der knapp über ihr den Stamm des Baums durchbohrte. Weitere folgten und ein dunkler Schatten tauchte neben Ryan auf. Hinter den Buschzweigen konnte sie die unwirkliche Szene, die sich ihr bot, nur schwach verfolgen. Die schwarze Gestalt schlug schwer auf Ryan ein, der jedoch gewandt zur Seite auswich und mit seinem provisorischen Speer den gefolgten Schlag parierte. Schwungholend, sich einmal um sich selbst drehend, schlug er den starken Ast kräftig in die Seite des todbringenden Gegners. Dieser brüllte auf, stieß sein dunkles Schwert abermals auf Ryan nieder, doch hielt er ihm bereits den Speer an die Brust gerichtet. Mit einem lauten, fast tierähnlichen Brüllen, sank er nieder und Ryan stieß ihn von sich, sogleich sein Schwert an sich nehmend.

Alena blieb, wie ihr geheißen, in den Büschen liegen, denn nichts auf der Welt brachte sie jetzt da noch hervor, wenn auch nichts von dem begreifend, das sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Leicht geduckt, kampfbereit wie ein lauerndes Raubtier, stellte sich Ryan abermals auf den Weg und nun mit dem Schwert bewaffnet, blickte er unentwegt in die Richtung aus der, der letzte Gegner kam.

Wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen lief er los, kurz danach auf den nächsten grausigen Gegner prallend. In der daraus entstandenen Entfernung war es Alena nicht möglich Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Zu dunkel war die Nacht und zu schrecklich die Eindrücke zwischen den sonst so geliebten Eichenbäumen.

Durchdringendes Kampfgeschrei dröhnte an ihre Ohren und langsam erwachte sie aus ihrer angsterfüllten Erstarrung. Mit zittrigen Händen schob sie die dünnen Zweige leicht zur Seite, um die Geschehnisse etwas besser zu verfolgen.

Keiner Reaktion fähig, starrte sie im nächsten Moment in kalte, gelbe Augen. Sein spuckend brüllender Atem nahm ihr die Luft, als grausame starke Arme nach ihr griffen. Sie wurde gepackt, schmerzhaft hochgezerrt und brutal an ihn gedrückt. Grauenhafter Gestank drang sich ihr übelwerdend auf. Unfähig zu denken und zu handeln, schrie Alena instinktiv auf um im nächsten Moment an seinem langsam erschlaffenden Körper abzurutschen. Ihr dunkler Feind sank in die Knie, von dem Schwert direkt in den Rücken getroffen, wurde sie von Ryans Armen aufgefangen.

Sanft ließ er sie auf den Boden ab, doch ihre Beine gaben sogleich nach. Sein Atem ging schneller und Alena meinte ein leichtes Zittern seines Körpers zu verspüren, als er sie beschützend an sich drückte. Fest in seinen Armen haltend, wortlos, standen sie für eine Weile hier, er gab ihr Zeit sich etwas zu fangen.

Das wieder eintreffende Vollmondlicht tauchte die unwirkliche Szene in ein allzu realistisches Bild des Schreckens und Alena, dies alles langsam begreifend, begann leise zu schluchzen. Ryan löste die Umarmung, gewarnt von seinem Instinkt diesen Ort zu verlassen, drängte er sie von diesem Grauen davon.

Wie in Trance folgte Alena, den Arm nicht von ihm nehmend begann sie noch mehr zu zittern, schier ohne Kontrolle über sich selbst, stolperte sie neben ihm weiter. Eher langsam gehend kamen sie an die Stelle, wo sie Peter zurückgelassen hatten.

„Peter", flüsterte Alena, fast schon erschrocken über ihre eigene Stimme. „Wo ist er?", hörte sie sich selbst, wie von weiter Ferne fragen.

„Komm weiter", flüsterte Ryan nah an ihr, sie immer noch beschützend an sich gedrückt.

„Wo ist Peter?", drang es abermals aus ihr und sie spürte die letzte Kraft aus ihrem Körper weichen.

Stolpernd ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, Ryan half ihr jedoch sofort wieder auf.

„Alena... bitte!"

Sein Blick war flehend und voller Verständnis.

Sie konnte jedoch nicht darauf reagieren.

„Wo ist er hin? Er kann nicht weit gekommen sein mit seinen starken Verletzungen!"

Ihre Stimme wurde panisch fester und als Ryan keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu unternehmen, riss sie sich aus seinem Griff und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Noch immer konnte sie das Geschehene nicht akzeptieren.

„Alena...", er kam auf sie zu, wollte sie wieder in die Arme nehmen, doch sie wich zurück.

„Warum tust du nichts?"

Fassungslos blickte sie ihn an und ihre rasenden Gedanken schienen sie zu erdrücken.

„Er war bereits tot, Alena. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen."

Sie starrte ihn weiter nur fassungslos an.

„Wo ist er aber dann?"

„Sie lassen niemanden zurück, nicht ihresgleichen und auch die anderen nicht", sagte er kalt.

Gedrängt von seiner inneren Stimme weiterzugehen, nahm er vorsichtig ihren Arm und zog sie sanft, doch bestimmt den Weg weiter.

Alenas Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet und sie schien das eben Gehörte nicht wirklich zu verstehen, folgte ihm wie ferngesteuert an seiner Seite. Große Wolken hatten sich wieder vor den Mond geschoben und frische Regentropfen fielen aus ihnen herab. Ein stiller, beständiger Regen begann, gewillt, all das Grauen dieser Nacht wegzuwaschen, als sie sich dem heimbringenden Pfad zum Haus näherten.

°

Behutsam lenkte er Alena zur Couch im Wohnzimmer und brachte ihr ein Glas Wasser. Immer noch fern wirkte ihr Blick, als sie dies von ihm entgegen nahm. Er strich ihr die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sie wurde dabei seines vor sich gewahr. Dunkle Blutspritzer waren darauf verteilt, im Gesicht wie auf dem samtgrünen Stoff seines Übergewandes. Dieses fast schwarze, übelriechende Blut erblickend und an das von seinem Umhang damals erinnernd, brach plötzlich alles auf Alena ein und sie sprang schnell auf und stellte sich, mit etwas Abstand, vor ihm hin.

„Wer waren die? Was haben sie von uns gewollt? Warum haben sie...?" _Peter umgebracht_, wollte sie noch sagen, unfähig es in Worte zu fassen.

Derart verzweifelt hatte sie sich noch nie in ihrem Leben gefühlt und jetzt stand sie hier, mit einem ihr doch irgendwie fremden Mann, der ihr nur spärlich Antworten lieferte. Ryan stand auf und kam zu ihr, sie wohlweislich nicht anfassend.

„Es sind... dunkle Geschöpfe... unsere Feinde..."

Leise sprach er, sich jedoch sicher, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde.

„Eure Feinde?"

Alena schnappte nach Luft. Endlich wieder einer Regung fähig, fiel nun alles von ihr ab.

„Warum dann Peter? Und warum hier in meinem Wald?", flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Er rang nach Worten, blickte kurz auf den Boden und begann: „Ich wollte sie von euch wegführen, wollte all' dies verhindern, aber..."

Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Warum seid ihr mir nachgelaufen? Ich habe euch gewarnt und sie wären nie in euer Haus gegangen..."

„Wer sind sie?", schrie Alena nun fast vor Verzweiflung.

Ein ohnmächtiges Gefühl stieg in ihr hoch und schien jeden ihrer Gedanken einzunehmen.

„Sie hätten gar nicht hier sein sollen... sie haben nur mich gesucht... es tut mir... so leid."

Verzweifelt blickte er zu Alena, ihren Schmerz mitfühlend und selbst mit der ganzen Situation einfach überfordert.

„Du hast sie hier... hergeführt? Peter musste... sterben, weil du hier warst?"

Alena schluchzte. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und er stand noch immer regungslos vor ihr. Der gesamten Bitterkeit über die Geschehnisse bewusst werdend, war er der Grund für all dieses Leid.

„Du... du hast sie hier hergebracht..."

Er kam näher zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme, doch sie reagierte nicht, murmelte weiter: „Du hast sie hergeführt...", und jäh übermannten sie ihre aufgewühlten, schier unkontrollierbaren Gefühle und sie wehrte sich gegen seine Hände und schlug verzweifelt auf ihn ein.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht... du hast dieses Böse hier hergeführt..."

Er ließ sie gewähren, wich nur leicht zurück, als sie schmerzlich seine alte Wunde traf, nahm sie dann, fast selbst den Tränen nahe, fest in seine Arme. Endlich konnte Alena weinen, verzweifelte Tränen nahmen ihren Lauf, tief schluchzend hing sie an ihm und spürte, dass die letzte Kraft sie entgültig verließ und zu Boden brachte. Er gab ihr nach und beide, fest einander haltend, saßen am Boden um dem erlebten Schmerz der Nacht gemeinsam entgegenzutreten.

Bald war Alena vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und Ryan trug sie behutsam in ihr Bett, blieb noch eine Weile um ihren Schlaf zu beschützen. Schreiend wurde sie desbald daraus erweckt, immer diese grauenhaften Bilder im Traum vor ihr, welche beim Erwachen nicht verschwanden und Ryan war sofort an ihrer Seite, zärtlich tröstend und beschützend. Sie ließ ihn nicht mehr von sich, hatte zu sehr Angst alleine zu sein, so blieb er bei ihr, die ganze Nacht, eng aneinander liegend, fest umarmend und Alena klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn. Er tröstete sie mit Worten seiner Sprache, deren Klang so viel einfühlsamer waren, wenn auch ohne die Bedeutung verstehend drangen sie ein in ihre verletzte Seele und vermochten diese entsetzliche Pein für heute Nacht ein wenig zu lindern.

°

Lange blieb es diesen Morgen dunkel, keine freundlichen Sonnenstrahlen erweckten das verlorene Paradies im stillen Wald. Leiser Regen fiel beständig aus dem dichten Wolkendach über dem grünen Park und es schien, als würden alle Seelen der Natur rundum trauern. Leichtes Brummeln, gefolgt von einem leisen, heiseren Wiehern ließ Ryan aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf erwachen.

Vorsichtig löste er sich aus Alenas Umarmung, vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass sie ruhig weiterschlief und trat vor die Tür, um dort Dheas zu erblicken. Warm wurde ihm ums Herz, als er seinen, erst kürzlich liebgewonnen Freund empfing.

„_Man mathach?_" (Wie fühlst du dich?) Mit leisem Brummeln kam ihm dieser entgegen, die weichen Nüstern an sein Gesicht drückend schien er ihm das Erlebte der letzten Nacht zu klagen.

„_Im gelir ceni ad lín_" (Ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen), flüstere Ryan, während er über sein dunkles Fellkleid strich, bedacht darauf jede Verwundung zu erkennen und verhielt bald bei ein paar leichten Schnittwunden. Er reinigte sie mit Wasser, suchte heilbringende Kräuter und strich die daraus vermengte Paste direkt auf. Still stehend, den Kopf tief gesenkt und die Prozedur, wie auch den unaufhörlich feinen Regen über sich ergehen lassend, ließ Dheas sich danach in den heimatlichen Stall führen, wo Maggy und die anderen ihn freundlich, auf ihre Art, begrüßten. Ryan gab ihm Futter und Dheas begann sofort begierig zu fressen. Seine Ausstrahlung wandelte sich bald in eine Bessere und Ryan umspielte ein erstes, leichtes Lächeln an diesem trauerumwobenen Tag.

„_No ce ammaer ab lû thent, meldir nîn_." (Möge es dir bald besser gehen, mein Freund.)

°

Alena vernahm als erstes den friedlichen Gesang der Amseln, der durch ihr geöffnetes Fenster drang, den Duft des leichten Sommerregens, der die Luft feuchtschwer umfing und die noch immer wohlige Wärme ihres Bettes. Der nächste Gedanke traf sie wie ein Schlag der bitteren Wahrheit. Die Realität küsste letztendlich den letzten Schlaf aus ihren Gliedern und alles fuhr wieder schrecklich nah in ihre Gedanken.

„Peter...", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, was sie in der letzten Nacht erlebt hatte. Schwer kroch sie aus ihrem Bett, draußen nur leise Geräusche vernehmend schleppte sie sich ins Bad und begann, ihr Spiegelbild betrachtend, leicht zu zittern. Wie sollte sie mit solchen Geschehnissen fertig werden? Sie wusch die sichtbaren Erinnerungen aus ihrem Gesicht, der Hoffnung hingebend, dass dies etwas Linderung verschaffen würde.

Am Frühstückstisch fand sie eine Schale voll frisch gepflückter süßer Walderdbeeren, auch sonst war bereits alles hergerichtet und ihr Blick fiel auf ein paar am Tisch vereinzelt verstreute, weiße Waldhyazinthen.

Bedacht darauf sie nicht zu erschrecken, fragte Ryan leise hinter ihr: „Konntest du ein bisschen besser schlafen?"

Ihre Augen mussten immer noch das Erlebte der letzen Nacht widerspiegeln, denn als sie sich zu ihm drehte, wurde sein Blick zusehends sorgenvoller. Alena war es diesmal, die sich nur spärlich in das Gespräch einband, immer noch steckte die Angst in ihren Gliedern. Rücksichtnehmend stellte er keine weiteren Fragen, begann von etwas Positivem zu berichten, dass dieser Tag bereits gebracht hatte.

„Dheas ist wieder hier."

Durch das Fenster auf die Koppel deutend bemerkte er die aufhellende Reaktion in ihrem traurigen Gesicht.

„Dheas", flüsterte Alena. „Ich dachte schon... er wurde auch..."

Selbst jetzt, konnte sie den Satz nicht beenden, zu frisch waren die Geschehnisse der Nacht.

„Er ist wohlauf, nur ein paar leichte Schnitte, die ich schon versorgt habe."

„Danke", antwortete sie leise, sah dabei in seine Augen.

Voller Sorge war sein sonst so stolzer Blick und doch fühlte sie sich bei ihm unerklärbar sicher. Nichts war von all den Vorwürfen in ihr geblieben, welche sie ihm gestern an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Hoffend, er würde ihr das nie nachtragen, griff sie nach seinem Arm und rückte näher zu ihm. Den seinen sogleich um sie legend zog er sie sanft zu sich heran. Still saßen sie abermals beisammen und Alena fühlte immer stärker die tröstende Wirkung seiner Nähe. Worte wären hier nur falsch gewesen, es brauchte alles seine Zeit. Zeit um zu verstehen, um zu akzeptieren und dann, irgendwann einmal, kam die Zeit um zu vergessen.

°

Den weiteren Tag verbrachten beide ohne große Ereignisse. Jeder Moment, der sie nicht an die Geschehnisse erinnerte, war fast wie ein Geschenk, welches jedoch nicht lange Wirkung zeigte. Alena strich wie ein Geist durchs Haus, begann dies und das, nichts wirklich vollendend versuchte sie sich zumindest in alltäglichen Arbeiten zu beschäftigen und wusch ihre Kleidungsstücke, samt Ryans dunklen Umhang, den er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung trug, wollte damit den letzten Rest von erinnerungsträchtigem Blut vernichten.

Der andauernde Regen und etwas auffrischender Wind brachten eine unangenehme Kälte ins Haus, wobei Alena nicht zu sagen vermochte, ob diese nicht eher von ihrem Inneren entsprang.

Später am Abend saßen beide neben dem entzündeten Kaminfeuer, damit versuchend diese eigenartige Kälte zu zerteilen. Still war es, nur wohltuendes Knistern und gelegentliches Knacken des Feuerholzes waren zu hören. Flackerndes, gelborangenes Licht tauchte das Zimmer in ein tänzelndes Schattenspiel, ein damit fälschlich friedliches Bild vorgaukelnd, aber doch ein wenig der beruhigenden Wirkung an die Lebenden dieses Hauses abgebend. Selbst Giant zügelte heute sein Temperament, dass normal den noch jungen Hund begleitete. Die Stimmung seiner Leute spürend schlich er nur gelegentlich zu ihnen um seinen mächtigen Kopf auf deren Beine zu legen und mit treuen Hundeblicken zu ihnen aufzusehen.

Alena nahm das Handy zur Hand und wählte die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Selten dachte sie an solch ein Gespräch von sich aus, doch die Umstände erklärten ihr diese Handlung wie von selbst. Nachdem auch nach mehrmaligen Versuchen keiner abhob, schlussfolgerte sie daraus, dass ihre Eltern wohl doch früher als geplant in den Urlaub aufgebrochen waren. Ein enttäuschtes, unbefriedigendes Gefühl blieb in Alena und sogleich suchte sie Ryans Nähe, der sie ihr bereitwillig entgegenbrachte.

°

Auch die nächsten beiden Tage waren überschattet von den Ereignissen im tiefen Wald. Alena vollbrachte zumindest einige ihrer Aufgaben für die Nationalparkverwaltung, doch in den erinnerungsbeladenen Wald wollte sie sich noch nicht vorwagen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie Angst dieses sicher erscheinende Grundstück zu verlassen. Seltsam fühlte sie sich, wenn sie auch den Grund kannte, so trauerte sie nicht nur um Peter, sondern auch um ihre alte, unbefangene Haltung dieser herrlichen Gegend gegenüber. Die schrecklichen, teilweise nur schemenhaft erkannten Bilder der Mörder von Peter begannen sich in ihr zu verändern. Ihr Innerstes suchte stets nach einer logischen Erklärung und je weiter das Ereignis in die Ferne rückte, desto mehr dachte sie, es müsste für alles eine realistische Erklärung geben. Ryan gab weiter nur knappe Auskünfte, schien selbst nicht genau zu wissen, wer sie waren, oder wollte sie nur vor der Wahrheit beschützen. Alena verdrängte die schmerzhaften Gedanken an die Umstände von Peters Tod nur allzu gerne, bis sie wieder diese aufdrängende Stimme in ihren Kopf hörte, dass man ihn bald vermissen würde und ihre spärlichen, unrealistischen Angaben der Polizei kaum ausreichen würden. Quälend oft dachte sie daran, dass sie Peters Verschwinden schon längst hätte melden müssen. Er erwähnte ihr noch gegenüber, nie ein Wort über Ryan verloren zu haben, nicht einmal seine letzten Besuche hatte er verzeichnet. Aber eines Tages würde sie das alles einholen, sie spürte es genau, ignorierte diese Tatsache, so wie vieles andere mit Ryan zusammenhängend, noch standhaft weiter.

°

Fahle Dämmerung war bereits zu erkennen, als Alena von einem weiteren, schrecklichen Alptraum quälend hochgerissen wurde. Seit der damaligen Nacht hielt Ryan regelmäßig Wache über ihren Schlaf, war immer zur Stelle, wenn sie seinen Trost dringend brauchte. Beschützend nahm er sie in die Arme, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn und hielt sie fest, bis ihr Zittern und die Angst verschwanden und sie regelmäßig atmend, sicher fühlend eng an ihn geschmiegt, wieder eingeschlafen war.

Ryan kam wie immer ohne viel Schlaf aus, schlich danach ins Freie und versuchte seiner eigenen inneren Unruhe etwas Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Wärmende Sonnenstrahlen brachen soeben am Morgenhimmel durch und kitzelten seine Lebensgeister, während der auffrischende Wind mit seinen feinen Haaren spielte. Tief einatmend spürte er die wohltuende Wirkung der noch lauen Wärme auf seiner Haut und damit die trauernden Regentage aus seinem Inneren verscheuchend. Inspiriert von diesem belebenden Empfinden, nahm er sich fest vor, Alena wieder zu ihrem fröhlichen Lachen zu verhelfen und die morgendliche Sonne brachte ihn auf eine ihr sicher gut gefallende Idee, die er gleich morgen Früh in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen lief er zielstrebig in den nun wieder hell erleuchteten, sich wieder voller Leben zeigenden Wald.

°

Vom aufgeregten Schnattern der Gänse aus dem Haus getrieben, erblickte Alena diese, erbost zu einem Haufen zusammengedrängt, in die Koppel laufen und Ryan mit einigen erbeuteten Schwungfedern zielstrebig in Richtung Schuppen wandern. Sie wollte eben protestieren, lies es aber dann doch bleiben, denn etwas sagte in ihr, sie solle diesmal seinem Gefühl bei der Sache einfach vertrauen.

Trübe war der Himmel wieder an dem Abend geworden, als Alena hinaufblickte und es schien, als wäre die Sonne seit der schicksalhaften Nacht nur heute Morgen kurz anteilnehmend zum Vorschein gekommen.

_Zumindest hat der Regen aufgehört_, dachte Alena, Joy neben sich auf der Terrassenbank streichelnd, wo sie vorhin Platz genommen hatte und Dheas in der Koppel das noch regennasse Gras fressend beobachtete.

Zu Ryan blickend, der die zurechtgeschnittenen Gänsefedern eben sorgfältig an die Pfeilenden band, seufzte sie schwer. Wo waren die schönen und unbeschwerten Tage geblieben, die sie hier so oft erlebt hatte? Er beschäftigte sich derweil intensiv mit seinem fast fertigen Bogen. Im Schuppen hinterm Haus fand er allerlei brauchbare Dinge und die damals ausgekochten, nun vollendens verbundenen Sehnen, bestrich er zwecks Zusammenhalt mit einer Schicht Leim. Das fertig bearbeitete Bogenholz musste oftmals in die gewünschte Richtung gedehnt werden, bevor es zum ersten Mal mit vollem Zug der Sehne gespannt werden durfte. Holz müsse lernen, was man von ihm wolle, erklärte er der neugierig beobachtenden Alena. Kunstvoll schnitzte er geschwungene Symbole an die Enden und Alena staunte nicht schlecht, als er gewandt und schnell einen speziellen Sehnenknoten für die Befestigung einarbeitete.

Der folgende Abend verging ebenso in ehrfürchtiger Ruhe, nur manchmal blätterte Ryan interessiert in weiteren Büchern und riss sie mit teilweise neugierigen Fragen aus den immer noch düsteren Gedanken.

°

Am nächsten Morgen schlich er zielstrebig in Alenas Zimmer. Friedlich, wie ein kleines Kind, lag sie in ihrem hell überzogenen Bett und Ryan zögerte kurz in seinem Vorhaben, sie einfach nur für einige Zeit still betrachtend. Sein Blick glitt zu dem langen goldenen Haar, ihr zarthelles Gesicht sanft umschmeichelnd, die großen, immer neugierig nach ihm blickenden Augen, jetzt schlafend geschlossen, ihre verführerisch zarten Lippen und die kleine, freche Stupsnase, die ihn auf eine gewisse Weise unerklärlich anzog. Mit einem leicht umspielten Lächeln berührte er diese hauchzart mit seinem Finger, fuhr an ihr entlang und Alena fing, kaum wahrnehmbar, leicht an zu zucken. Ihm dadurch ein stärkeres, schon fast schelmisches Grinsen entlockend kitzelte er sie noch an ihrer Wange weiter, denn sie sollte doch endlich aufwachen. Mit einer Hand versuchte Alena die vermeintlich lästige Fliege zu verjagen, die unerwünscht ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf raubte. Unverständliches murmelnd schlug sie erfolglos die Augen auf, um sogleich in der noch herrschenden Dunkelheit Ryans Silhouette zu erkennen. Tief über sie gebeugt, grinste er sie an und im schalen Licht war ein aufregendes Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennbar.

„Aufwachen", wisperte er leise über ihrem Gesicht. „Wir gehen fort."

„Was machen wir?", murmelte sie, noch immer blinzelnd gegen den Schlaf ankämpfend.

„Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen."

Er hielt seine Hand hilfegebend zu ihr.

„Aber... es ist doch noch dunkel, noch mitten in der Nacht. Ich will noch schlafen."

Langsam brachte Alena vernünftige Laute aus sich heraus. Geduldig, jedoch mit etwas fordernderem Ton, versuchte es Ryan nochmals.

„Hoch mit dir, du Schlafmütze, du versäumst sonst das Schönste vom ganzen Tag."

„Wenn's denn sein muss", murmelte sie resignierend. So früh konnte man sie anscheinend vor lauter Müdigkeit zu allem Blödsinn überreden, dachte sie noch, als er sie hochzog.

Nur kurze Zeit ließ er ihr für die Morgentoilette, irgendetwas drängte ihn, wollte es jedoch nicht verraten. Wie immer in seinen Augen lesend, fand Alena dort jedoch nur weiter diesen wunderschönen aufregenden Blick, den sie so sehr an ihm liebte.

„Frühstück?", meinte Alena protestierend, als sie durch die Haustüre gezogen wurde.

„Ist für alles gesorgt."

Draußen empfing sie bereits Dheas, gesattelt, fertig aufgezäumt, mit vollbepackten Taschen und glänzend gestriegeltem Fell. Feinste Zopfmuster waren verspielt in seine Mähne geflochten. Darüber beeindruckt und noch viel mehr, als er sie galant in den Sattel hob und ihr dabei einen gehauchten Kuss auf die Lippen schenkte. Schön langsam übernahm sie dieser Zauber, der ihn heute zu umspielen schien und zum ersten Mal seit längerem genoss Alena einfach wieder ihr Zusammensein.

Diesmal war Ryan der Führer durch den dunklen, alten, vom vergangenen Regen noch modrigfeucht riechenden Wald und Alena folgte ihm vertrauensvoll mit Dheas, auf dessen Sattel auch sein fertiger Bogen samt einiger Pfeile befestigt war. Dies still akzeptierend beobachtete sie, wie er sie gewannt und sicher den schmalen Pfad in Richtung Waldrand führte und trotz anhaftender Dunkelheit keine Probleme hatte, unübersichtliche Weggabelungen zu passieren. Zu solcher Stunde bestritt Alena diesen Bereich noch nie, aber mit Ryan an ihrer Seite überkam sie keine Angst und allmählich fand sie wieder ihr unerschrockenes Wesen, zurück in den vertrauten Alltag, der vorher auch immer ihr Bestreben war. Aufregende Tage benötigte sie keine, der hier vorzufindende Wald und die noch teilweise unberührte Natur waren die Quelle ihres zufriedenen Seins geworden und... Ryan, ja... sie gestand es sich nun ein, sie konnte sich nichts mehr ohne ihn vorstellen, vergaß sogar, wie das Leben vorher war.

_Wie konnte das nur geschehen_, fragte sie sich gedankenverloren, Ryan vor ihr betrachtend, der im Schein der ihr mitgeführten leichten Taschenlampe nur schemenhaft erkennbar war.

Sein blondes Haupt kontrastierte stark zum dunklen Umhang und diesmal war sein Seitenhaar nach hinten zu einem Mittelzopf geflochten. Es verlieh ihm schon fast eine ungewöhnlich kühle Strenge, doch blickte Alena schon längst weiter in sein Inneres, dass sie ein wenig zu kennen gedachte. Manchmal, zur Seite blickend, schien er klar den Weg vor sich zu erkennen, den tieferhängenden Ästen rechtzeitig auszuweichend und sie, in Anbetracht der respektvollen nächtlichen Stille, wortlos davor zu warnen.

Bald brachen sie durch den alten Waldrand und in einem breiteren Pfad, durch frisch gepflanzte Baumreihen einmündend, ging er nun an ihrer Seite, den Kopf immer wieder zu ihr hebend und ein feines Lächeln zeigend.

_Was hat er nur vor?_, schoss es Alenas dabei durch den Kopf.

Ihn zu fragen wäre sinnlos gewesen, soweit kannte sie ihn bereits.

_Wie man solch eine Beständigkeit nur schaffte_, dachte sie, oder sollte sie es doch Sturheit nennen?

Voller Neugierde und Vorfreude spannen sich Alenas Gedanken weiter, aber sie blieb diesmal brav und folgte ihm wortlos.

Plötzlich hielt er Dheas zurück und mit einem Finger auf den Lippen gezeigte er ihr ganz still zu sein. Mit dem Umhang verdeckte er Alenas Taschenlampe, die sie sogleich abdrehte und ihn aufgeregt ansah. Zum letzten Waldrand zurück deutend, wo sich zwischen den jungen Baumreihen auch schon Wiesenflächen mischten, schien er aufgeregt etwas entdeckt zu haben. Seinen fragenden Blick konnte Alena leider nur verneinen, denn sie sah nichts für sie Ungewöhnliches in dem dunklen Waldstück. Im Grunde sah sie so gut wie gar nichts, wobei, wenn sie sich anstrengte, fiel ihr auf, dass eine Stelle dort etwas heller erschien. Flehenden Blickes drängte er sie, es noch weiter zu versuchen, doch es führte zu keinem Erfolg.

Tief seufzend flüsterte er zu ihr: „Es ist schon weg, aber vielleicht haben wir ein anderes Mal das Glück."

„Was war es?", fragte Alena neugierig und auch enttäuscht, eine anscheinend einmalige Gelegenheit verpasst zu haben.

„Wir werden es sicher wieder einmal sehen und nicht aus diesem Grund führe ich dich hier heraus", lächelte er tröstend.

„Komm, bitte. Sag' es mir", flehte sie schmeichelnd.

„Nein, du würdest es mir doch nicht glauben."

„Wieso? Bin ich denn so... ‚ungläubig'?", fragte sie, eher scherzhaft meinend.

„Ja", kam es von ihm schlicht zurück, als er sich bereits wieder in Bewegung setzte.

Leicht schmollend wusste Alena nichts darauf zu erwidern. Wortlos bogen sie ein weiteres Mal vom gewählten Weg ab und nach Richtung Osten zu den großen Eichen am entgültigen Nationalparkrand drehend, gediehen dort nur mehr die buntblühenden Wiesen und weiten Felder der angrenzenden Bauern. Kein trennender Zaun zog hier eine Flucht zwischen Park und dem umliegenden Land, denn die hier ansässigen Menschen achteten die zu schützende Natur, lebten mit ihr, wenn auch die Zeit hier herum etwas still zu stehen schien.

Fern glitzernd zeigten sich tausende Sterne am Himmel, als sie ins Freie traten und Alena überrascht aufblickte, von der dargebotenen Fülle des nächtlichen Firmaments schier überwältigt. Beim Haus war ihr Anblick dieser ergreifenden Pracht immer von Bäumen umringt und eher klein. Schwächeres, weit weniger störendes Licht sandte der abnehmende Mond auf seine Himmelsgenossen und ließ deren unendliche Fülle viel stärker zur Geltung kommen. Millionen funkelnder Lichter, unerklärbar alt und schier ewig auf die Welt hernieder blickend, brachten Alena in ein kindähnliches Staunen, welches sie bereits als vergessen gedachte. Scheinbar noch nie zuvor erfasste sie eine unerklärbare Faszination dieses uralten Schauspiels und merkte erst spät, dass sie unbeabsichtigt Dheas angehalten hatte und Ryan sie seit einiger Zeit leicht lächelnd beobachtete.

„Sie lassen einem kaum mehr los, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er, sich ganz nah an sie und Dheas drückend. „Wenn ich sie erblicke, dann fühle ich mich... daheim, ohne es erklären zu können. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Von alle dem ergriffen, senkte auch Alena ehrfürchtig ihre Stimme.

„Ja, ich glaube, ich kann dich verstehen. Wir betrachten sie einfach zu wenig und vielleicht ist in dir, da vorübergehend heimatlos, so eine Art Urgefühl wieder aufgekommen. Ich glaube fest daran, dass jeder Mensch es braucht, sich etwas Bestimmtem verbunden zu fühlen. Man muss sich nicht wirklich dort aufhalten, aber man muss nur daran denken können, es in sich tragen und ich vermute, dass dies dir wohl derzeit am meisten fehlt."

Ganz sanft war der Blick, den er ihr nun zuwarf.

„Du vermagst es gut in Worte zu fassen, Alena."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und Alena vernahm kurz das Glitzern in seinen Augen, aus Reflexionen der Lichter des Himmels geschaffen und ihn dadurch für einen Moment wirklich zu ihnen verbunden empfindend.

„Lass' uns weitergehen, die Dämmerung bricht bereits durch", meinte er leise und marschierte sogleich los.

Am östlichen Horizont zeigte sich ein zartbläulicher Streifen und einige Wolkenfetzen kamen dort nun sichtbarer zum Vorschein.

„Wir haben nicht mehr weit, kommt ihr zwei", winkte Ryan zu ihnen zurück.

Weiterfolgend und nun entgültig den dunklen Wald hinter sich lassend vernahm Alena das zarte rhythmische Zirpen der Wiesengrillen, die nach vergangenem Regen und vielzähligen Wildblumen duftende Nachtluft, und fern, jedoch eindeutig erkennend sang eine Nachtigal ihr leicht melancholisches Lied. Gedacht, nicht noch mehr nach diesem Moment von vorhin ergriffen zu werden, jagte ihr diese Szene nun entgültig einen Schauer über den Rücken. Unbeschreiblich ruhig war der Rest der noch schlafenden Welt und Ryan deutete ihr von weiter vorne, deren Ziel erreicht zu haben.

Aufkeimende Dämmerung verstärkte die noch verschwommenen Strukturen am Horizont und immer mehr wurde das dunkle Blauschwarz der Nacht von einem schwellenden Hellblau verdrängt. An den zarten Wolkenbändern des östlichen Himmels bildete sich ein Schauspiel aus gelbbläulichem Licht und alsbald konnte man erste Konturen erkennen. Langsame, in der fast windlosen Morgenluft dahinstreifende Dunstschwaden zogen zart über die Grashalme der vor ihnen liegenden Wiesen, während sich die weit entfernte Grenze zwischen Himmel und Erde langsam ins Rötliche färbte. Einzelne Silhouetten entfernter Bäume hoben sich einsam gegen die stärker werdende Farbenpracht empor, scheinbar wie ewige Monumente und die ersten leisen Stimmen der Natur begrüßten den eben geborenen Morgen. Hoch hinauf flog die Feldlerche, ihr melodiöses Lied schmetternd, um im gekonnt spielerisch stehenden Rüttelflug für einen Moment das Schauspiel in luftiger Höhe zu verstärken.

Immer noch ihr markantes Lied von sich gebend, welches dem Gesang der Nachtigal nur gering nachstand, fiel sie im waghalsigen Sturzflug zum Boden ihres bescheidenen Reviers, während die ersten durchbrechenden orangefarbenen Sonnenstrahlen den Hintergrund bemalten und die Wolken in ein traumhaft berauschendes Bild für die Sinne der Betrachter tauchten. Sich grell orangefärbender Bodendunst überflutete die wilde Grasebene wie feine Wogen des Meeres, umflossen dabei sanft Dheas Beine, in der Ferne der üppigen Wiese stehend und zauberten einen paradiesischen Eindruck von in sich spielenden Farben des Morgens.

Erster, hauchzarter Wind, gespeist von den jungen wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, umstrich die zarten Haare Alenas, die den nun leise fließenden Morgendunst langsam ins scheinbare Nichts auflösen sah. Letzte Sterne waren im westlichen Teil des Firmaments sichtbar und Ryan bekundete den verblassenden Morgenstern mit einem andächtigen Nicken.

Gegen die Morgenfeuchte auf einer kuscheligen Decke sitzend und das mitgebrachte Frühstück genießend vergaßen sie fast alles rund um sich herum, alle Sorgen und Gedanken der letzten Tage und ganz langsam umfassten Ryans Hände zärtlich Alenas Gesicht. Orangerötlich färbten die zartwärmenden Sonnenstrahlen ihre Haut, spiegelten sich in den sanftblauen Augen, die ihn jetzt so liebevoll und groß entgegenblickten. Alenas Herz pochte wild, als sie seiner nun tief dunkelblauen Augen nah vor ihr gewahr wurde und die ihren danach schloss. Langsam und hauchzart vernahm Alena seine Lippen auf den ihren, ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl auslösend, das ihr Innerstes vollkommen durchströmte und ihre Arme ohne Zutun um ihn schlangen ließen. Dieser Kuss war einfach unvergleichlich magisch, ihre ohnedies betörten Gedanken schwebten weit entfernt und die letzte Realität entglitt in dieser sie umgebenden, verzauberten Himmelspracht. Sich kurz voneinander trennend ohne jegliches Zeitgefühl über diesen Moment empfindend und die überwältigt liebevolle Reaktion in seinen Augen vernehmend, übernahm sie die Entscheidung des nächsten Kusses. Fordernder, doch mit nun noch größerer leidenschaftlicher Hingabe schmiegte sie sich an ihn, der dem nur allzu gerne nachgab und sie damit entgültig mit seiner betörenden Nähe und Zärtlichkeit hoffnungslos in ihn verlieren ließ.

°

Lange nachdem die Sonne zu ihrem höheren Platz am Himmel rückte, verließen Alena und Ryan diesen magischen Ort. Bereichert mit ihren neuen und aufgewühlten Gefühlen füreinander, streiften sie über einen Umweg nach Hause. Dheas wurde nur mit den Resten des Frühstücks und dem Bogen bepackt und Ryan und Alena gingen Hand in Hand auf den Wegen der den Nationalpark umgebenden Kornfelder entlang.

„He... wo bist du nur vorher gewesen, mein edler Herr?", fragte Alena verspielt in seine Richtung.

Ryan lächelte diesmal auf diese Frage, wusste genau auf was sie anspielte.

„Es scheint so, als hätten wir uns wohl erst über Umwege finden müssen. Den Weg, den ich dazu nehmen musste, ist wohl ein währendes Rätsel, dass es noch zu lösen gilt."

„Wie wird der weitere Weg wohl aussehen?", fragte Alena mit einem eher belustigenden, als ernsthaftem Blick zu ihm.

„Mal sehen. Was muss man können um Biologe zu sein?"

Alena horchte interessiert auf.

„Du brauchst ein Studium der Biologie, immens viel Geduld, die Bereitschaft auch mit wenig Verdienst auszukommen, hast meist keine geregelte Arbeitszeit und wenn du auf Forschung aus bist, kannst du ein normales Familienleben gleich vergessen."

„Ich sollte mir in nächster Zeit auch eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung suchen. Ich merke immer mehr, dass dieses ‚in den Tag hineinleben' wohl nicht das meine ist", meinte er lächelnd zu diesem Thema.

Alena sah ihn schelmisch an.

„Bist wohl kein Urlaubsmensch, stimmt's?"

„Urlaub?"

Sie blieb plötzlich stehen.

„An das dachte ich noch gar nicht, du bist eventuell ein Urlauber, ein Reittourist und irgendwo wartet eine Gruppe auf dich, oder es gibt ein gebuchtes, unverbrauchtes Flugticket. Wir sollten uns ein paar Zeitungen besorgen, oder wenigsten Radio hören."

„Radio?"

„Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass du kein Radio kennst. Du willst mich schon wieder aufziehen."

„Nein, will ich nicht, machte ich noch nie."

Grinsend trat sie vor ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

In seinem Blick war wirklich keine Spielerei zu erkennen und es ließ Alena etwas stutzig werden, als er weiter bemerkte: „Du glaubst mir ja ohnedies nicht und ich kann es dir immer so schlecht beweisen, weil ich ja selbst nicht sicher sein kann."

Fast schon resignierend ließ er seinen Blick über die beinahe reifen Gerstenfelder streifen. Goldgelb erhob sich dieses Meer aus Halmen und Ryan strich spielerisch mit der flachen Hand über die langen Grannen der sonnenglänzenden Ähren, während er langsam weiterging.

„Spürst du auch deren Energie, jetzt, wo sie beinahe ausgereift sind, ihren Zweck erfüllend stahlen sie diese jetzt am stärksten aus."

Alena, von dem vorher Vernommenem vorsichtiger geworden, tat es, kurz vor ihm gehend gleich und versuchte etwas zu empfinden. Er machte sie unaufhörlich auf Dinge aufmerksam, welche sie langsam in sich aufzunehmen schien. Der süßliche Duft des Getreides stieg ihr schmeichelnd in die Nase und die feinen Grannenspitzen kitzelten leicht auf ihrer Haut, erregten ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihrer Hand. War es dies, was er meinte? Alena war sich nicht sicher, schloss die Augen um es intensiver zu erfühlen.

„Kannst du mir das noch näher erklären?"

Sie blickte sich um.

„Ryan!"

Er hockte am Wegrand neben dem Kornfeld, die Hände übers Gesicht haltend und die Augen geschlossen.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie sorgenvoll. „Erinnerungen?"

Ein Nicken kam als Antwort, gefolgt von einem leisen Stöhnen. Diesmal wollte sie ihn nicht ausfragen, er würde es ihr schon erzählen, wenn er dafür bereit war.

„Sind die Kopfschmerzen schlimm?"

„Ja, aber... ich werd's überleben", meinte er mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln hinter den Händen.

Alena setzte sich neben ihn an den Feldrand.

„Wenn wir zu Hause sind, bekommst du gleich etwas dagegen."

„Hm."

Sie legte ihren Arm um ihn, aber er wich ein kleines Stück weg und Alena verstand, dass er jetzt keine Nähe brauchte, sondern nur ihr Verständnis. Dheas kam zu ihm heran und stupste ihn energisch mit der weichen Pferdenase.

„_Gwanno ereb nin! Im lhaew, meldir nîn._"(Lass mich alleine! Ich bin krank, mein Freund.)

Dheas blieb ruhig neben ihm stehen.

Die Hände vom Gesicht nehmend schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Scheinbar half ihm dies etwas, die Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte sie besorgt.

Sein Blick verriet eher das Gegenteil.

„Es ist alles so verwirrend und eben ist soviel auf mich eingestürzt... ich vermag noch nichts darüber zu erzählen."

„Das verstehe ich. Lass' dir Zeit. Wenn du es später erzählen willst, dann höre ich dir zu."

In ihren verständnisvollen Worten Trost findend stand er bald darauf auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Lass' uns weitergehen und mich auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Sein Lächeln kam auch wieder zurück, wenn er auch sicher noch schlimme Kopfschmerzen hatte. Alena schmiegte ihren Arm um seine Taille, er legte seinen auf ihre Schultern und so schlugen sie in der nun endlich wieder sommerlich strahlenden Sonne, den nächsten Weg in westlicher Richtung zu ihrem Haus ein, während Dheas, fast schon wie ein Hund, friedlich hinter ihnen hertrottete.

°

Beinah immer noch den umspielenden Zauber dieses Tages vernehmend legte Alena abends leise Musik auf. Im Schein der Dutzend Kerzen verstärkte sich dieses Gefühl noch mehr und der modernen Musik manchmal überdrüssig, lauschte Alena nur zu gerne den alten keltisch-irischen Klängen, wenn auch für die heutige Zeit aufbereitet, aber immer noch des gewillten Zuhörers Seele berührend.

Überrascht von seiner tiefen Reaktion über diese Art von Musik, vermutete sie daraus eine Verbindung seiner immer noch im Dunklen liegenden Herkunft. Lieder und Interpreten waren ihm nicht bekannt, doch schien er die teils melancholischen Melodien sehr zu genießen und wirkte bald abwesend in eigenen Gedanken versunken.

Wieder war es der Kerzenschein, der ihn für Alena noch anziehender erscheinen ließ und sein helles, leichtwallendes Hemd verstärkte den Ausdruck des umspielenden Zaubers wie an diesem Morgen. Gedanken rund um seine Herkunft woben sich in ihr und sofort wollte sie ihm diese hilfreich mitteilen.

„Vielleicht bist du ja doch ein Ire, vielleicht hier geboren und dann mit deinen Eltern früh ins Ausland gezogen? Das ist heute hier weiterhin keine Seltenheit und würde deinen Akzent erklären sowie deine Verbundenheit zu diesem Land. Immerhin sprichst du auch Gälisch."

„Ich würde es eher als ‚verstehen' bezeichnen", räumte er dazu ein.

„Aber ich denke, dass dies gar keine so schlechte Theorie ist. Immerhin erkanntest du doch auch den großen See."

Ryan blickte kurz von seinem Buch auf.

„Ja, dabei bin ich mir sicher."

„Aber wie kommst du dort in ein für die Öffentlichkeit abgesperrtes Gebiet?", fragte Alena, mehr zu sich selbst, „wobei der Nationalpark noch nicht so alt ist und du vorher hier vielleicht gelebt hast?"

Ryan blickte nochmals zu ihr, schüttelte aber nur langsam den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Ire bin."

Von einer Idee getrieben, sprang sie zum Bücherregal und überreichte ihm ‚Länder Europas' mit den Worten: „Dann gehen wir doch einfach alle in Frage kommende Länder durch. Falls Europa nicht ausreichen sollte, habe ich hier noch weitere Informationen."

Etwas zögernd nahm Ryan das Buch und begann lustlos darin zu blättern, während Alena derweilen eines ihrer Sagenbücher aus dem am Tisch liegendem Stapel vorzog. Irgendwie stand ihr heute endlich wieder der Sinn nach einer weiteren fantastischen Gesichte, wobei sie nicht zu lesen gedachte, sondern ihn viel lieber bei seinem Tun blätternd nebenbei beobachtete. Sich endlich wieder besser fühlend, fast schon befreit in ihrem normalen Gedankengang unter tags, zehrte sie auch noch von den unvergesslichen Augenblicken, die ihr Ryan heute schenkte.

Beide blätterten für einige Zeit in den vor ihnen liegenden Büchern, anscheinend in die jeweilige Sache vertieft, als Alena zur Erklärung über Einhörner gelangte.

„Dein Pferd hatte auch so ein herrlich weißes Fell, nur noch mehr metallisch schimmernd, als dieses hier."

Ihm das Buch darbietend sah Ryan, der eben ‚England' aufgeschlagen hatte, das Bild kurz studierend an und bemerkte fast schon gelangweilt: „Die Hufe sind falsch dargestellt. Sie sind wie die von Hirschen, nur größer, nicht wie hier, denen von Pferden gleich."

Wie wenn diese Feststellung die natürlichste Sache der Welt wäre, blätterte er weiter nach ‚Scottland'.

„Irgendwie scheinst du heute schon ziemlich müde zu sein", bemerkte Alena, die seine veränderte Stimmung nicht so richtig deuten konnte.

Es lag wohl an dem Vorfall von Vormittag bei den Feldern.

Ein Zucken seiner Schultern war die Antwort. Sie ließ nicht locker und ging auf seine Antwort über das Einhorn diesmal näher ein.

„Hast du dich mit so etwas schon einmal beschäftigt? Liebst du etwa auch solche Sagen und Legenden wie ich?"

Leicht seufzend schlug er das Lexikon zu und meinte: "Ich finde nichts, dass mich auch nur an irgendetwas erinnert."

Nicht diese Antwort hatte sie sich erwünscht, aber sie war mittlerweile schon daran gewohnt, nur gewollte Antworten zu bekommen und blickte ihm leicht sorgenvoll in die Küche nach, wo er sich ein Glas für Wasser aus dem Regal nahm.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass man jemanden mit Amnesie vor sein eigenes Haus stellen könne und er würde es nicht erkennen, sowie auch seine Eltern, Geschwister und Verwandten nicht", sagte sie in seine Richtung. „Vielleicht sagen dir die Angaben der Länder deshalb noch nichts."

Klirrend fiel das Glas zu Boden und zerschellte in glitzernd verstreute Scherben.

Alena sprang auf, wollte nachsehen was geschehen war und vernahm Ryan, der nur regungslos dastand, auf seine rechte Hand starrte und sie langsam zu einer Faust ballte. Sich ihm nähernd blickte er sie etwas irritiert an.

„Hattest du wieder eine Erinnerung?", frage sie besorgt und ganz leise antwortete er. „Nein... aber es... tut mir leid, es fiel mir aus der Hand."

Der lächerliche Vorfall schien ihm irgendwie nahe zu gehen, deutete Alena und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

„He... das kann doch passieren. Ist ja nur ein Glas."

Sie spürte, dass er irgendwie verändert war.

„Ryan, was ist heute Abend los mit dir? Der Tag war so wunderschön, ich kann dank dir endlich wieder lachen und du bist heute so... traurig?"

Alena griff nach seinen Händen.

„Du hast ja ganz kalte Hände."

Besorgt vernahm sie auch ein scheinbar leichtes Zittern, als er in ihre Augen blickte und leise sagte: „Ich habe heute am Waldrand ein Einhorn gesehen."

Er sah ihr weiter fest in die Augen, welche von dem sorgenvollen Blick zu einem stark verwirrenden wechselten.

Ryan wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, denn für gewöhnlich würde sie ihn jetzt auslachen oder es mit etwas Lustigem herunterspielen. Weiterhin sah sie ihn nur verwirrt fragend an.

Sich von ihr lösend ging er zurück an den Tisch und strich mit der Hand und leicht besorgter Miene über das noch aufgeschlagene Bild des Einhorns.

Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, sprach er weiter.

„Und wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich auch den Zauber spüre, mit dem es seinen Wald verwandelt und es ein sehr altes und scheues Geschöpf ist?"

Sich sichtlich nicht wohl bei dem Gehörten fühlend blieb Alena noch weiter stumm, in ihr überstürzten sich jedoch verwirrende Gedanken und kurz noch zögernd ging sie danach zu ihm hinaus. Ihre allzu logische Natur absichtlich niederzwingend hörte sie ihm weiter wortlos zu.

„Glaubst du mir auch, dass ich wirklich das leise Flüstern der Bäume vernehme und sehe was des Falken Auge sieht, höre was die Eule nicht mehr zu vernehmen vermag und... dass ich mich meinen Feinden auf eine gewisse Art verbundener fühle, als irgend etwas, was ich in den letzten Tagen hier entdecken konnte?"

Alena ließ sich langsam auf den Sessel nieder, während er vom Einhornbild aufblickte und ihr das Buch etwas näher zuschob.

„Ich bin nicht wie du, Alena."

Sie sah gebannt auf das Bild des Fabelwesens, wusste einfach nicht, wie sie auf das alles reagieren sollte, doch zögernd blickte sie ihn an und sah abwartend in seine betont ernsthaften Augen.

„Ich bin...", er drehte sich abrupt von ihr weg, sprach jedoch weiter, „... ich bin etwas ‚anderes', so wie die, die uns angegriffen haben", sagte er kaum vernehmend.

Alena fühlte sich so hilflos, sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte, was sie davon halten sollte. Diese, seine Worte waren ehrlich gesagt, er sprach sie so derart überzeugend, aber was meinte er denn damit genau? Er sei kein Mensch? Das war doch absurd, drang es durch Alenas Gedanken. Noch immer hatte er ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und Alena nahm das Sagenbuch zur Hand, blätterte die eben noch betrachtete Einhornseite weiter. Der schön illustrierte Band zeigte abermals ein weißes Pferdegeschöpf, diesmal kein Einhorn, aber das Fell seines zarten Körpers hatte einen metallisch schimmernden Glanz. Nebenstehend war ein großer, schlanker Mann abgebildet, mit blondem Haar, in grünes Gewand und dunklem Umhang gekleidet und seine Ohren... sie waren spitz. Seine Hand hielt einen Bogen und als Erklärung las Alena daneben.

_Elben, Wesen des Lichts und der Sterne, auch das ‚stille Volk' genannt, leben noch heute tief in den Wäldern Irlands versteckt, im Einklang mit der Natur und können die Pflanzen nach ihrem Belieben formen. Keinem Menschen gönnen sie einen Blick auf sich, doch manch einer berichtet von den wundervollen Klängen ihrer Musik, welche sie bei den zahlreichen Festen vorbringen, aber gesehen haben sie nur wenige._

„Ryan...", sagte sie mit nun zittriger Stimme, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Sich zu ihr umdrehend hielt sie ihm die aufgeschlagene Seite entgegen.

„Du... du bist ein Elb!"


	5. Im meldin

**Zuvor... **lasst euch mal ALLE ganz fest drücken. Ich bin über eure derart tollen Feedbacks total gerührt, sitze hier mit einem dankbaren Lächeln und kann euch gar nicht beschreiben, wie sehr mich diese weiter anspornen!** DANKE !

* * *

**

**Reviewantworten:**

**Tanja  
**Hallo mein lieber Fan, du warst ja wieder die Erste hier :-). Freut mich total, dass dir die Geschehnisse und Erklärungen im 4. Kapitel gefallen haben. Ryan ist nicht bewusst, ein Elb zu sein, aber er weiß schon länger, dass er kein Mensch sein kann. Freut mich, dass dir die kleine Romanze der beiden gefällt, ein bisschen können sie ja noch in ihrem Glück zusammen sein. Danke dir auch ganz lieb, dass du nochmals hier vorbeigeschaut hast. Ich war echt überrascht und habe mich natürlich sehr darüber gefreut. Das spornt unheimlich an! Ich hoffe, Kapitel 5 gefällt dir auch wieder so gut und du holst danach die Fanflagge wieder hervor. :-)

**Nyella  
**Wow, ich dachte nicht, dass meine Geschichte so eine Wirkung erreichen kann, dass du so richtig darin weiterträumst. Du gibst in deiner Review ein sehr wertvolles Feedback, weil du mir genau beschreibst, welche Abschnitte dich berührt haben. Du magst Einhörner? Das finde ich schön, denn sie sind besonders in Irlands Sagen tief begründet. Alenas Reaktion auf Ryans Aussage zum Einhorn war schon vorhanden, sie wurde aber von den ganzen Geschehnissen abgelenkt. Das Einhorn kommt auch noch einmal ganz kurz vor, aber erst wieder später. Und... diesmal war ich brav und verschone dich von einem Cliffhänger :-)

**niah luna  
**Durch deine letzte Review wurde ich auf die Idee gebracht, hier ein wenig mehr zu erklären. Danke nochmals dafür. Einen Dank aus tiefstem Herzen für dein abermaliges Lob über meine Naturbeschreibungen. Mir scheint es, dass du die Natur auch sehr liebst und somit zählt dieses Lob für mich noch mehr. Diesen Sonnenaufgang hatte ich selbst einmal erlebt, unter fast den gleichen Umständen :-) Ein wenig können die beiden noch ihr Glück genießen, wie du es nun hier im vorliegenden 5. Kapitel lesen kannst. Doch schon geht der Lauf der Dinge weiter und immer noch weiß Ryan zuwenig, um zurückkehren zu können.

**Lady Dragonfire  
**Ich glaube, es ist wohl das höchste Ziel eines Autors, dass seine Leser sich mit seinen Charakteren identifizieren können. Die Einhörner gehören einfach zu Irland und es gibt wirklich noch eines! Ein von den Fesseln befreites Einhorn steht auf einer Klippe im ‚Ring of Kerry'. Leider kann ich hier keinen Link einfügen, aber einfach unter Bilder beim Google "Einhorn+Irland" eingeben und schon sieht man das Bild. Ryan würde dazu übrigens sagen, dass sein Schweif falsch dargestellt wäre, denn sie hätten einen, dem eines Esels gleichend. :-)

**darklayka  
**Als deine Review bei mir eintraf, war sie wahrer Balsam für meine Schreiberseele. Hab' immensen Dank für diese wohlwollenden Worte zur richtigen Stunde! Ich hoffe, du hast noch mehr Lust auf Romantik, denn diesmal gibt es auch noch etwas davon zu lesen. Dheas ist ein‚ ‚Irish Draught Horse', übersetzt würde das ‚Irisches Zugpferd' bedeuten. Diese Rasse wird in letzter Zeit nicht mehr mit so massigem Körperbau, sondern speziell fürs sportliche Reiten gezüchtet. Ich finde diese Pferde sehr schön, wenn sie auch noch etwas stämmiger im Gebäude sind, als normale Warmblütler. Stelle dir Dheas einfach wie einen schönen schwarzen Friesen vor, nur mit weniger langer Mähne und ohne den Behang auf den Fesseln. Und... wie schon oberhalb erwähnt, diesmal habe ich mich bemüht, meiner ‚Cliffhanger-Sucht' nicht zu folgen :-)

* * *

**Erklärung zu Kapitel 5:  
**Das vorliegende Kapitel wurde das bis jetzt Längste von allen und ich hoffe, dass ist in eurem Sinne, zumal ich diesmal einfach viel weniger gekürzt habe. Es gab so vieles noch zu erklären und zu geschehen lassen, bevor sich die Geschichte schön langsam einer unausweichlichen Wendung zuneigen wird.

* * *

_  
Besonderer Dank geht diesmal auch an meinem ‚Elb', der nicht nur seit den letzten Wochen mit immenser Geduld meinen Schreibwahn toleriert, sondern mir die gelebte Inspiration für Ryan ist. _

**----------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM**

**Kapitel 5: Im meldin  
----------------------------**

Alena vernahm in seinen Augen die sich wandelnden Reaktionen widerspiegelnd, als er das Buch in die Hand nahm und den weiteren Text dazu las.

Mit großen, verwirrt blickenden Augen sah er kurz zu ihr auf um eine Stelle laut zu lesen.

„...Elben gelten als unsterbliche Wesen...", und dann noch die weiteren Beschreibungen gebannt in sich aufnehmend wandte er sich abermals Alena zu.

„Der Name ‚Elben' bewirkt bei mir keine Erinnerung... in mir sind so viele Namen, die ich nicht zuordnen kann... Tawarwaith, Silvan..., noch ist mir bewusst... unsterblich zu sein."

Alena merkte erst jetzt, dass sie schneller atmete und ihre sich im Inneren überstürzenden Gefühle ließen sie leicht erzittern.

Unzählbare Fragen formten sich in ihr, aber sie brachte keine davon zustande, dachte nur daran, wie blind sie in der letzten Woche gewesen war bei den vielen Anzeichen, die er ihr geboten hatte. Und er selbst, wie sehr musste er sich jetzt erst recht verloren und fremd hier fühlen? Ein beklemmendes Gefühl mischte sich in Alenas rasende Gedanken und ihre zitternde Hand griff zögernd nach ihm.

Ihn kaum berührend zuckte sie sogleich zurück, wie vor etwas Fremden, ihr Unbekannten. Wie sollte sie mit dieser Situation umgehen? Konnte sie ihn jemals wieder so sehen wie vorher?

Kopfschüttelnd und die Hände leicht vor ihr Gesicht haltend begann sie leise: „Ich kann es kaum glauben, es kann nicht möglich sein... du... bist kein Mensch? Ryan... du... aber..."

Er stand immer noch regungslos vor ihr, jedoch sein aufgewühltes, mit sich kämpfendes Inneres wurde Alena nur zu sichtbar dargeboten.

Scheinbar vorher vergessen, atmete er nun ruckartig tief ein und mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck begann er langsam zu erklären.

„Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gefühlt, dass ich nicht wie du bin, konnte es jedoch nicht erklären, kann es im Grunde jetzt noch immer nicht. Aber ich weiß jetzt sicher, dass ich ein... Elb sein muss und vieles wird mir dadurch klarer."

Alena starrte ihn, unfähig einer Regung, immer noch geradewegs an, als er das Buch auf den Tisch zurück legte und sie festen Blickes ansah.

„Ich... ich muss meine Leute finden."

Er wandte sich leicht von Alena ab, zum Fenster hinaus blickend, das jetzt im Dunkeln den dahinter durchschimmernden Wald nur schemenhaft preisgab.

„Irgendwo dort draußen bin ich zu Hause."

Sich wieder Alena zuwendend vernahm sie seinen nun leicht erschöpften Ausdruck.

„Hilfst du mir dabei, Alena? Ich schaffe das nicht alleine."

Bei diesen Worten fielen alle zweifelnden Gedanken, egal worauf sie beruhten, von ihr ab. Getrieben von dem starken Gefühl ihm helfen wollen, entschloss sie sich zu dem für sie entscheidenden Schritt, ihre plötzlich aufgekeimte Scheu vor ihm abzulegen und ging zu ihm, ihn in die Arme nehmend und leise sprechend.

„Ich werde dir helfen dein Zuhause wieder zu finden und werde alles tun, was ich kann. Egal was es erfordert."

Kurz wich er leicht vor ihr zurück, wohl aus dem gleichen Grund verunsichert wie sie zuvor, doch Alena ließ sich nicht beirren, hörte auf ihr inneres Gefühl und zögernd, der neuen Situation noch nicht gewachsen, erwiderte er ihre liebevolle Umarmung und flüsterte nur leise: „Danke, Alena."

Froh darüber, diese scheinbar aufgebaute Barriere sogleich zerstreut zu haben, erkannte sie, wie schrecklich dies gewesen wäre, wenn jetzt etwas zwischen ihnen gestanden hätte und dass er immer noch der Selbe war, wenn auch kein Mensch und jetzt wirklich fremd in ihrer Welt. Er war immer noch der ihr liebgewonnene Ryan und sie würde ihm helfen, wenn dies auch bedeutete, ihn für immer aus ihrem Leben zu verlieren.

Nur kurz blieben sie diesmal so eng beieinander stehen, es gab noch so vieles zu erklären. Sie hatte bereits einiges über Elben in den verschiedensten Sagenbücher gelesen und berichtete ihm nun weiter.

„Die Unsterblichkeit bei Elben bezieht sich nur auf ein natürliches Lebensende. Soweit den Überlieferungen der Geschichten zu trauen ist, können sie sehr wohl gewaltsam getötet werden."

„Das würde einiges erklären."

Er tippte mit der Hand auf seine alte Pfeilwunde, schüttelte danach aber langsam den Kopf und sprach fast schon verzweifelt: „Warum erinnere ich mich immer noch nicht, warum nur an so nebensächliche Dinge, an unkenntliche Orte, ein paar Gesichter, Namen und an leise Stimmen?"

Keine Antwort auf seine Frage findend formte sich in ihr jedoch eine mit einer großen Tragweite und plötzlich wich sie unwillkürlich doch wieder ein wenig von ihm ab.

„Wie alt bist du, Ryan? Wie lange lebst du schon auf dieser Welt?"

Diese Frage löste in ihm wohl noch größere Verwirrung aus, als alles andere zuvor.

„Ich... weiß es nicht", war seine verzweifelt klingende Antwort und sie hatte keine andere erwartet.

So standen sie sich immer noch gegenüber, mitten im Raum und die Nacht war schon längst weit fortgeschritten. Spürend, dass sie sehr erschöpft war, nahm sie das Sagenbuch vom Tisch, ging zur Couch und ließ sich dort langsam darauf sinken um nochmals die Seite der Elbenbeschreibung aufzuschlagen. Laut las sie vor.

„'Kinder der Sterne', werden sie genannt, denn die Sterne waren es, die sie erblickten, als sie vor langer Zeit zum ersten Mal erwachten."

Ryan war wieder unbemerkt hinter ihr aufgetaucht und sie musste trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit des Abends lächeln.

„Ob hier auch steht, dass ihr das Anschleichen erfunden habt?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Na... wie kann man nur so leise gehen?"

Sich unschuldig fühlend merkte er dazu an: „Ich kann nicht anders gehen, zumindest nicht unbewusst."

„Ich meinte es nicht wirklich ernst."

Irgendwie lockerte diese kleine Unterhaltung nun Alenas Stimmung auf und der schockierend unwirklichen Feststellung seiner wahren Herkunft folgte nun anscheinend eine Euphorie.

„Ryan. Du bist ein Elb! Ich fass es einfach nicht. Hier steht, dass Menschen euch nie zu Gesicht bekommen und jetzt bist du hier bei mir?"

Ihre aufkeimende Begeisterung konnte er nicht teilen und als sie dies merkte, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich wünschte, die Umstände wären anders, obwohl ich denke, es wäre so wohl nie geschehen."

Weiter aus dem Buch zitierend beobachtete sie zwischendurch jede seiner Reaktionen. Er verlor nichts von seiner Ausstrahlung, im Gegenteil, ihr wurde bewusst, dass es wohl seine ihm mystisch anhaftende Aura war, die sie von Anfang an so faszinierte. Sein stolzer Blick, seine leisen, fast schwebende Bewegungen, alles machte nun Sinn und hoben ihn von einem menschlichen Mann deutlich ab. Sie war wirklich blind gewesen, doch fassen konnte sie es im Grunde noch immer nicht. Ryan war kein Mensch, er war einer vom längst vergessenen Waldvolk, tief in Irlands Wälder lebend und nun verirrt, in ihre Welt gekommen.

°

In der darauf folgenden Nacht wurde Alena kurz wach und erblickte ihn ganz ruhig am Fenster stehend. Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, betrachtete er die Sterne und jetzt verstand sie seine Sehnsucht nach diesen Himmelsgefilden, die er in sich verspürte und wie unerträglich musste wohl dieses Gefühl sein als ein Fremder ‚gefangen' in einer total anderen Welt zu leben. Alena war sich sicher, dass Elben Wesen mit vielen Geheimnissen waren, brachte doch dies wohl schon ein solch langes Leben mit sich, aber in ihn hineinversetzen vermochte sie sich nicht. Der Gedanke an Unsterblichkeit ließ jedoch jeden Menschen erzücken und sie gedachte derer Dinge, die ohne Rücksicht auf die Zeit nehmend alle plötzlich ermöglicht wären. Unbegrenztes Wissen könnte man erringen, Forschungen und Arbeiten würden von einem Team begonnen und abgeschlossen. Mit Sicherheit könnten die Menschen viele Fehler vermeiden, denn niemals mehr würden Erfahrungen verloren gehen, es gäbe immer jemanden, der es ‚erlebt' hätte.

Fasziniert über diese erste, ihrerseits empfundene Reaktion auf Unsterblichkeit, vertrieben die weiteren Gedanken um die tiefgreifende Erkenntnis seiner Herkunft den letzten Schlaf aus ihren Augen. Solche Gedankenwege hatte sie noch nie und war auch noch nie in solch einer Situation gewesen. Alles Reale verschwamm plötzlich vor ihr, sie hinterfragte Dinge, die für sie vorher wie in Stein gemeißelt und gefestigt waren. Ihr Weltbild wankte nicht, es war schier zerbrochen, selbst die Biologie war nur mehr ein Gedanke von Menschen, die glaubten alles zu wissen, alles erforscht zu haben und über alles Leben zu entscheiden. Hier bei ihr, stand ein Elb, ein Wesen aus uralter Zeit, eine wahrgewordene Fabel, den es in ihrer nüchternen, modernen Zeit doch gar nicht geben dürfte. Was war dann mit den Erklärungen, dass Einhörner nicht existierten und ihre Hörner nur an den Strand angespülte Stoßzähne männlicher Narwale waren?

_Die Alten hatten Recht, an all dies zu glauben, an die Geister der Natur, an Einhörner und an... Drachen_, spannte es sich weiter in ihren Gedanken und damit eine brennende Frage formend.

„Ryan?"

Erstaunt drehte er sich zu ihr um.

„Du bist ja wach?"

„Ja, erst seit kurzem. Kann ich dich etwas fragen? Etwas über ‚deine' Welt?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln von ihm vernehmend, sicher wegen ihrer steten Neugierde, setzte er sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante.

„Nur zu! Sofern ich es zu beantworten vermag."

„Da es Einhörner gibt fragte ich mich, wie sieht es mit den Drachen aus?"

„Drachen?", fragte er sichtlich erstaunt.

„Na, diese feuerspuckenden Dinosaurier mit Flügeln."

Sie musste selbst über den Vergleich lächeln, der Ryan jedoch eher verwirrte.

„Drachen kenne ich, aber Dinosaurier sagen mir nun wirklich nichts."

„Aha, somit hattet ihr keinen Unterricht in Paläozoologie?", fragte sie scherzhaft und war angesichts dessen restlos putzmunter geworden.

„Paläo... was?"

„Vergiss es wieder, es war ein Scherz, ein dummer Scherz."

Alena setzte sich im Bett auf, getrieben von der Neugierde auf seine Erklärung über Drachen.

„Gab es jemals Drachen und gibt es sie etwa immer noch? Ich mein, dass wäre ja auch irgendwie schrecklich, denn sie wären doch sehr gefährlich und würden wohl auch nicht vor Menschen von heute zurückschrecken, oder?"

„Wohl auch kaum vor... Elben."

Schön langsam akzeptierte er diese für ihn fremd klingende Bezeichnung seiner selbst, einer besseren noch nicht bewusst geworden.

„Dann beruhige ich dich, es gibt keine Drachen mehr. Würde ich mich an mein ganzes Leben erinnern, könnte ich dir da wohl mehr erzählen, aber ich finde es jedoch schade, denn sie gehörten genauso in die Welt wie alles andere Gute und Böse."

Diese Worte stimmten Alena kurz nachdenklich, doch schon siegte wieder ihre immerwährende Neugierde.

„Und was ist mit Feen und Zauberer? Gibt es diese? Irgendwie vermittelten sie immer den Eindruck, einfach nur Menschen mit besonderen Kräften zu sein."

„Zauberer, im Sinne von weisen Wesen, welche die uns umfließenden Energien für sich nutzen können, gibt es, sind jedoch weder Elben noch Menschen. Feen sagen mir nichts."

„Interessant. Und... gibt es Engel?"

„Engel? Wer soll dies sein? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, deine Sprache so ganz und gar nicht mehr zu können."

Alena lachte bei seinem enttäuschten Blick.

„Okay, die findet man ja auch nicht gerade in einem Sagenbuch und es liegt an mir. Ich denke bei meinen Fragen einfach zu wenig nach. Vergiss die Engel. Aber... das Einhorn, dass lässt mir keine Ruhe. Wie kann man sich das vorstellen? Geht man zu dem einfach hin und sagt ‚Guten Tag, wie geht es dir?'"

Leicht grinsend kam seine Antwort.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es würde sich das nicht gefallen lassen. Es wählt selbst zu wem es kommt, aber auch dann würde es sich nie berühren lassen. Es schützt und belebt seinen Wald und dessen Seelen und jeder kann den Unterschied erkennen, denn sein Wald ist voller Leben, das Grün ist satter, die Laute sind intensiver. Es gibt nichts Vergleichbares zu einem Einhornwald."

Seine fast schon schwärmend vorgetragenen Worte beflügelten Alena weiter.

„Ich möchte ein Einhorn sehen, nur einmal zumindest. Es... es wäre wie ein Traum für mich. Kannst du es nochmals finden?"

„Ein Einhorn verlässt nie seinen Wald, somit sollten wir eine Suche an der gleichen Stelle beginnen, wo ich es letztens sah, doch kann sein Gebiet sehr groß sein und es war reiner Zufall ihm damals zu begegnen. Ich fühle seine Nähe, lange, bevor ich es sehen kann, vielleicht haben wir Glück? Ich will jedoch heute Morgen unbedingt hinaus zum alten großen See, denn dort waren meine Erinnerungen so klar, dass es mich unablässig von diesem Ort träumen lässt."

„Elben haben also auch Träume?"

Erstaunt blickte er ihr mit großen Augen entgegen.

„Warum nicht? Auch ich träume, wenn ich auch anders schlafe als du. Ich... also... wir, legen mehr nur unseren Geist zur Ruhe, müssen dabei die Augen nicht schließen und nicht so lange ruhen wie du... ihr."

„Menschen meinst du. Es fällt mir selbst noch schwer, dies so zu trennen, eine Grenze zu ziehen, dass du ein Elb, und ich ein Mensch bin. Noch dazu bist du zwar anders, aber doch auch wiederum nicht so sehr."

Nachdenklich antwortete er auf ihre Worte.

„Das liegt wohl auch an meinen momentan fehlenden Erinnerungen. Vielleicht prägen diese das eigene Innere stärker als man denkt? Ich weiß es nicht, hoffe, es wird nun bald ein Ende finden."

Diese letzten Worte gaben ihr einen leichten Stich, obwohl sie ahnte, dass er sie nicht auf sie beide bezog. Sie hoffte dies zumindest sehr, aber sie wagte es nicht, dieses Thema jetzt anzusprechen. Wichtig war alleinig nur, dass er sein Volk bald wiederfinden würde. Alles andere musste sie nun hinten anstellen, auch sich selbst und ihre Gefühle für ihn.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet erst drei Uhr morgens.

„Hm... noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen, aber ich bin schon total wach. Warst du schon schlafen... ähm... ruhen? Wie soll ich das nun nennen?"

„Nenne es ruhig schlafen, es ist doch vergleichbar. Nein, war ich noch nicht und ich fühle mich nicht danach dies heute noch zu tun. Ich warte nur mehr auf die Dämmerung, ich will endlich hinaus."

Tiefe Sehnsucht begleiteten seine Worte, die Alena nur zu gut verstand.

„Ich komme mit. Wir nehmen Dheas und Giant braucht auch endlich mal wieder eine Abwechslung und beim See habe ich ohnedies etwas zu erledigen."

°

Erfolglos dem herrlichen See den Rücken kehrend, überschattete die daraus resultierende Enttäuschung die Stimmung der Suchenden, auf ihrem weiteren Weg zurück durch den tiefen, dunklen Wald. Ryan, der sich weitere Erinnerungen oder einen abermals erkannten Platz erhoffte, folgte müde wirkend hinter Dheas, auf dem nun nadelbedeckten Waldweg.

Alena wandte sich im Sattel um und ihn mit leicht hängenden Schultern erblickend, vermied sie die in sie gedrängte Frage, als sie abermals das Waldstück mit den hohen Kiefernbäumen betraten. An die hier ausgesprochenen Worte über das Flüstern der Bäume erinnernd, stieg in ihr ein beschämendes Gefühl hoch, ihm damals absolut nicht geglaubt zu haben. Doch war dies eine andere Zeit gewesen, eine Zeit, die ihr nun so unwirklich vorkam, genauso wie der immer noch unrealistische Gedanke, dass hinter ihr ein echter Elb ging. Nur Giant empfand große Freude über ihren weiten Spaziergang und schnupperte aufgeregt in alle Richtungen, die der geruchsbedeckte Boden für ihn mit sich brachte.

Nach einer Weile bogen sie wieder in den altbekannten, lichtdurchfluteten Mischwald, der am Boden dicht mit dunkelgrünen Farnen und halbhohen Sträuchern bewachsen war und sie für eine weitere Stunde begleitete, die sie gemeinsam in geteilter Stille verbrachten. Jäh aufgeschreckt sprang eine Hirschkuh, gefolgt von ihrem ein paar Wochen alten Kalb, vor ihnen auf und verschwand sogleich weiter im grünen Dickicht, das den schmalen Weg am Rande säumte.

In einiger Entfernung blieb der Irish Wolfhound stehen, bellte kurz und wedelte danach in die weiter vor ihnen liegende Wegrichtung. Alena erkannte dort zwischen den Baumreihen zwei Menschen, zu ihnen rasch entgegen kommend. Grellbunt gekleidet, sowie laut sprechend stampften sie durch ihren Wald und anhand dessen war ihr sogleich bewusst, dass diese keine ihrer Kollegen sein konnten.

Sie wohl jetzt ebenso erblickend winkten und riefen sie aufgeregt in ihre Richtung. Dheas leicht anspornend ritt sie ihnen entgegen, den in sich aufkeimenden Zorn über den Verstoß gegen das diesem Gebiet auferlegte Betretungsverbot, im Zaum haltend. Sie erklärte ihnen auf eine bestimmte, jedoch freundliche Art, den rechten Weg, den sie zurückgehen müssten um wieder zu den beschilderten Besucherpfaden zu gelangen.

Die Beiden schlugen schweigend den befohlenen Weg ein und Alena blickte sich nach Ryan um, denn sie hatte ihn in der Aufregung total vergessen, doch war er scheinbar wie in Luft aufgelöst.

Sie stieg von Dheas ab und fragte leise: „Ryan? Wo auch immer du bist, sie sind jetzt weg."

Leicht raschelte es im Gebüsch und Ryan stand sogleich neben ihr.

Er hatte keine Furcht in seinen Augen, eher Stolz kennzeichnete seinen Blick, als er die Richtung der beiden Touristen verfolgte, sie scheinbar immer noch erkennen könnend. Schwermütig dachte sie an die Worte in den Sagenbüchern, die jetzt noch lebenden Elben würden sich den Menschen niemals zeigen. Keine weiteren Worte zu diesem befremdenden Ereignis findend stieg Alena wieder auf Dheas, doch ließ sie dieser Gedanke noch nicht los.

Ryan ging wieder etwas hinter ihr, wohl immer noch in der eigenen, heute betrübenden Gedankenwelt versunken und vor ihr malte sich ein Bild, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er nie mehr zurückkehren würde, nie mehr konnte? Würde er in der Welt der Menschen überhaupt bestehen können oder vielmehr, glücklich werden? Er müsste sich an die moderne Welt anpassen, an die Stadt, an Autos, Lärm, an die Menschen selbst, wo er doch anscheinend tief in ihm verwurzelt das Bedrängen verspürte, sie niemals direkt anzutreffen. Er würde dies wohl schaffen, aber würde er dann auch glücklich werden? Alena kam zu keinem Schluss, war nur froh, ihn niemals in die Stadt mitgenommen zu haben und schwor sich, es auch nie zu versuchen. Trotzdem hinterließ dieser Vorfall einen bitteren Geschmack in Alenas Herzen, denn heimlich träumte sie noch weiter ihren Traum. Für diesen stillen Traum von einem gemeinsamen Fortbestehen ihrer beiden Herzen, wenn auch durch Welten getrennt, müsste doch irgendwie ein Weg zu finden sein, um diesen zarten Bund nicht jetzt bereits brechen zu lassen.

°

In glänzend goldenes Licht der Sonne getaucht, zeigte sich der nächste Morgen, damit einen wunderschönen warmen Sommertag ankündigend. Den mit Düften von wilden Wiesenkräutern mit sich führenden Wind sanft auf ihrer zarten Haut erfühlend fand sie Ryan im Garten, nahe der Koppel, mit seinem Bogen auf einen großen Ballen aus Stroh zielend, das dort immer für die Einstreu der Stallungen bereit stand.

Spielend leicht wirkte bei ihm das Spannen des Bogens, wenn er seinen Körper streckte um die geballte Energie in den Pfeil zu übertragen. Ein leise surrendes Geräusch verursachte dabei jeder Schuss, der die Pfeile mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in das goldgelbe Stroh einfahren ließen. Zu ihr hinüberblickend, als sie sich näherte, deutete sie ihm weiterzumachen, denn sie fand es interessant, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Hatte sie sich zuvor noch nie mit Bogenschießen beschäftigt, so juckte sie es fast schon es selbst einmal zu versuchen, wobei sie wohl nie seine Präzision erreichen könnte, denn ein Pfeil steckte im Zentrum des Ballens nur knapp neben dem anderen. Die zehn angefertigten Pfeile bereits verschossen, löste er sie wieder aus dem Zielobjekt.

„Du scheinst das wirklich sehr gut zu beherrschen und es wirkt so schnell und fließend leicht bei dir."

Irgendwie scheute sie sich davor ihn direkt zu fragen, aber vielleicht konnte sie ihn dazu bewegen, es ihr von sich aus zu zeigen?

„Es sieht einfach aus und fällt mir zugegeben leicht, aber das war es gewiss nicht zu Anbeginn. Ich erinnere mich an einige Begebenheiten..."

„Erinnern!", unterbrach ihn Alena erstaunt, sich erst wieder zu spät ihrer unhöflichen Art bewusst werdend, doch er lächelte.

„Ja, erinnern. Jedenfalls scheint es so, als hätte ich einiges angestellt, denn bis ich halbwegs getroffen hatte, war vorher noch mein Lehrer ein paar mal im Weg gewesen."

Schelmisch grinsend legte er den nächsten Pfeil auf die Sehne.

„Der arme Lehrer! Wie warst du wohl als Kind? Auch schon so eigensinnig?"

Dies missbilligend vernommen, ließ er eben einen Pfeil los, der nun nur am Rande des Ballens einschlug.

Ein fast schon böser Blick streifte Alena, aber sie war ungewillt ihm ihre Aussage zu erklären, noch dazu wo er nicht weiter nachfragte und so lächelte sie nur stolz und ignorierte seinen leicht missstimmigen Ausdruck.

_Bei Elben muss man anscheinend immer aus der Mimik lesen_, dachte sie und er war doch auf eine gewisse, liebliche Weise stur, das stand für sie fest.

Ryan legte ihre ihm unverständliche Aussage beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf den neu angelegten Pfeil, der danach wieder genau die Mitte des Ballens traf.

Der nächste war bereits auf das Ziel ausgerichtet, als er ein leichtes Beben der auf seinem Handrücken ruhenden Pfeilspitze bemerkte. Dann erst vernahm er das stärker werdende Zittern seiner rechten Hand, blickte irritiert auf Alena, nahe neben ihm stehend, lockerte sogleich den Griff um den Bogen und überreichte ihr kurzerhand diesen samt dem Pfeil.

„Willst du es einmal probieren?", fragte er und blickte forschend in ihre Augen, ob sie etwas mitbekommen hatte, doch diese leuchteten nun total begeistert auf.

„Ich darf wirklich? Du musst es mir jedoch von Grund auf erklären."

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und sie übernahm Bogen und Pfeil.

„Bist du rechtshändig?"

Alena nickte.

„Dann umgreife ihn mit deiner linken Hand, genau in der Mitte."

Total aufgeregt und aufmerksam folgte Alena seinen ruhigen Anweisungen.

„Warte noch", stoppte er ihren Ehrgeiz und ging zu Dheas, der neugierig am nahen Koppelzaun stand.

„_Pado, Dheas! Ego!_", (Geh, Dheas! Fort!) und dieser trottete etwas lustlos davon. Von ihr abgewandt schüttelte er besorgt seine zitternde Hand, versucht damit, diese ihm unerklärbare Schwäche zu vertreiben.

Rückkehrend, maulte Alena ihm ein bisschen entgegen.

„War das wirklich notwendig? Vielleicht stelle ich mich gar nicht so schlecht an?"

„Wir wollen es trotzdem nicht riskieren. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche", war seine klare Antwort, wobei er sich sicher ein Grinsen verhalten hatte, dachte Alena trotzig.

_Ich werde ihm jetzt zeigen, was ich kann_, nahm sie sich fest vor und blickte total konzentriert auf den ihr zugewandten Bogenrücken.

„Stelle deinen linken Fuß etwas vor, sodass dein Gewicht auf dem hinteren ruht, denn dies ist wichtig für die Balance beim Schießen. Der linke Arm am Bogen ist durchgestreckt und du richtest ihn und deine Schulter gerade zum Ziel aus, sodass dein Oberkörper seitlich dazu zeigt. Dieser, Arm und Schulter sind in einer Linie."

Neben ihr stehend zeigte er ihr die korrekte Haltung vor. Alena stellte sich gar nicht so ungeschickt an und freute sich über sein anerkennendes Nicken.

„Als nächstes legst du den Pfeil auf die Sehne, links neben dem Bogenholz vorbeilaufend. Neige dabei den Bogen etwas zur Seite, dann bekommst du ihn besser hinüber und später vor allem schneller an die richtige Stelle. Ich halte ihn meist immer leicht schräg nach rechts gerichtet."

Er rückte nun ganz nah an sie heran um ihr die weitere Haltung des Schussarms zu erklären. In sich hineinlächelnd erkannte sie, dass er immer noch, auch jetzt als Elb, wenn nicht sogar besonders jetzt als Elb, sie mit seiner verführerischen Nähe absolut machtlos machen konnte. Seine unbewusst zarten Berührungen lenkten sie unwillkürlich ab und brachten aufwühlende Gefühle in ihr hoch. Kurz den Kopf schüttelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf seine Worte.

„Der Pfeil darf nicht festgehalten werden, auch nicht vom Daumen. Er wird nur leicht zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger geführt. So kannst du den Pfeil dann besser loslassen."

Er nahm ihre, das Bogenholz umgreifende, linke Hand und korrigierte deren Stellung.

„Der Pfeil liegt vorne auf deinem Handrücken auf, denn Finger oder Daumen würden seinen Flug zu sehr ablenken."

„Das ist aber schon eine ungewohnte Haltung."

Irgendwie kam sich Alena wie eine hingestellte Tanzpuppe vor, aber sie war immer noch sehr aufgeregt und wollte eigentlich viel schneller voran kommen.

„Achte darauf, dass immer zwei, der drei Federenden schräg am Bogen entlang laufen. Eine einzeln streifende Feder würde den Pfeil vom Bogen zu stark ablenken."

Alena hielt den Pfeil vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern, als er kontrollierenden Blickes auf der anderen Seite auftauchte und ihre, die Sehne fast komplett umschlossene Hand, davon wegnahm.

Für ihn unmerklich, lief ihr bei seiner Berührung ein leichter Schauer durch den Körper. Ganz kurz dachte sie daran, den Bogen fallen zu lassen und ihn einfach zu küssen, doch diese Gedanken wurden jäh von seinen weiteren Erklärungen unterbrochen.

„Die Sehne spannst du nur mit diesen drei Fingern."

Er zeigte ihr Zeige-, Mittel- und Ringfinger.

„Und nur mit den ersten Fingergliedern haltend und sei gewarnt, es wird ein ziemlicher Kraftaufwand für dich, zumal ich den Bogen genau auf mich abgestimmt habe."

Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich dachte Bögen unterscheiden sich nur in verschiedenen Typen, oder nicht?"

„Jeder gute Bogen ist unabhängig vom Typ individuell für seinen Schützen gefertigt und das Zuggewicht von meinem ist sicher zu hoch für dich."

„Hältst du mich für einen Schwächling?"

Alena senkte den Bogen und war jetzt wirklich etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, das halte ich nicht, aber höre mir doch erst einmal zu. Es ist kein Zeichen von Können, wenn man einen Bogen mit dem höchsten Zuggewicht beherrschen kann. Jeder Schütze braucht seinen auf ihn abgestimmten, der bei jedem in Größe und Zugkraft variiert und ein leichter Bogenschütze vermag oft eine bessere Leistung zu vollbringen, als ein kräftiger Mann." Schnell fügte er noch lächelnd hinzu: „Oder eine Frau."

Beruhigt nahm Alena wieder beides auf und versuchte die Sehne, wie beschrieben, zu spannen.

„Au, das tut ja weh."

Sie lockerte ihren Griff.

„Warte, du musst noch etwas beachten. Die Zugkraft kommt nicht aus der Hand oder dem Arm, sie kommt aus deiner Schulter. Du musst dir deinen Arm als die Verlängerung des Pfeils vorstellen. Deine Hand ruht ganz nah am Gesicht, etwa in der Höhe deines Kinns."

Kräftig zog sie an der Sehne und spürte nun deutlich, wie schwer es war.

Einen Schritt zurücktretend korrigierte er sie nochmals.

„Richte deinen linken Fuß wieder etwas nach vorne und halte deine rechte Schulter mehr nach hinten gerichtet."

„Das ist doch total kompliziert!", rief Alena resignierend aus.

Sich eine Bemerkung dazu verkneifend korrigierte er weiter ihren Schussarm, mit dem sie zwar nicht mit vollem Zug, aber trotzdem noch immer tapfer den Bogen spannte.

„Dein rechter Ellenbogen muss höher sein, immer eine Linie mit dem Pfeil bildend."

Bald einen Krampf in ihren Armen bekommend biss sie die Zähne zusammen, denn jetzt konnte sie sich keine Blöße erlauben.

„Bei dieser Entfernung visierst du dein Ziel einfach direkt an. Bei weiteren Entfernungen zielst du höher und vor allem bei Wind, sieht die ganze Sache schon wieder anders aus."

Alena wollte gar nicht nachfragen, was es da sonst noch für Regeln gab, war dies schon eindeutig zuviel für den Anfang.

„Denke nicht darüber nach, sondern konzentriere einfach deine ganze Energie auf den Pfeil."

Ihre Muskeln begannen mit einem leichten Zittern zu rebellieren.

Zwischen den Zähnen quetschte sie flehend hervor: „Ryan, darf ich jetzt loslassen?"

Vernahm sie da etwa ein Kichern? Sie wollte den Blick nicht abwenden, weil sie ihr Ziel so schön ausgerichtet glaubte, aber falls dies so war, dann würde er jetzt danach etwas erleben, nahm sie sich vor.

„Lass los, bevor du mir noch umfällst!"

Er kicherte wirklich, wenn auch nur ganz leicht. Zischend schoss der Pfeil von der Sehne und ging nur knapp neben dem Strohballen vorbei.

Enttäuscht senkte Alena den Bogen und drehte sich zu ihm um, aber er meinte: „So schlecht war das gar nicht für den Anfang. Er hätte ja auch einfach nur von der Sehne fallen können."

Er lachte sie schon wieder leise aus.

„Na warte... du! Du... das ist so gemein, du kannst alles besser als ich!"

Spielend ging sie auf ihn los und boxte ihn leicht in seinen Bauch.

„Au!"

Innehaltend grinste sie.

„Seid ihr Elben denn so empfindlich, dass euch ein Schlag von einer Frau gleich einen Schrei entlockt?"

Keck sah sie ihn an, doch so schnell konnte sie gar nicht reagieren, fand sie sich schon im nächsten Moment auf dem Rücken im sommerlichen Gras liegend. Er hielt ihre Arme leicht auf den Boden gedrückt und sein Gesicht direkt über ihrem. Ernst war sein Blick und so konzentriert, dass Alena für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unsicher wurde, ob sie ihn vielleicht jetzt erzürnt hatte. Sein danach folgender Kuss, zerstreute diese Gedanken jedoch sofort und Alena fühlte nur mehr seine sanften Lippen, seine unmittelbare Nähe, die sie all ihrer Sinne beraubte. Sein nun weicher, wilder Blick forschte in ihren Augen, durchdrang sie förmlich und sich diesem zauberhaften Moment entgültig hilflos ergebend, verlor sie sich, wie schon so oft, in dem tiefen Meeresblau, ertrank beinah darin, scheinbar ohne Rettung. Der nächste Kuss war unbeschreiblich, hob sie empor zu den verborgenen Regionen, die sich nur liebenden Herzen offenbarten und keiner von beiden gedachte mehr der Unterschiede ihrer selbst oder deren Welten. Die Herzen schlugen im gleichsanften Rhythmus, ob Mensch oder Elb, die Gefühle waren bereits zu weit gegangen, zu mächtig, um es hier durch Vernunft enden zu lassen, die nur mehr, wie ein zartes Flüstern, zwischen ihnen stand.

°

Seiner im Inneren laut rufenden Stimme folgend war Ryan nachmittags alleine in den Wald aufgebrochen um zu suchen und hoffend auch zu finden. Alena hatte wichtige Arbeiten zu erledigen, konnte deshalb nicht mitkommen und als er mit ihr darüber sprach, hatte sie das leise Gefühl, es verlangte ihn ein wenig nach stiller Einsamkeit, nach all den tiefgreifenden Ereignissen wohl auch brauchend und so ließ sie ihn alleine ziehen.

Vor dem Computer sitzend, über ihren, jetzt langweilig erscheinenden Auswertungen brütend und der leider auch bereits fehlenden Statistik der Corncrake Population, merkte sie, dass ihr Kopf zur Zeit kaum frei war für Dinge dieser Art. Doch musste sie morgen der Arbeit unbedingt nachgehen, denn die Brutzeit war im vollem Gange. Mit all dem notwendigen Tun abgeschlossen, verblieb sie noch kurz im Internet, suchte nach weiteren Informationen über die dargebotene Sagenwelt der Elben, war aber bald herb enttäuscht. Scheinbar richtete selbst in Irland nur mehr eine Randschicht ihr Augenmerk auf die alten Mythen. Eine bestimmte Vorschau einer Seite fiel ihr jedoch ins Auge, einer Frau, welche sich selbst ‚Irlands Expertin für Elben' nannte und versprach, jeden in deren mystische Welt eintauchen zu lassen. Neugierig klickte sie auf die dargebotenen Informationen, doch wurde sie alsbald nochmals enttäuscht, denn sie schien auch Wahrsagerei zu betreiben, bezeichnete sich auch als Hexe und das war Alena, selbst jetzt noch, restlos suspekt.

°

Die kraftvolle Sommersonne sandte ihre Strahlen an diesem späten Nachmittag unbarmherzig auf Alena und Ryan nieder, als sie zwischen den Wiesen- und Feldrändern des Nationalparkrandes nach Spuren von Corncrakes, auch Wachtelkönige genannt, suchten. Dieser auf der roten Liste der bedrohten Arten stehende Zugvogel hatte hier einige Brutgebiete besetzt und deren Bestand musste von Alena kontinuierlich überprüft werden.

Diesmal ohne Dheas unterwegs, ginge beide die gerade verlaufenden Feldwege in Richtung Waldrand ab und nach weiteren zwei Stunden waren sie bereits sehr erfolgreich. Ryan blieb plötzlich stehen und lauschte in Richtung der kleinen Baumgruppe in ihrer Nähe.

„Hörst du diesen Vogel singen? Manchmal singt er auch am Tage. Wie nennt ihr den in eurer Sprache?"

Alena lauschte kurz auf die für sie sehr leise vernehmende Stimme, erkannte sie jedoch sehr schnell.

„Wir nennen sie ‚Nachtigal' und ich freue mich immer ihren fast schon traurig wirkenden Gesang zu vernehmen, zumal sie auch bei uns schon selten anzutreffen ist."

„Wir nennen sie _merilin_."

„Das klingt schön. Was ich bis jetzt von deiner Sprache hörte, gefällt mir total gut. Sie wirkt auf mich so einfühlsam, so weich."

Alena fiel auf, dass er in letzter Zeit immer mehr von ‚wir' über sich sprach. Er schien sich bereits als Elb zu identifizieren und an viel mehr zu erinnern, als er preisgab. Sie nahm sich vor jetzt noch viel neugieriger zu sein, was ihr sichtlich nicht schwer fiel.

Laut rufend gesellte sich nahe über ihnen ein Turmfalke hinzu, um kurz darauf im stehenden Rüttelflug seine Beute zu erspähen. Dieses Schauspiel dauerte nur Sekunden, denn der kleine Greifvogel stürzte sich danach mit einem schier todesverachtenden Flug auf den Boden des Weizenfeldes um dort seine beobachtete Beute zu schlagen. Grausig wirkte dieses Gesetz der Natur, doch war es noch in uns allen drinnen, von frühem Anbeginn der Zeit an herrschte das Recht des Stärkeren und Schnellern.

Alena blickte weiter am Weg entlang. Der schattenspendende Waldrand lag jedoch noch in einiger Entfernung und immer noch an seine Sprache denkend begann Alena: „Ich würde gerne etwas davon lernen."

„Es freut mich sehr, dass dich meine Sprache interessiert. Dann fangen wir gleich mit deiner ersten Lektion an."

Seine erfreute Reaktion spornte sie an und erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihm entgegen, während sie weiter den erst frisch gemähten Feldrand entlang gingen.

„Gut. Mit was kann ich beginnen? Ah, ich weiß es."

Ein feines Lächeln umspielten seine jugendhaften Züge.

„'Mein Name ist Alena', heißt Alena _eneth nîn_. Kannst du dich an diesen Satz noch erinnern?"

Wissenden Blickes grinste sie ihm daraufhin entgegen.

„Den werde ich wohl nie mehr vergessen. War ja echt eine verrückte Situation, damals. Du, ein Fremder, verletzt auf meiner Couch, kein Wort verstehend und ich plapperte da so ein verrücktes Zeug herum, von wegen aus Schweden kommend und so."

Bilder des damaligen Morgens umspielten sich vor Alenas Innerem um ihn dann neugierig zu fragen: „Hattest du mich damals eigentlich von Anfang an verstanden?"

Fast schon, wie bei etwas ertappt auf sie wirkend blickte er auf den Boden und drückte ein wenig herum, bis er ihr erklärte: „Ich habe dich verstanden, ja, aber... wirklich nur einige Wörter und ich war damals derart durcheinander und verunsichert durch die ganze Situation."

Ein Lächeln erschien wieder auf seinen Zügen.

„Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das erste, das ich damals vernahm."

„Was denn?"

Fasziniert, etwas aus seinen damaligen Empfindungen zu erfahren, kam Alenas Ungeduld zum Vorschein, doch Ryan ließ sich davon nicht mehr irritieren.

„Eine große, dicke Hundenase blickte mir entgegen und dann wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich an absolut nichts erinnern konnte, spürte nur den Schmerz meiner mir unbekannten Verletzung und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nur gedacht - lauf, lauf weg."

Alena merkte, dass ihm das jetzt fast ein bisschen peinlich war, aber schon erzählte er weiter.

„Ich habe dann bald erkennen müssen, dass aus dem Laufen jedoch nichts wurde, angesichts meines Zustandes. Dich habe ich dann im Bett bemerkt..."

„Boah... du bist also doch durchs Haus geschlichen und ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen."

Spielerisch erschrocken verteidigte sie ihre unhöfliche Unterbrechung.

Schulterzuckend erklärte er: „Du weißt ja mittlerweile, dass man Elben nicht hört, wenn sie es nicht wollen."

„Ja, ja... gib nur an mit deinen Fähigkeiten. Ich werde bald herausfinden, was Menschen können und Elben nicht!"

Diese kleinen, verspielten Zänkereien fingen Alena immer mehr zu gefallen an, noch dazu wo er sich anscheinend jetzt auch darauf einließ.

„Es ist schwer dir etwas zu erzählen, du bist so ungeduldig!"

Kurz streifte ihn ein böser Blick, diesen jedoch ignorierend fuhr er fort: „Ich ging danach nach draußen, ziellos schlug ich den ersten Weg ein, der mich instinktiv tiefer in den Wald brachte. Bald merkte ich, es nicht zu schaffen und kurz darauf hörte ich dich hinter mir auftauchen."

Sein lächelnder Blick streifte über Alena.

„Im ersten Moment wollte ich weglaufen, aber... das hatten wir ja schon, es ging ja nicht... ich wollte nicht auf dich treffen, dann jedoch lächelte mir diese bezaubernd schöne Frau so vertrauensvoll entgegen und schon hast du mich wieder ins Haus geschleppt und... na den Rest kennst du ja."

Lächelnd griff er nach ihrer Hand und sie grinste schelmisch, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Sind alle Elben solche begnadete Schmeichler?"

Er kniff spielerisch die Augen zusammen.

„Was heißt hier Schmeichler... wir betören unsere Frauen, bis sie sich willenlos ergeben."

Kurz dachte Alena nach, dann schlussfolgerte sie: „Ich denke, dass glaube ich dir jetzt sogar."

„Das würde ich dir auch raten", meinte er stolz, aber nicht ganz ernst, begann jedoch gleich wieder, ihr einige Dinge in seiner Sprache zu benennen.

„Die ‚Sonne' nennen wir _Anor_ und den ‚Mond' _Ithil_."

Gebannt lauschte sie weiter seinen Erklärungen.

„'Freund' bedeutet _mellon_, ‚Freundin' _meldis_ und wenn ein Mann eine Frau zu lieben beginnt, dann wird sie seine _melethril_, seine ‚geliebte Freundin'."

Der Blick, den er Alena dabei zuwarf, verwirrte sie etwas. Sie wagte kaum, jetzt auch nur einen Gedanken weiter zu denken, doch fragte sie neugierig: „Und wie nennt ihr die ‚Liebe'?"

In seiner Antwort vermutete Alena nun eine gespielte Überraschung, auch wenn sie prompt kam.

„Wir nennen sie _meleth_."

„Klingt wunderschön für mich, so richtig romantisch."

Schweigend gingen sie für eine Weile nebeneinander weiter, dem dunklen Waldrand nun immer näher kommend.

„Was denkst du, bedeutet _im meldin_?"

Er war stehen geblieben und blickte Alena auf eine sonderbar, fast schon nachdenkliche Weise an.

_Ich liebe dich_, schoss es als erste Reaktion durch Alenas Gedanken, doch wagte sie es nicht dies auszusprechen, war sich der Bedeutung zu unsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht, was _im_ bedeutet, bei _meldin_ kann ich mir schon etwas denken."

„Sag' mir, was du dir denkst", forderte er sie neugierig auf.

Zögernd begann sie: „Hat es etwas mit ‚Liebe' zu tun?"

Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und noch immer neben ihr stehend, sagte er: „Ich liebe dich."

Ihren Blick noch einmal mit seinem, ihr nicht ganz erklärbaren, streifend ging er weiter.

Alena spürte ihre in sich aufwühlenden Gefühle, ihr Herz begann schneller zu pochen und sie lief ihm nach, nahm seinen Arm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. Mit großen, forschenden Augen suchte sie in seinen und fand dort noch immer diesen, ihr neuen Ausdruck. Voller Klarheit, sanft und wie mit einem tiefen Wissen angehaftet sah er sie lange an und schier in diesem Moment gefangen, zuckten beide zusammen, als ohne Vorwarnung in ihrer Nähe ein Blitz einfuhr. Ohne vorangegangenen Wind und Donner hatte sich über dem nahen Waldrand ein Gewitter aufgebaut und schien seine unbändige Kraft nun niederzulassen. Große, warme Regentropfen fielen aus dem noch immer teilweise sonnendurchflutenden Himmel und ließen beide die restlich verbliebene Strecke zum schützenden Wald hin laufen.

Ein weiterer Blitz entlud sich in ihrer Nähe, weit genug entfernt, um keine Gefahr darzustellen, spornte er sie jedoch zu einem schnelleren Lauf an. Der kräftige Regen hatte alsbald ihre Haare und Kleidung durchnässt und lachend stolperten sie zwischen die ersten dünnen Baumreihen und schüttelten so gut wie es ging das Wasser aus ihren Haaren. Der Regen war so kräftig, dass die Bäume nur geringen Schutz boten und sie drückten sich unter eine alte Buche, deren Blätterdach dicht genug war um den größten Teil der Tropfen abzufangen. Der Regen fiel vereinzelt in ihre Gesichter und beide mussten nochmals herzhaft lachen, als sie sich nass bis auf die Haut hier im Wald stehend ansahen, während draußen der leise, warme Sommerregen weiter seiner zugedachten Bestimmung, die Natur zu tränken, folgte.

Dicht nebeneinander stehend blickten beide durch die Baumreihen hindurch und ihnen bot sich jäh ein unvergleichliches Schauspiel, fern über der freien Wiese vor dem Wald. Nur hier kurz von dieser Gewitterwolke unterbrochen, schien die Sonne dort immer noch unaufhaltsam und ließ einen wunderbaren Regenbogen den Horizont überspannen. In all seiner Pracht leuchtete er vom blauen Himmel herab, mit der Fülle der naturgegebenen Farben dieser Erde, konnte sich niemand diesem seltenen Anblick entziehen. Berauschend wirkte sein Wechselspiel in Kraft und Farbe, schien noch einmal seine ganze Energie zu konzentrieren, bis der Regen entgültig verschwand und er im nun wieder vollständig wiederkehrenden Sonnenlicht langsam und in aller Stille zu verblassen begann.

Alena fragte Ryan, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Wie nennst du den Regenbogen?"

„_Ninniach_", sagte er schlicht, noch immer von diesem Schauspiel ergriffen.

°

„Du hast es dir also in den Kopf gesetzt, wie Elben zu reiten."

Ernst dreinblickend und fast schon wie ein Lehrer richtete er sich vor ihr auf.

„Gut. Zuerst musst du wissen, dass wir Pferde ersuchen uns reiten zu lassen. Wir befehlen es ihnen nicht, sie erweisen uns ihre Dienste freiwillig."

In der Koppel etwas entfernt von Dheas stehend, der sie noch genüsslich fressend ignorierte, bekam Alena am heutigen dunstigen Morgen ihre erste Lektion um ihr Pferd ohne Zaum und Sattel zu reiten.

„Sie sind unsere Freunde und so wollen sie auch behandelt werden. Gib ihm immer das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein und nenne ihn auch so."

Zu Dheas wendend: „_Boe ennin i dulu lîn_, Dheas." (Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Dheas.)

Kurz schnaubend hob er sofort den Kopf und trottete zu Ryan, ihn dann freudig anbrummelnd. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er Alena, nun zu beginnen. Leicht verunsichert streichelte sie seinen Hals und sprach in sanften Worten.

„Braver Dheas, bist ein gutes Pferd und lässt du mich jetzt auf dir reiten?"

Ryan anblickend wartete sie auf Bestätigung ihrer Tat, doch der blickte eher skeptisch.

„Für den Anfang war das gerade noch zu akzeptieren."

„Wie soll ich ihn nennen? Hoheit?", fragte sie sarkastisch.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚mein Freund', denn er ist sicher deiner."

„Aber, ein Pferd kann doch keine Worte verstehen, wenn doch nur deren Stimmlagen."

Bekräftigend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als er erwiderte: „Bist du dir da so sicher?"

An Dheas wendend: „_Togo din dad_, Dheas!" (Stoße sie um, Dheas!)

Kurz gab Dheas ein verspielt klingendes Wiehern von sich und schuppste seine dicke Nase an Alena, und ohne darauf gefasst zu sein, landete sie rücklings im Gras.

„Ihr... ihr beiden, das... das war echt nicht nett."

Aufstehend rieb sie die leicht schmerzende Stelle und würde sie es nicht besser wissen, so hätte sie jetzt Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sie beide grinsend anblickten. Zumindest wackelte Dheas mit seinen Ohren und das kannte sie nur zu gut von seinen Spielereien. Trotzigen Blickes musste sie jedoch eingestehen, dass es weiter noch vieles gab, das sie trotz ihrer guten Ausbildung nicht wusste.

„_Medlir nîn_", wandte sie sich an Dheas, aber Ryan unterbrach sie.

„Er versteht auch sicher deine Sprache, denn es ist die Bedeutung und die gesprochene Weise, nicht die Worte machen es aus. Probiere es!"

Während Alena Dheas mit guten, ehrlichen Worten um die Gunst ihn reiten zu dürfen fragte, schwoll der heute dominierende Morgendunst, der sich seit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen über das Grundstück stob, noch stärker an. Beinahe grau wirkte die Sonne, deren nur schwächlich durchscheinende Himmelsscheibe, sich fast wie durch einen Schleicher betrachtet zeigte. Gänzlich unterbunden war die Sicht in die Ferne und alle Konturen zerflossen dort in dem Grüngrau der Landschaft zu einem wässrig wirkendem Bild. Drückend warmfeucht gebar sich die Nebelluft, die ohne jeglichen Windhauch zwischen den alten Bäumen und hohen Gräsern des Koppelrandes zu verhängen schien. Immer noch befanden sich einzelne Tautropfen an den Ähren der Gräserspitzen, sich matt im dahinschwelgendem Licht reflektierend und um diese drückend feuchte Mischung noch zusätzlich zu nähren.

Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf Alenas Stirn, als sie sich, nun ohne Steigbügel, auf Dheas Rücken schwang und die Peinlichkeit über ihren fast schon hinaufgezogenen Aufstieg, trieb ihr noch mehr Wärme in die Wangen. Unsicher gab sie Dheas das Kommando loszugehen und vorerst wollte sie nicht mehr als ‚Schritt' wagen.

„Soll ich dir beschreiben, wie du oben sitzt?", fragte er mit einem Anflug von leichtem Spott.

Bösen Blickes verneinte sie dies.

„Versuche einfach lockerer zu sitzen und reite ihn jetzt schneller."

„Das traue ich mich nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles ohne Zügel und Sattel schaffen soll."

„Sprich mit ihm und setze dein Gewicht ein, er wird dem allen folgen."

Langsam zweifelte Alena an ihren bis jetzt vorhanden geglaubten Reitkünsten. Anscheinend hatte sie es doch nicht so gut gelernt.

„Zeige es mir doch bitte nochmals. Ich lerne gut aus Beobachtungen", flehte sie, ihm ein süßes Lächeln zuwerfend.

„Nein, du wirst jetzt noch ein wenig üben, bis du lockerer sitzt und versuche gerade zu sitzen, wie du es auch immer so gekonnt im Sattel zeigtest."

_Das war ein verstecktes Lob_, dachte Alena und bemühte sich gleich stärker.

Es trotzdem nicht schaffend bettelte sie nochmals um Hilfe und Ryan ließ sich schließlich erfolgreich überreden.

Den richtigen Einsatz der Gewichtshilfen zeigend lenkte er Dheas vor ihr auf und ab und ihr wurde klar, dass ein Pferd im Grunde des Reiters Gewichtsverlagerung mitkorrigierend, immer dessen angestrebte Richtung freiwillig hin folgte. Es schien so einfach zu sein und alle Regeln ihrer bisher nur spärlich gelernten Reiterei gingen in Zweifel unter.

An ihr vorbei trabend brachte dieses schwüle, belastende Wetter nun auch auf Ryans Stirn leichte Schweißperlen, doch parierte er Dheas sogleich für sie unmerklich in den Galopp und stob mit ihm, sichtlich erfreut, durch die großzügig angelegte Koppel. Ein stolzes Gefühl kam in Alena hoch, als sie ‚ihren' Elb spielend leicht mit dem muskelbepackten Rappen umgehen sah. Geballte Kraft und Anmut, eine vollendende Harmonie bildend, war ihr treffender Vergleich, als sie danach den nun noch höher hinaufziehenden Nebel bemerkte, fast schon an einen verregneten Tag erinnernd.

Nur kurz von der verschleierten Sonne abgelenkt, vernahm sie erschrocken den mit dem Kopf tief nach unten und über Ryan gebeugten Dheas.

„Ryan!"

Die doch nicht unbeträchtliche Entfernung durch die gesamte Koppel erschien ihr wie eine nie enden wollende Strecke.

Mit der Nase stupsend, rollte ihn Dheas auf den Rücken, ihn scheinbar damit zum Aufstehen bewegen wollend. Kurz nachdem Alena bei ihm ankam, sich über ihn beugte, öffnete er langsam die Augen und fragte, um sich blickend mit matter Stimme: „Was ist passiert?"

Besorgt strich sie ihm über sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe nur kurz weggeschaut und dann sah ich dich am Boden liegen."

Er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und Alena war sehr besorgt.

„Hast du dich verletzt? Wie geht es dir?"

Suchend blickte sie über seinen Körper.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich verletzt bin, mir wurde schwindlig und..."

Alena wollte ihm aufhelfen, aber er verneinte.

„Warte, lass mich kurz noch, ich fühle mich noch nicht so gut."

Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Brust.

„Du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper!"

Besorgt sah sie in seine Augen, die ihr erschöpft entgegenblickten und nahm seine Hände in die ihren.

„Deine Hände sind ganz kalt. Bist du krank?"

Kurz schloss er nochmals die Augen.

„Ryan", rief sie nervös, „was ist mit dir?"

Sie wieder öffnend meinte er leise: „Es geht mir gleich wieder besser."

„Das ist wohl dieses dunstige Wetter heute, da ist jede Anstrengung zu viel. Wir hätten gar nicht beginnen sollen", bekräftigte Alena den möglichen Grund für seine Schwäche, wenn sie auch selbst kaum daran glaubte.

Er atmete noch leicht schneller, als er nun ihre Hilfe zum Aufstehen annahm, wankte einmal leicht, ging aber dann zielstrebig aus der Koppel. Alena folgte direkt hinter ihm und bei den Bänken der Terrasse angekommen, fragte sie ahnungsvoll: „Wie lange geht das bereits?"

Überrascht blickte er sie an, erwiderte dann jedoch ehrlich: „Seit fünf Tagen, als mir damals das Glas aus der Hand fiel."

Sein Blick war müde und seinen Kopf in der Hand und den Arm auf dem Tisch abstützend, schloss er noch einmal kurz die Augen.

„Ich erinnere mich... du bist wahrscheinlich einfach nur erschöpft, die ganze Aufregung und..."

Sie hielt inne.

„Können Elben denn überhaupt krank werden?"

Mit noch geschlossenen Augen murmelte er müde: „Ich denke schon, aber wie immer... ich weiß es nicht genau."

°

Die Dämmerung graute bereits am Himmel, als Alena von Ryans unruhigem Schlaf im Wohnzimmer aufgeweckt wurde. Sie fand ihn dort auf der Couch sitzend, sichtlich von einem Alptraum hochgerissen und seine Hände an den Körper gepresst. Sorgenvoll setzte sie sich neben ihm, legte schweigend ihre Arme um ihn und vernahm wieder dieses unerklärliche, leichte Zittern, dass nun seinen ganzen Körper durchdrang. Bald war es vorüber, aber die Sorgen waren nur noch größer geworden.

„Komm mit mir", flüsterte Alena, als sie aufstand und ihm ihre Hand entgegen hielt.

In der Dunkelheit konnte sie seinen Blick nur schwach erkennen, aber er stand schweigend auf und ging mit ihr.

Neben ihm liegend, schmiegte sich Alena an seinen Rücken und es kam ihr so vor, als würde diesmal sie ihn vor den Träumen beschützen, die ihn leidvoll zu verfolgen schienen. Zu einem Arzt konnte sie ihn nicht bringen, das war ihr seit Peters Aussage über seine Blutwerte klar, aber sie musste etwas unternehmen, denn es ging ihm eindeutig immer schlechter.

Alena vernahm bald seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und war beruhigt, dass er wieder eingeschlafen war. Weitere Gedanken formten sich in Alena, bevor sie selbst wieder vom Schlaf übermannt wurde. Am Morgen würde sie diese ‚Hexe' aufzusuchen, die ihnen vielleicht mit ihrem Wissen über Elben helfen konnte.

°

Alena startete nach dem Frühstück zum Haus der sogenannten ‚Hexe'. Sorgenvoll blickte sie Ryan noch nach, als dieser abermals alleine in den Wald aufbrach, seinen Bogen und Pfeile mitführend. Sie wusste nur allzu gut, dass er sich verteidigen konnte, aber er war auch sichtlich müde und erschien oft abgelenkt, mit den Gedanken irgendwo in weiter Ferne schweifend. Durch seine bestätigte Existenz, rückte nun auch die der Feinde wieder in ein fassbares, schreckliches Licht und sie konnte diese nicht mehr hinter logischen Erklärungen verdecken, begann sich auszumalen, wie schrecklich es wäre, würde er nochmals auf sie treffen.

Diesen Gedanken abschüttelnd, denn ihr war klar, Ryan konnte auf sich aufpassen, lenkte sie das Auto zielstrebig aus dem Park hinaus. Mit Dheas im Trab wäre die Strecke wohl leicht in einer halben Stunde zu bewältigen gewesen, aber sie wollte danach auch noch einkaufen, nahm deshalb das moderne Gefährt. Die angegebene Adresse lag unmittelbar am Nationalparkrand, ziemlich einsam am Ende des dort befindlichen Dorfes gelegen. Die befestigte Straße fand bald ein Ende und ab hier ging es holprig über einen steinigen, wenn auch passierbaren Weg nahe beim Wald weiter.

Sie musste nochmals einbiegen, als dann endlich vor ihr ein kleines, gedrungenes Holzhaus zum Vorschein kam. Rundum zogen sich dunkle hohe Tannen, die im bestärkten Wind nun spielerisch rauschten, als sie endlich aus dem Auto stieg. Sie liebte diese urbanen Töne der Natur und manchmal dachte sie, dieses rauschende Spiel des Windes klang in Tannen ungeschlagen am schönsten. Südlich gelegen, zeigten sich ihr sonnengeflutete Blumenwiesen, die auf sanfthügeligem Gelände noch ungemäht, Wogen von tanzenden Schmetterlingen und bunten Käfern anlockten. Zartplätschernd nahm sie einem kleinen gurgelnden Bachlauf wahr, der sich zwischen hängenden Schilfähren, einen verspielt glitzernden Weg durch das satte Grün bahnte.

Unwillkürlich atmete Alena tief ein und war wie benommen von diesem süßlich blütengetränkten Duft, der ihrer vollkommen Herr wurde. Wie aus einem Zauber erwachend schüttelte sie den Kopf um sich scheinbar von diesem zu befreien.

_Was ist das hier?_, dachte sie beklommen, _etwa schon ein Zauber?_

In den letzten Tagen konnte sie mit der Realität nur schwer umgehen, sah die Welt nun mit anderen Augen, die immer schon empfänglich für die Natur waren, aber alles weitere, das noch dahinter steckte, war ihr bis jetzt im Verborgenen geblieben. Sich von diesem herrlichen Anblick endlich abwendend klopfte sie an der Türe, wie auf dem darauf befindlichen Schild geheißen.

Quietschend wurde sie nach einer Weile geöffnet und ein ziemlich zerzaustes und müde dreinblickendes Gesicht sah ihr entgegen.

„Was um alles in der Welt gibt es so Wichtiges, mich um diese Tageszeit zu stören?"

Forsch und rau klang die Stimme der Frau, die sie mit braungrünen Augen von oben bis unten musterte und keine Anstalten machte, die Türe auch nur einen Spalt weiter zu öffnen. Alena ließ sich nicht beirren, sah sie doch in jedem zuerst einmal etwas Gutes.

„Ich komme anhand ihrer Internetseite. Sie bieten Beratungen an?"

Die Frau blickte nun leicht verärgert und zog die Türe noch ein wenig weiter zu.

„Dort steht aber auch groß und deutlich, dass ich das nur gegen Terminvoranmeldung mache und wenn du das Schild an der Türe genauer gelesen hättest, wüsstest du auch meine Öffnungszeiten. Gute Nacht!"

Krachend fiel die Türe in den Rahmen und ließ Alena etwas zurückweichen.

Die benannten Öffnungszeiten waren schon etwas verwittert und konnten gerade noch als 18:00 bis 24:00 Uhr erkannt werden. Das förderte jedoch nur ihren eigenen Zorn und sie fühlte ihn in sich hochkommend.

„He sie! Frau! Hexe... oder wie auch immer sie hießen mögen! Ich komme extra den Weg hier her und ich habe ein sehr dringendes Problem!"

Sie polterte unaufhörlich gegen die Türe, stoppte erst, als sie wieder leicht geöffnet wurde.

„Steltael."

„Wie bitte?"

„Mein Name ist, Steltael."

„Aha, gut. Aber... ich brauche sie wirklich dringend!"

Die Frau hatte inzwischen anderes, dunkel durchscheinendes Gewand angelegt, überlegte noch kurz, warf ihr einen noch grimmigeren Blick zu und öffnete schließlich die Türe, gerade soweit, dass Alena eintreten konnte.

„Und wehe du brauchst jetzt nur einen Liebestrank, dann flipp' ich aus", murmelte sie und bewegte sich zielstrebig in den nächsten Raum, Alena einfach stehen lassend.

Der erste Raum war noch von Dunkelheit umgeben, beinah schwarze Vorhänge verhüllten die Fenster und nur wenig schummriges Licht drang aus einer tiefen Nische einer Ecke hervor. Fremdartig bissige Gerüche stiegen zu Alena hoch und raubten ihr im ersten Augenblick fast den Atem. Der langgestreckte Raum wurde von dunkelroter und braungrüner Farbe dominiert, zeigte fast keinen freien Platz an der Wand, denn überall waren schwere Regale und Kästen verteilt, voller Bücher, die der Last kaum noch standzuhalten vermochten. Zwischendurch befanden sich kunstvoll verarbeitete Glockenspiele, hauptsächlich aus Spiegelbruch und anderen glitzernden Materialien gefertigt, welche durch den kaum wahrnehmbaren Luftzug, der den Raum leicht umspielte, leise zu klingen anfingen. Noch immer alleine gelassen, schritt Alena langsam an der Wand entlang, entdeckte noch weitere Gegenstände, teils sehr unwirklich und undefinierbar wirkend. Zeichnungen von Fabelwesen lagen verstreut auf dem dunklen Eichentisch und Stapel von Büchern, so dass sich Alena an ihren eigenen erinnert fühlte. Eine Katze umstrich ihre Beine, fast darüber erschrocken, streichelte sie danach ihr schwarzglänzendes Fell, doch die Katze miaute nur und sprang auf das danebenstehende Sofa.

_Wieso überrascht es mich jetzt nicht, hier eine schwarze Katze anzutreffen_, dachte Alena belustigt und blickte sich weiter um.

Von ihrer immer präsenten Neugierde getrieben, schob sie einige der Bilder zur Seite und stieß, fast wie erwartet, auf das Bild eines Elbes, nein, es musste eine Elbe sein. Ihr langes Haar umfloss in langen, dunklen Wogen ihr elfenbeinfarbenes Gesicht und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen war unbeschreiblich weich. An das hatte Alena noch gar nicht gedacht. Elbenfrauen müssten magisch schön sein, wenn die Elbenmänner dies schon waren.

„Das seh' ich schon gerne, wenn gleich geschnüffelt wird!"

Das Bild wurde ihr jäh aus den Händen gerissen und Steltael klappte noch weitere, danebenliegenden Bücher zu.

„Was ist denn jetzt so dringend?"

Sie deutete Alena sich zu setzen. Ihr auf einem kleinen runden Tisch gegenübersitzend schielte Alena argwöhnisch auf die Glaskugel und irgendwie behagte ihr das ganz und gar nicht mehr. Sie glaubte nicht im geringsten daran, dass sie eine Hexe sei, aber das mit den Elben, da musste sie einfach nachhaken.

„Sie sind Expertin für Elben?"

Ihr Gegenüber machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, welches jedoch dann in einer sehr stupiden Grimmasse unterging.

„Ja... geht's auch ein bisschen schneller und sprechen wir jetzt von mir oder von dir?"

Schön langsam reichte es Alena mit der Alten, oder zumindest war sie um einiges älter als sie. Das gab ihr trotzdem keinen Grund, sie immer mit ‚du' anzusprechen oder gar so unfreundlich zu sein.

Ein fragend gelangweilter Blick beschleunigte ihre nächsten Worte.

„Sind sie nun eine Elbenexpertin, oder nur eine Wahrsagerin?"

„Was willst du über Elben wissen? Weißt du, jeder fünfte Tourist kommt hier bei mir vorbei und fragt mich, wo er denn die Elben finden könnte? Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr mich dass jetzt schon nervt, noch bevor die Saison so richtig losgeht."

Sie stand auf und kam mit einem Glas Wasser wieder zurück, ohne auch nur Anstalten zu machen, ihr auch etwas anzubieten.

„Ich warte immer noch, es wird bis jetzt schon ziemlich teuer für dich, ich meine es nur gut."

_Gut_, dachte Alena, _dann werde ich mich beeilen und es direkt machen._

„Was halten sie davon, wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich einen Elb bei mir zu Hause habe?"

Die Luft anhaltend verfolgte sie die Reaktion in dem von Falten gezeichnetem Gesicht.

Die Hexe holte Luft, sagte dann sehr ernst: „Also, das hat mir noch kein Tourist gesagt."

Dann fing sie lauthals zu lachen an, ein eher unangenehm krächzendes Lachen, stand auf und ging zur Türe um sie zu öffnen.

„Du verstehst, ich habe für solche Scherze keine Zeit und vor allem nicht zu so einer frühen Stunde. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Ihr Blick war jetzt ernst und auffordernd.

Alena bewegte sich nicht, musste es nun wohl doch etwas genauer erklären.

„Sie verstehen nicht, es ist wirklich ein Elb bei mir und er findet nicht mehr zurück. Wo leben die Elben hier?"

Plötzlich spürte Alena eine Hand auf ihrem Arm, wurde auch schon hochgezerrt und zur Türe geschubst und mit begleitenden Worten unsanft aus dem Haus befördert.

„Komm, Schätzchen, wenn der Elb heute auch noch da ist, dann komm am Abend wieder aber sonst, hab' ich für so einen Blödsinn echt keine Zeit."

Sie schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.

„Hat einen Elb zu Hause... Ha! Den Witz kannte ich echt noch nicht."

Ohne weiter zu lachen, sagte sie nun ernst: „Verschwinde, Mädchen und träume von einem anderen Prinzen!"

Abermals laut krachend fiel die Türe vor Alena zu. Drinnen hörte sie die unfreundliche Frau noch vor sich hinfluchen und ein beklemmendes Gefühl stieg in Alena hoch.

Einerseits war sie total wütend wegen dieser rüden Behandlung, die ihr hier widerfuhr, andererseits wusste sie keinen Ausweg und eine warnende Stimme flüsterte unaufhaltsam in ihr, dass sie Ryan unbedingt helfen musste, dass ihr bald keine Zeit mehr dafür blieb. Sie hämmerte wieder an die Türe.

„Er findet nicht mehr zurück, so hören sie mir doch zu. Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, oder warum glauben sie, dass er überhaupt bei mir ist?"

Lauschend stoppte sie kurz mit dem Lärmen. Nichts, sie reagierte nicht darauf.

„Du... du blöde Hexe du, bist ja eh keine echte Hexe, Scharlatanin, Quacksalberin, Betrügerin!"

Was auch immer noch an Schimpfwörtern möglich waren, die man einer vermeintlichen Hexe an den Kopf werfen könnte, drangen aus Alena hinaus. Alles nütze nichts, sie musste wieder gehen. Die rauschenden Tannen hatten ihren Glanz verloren, als Alena verärgert und enttäuscht ins Auto stieg und in Richtung zur Stadt einbog.

°

Alena beobachtete ihn fortwährend für den Rest des Tages, machte sich weiter Sorgen, ohne ihn damit dauernd zu konfrontieren und nachdem er einige Zeit in der Hängematte verbracht hatte, schien er die gewohnte Vitalität zurückgefunden zu haben.

Der laue Sommerabend schrie förmlich nach Gegrilltem, und beide packten mit an, zauberten in aller Ruhe ein wunderbares Abendessen, dass sie wie gewohnt danach auf der Terrasse genossen. Eine Flasche Rotwein rundete das Menü ab und Alena war überrascht, dass er so etwas kannte, zumal sie ihn damals mit Schokolade so richtig beeindruckt hatte und nie mehr in ihrem Leben seine entzückende Reaktion vergessen würde. Seither war er richtig süchtig nach dem braunen Zeugs. Diese Gedanken ließen sie eben lächeln, als sie seinen auf ihr ruhenden Blick erhaschte. Die Dämmerung brach bereits herein und nur die zahlreich aufgereihten Kerzen erhellten den kleinen Platz um den Tisch unter den alten Bäumen.

Windstill war die Luft, behielt so die Tageswärme länger und die ungewohnte Fülle der nächtlichen Stimmen im Wald, deutete darauf hin, dass selbst die Tiere diesen außergewöhnlichen Abend noch intensiv nutzten. Furchtlose Nachtfalter stürzten sich nahe an das flackernde Kerzenlicht, doch meist flatterten sie nach kurzer Benommenheit wieder davon.

Eine wohltuende Ruhe breitete sich nach dem genossenen Abendmahl auf beide aus und Ryan rückte näher zu Alena, zog sie mit ihrem Rücken an sich und kuschelte seine Arme um ihren Bauch. Sanft legte er den Kopf auf ihre Schulter, küsste leicht ihren Nacken und ließ damit Alena erschaudern.

„Hat dir schon jemand gesagt, dass du wunderschönes Haar hast? Es ist dem einer Elbe ebenbürtig."

Wie benommen nahm sie dieses wunderschöne Kompliment von ihm entgegen, wusste jetzt auch über deren Schönheit Bescheid und hatte er ihr bis jetzt doch nur spärlich welche gemacht. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren blonden Locken und Alena spürte, wie sie ihre Augen schloss und an nichts mehr dachte, nur mehr seine Nähe fühlte, die sich wie eine süße Droge in ihr auszubreiten begann. Schön langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass es für sie kein Zurück mehr gab, kein Leben ohne Ryan, je in ihrem Inneren möglich wäre. So von seinen Armen fest umschlungen, verblieben sie einige Zeit im romantischen Kerzenlicht und dieser wunderbare Augenblick schien zu einer Ewigkeit zu werden.

Es war diesmal an Ryan, sich tiefere Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf zu machen. Hier, in der ihm noch immer fremd wirkenden Welt, war diese bezaubernde Frau an seiner Seite, die ihm bereits so oft geholfen hatte und ihn allmählich, aber unaufhaltsam vollkommen in ihren Bann zog. Doch in Wahrheit trennten sie Welten voneinander, konnten gar nicht zusammen sein... durften es nicht? Die ganze Tragweite wurde ihm langsam bewusst und wühlte sein Innerstes noch tiefer auf, neben dem unstillbaren Drang sein Volk endlich wiederzufinden.

Doch... sie war sterblich und er wurde nicht geboren, um zu sterben.


	6. So darf es nicht enden

**Reviewantworten:**

**Tanja  
**Hi Tanja, ich danke dir gleich mal überschwänglich für deine abermals erfolgte Nachfrage wo das nächste Kapitel denn nur bliebe? Du weißt ja mittlerweile - das spornt beim Schreiben an! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir das romantisch angehauchte Kapitel gefiel und viele deiner Fragen werden auch schon in diesem vorliegendem beantwortet. Dein Lob über meine Naturbeschreibungen... ich bin schön langsam echt aus dem Häuschen, dass du und die anderen die so mögen, ich glaub' ich ringe bei den Reviewantworten schön langsam um Worte :-) Mein 'Elb' hier? Also - er hat keine blonden Haare, sondern fast schwarze, aber der Charakter der kommt schon ganz schön dicht an Ryan rann :-)  
**  
Darklaya  
**Auch dir will ich jetzt mal ganz, ganz lieb für deine lobenden Worte und die 'Treue' danken, dass du mich schon bei so vielen Kapiteln begleitest. Traurig gehts aber leider weiter und ich hab' mir diesmal wieder den geplanten Cliffi verkniffen, denn anscheinend ist der nicht so beliebt. Wobei man durch Cliffis ja auch immer ein wenig sieht, wie es weitergeht :-) Da aber noch zwei geplante Kapitel folgen werden, ist hier noch nicht Schluss. Das kann ich Alena nicht antun, dass danach keine Hilfe kommt.  
Wegen der **Elben: **_Steltael schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „Die Touristen wollen immer nur Elben sehen ." _:-) Okay, Scherz beiseite – es kommen noch Elben, ein ganzer Haufen sogar und ich freue mich deshalb auch schon auf's Scheiben. Bleib' bitte noch lange dabei, denn in K7 wird sich einiges ereignen. (_händereib_ :-)

**Enessa  
**Dir danke ich für die längste Review die ich je bekommen habe! Freut mich natürlich sehr, dass auch dir meine Naturbeschreibungen gefallen und du dich durch den Hauch von Magie verzaubern lässt. Diesmal ist viel von den irischen Sagen abgeleitet. Bin gespannt, wie dir das gefallen wird. Bei den Schreibfehlern sage ich nur: mea culpa! Du hast Recht und ich bemühe mich auch sehr und will das alles auch nochmals durcharbeiten. **Reiterei**: Huch - da wollte ich auf keinen Fall eine Reiterzunft angreifen! Ich habe das bereits leicht abgeändert. Wobei Alena natürlich auch weit entfernt von dem Ausbildungsgrad einer Dressurreiterin ist und mein Vorbild für sie (und viele andere "nur" Wald- u. Wiesenreiter, die ich kenne) würde sich unter keinen Umständen ohne Sattel und schon gar nicht ohne Zaumzeug (!) auf ihr Pferd setzen. Ich steige gerade auf Westernreiterei um, sitze auf einem Champion und empfand diesen nun professionellen Unterricht wirklich so, wie ich es bei Alena beschrieb - ich konnte alles vorher Gelernte einfach vergessen, wobei es eben "nur" 'Reitstall-Gruppenlernen' war und die Pferde die wir ritten, nur "zügelgesteuert" waren. Und... einige **Biologen** kenne ich, die fürchten sich sogar vor einem normalen Haushund, weil ihre Arbeit teilweise nur im Zoo oder mit respektablem Abstand in der Natur geschieht. Ist also auch nur ein Klischee, dass sie automatisch ein gutes Gespür für Tiere haben. Danke dir auch sehr für das Lob wegen des Bogenschießens. An Anschauungsmaterial hat es mir nicht gemangelt, denn es gibt hier nette Herren vom Bogenschießverein die mir das sehr gerne professionell erklärt haben. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass ich wahnsinnig gerne auf Recherche gehe? ;-) Nun hoffe ich inständig, dass du trotz der Fehler mein neues Kapitel lesen und mögen wirst. (wegen Beta folgt eine E-Mail)

**Sundayshine  
**Toll finde ich, dass meine Geschichte auch jetzt noch entdeckt wird und du so begeistert bist. Du willst nach Irland reisen? Dann schreib' mir mal bei Gelegenheit eine E-Mail, ich sag' dir dann wo du unbedingt hin musst. Den Ausgang werde ich noch nicht verraten, wenn ich ihn auch schon lange weiß, aber es folgen diesem hier noch zwei Kapitel - noch viel Zeit, die beiden einiges erleben zu lassen :-)

**Nyella  
**Hi, meine bogenschießwütige Nyella! Du bringst es mal wieder auf den Punkt und ich find' es echt schon auffallend, dass wir immer die gleichen Lieblingsszenen haben. Die 'Bogenschießstunde' war von Anfang an geplant und ich hab' da wirklich fleißig recherchiert, denn selbst kann ich es leider noch viel zu wenig. Natürlich kann ich keine Garantie abgeben ob man sich von meinen Schilderungen es dann selbst beibringen kann, aber für den Anfang ist die Haltung schon ein wenig erklärt :-) Hach ja... danke für dein abermaliges Lob meiner Naturbeschreibungen, ich denke, man spürt meine Liebe zu dieser darin... und ich find's so super, dass du das gerne liest. (und ich höre es gerne nochmals, wenn du es wieder so empfindest ;-)  
„**Doch... sie war sterblich und er wurde nicht geboren, um zu sterben..."  
**:-D Irgendwie habe ich es geahnt, dass du die Schlussworte erkennen wirst. Sie sind vom Meister, irgendwie, wobei eigentlich aus dem Song "The Prophecy" von der CD zum 1.Teil. "Listen – it speaks to those who where not born to die"... selbst die Stelle ‚... out of the Black Years come the words...' ist bei Elronds Rat im Originalbuch nachzulesen. Die Lyrics sind somit fast von Tolkien selbst :-)

**Lady Dragonfire  
**Mae govannen, meine Drachenverwandte. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mit einer Review von dir gerechnet, weil du ja meine Beta warst, freue mich aber jetzt noch mehr, dass du deine ersten Eindrücke hier hineinschreibst. Es heißt ja nicht automatisch, dass eine Beta immer mit allem einverstanden ist, was ihr "Schützling" schreibt :-) Vielleicht regt dich das vorliegende Kapitel noch mehr zum Nachdenken an, denn ich habe sehr viele Gedanken über die Unsterblichkeit hineingeschrieben. Ich danke dir nochmals für die geopferte Zeit und für die aufbauenden Worte hier.

**

* * *

Erklärung zu Kapitel 6:  
**Diesmal ist es etwas ‚spirituell' angehaucht, eher von den irischen Sagen inspiriert, aber mit Tolkiens Ansichten gewürzt und meiner Fantasie vermengt... lasst euch abermals verzaubern, wenn es diesmal auch etwas trauriger wird... 

Ryan geht es immer schlechter und verzweifelt versucht Alena Hilfe zu finden. Sie kehrt nochmals zur vermeintlichen ‚Hexe' zurück und nimmt ihn diesmal mit... doch scheint sich alles gegen sie zu richten. Alena ist mit ihren Gefühlen immer mehr hin und her gerissen und eine immer stärker werdende Traurigkeit überschattet die weiteren Sonnentage in dem wunderbaren Wald...

* * *

**-----------------------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM**

**Kapitel 6: So darf es nicht enden  
-----------------------------------------**

Beide waren in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt verloren, wollten diesen wunderbaren Augenblick für immer festhalten und für kurze Zeit schien es ihnen zu gelingen. Spürbar war es rund um sie nun ruhiger geworden und der aufkommende, warme Nachtwind umschlich sie sanft schmeichelnd und ließ sie noch näher aneinander rücken.

Alena spürte wie sich Ryan plötzlich leicht anspannte und sich von ihr löste. Sorgenvoll drehte sie sich zu ihm und wusste sogleich was los war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt die Hände krampfhaft an der Bank fest.

Als es vorüber zu sein schien, wirkte er sehr müde und Alena fragte zaghaft: „Du hast auch Schmerzen, stimmt's?"

Ein kaum vernehmbares Nicken reichte Alena zur Bestätigung und sie blickte auf ihre Uhr. Mit dem Auto würden sie mindestens zwei Stunden benötigen, weil sie über den von hier weit abseits liegenden Parkeingang fahren müssten. Es war bereits nach zehn, aber wenn sie jetzt gleich gemeinsam mit Dheas losritten, würden sie es noch rechtzeitig zu ihren Öffnungszeiten schaffen. Sie wollte lieber eine weitere Unverschämtheit dieser Person riskieren, als hier tatenlos neben ihm zu verweilen, denn es war nun sicher, dass es ihm immer schlechter ging.

Seinen eindeutig ablehnenden Blick erkennend, als sie ihm dies erzählte, meinte sie nur aufmunternd: „Wie hätte sie mir auch glauben sollen? Sie hat sehr viele Bücher über Elben dort und vielleicht finden wir zumindest einen kleinen Hinweis, wo wir die Suche nach deinen Leuten weiterführen können."

Beide gingen zu Dheas, der ihnen bereits etwas verschlafen im Stall entgegenblickte. Schnell war er aufgezäumt und, anstatt des Sattels, bekam er eine weiche Decke angegurtet um beiden Reitern mehr Platz zu bieten. Draußen strich ihnen der weiter auffrischende Nachtwind entgegen, fühlte sich nach diesem heißen Sommertag angenehm kühl an und belebte ein wenig die vorhin bedrückende Stimmung.

Alena dachte an die dem Haus der Hexe naheliegende Ortschaft und wenn es auch sehr unwahrscheinlich war zu dieser Tageszeit jemanden noch zu treffen, machte sie Ryan auf etwas aufmerksam.

„Würdest du deine Haare offen tragen?"

Er sah sie fragend an und mit einem leichten Lächeln erklärte sie: „So kannst du deine Ohren abdecken, falls wir jemanden treffen sollten."

Meist hatte er ohnedies nur ein wenig vom Seitenhaar nach hinten gebunden, doch heute Abend war ein dicker Zopf in sein Haar geflochten und gaben die eindeutig, wenn auch nur leicht spitzen Ohren nur allzu sichtbar preis.

„Findest du diesen Unterschied so auffallend?", fragte er Alena und sie musste abermals lächeln, während er sich an seinem Haarband zu schaffen machte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass hier alle Leute so blind sind, wie ich es war. Ich will vermeiden, dass dich jemand als das erkennt, was du bist."

„Ich verstehe", antwortete und schüttelte den Kopf um den geflochtenen Zopf entgültig zu entwirren.

Prüfend sah Alena ihn an, ob er nun als ‚Mensch' bestehen würde.

„Perfekt", sagte sie und trotz des fahlen Lichtes, dass die hier herrschende Dunkelheit durchdrang, prägte sich dieses leicht strahlende Bild von ihm in ihr ein. Sein glattes, goldblondes Haar fiel nun offen neben seinem eleganten Gesicht herab und sie dachte plötzlich, dass sie diesen Abend wohl nie vergessen werde, egal was auch noch kommen mag.

_Es ist sonderbar, wie einem oft unwichtig erscheinende Momente im Gedächtnis bleiben_, dachte sie noch während sie auf Dheas stieg und Ryan sich gleich hinter ihr auf dem breiten Rücken des Rappen setzte.

Seine Hände fest um ihren Körper haltend bat er Dheas los zu gehen und fragte sie nochmals neugierig, noch immer nicht gänzlich von ihrem Vorhaben überzeugt.

„Was genau erwartest du dir von diesem abermaligen Besuch?"

Alena, noch etwas unsicher auf ihrem sattellosen Sitz, rutschte ein paar Mal hin und her, lenkte Dheas dann in Richtung Waldrand nach Osten und antwortete nachdenklich: „Ich erwarte mir im Grunde nicht viel, denn sie war schrecklich unfreundlich, aber ich weiß mir derzeit sonst keine Hilfe. Vielleicht habe ich diesmal so eine Art von ‚Gefühl', es unbedingt nicht unversucht zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe."

Ihre Erklärungen damit akzeptierend spähte er über ihre Schulter auf den nur schemenhaft erkennbaren Weg. Auch am bald erreichten Waldrand spendete der nur mehr als schmale Sichel herabscheinende Mond fast kein Licht auf die, zu dieser Stunde, vereinsamte Strecke. Dheas schritt trotz allem sicher auf dem ihm zum Teil bekannten Weg entlang, den sie bald darauf in Richtung Süden einschlugen.

°

Im Schatten der Nacht wirkten jetzt die hohen Tannen, die das kleine Holzhaus im Hintergrund umragten, wie drohende Wächter die keinen ungebetenen Gast unbedacht zu ihrer Herrin vorbeilassen würden. Irgendwie hatte Alena abermals das Gefühl hier von einer Art Zauber ergriffen zu werden, der sich diesmal anscheinend heimlich in ihre Gedanken einschlich, denn sie wusste, dass Bäume nichts Bedrohliches darstellten und schimpfte sich leise dafür. Dheas, nun von seinem Zaumzeug befreit, stürzte sich freudig auf die saftige Wiese und Alena deutete Ryan noch etwas in der Dunkelheit der Baumschatten zu warten, bis die Hausherrin sich zeigen würde und sie ihm ein Zeichen gab.

Diesmal stand ein Auto vor dem Eingang und sich diesem nähernd vernahm sie laute Stimmen, die ihr nur allzu deutlich aus dem Haus entgegen drangen. Neugierig lugte sie durch die leicht angelehnte Türe und wurde jäh zur Seite gedrängt. Eine massige Frau quetschte sich laut schimpfend durch den schmalen Türrahmen und es schien so, als wäre sie mit der ihr eben dargebotenen Leistung nicht zufrieden zu sein.

„Dann hättest du ihn eben nicht so oft alleine gelassen, dann wäre er sicher nicht fremdgegangen!", schrie ihr Steltael nach, die der Frau bis dahin auf dem Fuße folgte.

Sich danach zu Alena umdrehend sagte sie in ihrem gewohnt bissigen Ton: „Was willst du denn schon wieder da? Was ist das heute nur für ein Tag!"

Händeringend drehte sie sich im Türrahmen um, ging wieder in den Raum zurück und fügte noch murmelnd hinzu: „Du bist sowieso an allem Schuld. Du hast mich heute so früh geweckt und jetzt krieg' ich nichts zustande."

Alena reagierte gar nicht darauf, denn sie durchschaute die Hexe schön langsam.

Steltael blieb mitten im Raum stehen, drehte sich nochmals zu Alena um und fragte: „Hast du deinen Elb immer noch nicht losbekommen, oder was willst du schon wieder hier?"

Diese Frage ließ Alena innerlich lächeln, weil es die Alte wohl doch zu interessieren schien und das würde sie jetzt ausnützen.

„Ja, er ist immer noch bei mir", sagte sie, „und kann ich jetzt den vorhin anscheinend geplatzten Termin haben?"

Einen gewissen spitzfindigen Ton konnte sie sich nun nicht mehr verkneifen, doch schien die Hexe darauf nicht zu reagieren und überlegte nur kurz.

„Hast du Geld mit?"

Als Alena dies bejahte, deutete sie ihr mit einem freundlich aufgesetzten Grinsen auf den bequemen Sessel neben dem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

Als sie dann selbst hinter dem großen Eichentisch saß, war sie wie verwandelt, wirkte jetzt wie eine liebe, nette Tante, der man jedes nur erdenkliche Geheimnis anvertrauen würde und Alena überlegte gar nicht mehr lange, wie sie nun beginnen sollte.

„Vor nun genau vierzehn Tagen habe ich bei mir im Wald einen verletzten Mann gefunden..."

Sie brach an dieser Stelle bereits ab, denn Steltaels jetzt falsch mitfühlender Blick raubte ihr doch nun den letzten Nerv und sie wollte einfach keine Zeit mehr verlieren, stand auf und ging hinaus um Ryan das vereinbarte Zeichen zu geben.

Die Alte war über diese Unterbrechung etwas verdutzt, zeigte aber keine Ambitionen auch nur irgendwie zu reagieren. Sie blieb in ihrem Sessel sitzen, die Hände auf den Tisch gelehnt und seufzte eher gelangweilt, während sie Alena dabei beobachtete, wie sie wieder zur Türe hereintrat, gefolgt von einem großen, blonden Mann. Dieser betrachtete sogleich den gesamten Raum, wirkte etwas irritiert, blickte ihr jedoch festen Blickes entgegen, als sie sich ihr näherten.

Zur Seite weichend fragte Alena sie mit leicht überheblichen Ton: „Glaubst du mir jetzt, dass ich dringend Hilfe brauche?"

Nur allzu genussvoll betrachtete sie die darauf folgende Reaktion der Alten, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten, sie den Atem anhielt und langsam aufstand um dann einige Schritte vor Ryan zurückzuweichen.

Alena beobachtete auch seinen Blick, der sich zusehends verfinsterte und schon damals gegenüber Peter hatte sie ihn so reagieren sehen.

„Bei allen Göttern... das ist tatsächlich ein Elb!", stotterte Steltael und streckte zögernd eine Hand nach ihm aus, doch er wich fast unmerklich zur Seite, sah sie nur weiter argwöhnisch an.

Steltael fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, stotterte dabei fast ohne Kontrolle weiter: „Du... du bist ein Elb, ich dachte nicht, es jemals wieder erleben zu dürfen... ich dachte selbst schon, ich hätte mir damals alles nur eingebildet."

Immer noch misstrauisch, jedoch mit der sich jetzt entwickelten Situation absolut nicht einverstanden, half Ryan der Frau auf. Sie zuckte vor seiner Berührung im ersten Moment zurück, ließ sich jedoch danach helfen, wagte es dann auch in seine Augen zu blicken, die jetzt zusehends mit weniger Argwohn behaftet waren.

Alena verhielt sich derweilen passiv, denn sie wollte bei dem Geschehen heute Nacht nicht störend eingreifen, nur helfend und Ryan wirkte der Frau gegenüber sehr selbstsicher. Sie hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet, war jedoch sehr überrascht, dass Steltael ihn sofort als das erkannte, was er war.

_War sie etwa doch eine Art von ‚Hexe'?_, spielte es in ihren Gedanken.

Abermals trat Steltael einen Schritt vor ihm zurück und beide ließen nicht die Augen von einander ab.

„Wie... wie kommt das, was bringt einen Elb so nah und offen in die Welt der Menschen?"

Langsam fasste sie sich wieder, doch Ryan blieb immer noch schweigend vor ihr stehen. Steltael wartete keine Antwort ab, setzte sich wieder in ihren großen Sessel und begann zu erzählen.

„Ich fiel als kleines Kind in einen Fluss, konnte mich selbst nicht retten und die Dämmerung war bereits eingebrochen. Kurz, bevor mir bewusst wurde, dass mein junges Leben nun zu Ende war, sah ich ein Licht, ein helles Licht und warme zarte Hände griffen nach mir, hoben mich empor und ich war in Sicherheit. Kurz vernahm ich einen Blick auf meinen Retter, es war eine Frau in wallendes silbriges Gewand gekleidet, mit ebenholzfarbenen langem Haar. Sie sprach beruhigende Worte zu mir, in einer Sprache die ich nicht verstand und sie umgab immer noch ein zartes Licht, als ich sie dann plötzlich in der Dunkelheit verschwinden sah. Es war eine Elbe, eine der ‚Sidhe' hier aus Irland."

Ihr Blick war wie in weite Ferne geschweift und ruckartig wurde sie wieder der Gegenwart gewahr.

„Aber Elben zeigen sich doch nie den Menschen", warf Alena darauf ein, denn dies war es doch, dass sie in letzter Zeit des öfteren gelesen hatte.

Steltael, die sich anscheinend immer mehr fasste, sprach nun richtig aufgewühlt.

„Ja, das stimmt, aber sie würden wohl auch kein unschuldiges Kind ertrinken lassen", und blickte nun immer interessierter zu Ryan, der jedoch bis jetzt kein Wort gesagt hatte. „Kannst du nicht sprechen?"

Alena musste fast schon grinsen, denn Steltael fiel wieder in ihre gewohnte Art zurück.

„Ich kann sprechen, doch bis jetzt hielt ich es noch nicht für notwendig", kam seine Antwort rasch und direkt zurück.

„Ah, ich bin überrascht wie gut du unsere Sprache sprichst. Der starke Akzent deutet wohl auch darauf hin, dass du sie nicht wirklich oft anwendest."

„Bis auf die letzten Tage hier, nein, ich sprach mit euresgleichen zuvor noch nie. Wir hören euch nur zu, was ihr aus unserer Welt macht."

Zum ersten Mal vernahm Alena dies von Ryan, dass sein Volk tatsächlich die Menschen beobachtete, wie es in den Büchern stand.

„Mein Name ist Steltael und es ist mir eine unsagbar große Ehre, dich hier willkommen zu heißen", sagte sie freundlich, deutete Ryan, sich auf einen weiteren, der großen, gepolsterten Sesseln zu setzen und Alena nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt, ich kann's euch gar nicht sagen. Ich habe tausend Fragen an dich", platzte es nervös aus Steltael heraus.

„Wer gab dir den Namen ‚Geschichtsgeberin'?", fragte Ryan, noch immer mit distanziertem Ton in seiner Stimme.

Überrascht sah die so Genannte ihn wieder mit großen Augen an.

„Du verstehst somit auch Gälisch, wobei, es sollte mich nicht verwundern, denn ihr wart immer schon ein sehr gebildetes Volk wie ich gelesen habe", und deutete auf die vielen Bücher, welche sich in den vollgestopften Regalen an der Wand stapelten und erklärte weiter: „Ich gab ihn mir selbst, denn ich bin die Hüterin der Geschichten und Sagen Irlands. Ich war lange Zeit im Ausland, kam dann in meine Heimat zurück, um mich voll und ganz den Elben zu widmen, denn seit dem Erlebnis in meiner Kindheit ließen sie mich nie mehr los und keiner glaubte mir. Es prägte vollkommen mein bisheriges Leben und ich bin mir sicher, ich habe inzwischen alles Wissen, dass sich je in Menschenhand über Elben befand hier zusammengetragen."

Ryans Blick strich unbewusst über die Fülle der Bücher und Schriften und Alena unterbrach fast schon ungewollt die weitere Erzählung.

„Dann sind wir hier genau richtig, denn Ryan, der sich an nichts mehr erinnert, braucht dringend Hilfe. Er findet nicht mehr zu seinem Volk zurück. Weißt du wo die Elben hier leben?"

Sorgenvollen Blickes wandte sich Steltael zu Ryan.

„Ich fragte mich schon die ganze Zeit, was es wohl ist, dass dich hier bei uns noch hält. Aber, was ist geschehen?"

Ryan erzählte ihr daraufhin einen Überblick der Ereignisse der letzten vierzehn Tage und das er sich nur an unwichtige Dinge erinnerte, nicht an seinen Namen, nicht an den seiner Familie oder Freunden und auch nicht an den Aufenthaltsort seines Volkes.

Fast schon sorgenvoll blickte sie beide an, schlug danach eine Seite in einem Buch auf und hielt sie vor sie hin. Alena sog hart die Luft ein.

„Ja, die haben uns angegriffen."

Die Bilder in ihrem Inneren wurden ihr wieder klar vor Augen geführt und kurz dachte sie voller wieder aufkommender Trauer an Peter.

„Es sind _Yrch_, die ihr Orks nennt", sagte Ryan trocken, „und schon lange herrscht ein Friedenspakt zwischen unseren Völkern. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie es zu diesem Bruch kam."

Steltael klappte das Buch geräuschvoll zu und blickte sie beide mit ernster Miene an.

„Nun, leider kann ich euch auch nicht sagen, wo die Elben leben. Würde ich über dieses Wissen verfügen, so hätte ich nicht fast vierzig Jahre darauf warten müssen um dich heute hier zu treffen."

Enttäuschte Blicke kamen ihr entgegen.

„Es gibt jedoch so viele Hinweise, die ich über die Jahre gelesen habe und wir müssen sie einfach gemeinsam durchgehen. Sicher ist etwas dabei, dass dir weiterhilft und mir nicht."

Fragenden Blickes wandte sie sich an Ryan, doch dieser erwiderte nur: „Ja, das können wir tun. Nur vermute ich, dass es ziemlich lange dauern wird bei der Fülle deiner Bücher."

Ihre Miene leuchtete voller Vorfreude auf.

„Ja! Und glaube mir, ich werde viele Fragen an dich haben. Ich halte mich jetzt nur zurück."

Alena mischte sich entgegen ihres vorhin beschlossenen Vorhabens nun doch nochmals ein.

„Es ist nur so, dass wir keine Zeit mehr haben."

Sie warf einen unsichern Blick auf Ryan, aber er machte keine Anstalten Weiteres zu erklären.

„Ryan geht es seit einigen Tagen ziemlich schlecht, wirkt fast wie krank auf mich und das bereitet mir schreckliche Sorgen. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich seine Leute finden. Ich kann ihn hier unmöglich zu einem Arzt bringen."

Steltael wandte sich erschrocken von Alena zu Ryan.

„Wie macht sich das bemerkbar?", fragte sie aufgeregt, sprang sogleich auf, ging zu einem ihrer Regale und kramte eine dicke schwere Mappe hervor, woraus sogleich ein Stapel Pergament herausrutschte und auf den Boden fiel.

Diesen aufhebend setzte sie sich danach wieder den beiden gegenüber. Alena blickte auf Ryan, aber er zeigte weiterhin keine Bereitschaft es näher zu erklären, so nahm sie das abermals in die Hand.

„Er verlor bereits einmal das Bewusstsein, stürzte dabei vom Pferd und es wird von einem Zittern und kalten Händen begleitet."

„Ich empfinde eine mir unerklärbare Art von Schwäche, die immer mehr meinen ganzen Körper einnimmt", bekundete Ryan sich doch noch zu diesem Thema.

Steltael nickte immer nur, suchte weiter in den Schriften und murmelte: „Vierzehn Tage sagtet ihr bist du bei uns? Das ist noch nicht allzu lange, aber wer weiß, wie sich das wirklich auswirkt. Ich habe da schon einmal etwas über Elben gelesen die sich zu lange alleine in der Menschenwelt aufhielten."

Die Seiten flogen nur so in alle Richtungen von ihrem Schreibtisch weg und aufgeregt klopfte sie mit einem Finger auf ein nun vor ihr liegendes, vergilbtes Schriftstück.

„Da ist es! Es wird hier von einer Elbe erzählt, die bei einer Frau in ihrem Schlosspark lebte, da allzu großer Kummer und Trauer sie ihrem Reich fern bleiben ließen. Hier steht, dass sie alsbald der Tod ereilte, weil sie sich dem spirituellen Geiste ihres Volkes entwendet hatte, den diese Lichterwesen so dringend bräuchten, wie die Luft, die sie atmeten. Die Frau berichtete, dass sie von Tag zu Tag schwächer wurde und dann einfach nicht mehr erwachte."

Alena und Ryan blickten sich fast gleichzeitig an und in beiden Gesichtern standen Sorge und Verwirrung. Steltael erklärte weiter.

„Dies ist nur allzu logisch, denn Elben leben nie alleine, immer in einer Sippe, von einer Königin angeführt und diese umgibt sie mit ihrem spirituellen Einfluss oder man könnte es auch Zauber nennen. Möglich, dass sich dies erst hier in Irland so ausgeprägt hat, aber du musst so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zu deinen Leuten."

„Meine Erinnerungen sind so wage, kommen nur bruchstückhaft zurück und ich fand bis jetzt keinen genauen Hinweis. Nur beim großen See, aber dort waren wir bereits ein zweites Mal", sagte Ryan leise, fast schon resignierend.

Steltael blickte ihn verzweifelt an. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass der erste Elb, den sie wieder treffen sollte ein solch unausweichliches Schicksal widerfahren würde.

„Suchen sie denn nicht nach dir?"

Alena kam diese Frage auch eben in den Sinn.

„Sie müssen sich doch denken können, dass du verletzt bist, wenn du nicht zurückkehrst."

Ryan blickte kurz durch den Raum zum Fenster hinaus, wo ihm die Dunkelheit entgegenblickte.

„Sie denken sicher, ich sei tot und Orks lassen nie jemanden zurück. Es wäre sinnlos, mich zu suchen und wer weiß, was sonst noch alles passierte?"

Steltael unterbrach sie jäh.

„Du sagst, du erinnerst dich an manche Dinge bereits schon klarer? Dann ist es kein Zauber, der dich blockiert, sondern wohl doch nur eine normale Amnesie und dann ist nichts verloren, denn ein schlafendes Gedächtnis kann man durch verschiedenste Mittel wieder wecken. Eines ist die Zeit, aber die haben wir nicht."

Mit einem hoffnungsspendenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht sprang sie rasch auf.

„Wartet, mir kommt da eine Möglichkeit in den Sinn", und verschwand in dem angrenzenden Raum.

Alena wandte sich wieder an Ryan.

„Was hältst du davon? Kann es stimmen? Was fühlst du dabei?"

Mit einer ziemlich ausdruckslosen Miene sagte er: „Ich möchte es versuchen, ich glaube, sie weiß wirklich sehr viel und meint es ehrlich."

Trotz dieser Worte fühlte sich Alena nicht sehr wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Durch das vorhin Vernommene übernahm eine schleichende Angst ihr Innerstes, sich stetig mehr ausbreitend und ließ sie fast schon in Panik verfallen, die sie jetzt aber gut vor ihm versteckte.

Im Nebenraum hörte man Geräusche wie aus einer Küche stammend und Steltael kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem Silberbecher in der Hand zurück, stellte ihn vor Ryan auf den Tisch. Dieser blickte auf den Inhalt und dann direkt in der Hexe Augen.

„Was ist das?", fragte er mit äußerst skeptischem Ton.

Mit der Hand auf den Becher deutend erklärte sie: „Das ist der Weg, der zu deinem Gedächtnis führt."

„Moment! Was ist da drinnen?"

Alena hatte alle nur möglichen Zweifel, wenn es um Hexenzeugs ging. Auch jetzt noch immer, wollte sie an so etwas nicht glauben und hielt die Nase etwas näher über den Trinkbecher.

„Was ist in diesem Gebräu? Es riecht ja fürchterlich!"

„Das ist eine Mischung aus Alraune und Traumkraut. Es wirkt garantiert und hat schon vielen die Tore zu ihrem verborgenen Innersten geöffnet."

Alena stand auf, stemmte die Hände auf den Tisch und beugte sich fast schon drohend zu Steltael hinüber.

„Was genau IST Traumkraut?"

Sie deutete Ryan mit einer Hand von dem Silberbecher abzulassen.

„Mein Gott, willst du aber alles genau wissen. Es ist Calea zacatechichi, eine alte Zauberpflanze aus den Bergregionen Mexikos und glaube mir, so einfach kommt man an diese Dinger nicht heran. Ich verwende es nur in besonderen Fällen und, bevor du fragst, der Trank ist nicht giftig und ich weiß nicht, ob er bei Elben überhaupt etwas bewirkt."

„Lasst es mich versuchen", meldete sich Ryan.

Alena setzte sich wieder hin und Steltael deutete auf den Becher.

„Sei aber gewarnt, es schmeckt äußerst bitter."

Mit einem nochmaligen Blick auf Alena nahm er den Becher, roch kurz daran und rückte ihn angewidert weg.

„Das ist der einzige Weg, den ich dir in so kurzer Zeit bieten kann."

Sie blickte ihn nochmals an und Ryan las die Ehrlichkeit in ihren Augen, schloss danach seine und trank den Becher in einem Zug leer. Als er ihn wieder abstellte, schüttelte er sich vor Ekel.

Beide Frauen blickten gebannt auf ihn und nach einer Weile fragte Alena: „Wie lange wird es dauern bis eine Wirkung einsetzt?"

Auf eine Antwort brauchte sie nicht lange warten, denn Ryan setzte sich neben ihr plötzlich ziemlich gerade auf und meinte: „Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", und ohne weiteres Zögern ging er rasch nach draußen.

Alena sah Steltael mit einem finsteren Blick an und wollte ihm nachlaufen, doch die Alte hielt sie am Arm fest.

„Nein, da muss er jetzt alleine durch. Vertraue mir."

Widerwillig blieb Alena bei ihr.

„Was geschieht mit ihm? Wie kann es nach so kurzer Zeit schon wirken?"

„Das Traumkraut wirkt sehr stark und es reicht bei Menschen schon aus, es nur in Kontakt mit den Schleimhäuten zu bringen um eine rasche Wirkung zu erzielen."

Alena riss die Augen auf.

„Wie hoch war es dosiert? Bist du wahnsinnig? Du weißt ja nicht, wie es bei Elben wirkt!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, er ist es in der Zwischenzeit bereits wieder los", erklärte sie in ihrer gewohnt rüden Art.

Wütend ließ Alena sich nun nicht mehr aufhalten und lief zu ihm in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Ryan stand an der nördlichen Hauswand angelehnt, die Hände an den Kopf haltend glitt er langsam zu Boden. Sich ihm nähernd vernahm sie sein leichtes Stöhnen und wollte ihm sogleich helfen.

Keuchend flüsterte er: „Nein, lass mich alleine, bitte!", und hob abwehrend die Hand in ihre Richtung.

Verwirrt hielt sie inne, sah jedoch genau, dass er Schmerzen hatte und hörte Steltael rufen, die am Hauseck in der Nähe der Türe stand.

Alena ging zu ihr zurück und merkte, dass ihr beinahe Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Zuerst die Sorge um ihn in den letzten Tagen, dann wurde er hier jetzt fast vergiftet und keiner wusste wirklich Bescheid.

„Komm, er muss da jetzt alleine durch."

Der beruhigende Ton von Steltaels Stimme tat seine Wirkung und um Alena abzulenken begann sie zu erzählen.

„Weißt du überhaupt was man sich über Elben erzählt? Die meisten hier trauen sich nicht einmal ihren Namen auszusprechen, vor lauter Angst, sie zu erzürnen und nennen sie nur das ‚gute oder stille Volk', wobei einige heute noch sagen, dass sie zwar in Vergessenheit geraten wären, sich aber sehr wohl auch jetzt noch bemerkbar machen können. Manchmal las ich auch, sie seien unsere alten Götter und standen bereits Islands Odin zur Seite und werden auch deshalb noch immer gefürchtet. Sie sprechen mit den Bäumen, mit dem Land, mit allem das lebt und ihre mentalen Kräfte sind unvorstellbar größer als die der darin befähigtesten Menschen. Sie können die Pflanzen nach ihrem Gutdünken formen lassen und verschwinden so auch plötzlich spurlos im Wald und manche sagen, dass die Mächtigsten unter Ihnen sogar die Zeit beeinflussen können. Man nennt sie hier noch ‚Shefro' oder ‚Sidhe', früher ‚Tuatha Dé Dannan', andere wieder ‚Elben', sie selbst nennen sich ‚Eldar' welches ‚Volk der Sterne' bedeutet und sie leben schon sehr, sehr lange und sind aber meiner Meinung nach mit Sicherheit keine alten Götter. In anderen Mythen liest man, sie seien gefallene Engel, die damals, als die großen Mächte im Kampf lagen, sich weder für Gut, noch Böse entschieden und nun auf ewig dazu verdammt seien, hier auf Erden unter den Menschen zu wandeln. Es gibt so viele Geschichten von der Altvorderenzeit, lange bevor wir die von König Arthur und Avalon niedergeschrieben haben. Ich könnte euch so vieles noch erzählen, zumal ich Schriften aus diesen Zeiten habe, mit Geschichten, die sich jeder Vorstellungskraft von uns entziehen."

Trotz dieser, für sie sehr interessanten Dinge, stahl sich jetzt doch eine Träne aus Alenas Augen und zu Ryan blickend fragte sie leise: „Was macht er jetzt wohl durch? Wieso lässt er sich nicht von mir helfen?"

Steltael legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Es ist nicht leicht, denn eben stürzen die Erinnerungen eines sehr langen Lebens auf ihn ein."

„Woher willst du wissen wie alt er ist? Kann er denn nicht auch erst in unserer Zeit geboren worden sein? Ich mein', er sieht so jung aus."

„Glaube mir, ich fühle um einiges mehr, als die meisten Menschen und ich habe seine Aura gesehen, die so hell erstrahlte, dass es mich wirklich fast zu Boden brachte und er ist älter, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Es war ihm nur einfach nicht mehr bewusst."

„Darum hast du ihn gleich als Elb erkannt. Ich konnte das nicht verstehen, was ihn für dich so schnell verraten hatte."

„Ein so langes Leben ist kein Geschenk, es ist eine Bürde, mit der man erst einmal wieder leben lernen muss. Wir Menschen betrachten die Unsterblichkeit voller Faszination, weil sie für uns immer unerreichbar bleiben wird. Doch selbst kurz vor unserem Lebensende angelangt, fühlt sich unser Geist noch frei im Vergleich zu einem jahrtausende alten Unsterblichen, denn eines Tages blicken selbst sie nur mehr zurück, können nicht mehr vergessen und resignieren vor dem Leben, das noch so unendlich lange scheinend vor ihnen liegt. Ihr Geist vermag viel mehr zu ertragen und ist mit Sicherheit viel tiefgründiger als der von uns Menschen, doch eines Tages zermürbt auch ihn der Sog der Zeit. Mit alle dem muss er sich nun auseinandersetzen, denn ich bin mir sicher, trotz der Sehnsucht nach seinem Volke, fühlte er sich in den letzten Tagen so frei, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und... ich spürte noch etwas, als er mich vorhin berührte. Er verbirgt eine Erinnerung tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein und blockt dadurch alles ab, aber ich weiß nicht was es ist."

Alena dachte voller Entsetzen über Steltaels Worte nach, konnte kaum fassen, welche Gedanken sie zu diesem Thema aufwarf doch fühlte sie in ihr drinnen, dass sie damit recht hatte. Der Glanz, den die Unsterblichkeit für sie bis jetzt ausstrahlte, verlor sich beinah vollkommen in diesen Schilderungen.

Sie ließ Steltael alleine stehen, ging nochmals zu Ryan, wollte ihm einfach nur helfen. Er kauerte am Boden, den Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt und die Arme schützend darüber haltend.

„Ryan", flüsterte sie leise.

Er reagierte nicht, sie vernahm nur seinen immer noch schnelleren Atem und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, ließ jedoch ihre Nähe weiter zu. Sie fühlte sich so verwirrt, plötzlich wieder so hilflos und hatte Angst, er würde ihr nun völlig fremd begegnen, nun da er bald alles über sich und sein langes Leben wusste. Die Unterschiede zwischen Menschen und Elben formten sich zu einer unüberwindbaren Barriere, die sich kalt in ihr Innerstes schlich.

_Er ist also doch ganz anders_, dachte sie und schweigend hielt sie weiter ihre Arme um ihn gelegt.

Als sehr lange empfand sie die verstreichende Zeit die es dauerte, bis er sich bewegte, sich ihr wieder zuwandte und in die Augen blickte. Das an dieser Stelle nur matt scheinende Hauslicht ließ alles nur schwach erkennen, doch was sie sah erschreckte sie zutiefst. Sein Blick war voller Leid und Weisheit, sie an die Augen ihres Großvaters erinnernd, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal vor seinem Tode sah und er genau wusste, wohin sein nun folgender Weg ihn führen würde. Er schien diese Gefühle in ihren Augen zu lesen, denn er schloss die seinigen, wandte sich ab und blickte zu Boden um danach aufzustehen.

Seine Hand entglitt der ihrigen als er wegging und sie fühlte, dass sie ihn verloren hatte, ihren Ryan den sie bis jetzt kannte und liebte. Eine weitere, stille Träne schlich sich über Alenas Wangen und alles rund um sie schien plötzlich an Bedeutung zu verlieren. Steltael kam zu ihr, hielt sie kräftig an den Schultern und blickte ihr tief in die Augen.

„Mädchen, was machst du denn für ein Gesicht? Er braucht dich jetzt mehr denn je. Komm schon, geht nach Hause und frag ihn heute bloß nicht mehr zuviel aus. Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du?"

Wie aus einem Traum herausgerissen vernahm sie ihre Worte. Worte, die mit Recht gesprochen wurden, denn was dachte sie denn hier an Dinge, die sich noch gar nicht bewahrheitet hatten. Sie versprach ihm zu helfen, egal, welches Opfer ihr dadurch abverlangt wurde.

„Danke", hauchte sie kaum vernehmbar zu Steltael.

„Der Dank, der geht an dich und an den Elb da drüben, der bereits beim Pferd auf dich wartet. Ihr habt die Bestimmung meines bisherigen Lebens erfüllt, wie könnt' ich euch das jemals ausreichend danken. Kopf hoch und kommt mich ja nochmals besuchen, bevor er zu den Seinigen geht!"

„Ja, werden wir machen", sagte Alena, noch immer wie abwesend.

Sie wischte sich eine weitere Träne aus dem Gesicht und ging wieder gefasst auf Ryan zu, der sie jedoch nicht anblickte, nur Dheas das Zaumzeug hinüberstreifte und sich dann in die Richtung von Steltael zuwandte. Er führte seine rechte Hand an sein Herz und nickte mit dem Kopf zu ihr. Steltael beantwortete diesen Gruß auf gleiche Weise. Danach half er Alena auf Dheas, sprang hinter ihr auf dessen Rücken und legte wieder seine Arme um sie.

Sie winkte nochmals der Alten zu und Ryan flüsterte, „Komm, Alena, lass' uns nach Hause reiten", und drückte sie fest an sich, als würde er sie vor allem nur Erdenklichen beschützen wollen.

„Ja, nach Hause", wiederholte Alena bedeutungsvoll.

°

Keine Worte hatten sie seit dem Abschied von Steltael gesprochen, keiner wagte es anscheinend ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Alena ging zum Haus und wollte sich eigentlich nur mehr Schlafen legen, denn es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Sie bemerkte Ryans Zögern, sah jedoch auch, wie derart müde er schon war und nahm ihn am Arm, zog ihn unbeirrbar zur Türe. Seinen missbilligenden Blick einfach ignorierend sagte sie nur knapp: „Du legst dich jetzt in mein Bett und ich lasse dich keinen Augenblick mehr alleine."

„Warum?"

„Das fragst du noch? Was du heute durchgemacht hast, dass will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen und ich werde dich jetzt nicht ausfragen, wie dein wahrer Name ist und ob du schon weißt wo du lebst."

Sich zu ihm drehend sah sie direkt in seine, im schmalen Mondlicht, nun dunkel wirkenden Augen. Doch er erwiderte nichts, kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, sah sie nur scheinbar regungslos an um dann nach kurzer Zeit ihrem Blick abermals auszuweichen und die Augen zu verschließen.

„Komm mit, dir wird ein wenig Schlaf jetzt gut tun."

Schweigend folgte er ihr ins Haus, in ihr Zimmer und Alena ging noch schnell zuvor ins Bad.

Als sie zurückkam lag er bereits in die Decke eingerollt, den Kopf seitlich auf die Hände gelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Alena dachte an seine Worte über den elbischen Schlaf, dass sie normal mit offenen Augen ruhten.

Bald zerstreuten sich ihre letzten, aufwühlenden Gedanken an diese Nacht und schnell war auch sie in den Schlaf hinübergeglitten, wurde jedoch nach einiger Zeit wieder geweckt. Ryan drehte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her und murmelte unverständliche Worte, schien in einem schrecklichen Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Alena schaltete die Taschenlampe neben dem Bett an, um zumindest ein wenig Licht in den Raum zu bringen und zögerte keinen Moment ihn daraus zu erwecken. Es stellte sich als gar nicht so einfach dar, sosehr schien er in seiner leidvollen Traumwelt gefangen zu sein und als er endlich die Augen öffnete, fuhr er erschrocken in die Höhe, sah sich um und schwer atmend blickte er ihr danach mit angsterfüllten Augen entgegen.

„Es ist vorbei, Ryan, es war nur ein Alptraum. Es ist nur die Nacht, die dich alles so tief empfinden lässt."

Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und atmete immer noch schneller und Alena merkte, dass er wieder am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Stöhnend presste er die Arme an den Körper und Alena zog ihn wieder ganz nah an sich heran. Erschrocken über das heftige Zittern, dass seinen gesamten Körper durchdrang, versuchte sie ihm Halt zu geben und sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. So verharrten sie eine Weile sitzend im Bett, während ihre Angst um ihn immer mehr zunahm. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er sich danach auf das Bett zurückfallen. Alena hoffte nur, dass er sich an alles wieder erinnerte und sie ihn vielleicht schon Morgen zu seinen Leuten bringen konnte. Alleine wollte sie ihn jetzt auf keinen Fall mehr ziehen lassen.

Wie betäubt legte sie sich neben ihn, hielt seine Hand noch eine Weile in der ihren, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Morgen würde sie ihn über sein Leben befragen und wollte noch so vieles wissen, bevor ihre allzu verschiedenen Wege sie unwiderruflich voneinander trennen würden.

°

Der nächste Morgen war bereits fortgeschritten, als Alena ins Freie trat. Feinste Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich glitzernd auf den Blättern, die im leichten Sommerwind verspielt hin und her wogen und zwischen ihnen, die Insekten wie kleine glitzernde Juwelen umher schwebten. Der fast vollständig verblichene Morgennebel verzauberte das Bild mit einigen darin sichtbar gewordenen Sonnenstrahlen und beinah vergaß Alena bei diesem Anblick ihren Kummer, der sie nur allzu schwer bedrückte.

_Ryan, wo bist du nur?_, fragte sie still in sich hinein, so wie dieser Morgen auf sie schien, in aller Stille und ohne auch nur ein wenig an ihrem Schicksal teilhaben zu wollen.

Die Natur ging ihren gewohnten Lauf, so wie der Morgen der Nacht folgte und den neuen Tag brachte, alles wirkte lebendig und neu.

_Ja, ein neuer Tag hat begonnen_, dachte Alena zu sich selbst und stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich werde dem ganzen nun gewappnet sein und das Kommende annehmen", sprach sie leise zu den alten Bäumen neben ihrem Haus.

„Und ich werde bei dir sein", sagte eine ebenso leise Stimme hinter ihr.

Zum ersten Mal erschrak sie nicht durch sein geräuschloses Herannahen. Sie hatte seine Gegenwart gefühlt, bevor er sie angesprochen hatte. Sanft legten sich seine Arme um ihren Körper, kaum vernehmbar und Alena wurde von ihren widersprüchlichen Gefühlen fast übermannt, kämpfte heimlich mit den aufkeimenden Tränen, verbarg es jedoch vor ihm.

„Sei nicht traurig, Alena."

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Konnte er etwa ihre Gedanken erfühlen? Sein Blick war immer noch so verändert, als stünde hier nun wirklich ein anderer, ein Fremder. Fremd, aber doch so sehr vertraut. Alena konnte die leisen Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten und still schlich sich eine über ihre Wangen.

„He, meine kleine Irin. Was muss ich denn da sehen? Ist das eine Träne? Aber doch nicht meinetwegen?"

Ein kaum vernehmbares Nicken kam ihm entgegen.

„Dafür ist noch nicht die Zeit gekommen. Ich bin noch da", flüsterte er lächelnd, aber seine Augen sprachen etwas anderes. „Ich weiß so ziemlich alles wieder über mich und mein ganzes Leben liegt nun greifbar vor mir."

Alena ahnte schon, was jetzt folgen würde und sie freute sich auch sehr für ihn.

Sie jetzt wieder nah an sich haltend und dabei den Blick in den tiefen Wald gerichtet, erzählte er weiter.

„Doch kenne ich immer noch nicht meinen Namen und bin nicht imstande den Aufenthaltsort der anderen Elben zu finden."

Sie löste sich von ihm um ihn anzublicken.

„Ryan, nein! Warum?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es darf wohl nicht sein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich bleibe dir somit noch erhalten... und du mir..."

Sein Blick war voller Traurigkeit und wieder wich er ihrem nun forschenden aus, bewegte sich leicht weg von ihr. Doch in Alena kam wieder das vorhin gefundene starke Gefühl hoch, als sie sich innerlich versprach, ab jetzt zu kämpfen und alle Konsequenzen anzunehmen.

„Nein! Wir werden einen Weg finden. Sag' mir, an was du dich zuletzt erinnerst? Wenn dies auch nichts hilft, dann gehen wir heute gleich nochmals zu Steltael und suchen gemeinsam alle ihre Bücher durch."

Immer noch dem Wald zugewandt sagte er nach einer Weile: „Ich erinnere mich an einige Plätze, wo wir hier in deinen Wäldern waren. Doch ziehen wir oft durch die Gegend. Wir werden dort jetzt niemanden antreffen."

„Aber vielleicht findest du ein Zeichen oder andere Spuren. Lass uns nach dem Frühstück gleich aufbrechen. Komm! Lass uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren."

Sie bemerkte seine resignierende Stimmung, fast schon hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde er aufgeben.

„Ryan, komm! Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Noch ist doch genug Zeit, oder nicht?"

Sie trat vor ihn, wollte seine Gedanken zu dem ganzen herausfinden, doch er sagte nur leise: „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Ryan, du machst mir Angst!"

Leise seufzte er.

„Nein, hab' keine Angst, dass wird schon alles wieder."

Irgendetwas sagte ihr jedoch, dass er selbst nicht an seine Worte glaubte.

°

Nach dem Frühstück brachen sie in den Wald auf. Dheas blieb zu Hause, denn sie gingen diesmal nicht allzu weit und in eher hügeliges und steileres Gelände, dass sich in westlicher Richtung erstreckte. Ein vielfältiger Mischwald war an dem farbigen Bild dieses Waldstücks stark beteiligt und nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie zu den ersten Steigungen. Der Waldboden wurde hier immer wieder durch feine Rinnsale des vom nahen Berg herführenden Quellwassers befeuchtet. Ein markanter, leicht modriger Geruch stieg aus dieser Mischung empor und die anhaftende Nässe ließ eine Fülle der verschiedensten Moosarten gedeihen, deren Anblick fast schon verspielt wirkte und für den Betrachter den Vergleich mit einer kleinen Zauberwelt entstehen ließ.

Ryan blieb bei dem ansteigenden Gelände immer wieder kurz stehen um durchzuatmen. Alena wollte ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, merkte jedoch, dass er sich nicht gut fühlte und immer schwächer wurde.

„Ich merke, ich bin doch schon sehr alt", meinte er, wohl um die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen.

„Du warst vor kurzem immerhin noch schwer verletzt", sagte Alena, bei diesem Spiel mitmachend.

Daraufhin musste er leicht schmunzeln.

„Wie weit müssen wir noch gehen?", fragte sie nun ernsthaft, als sie weiter gingen.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit. Oben auf diesem Hügel muss es sein."

Alena ging weiter neben ihm und war bald in ihrer eigenen traurigen Gedankenwelt verloren, als er ihren Arm nahm und sie aufhielt.

„Hier ist es."

Der Platz auf diesem Hügel zeigte Alena im ersten Moment nichts Ungewöhnliches. Auf sie erschien es einfach nur wie eine kleine Waldlichtung auf einer Anhöhe. Ryan musterte den gesamten Ort und deutete schweigend zu den vereinzelt stehenden Birken. Darauf hingewiesen, bildete ihre Anordnung nun für Alena ein klares Muster und es schien ihr ein Blick in eine andere Welt gewährt zu sein, denn immer mehr wurde sie von Ryan auf für sie kaum Wahrnehmbares hingewiesen. Er blieb in der Mitte des freien Geländes stehen, sah zu den Baumwipfeln hoch und drehte sich danach langsam im Kreis, sprach dabei etwas in seiner Sprache. Wie eine kurze, wehmütige Geschichte klangen diese Worte für Alena und ihn aus leichter Entfernung beobachtend, schien es ihr, als läge darin die gesamte Sehnsucht, die er eben verspürte.

Ihr wieder zugewandt fragte er: „Spürst du es auch? Spürst du den Wald atmen, fühlst du seine Energie, die ihn durchfließt?"

Langsam kam Alena zu ihm, schloss die Augen um sich besser zu konzentrieren und lauschte weiter seinen leise vernehmbaren Worten.

„Sie durchfließt alles, jeden Baum, jedes Blatt und jeden Stein. In allem ruht eine Seele, die sie durchfließt. Du trägst sie ebenso in dir und wenn du es zulässt, dann spürst du ihre Kraft, die allem Leben schenkt."

Seine Worte drangen tief in ihr Innerstes und Alena spürte zum ersten Mal, dass hier etwas war, dass sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Wie ein kaum vernehmbarer Hauch aus weiter Ferne, der sie sanft streifte, dabei langsam an ihr vorbeizog und auf ihrer Haut zu tanzen schien. Zarte Muster tauchten wage vor ihren geschlossenen Augen auf, alsbald in allen Farben schwach erleuchtet, und eine spürbare Wärme ergriff ihren Körper. Eine Stimme... vernahm sie hier eine Stimme?

Alena riss die Augen auf und alle Empfindungen verschwanden wie von Zauberhand. Ryan stand vor ihr und sie erkannte wieder die alte wilde Klarheit in seinen unendlich blauen Augen. Wie hatte sie nur denken können, je imstande zu sein, ihn bei sich zu halten? Er gehörte hier her, in diese spirituelle, magische Welt, die keinen Platz für sie bot und sie die Fremde war.

Ryan setzte sich auf den grasbewachsenen Boden, fühlte schleichend diese Schwäche in sich aufsteigen und verspürte wieder leichte Schmerzen. Vergeblich hatte er sich an diesem Ort eine Art von Heilung erhofft, hier wo er seinem Ursprung etwas näher rückte. Er ließ sich zurück fallen, schloss die Augen und wollte es einfach ignorieren, aber dies gelang ihm nicht. Alena wusste bereits was los war, legte sich neben ihn, hielt ihn einfach fest und konnte nicht mehr tun als abzuwarten.

Als er ruhiger wurde, erzählte Alena ihm, dass sie vorhin etwas empfunden hatte, etwas in ihr fühlte, das sie nicht beschreiben konnte. Dies zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und beide setzten sich wieder auf und blieben noch eine Weile an diesem, ihm vertrauten Ort. Milder Wind strich durch die magischen Bäume, strömte über die kleine Waldwiese zu den beiden hinüber, zupfte verspielt in ihren Haaren und schien leise lauernd zuzuhören, wie Ryan weiter über Dinge aus seinem vergangenen Leben sprach und Alena damit immer tiefer in die Welt der Elben eintauchen ließ. Fremd klingende Namen und Schilderungen erschraken sie nicht mehr und die Zeit strich fast unmerklich an ihnen vorbei.

„Die letzten vierzehn Tage waren etwas total Fremdartiges für mich", begann er nun mit leicht trauriger Stimme. „Es war, als wäre ich ein total anderer gewesen und bin jetzt wieder zurückgekehrt, in ein Leben von dem ich merke, es nicht so sehr zu vermissen, als ich anfangs dachte."

Alena sah ihn verwirrt an, doch er blickte nicht vom Boden auf.

„Solange ich nicht alles weiß, werde ich es wohl nicht erklären können. Alles, dass ich wirklich klar empfinde, sind diese letzten vierzehn Tage hier."

„Die waren für uns alles andere als normal. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass in so kurzer Zeit, sich mein gesamtes Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde. Es ist so viel passiert und... Peter..."

Alena stockte und Ryan sah besorgt zu ihr auf.

„Nein, nicht Alena... lass uns nicht weiter an all die traurigen Dinge der letzten Tage denken."

„Aber manchmal braucht man das, um etwas verarbeiten zu können. Von was hast du heute Nacht geträumt?"

Alena wusste, dass es sicher nicht leicht war davon zu sprechen, wagte aber nun den Schritt in diese Richtung. Kurz blickte er zu ihr auf.

„Ich hatte diesen Traum nicht zum ersten Mal und ich sehe ihn immer deutlicher vor mir."

Alena wartete geduldig, bis er weitersprach.

„Da ist eine Elbe und ein kleines Kind und sie rufen mich immer wieder, doch ich erreiche sie nicht... komme nicht an sie heran."

Nachdem er eine Weile schwieg, fragte Alena vorsichtig: „Wie ging es weiter?"

Wie aus dem Traum aufgeweckt, schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, sah Alena dabei direkt an.

„Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Ich kann meine Gefühle zu diesem Traum nicht zuordnen, eigentlich viele andere auch noch nicht. Ich weiß, es gibt da noch etwas."

Er hob den Kopf und schloss nochmals die Augen. Der wispernde Wind brachte Worte an sein Ohr, wohl nur für ihn bestimmt und tief in ihm spürte er wieder diese unstillbare Sehnsucht, endlich die letzten Geheimnisse um ihn zu erfahren.

°

Gegen Nachmittag des nächsten Tages brach Alena zu Steltael auf, pochte wieder an ihrer Haustüre und hoffte, sie zu dieser Tageszeit anzutreffen. Die Türe schwang auf und Steltael sah ihr munter entgegen, hatte das lange, graumelierte Haar zu einem ordentlichen Zopf gebunden und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Ah, Alena! Du bringst mir jetzt sicher gute Nachrichten!"

Sie deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten. Alena ging der Einladung schweigend nach, ließ sich jedoch von Steltaels guter Laune nur mäßig anstecken und war sehr über ihre Wandlung überrascht.

„Du wirkst so traurig? Was ist los?", fragte diese sie und Alena ließ sich erschöpft in einen der weichen Sessel fallen.

„Ryan kann sich nicht an alles erinnern."

Steltael setzte sich neben sie.

„Das habe ich befürchtet, aber da ihr euch nicht gleich wieder gemeldet habt, dachte ich, es sei alles in Ordnung."

Alena schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung und darum kam ich nochmals hier zu dir um die Bücher durchzusehen. Es geht ihm mittlerweile total schlecht und ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll."

„Aber ohne ihn werden wir zwei nichts finden was ich nicht schon längst gefunden habe."

Mit nachdenklicher Miene fuhr sie fort.

„Es muss ein schwerwiegendes Ereignis in seinem Leben stattgefunden haben, dass er sich so sehr selbst blockiert und sein Unterbewusstsein die damit verbundenen Namen und Orte nicht mehr preisgibt. Meine Schwester litt seit dem tödlichen Unfall unserer Eltern an einer dissoziativen Amnesie. Es hieß damals, wer von dieser Art betroffen sei, wisse oft nicht einmal mehr von der Existenz des auslösenden Traumas und hätte kaum eine Chance, von alleine darauf zu kommen."

„Wie wurde sie geheilt?"

„Sie starb bald darauf."

„Das ist ja furchtbar!"

Resignierend senkte Alena den Kopf und dann brach langsam alles aus ihr heraus und die ersten Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.

Steltael sah sie erschrocken an.

„Mädchen, du wirst doch nicht... jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Du hast dich in ihn verliebt!"

Alena blickte ihr in die Augen und die Hexe brauchte keine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie stand auf, hockte sich vor sie hin und nahm Alenas Hände in die ihrigen.

„Du wirst das gleich wieder vergessen."

„Aber... ich..."

„Elben sind nicht für uns bestimmt und du musst vorsichtig sein und tief in ihr Innerstes blicken, denn hinter all der Stärke und den uns fremd wirkenden Kräften, steckt eine sehr zerbrechliche Seele. Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, dass Elben auch an gebrochenem Herzen sterben können?"

Durchdringend sah sie Alena nun an und fragte leise: „Liebt er dich auch?"

Alena nickte.

„Das kannst du nicht länger zulassen! Sei vernünftig, er wusste ja nicht wer er ist!"

Alena konnte ihren Tränen nun keinen Einhalt mehr gebieten.

„Aber... gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit, dass er sich an ein Leben hier bei mir gewöhnt? Ich lebe doch im Wald, fern ab von allen anderen Menschen und anscheinend in der Nähe seiner Leute."

Steltael schüttelte den Kopf.

„Für euch gibt es keine Möglichkeit, nein, das kannst du dir nicht wünschen, ihn in solch' ein fremdes Leben zu ziehen."

„Aber... wenn er nicht bald zurück findet, was wird dann hier aus ihm?"

„Früher, als der Kontakt zwischen Menschen und Elben noch bestand, gab es einige ihrer Sippe, die anhand ihrer Abstammung frei wählen konnten und danach nicht mehr an den spirituellen Geist gebunden waren. Es hießt jedoch auch noch, dass sie dies mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit bezahlten. Jedoch ist die Quelle dieser alten Überlieferung mehr als unzuverlässig und wir wollen diesen Gedanken ohnedies nicht weiterspinnen."

„Er sagte mir, er würde sein altes Leben nicht sehr vermissen. Wie alt ist er wirklich, Steltael? Du hast es doch ‚gespürt'?"

„Wie alt ist jemand? Das ist eine Frage, deren darauf gelegte Wichtigkeit mir nie klar wurde. Ein menschlicher Körper wird alt, selbst sein Geist wird irgendwann von den verstrichenen Jahren geformt, wird weiser und kann aber sogar durch die Last der Lebensjahre brechen. Doch was für mich wirklich zählt, ist die Seele und Seelen haben kein Alter. Sie bleiben von Geburt an gleich bis zum Tode."

Alena konnte darauf nichts erwidern, verstand jedoch was sie damit ausdrücken wollte.

Steltaels nun sorgenvolles Gesicht legte sich in Falten. Sie blickte über die bücherbefüllten Regale, sprang auf und ging zu einem hohen Schrank, öffnete diesen und zu Alenas Überraschung wurde darin ein Computer und weitere moderne Geräte sichtbar. Verlegen sagte Steltael mit einem Grinsen: „Man muss ja den Schein waren."

Der PC war schnell hochgefahren und mit allerlei gemurmeltem Gerede deutete sie alsbald auf den Bildschirm.

„Da ist er ja!"

„Wer?"

Alena ging zu ihr und betrachtete den auf dem Monitor angezeigten Namen und eine Adresse.

„Das ist ein ‚Shefrofraigh'."

„Ein was?"

„Ein ‚Elbenfinder' aus Irland."

„So jemanden gibt es? Warum hast du uns das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte Alena entsetzt.

„Weil er ein Irrer ist und dir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zuhören wird. Er wird von Menschen gerufen, die Angst vor Elben haben und untersucht deren Grundstücke nach Spuren von dort lebenden Elben, die sich dann an den Besitzern wegen der Störung rächen würden. Leider ist auch dieser Mythos immer noch nicht begraben. Der Spinner spricht nicht einmal mit Leuten aus der Stadt, fühlt sich ständig bedroht und leidet unter Verfolgungswahn, denkt, die Elben kommen jeden Moment um ihn zu holen. Manchmal wünschte ich bereits, sie würden es endlich tun!"

Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, sie hatte anscheinend wirklich etwas gegen diesen Mann.

„Aber ich muss es versuchen!", sagte Alena aufgeregt.

„Darum gebe ich dir ja jetzt diese Adresse, als wirklich letzten Ausweg. Sei nur noch gewarnt. Nenne unter keinen Umständen meinen Namen. Er kennt unser Gebiet von früher her, bevor er wegzog. Er hasst mich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und versuche, wie eine vom Land zu wirken."

„Aber ich bin aus der Stadt. Alleine schon meine Aussprache ist anders."

„Dann reiß dich eben zusammen, nichts ist einfach im Leben!"

_Das war ja jetzt wieder notwendig_, dachte Alena leicht verstimmt.

„Ich bin nur noch einige Tage hier, kann euch aber ohnedies nicht mehr weiterhelfen."

„Willst du verreisen?", fragte sie erstaunt und bemerkte erst jetzt die Koffer, die in der Ecke des Zimmers standen.

Freudestrahlend richtete sich Steltael vor ihr auf.

„Ja! Ich ziehe endlich weiter, aber keine Sorge, ich wäre schon noch vorher bei euch vorbeigekommen um mich zu verabschieden", sagte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Warum gehst du fort?"

„Na, weil sich meine Suche nach der Bestätigung von Elben nun erfüllt hat. Ich brauche hier nichts mehr tun, will eigentlich nur mehr einige Fragen beantwortet haben."

Steltael druckte Alena die Seite mit der Adresse aus.

„Nun komm, beeile dich, der Weg ist weit. Du musst gleich Morgen sehr früh losfahren und versuche nicht allzu freundlich zu ihm zu sein, denn da wird er erst recht misstrauisch."

Den Zettel nehmend fragte Alena noch: „Wo gehst du hin und von was willst du jetzt leben?"

„Du denkst, ich hätte kein Geld, stimmt's? Dann war meine Tarnung wohl perfekt. Mein wahrer Name ist Dr. Caren Uamh. Ich studierte Geschichte und Anglistik in Oxford und ich habe eine ziemlich fette Erbschaft gemacht und brauche mir keine Sorgen um meinen Lebensunterhalt zu machen."

„Du wirst deinen Kollegen somit nichts von Ryan verraten?"

„Wie kommst du auf diese Idee? Ach so, du denkst, weil mir die anderen nie glaubten? Das ist mir mittlerweile schon so was von egal geworden. Wenn ich eine Bestätigung der Fachwelt wollte, dann müsste Ryan mit zu ihnen kommen und ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was danach mit ihm geschehen würde, oder mit den anderen Elben. Die Menschen würden alles zerstören. Ihr Mythos schützt sie und so soll es auch weiterhin bleiben."

„Das stimmt, die Legenden müssen erhalten bleiben und es ist weise, sich den Menschen nicht zu zeigen."

„Ich wollte immer schon nach Schottland um dort den Beweis zu finden, dass Gargoyles in der Nacht lebendig werden."

Ein energisches Leuchten befand sich jetzt in Steltaels Augen und Alena bewunderte die Beharrlichkeit der doch schon älteren Frau.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute", sagte sie, „und hab' Dank für alles, das du getan hast."

Sie faltete das Blatt Papier und steckte es in ihre Hosentasche.

„Der Dank gebührt nur dir und Ryan alleine. Das sagte ich bereits. Sobald ich einen festen Wohnsitz habe, melde ich mich bei dir. Ich nehme an, dass du Ryan danach auch noch manchmal treffen wirst. Es gab immer wieder Geschichten, wo sich Elben einem Menschen lange in Freundschaft verbunden fühlten und sie bis zur letzten Stunde besuchen kamen. Ach, Mädchen, du weißt gar nicht, was du für ein Glück hast. Kopf hoch, es wird alles wieder gut."

Alena war dankbar für diese tröstenden Worte, doch musste sie noch Hilfe für Ryan finden, bevor sie sich wieder freuen konnte.

°

Zum Glück war das Haus des ‚Shefrofraigh' nicht irgendwo im Wald versteckt, sondern stand im Zentrum des Dorfes. Einige Stufen führten zur Eingangstüre hinauf und Alena drückte die Klingel. Eigentlich hätte sie schon draußen viel mehr Hinweise auf etwas Elbisches erwartet, aber das Grundstück sah aus wie jedes andere. Bis auf die Blumen. Das war etwas ungewöhnlich, denn sie fehlten und nur schlichtes Gras zierte den kleinen Vorgarten.

_Mochte er denn auch keine Pflanzen?_, fragte sich Alena, als ihr jedoch schon die Türe geöffnet wurde.

Von Steltael gewarnt begrüßte sie ihn nicht sofort freundlich und schlug einen eher rüden Ton an den Tag.

„Hallo", sagte Alena und betrachtete ihn mit einem arroganten Blick.

„Ich kaufe nichts."

Die Türe flog zu und Alena holte tief Luft. Was war nur in letzter Zeit los mit ihr? Warum schlugen immer alle Menschen bei ihrem ersten Anblick die Türen wieder zu? Sie polterte kräftig auf die Türe.

„Ich verkaufe ja auch nichts!"

Quietschend ging sie nochmals einen Spalt auf, aber nur so weit um den Hausherren sich hinausquetschen zu lassen.

„Was willst du dann?"

„Ich brauche Hilfe. In einer bestimmten Sache."

Er wurde plötzlich nervös und blickte sich um, ob ihr ja niemand gefolgt war und dann bat er sie herein.

Drinnen war alles schlicht, sie hatte jedoch zuwenig Zeit um sich genauer umzusehen, denn er rückte nicht von ihr ab und fragte: „Wie viel brauchst du? Ich kann genug besorgen."

Den rüden und direkten Ton immer noch einhaltend schnauzte sie sogleich: „Nein danke, ich brauche nichts. Ich hab' ein Elbenproblem."

Er riss die Augen auf und schrie: „Sei still! Wie kannst du sie nur beim Namen nennen und was kommst du damit zu mir? Glaubst du denn, ich falle auf solche Tricks noch hinein! Hinaus mit dir!"

Im Nu flog die Türe wieder auf und er stand mit einer eindeutigen Geste vor ihr und Alena konnte nicht sagen, ob er verärgert oder verängstigt war. Jetzt ließ Alena ihre schlecht durchgeführte Tarnung fallen und erklärte schnell mit flehender Stimme.

„Ich brauche ihre Hilfe. Sie sind doch ein ‚Shefrofraigh' und ich habe einen kranken Elb zu Hause bei mir, der dringen wieder zu seinen Leuten finden muss, irgendwo im Oakwood-Nationalpark. Bitte!"

Nach diesen Worten schien er vollkommen auszurasten.

„Oakwood? Dich schickt sicher diese alte Hexe, dieses Monster! Scher dich hinaus! Ich habe mit so etwas nichts zu tun!"

Alena wurde einige Schritte weit von ihm geschubst, ehe sie sich zur Wehr setzte.

„Fass mich nicht an! Was bist du denn für ein grauenhafter Mensch. Ich bitte dich um Hilfe und du schmeißt mich hinaus!"

„Ja, das tue ich, denn es ist mein Haus!"

Beklemmend stieg die Verzweiflung in Alena hoch. Wenn er sie nun abweisen würde, dann würde damit der letzte Funken Hoffnung verloren gehen.

Er ging tobend nach draußen, schimpfte herum, während er auf die Straße lief um Hilfe zu holen. Schnell legte Alena noch eine ihrer Visitenkarten auf den Tisch und sputete sich, ihm nachzulaufen. Sie wollte noch nicht aufgeben.

„He... Du! Warte! Ich werde dich auch wirklich gut bezahlen. An Geld soll es nicht scheitern."

Sie wollte nun diese Taktik ausprobieren.

„Scher' dich zum Teufel und komme ja nie wieder!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging fluchend zu seinem Haus.

Alena bleibt wie erschlagen zurück. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Nein! Er war ihre letzte Hoffnung gewesen und sie hatte dafür so viele kostbare Stunden geopfert. ‚Ryan', dachte sie sorgenvoll... sie müsse so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihm.

Nach einer fast viereinhalbstündigen Rückfahrt war bereits der Abend angebrochen und Alena konnte Ryan nirgends finden. Nur Giant kam ihr mit eingeklemmter Rute winselnd entgegen.

_Er spürt wohl auch die Traurigkeit_, dachte sie.

Beklommen legte sie sich später ins Bett und verfiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Oftmals wurde sie von ihren sorgenvollen Gedanken an Ryan geweckt, immer mit der Hoffnung verbunden, dass er bereits zurückgekehrt wäre.

°

Die Dämmerung war fast vorüber und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen würden bald den Himmel zeichnen, als Alena auf die Suche nach Ryan ging und sich vor Sorge alles in ihr verkrampfte.

Nach einigen Schritten verharrte sie plötzlich, denn ein weißes Pferd stand über die Hängematte gebeugt. Einem übernatürlich strahlenden Leuchten gleich, hob sich seine Farbe von der sich zurückziehenden Dämmerung ab und sein zarter Körper ließ es eher an eine Hirschkuh, als an ein Pferd erinnern. Eben brach die Sonne entgültig mit ihren ersten, gelborangenen Strahlen durch den Waldrand und zartbunte Schmetterlinge erfüllten die Luft um die Hängematte und dem sonderbaren Tier. In großer Zahl schwebten sie umher und Alena hatte das Gefühl, als bliebe die Zeit in diesem Moment scheinbar stehen. Ihr Blick glitt über das fremdartige Pferd, sah danach, wie es seinen Kopf hob, den ein glänzendes Horn zierte.

_Das Einhorn! _

Keinen Schritt wagte Alena sich mehr zu bewegen und mit magisch großen Augen sah das Fabeltier zu ihr, schien dabei tief in sie hineinzublicken. Kurz glaubte Alena in seinem Blick einen Hauch von Traurigkeit zu erkennen, doch dann wandte es sich ab, stieg in die Höhe, dabei die Vorderhufe drohend in die Luft werfend und den hornbewehrten Kopf gegen sie richtend. Nochmals stieg es vor Alena und fast kam es ihr vor, als würde es sehr wütend sein. Wie angewurzelt stand sie da, sah ihm weiter zu, wie es sich entgültig abwandte und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen im Wald verschwand.

Immer noch schwebend blieben die zahlreichen Schmetterlinge zurück und begannen sich auf der Hängematte und dem darin schlafenden Ryan niederzulassen. Nur langsam erwachte sie aus ihrer Befangenheit, unfähig über dieses lang erträumte Ereignis Freude zu empfinden, sah sie nach Ryan, doch die Schmetterlinge schienen ihn zu beschützen und flogen immer wieder im wilden Durcheinander vor ihr Gesicht. Fast schon panisch begann sie die zerbrechlichen Wesen fortzujagen und erschrocken stoben diese in alle Richtungen davon. Nur vereinzelt zeigten sich noch einige in ihrer Nähe.

_Was hat das zu bedeuten?_

Unwillig, diesen Gedanken weiter in sie hineinzulassen, formten sich jedoch unvermeidbar schreckliche Erklärungen in ihr. Ryan sagte zu ihr, es würde selbst entscheiden zu wem es kommt. Was, wenn sich das Einhorn von ihm verabschieden kam? Vielleicht fühlte es den nahenden Tod eines unsterblichen Wesens? Vielleicht würde ein Teil der Natur mit einem Elben mitsterben? Beinah erstarrt blickte sie auf ihn. Er lag so friedlich da, doch wusste sie, dass dies nur ein scheinbarer Frieden war. Langsam legte sich ihre Hand auf ihn, wollte ihn damit sanft wecken, doch war er wach und lag mit geschlossenen Augen hier.

„Ryan, wie fühlst du dich?"

„_Lúruven_... ich bin müde."

Alena strich über sein jetzt offen getragenes Haar, als er zaghaft weitersprach.

„Weißt du, man sagt bei uns, es sterbe nur der Körper. Die Seele hingegen käme wieder zurück an den Ort zu dem man es sich am meisten wünschte... es ist somit nicht so schlimm..."

„Ryan, nein! Du musst dagegen ankämpfen! Das Einhorn war vorhin hier und ich glaube, es wollte dich mit seinem Horn berühren. Vielleicht wollte es dir helfen, aber ich habe es verschreckt."

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und blinzelte gegen das blendende Licht.

„Das Einhorn war hier?"

Zaghaft lächelte er. „Du hast es also doch noch gesehen. Dein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung."

_Er hatte es nicht gespürt_, dachte Alena erschrocken.

„Aber... ich wollte es nicht unter diesen Umständen sehen! Ryan, bitte! Kämpfe weiter!"

Seine Augen waren bereits wieder geschlossen und nur noch leise vernahm Alena seine Stimme.

„_Lúruven... gwannathon, goston ú-gûr._" (Ich bin müde... ich werde sterben, aber ich fürchte mich nicht davor)

„Ryan! Ich verstehe deine Worte nicht. Aber wenn du auch nur einen Moment ans Sterben denkst, dann...!"

Tränen bahnten sich über Alenas Wangen, sie konnte sich kaum noch halten, schluchzend stand sie neben ihm. Unsicher fasste sie ihn an seinen Händen, versuchte ihm Kraft zu geben, doch waren diese kalt, fast wie ohne Leben wirkte er nun auf sie. Noch einmal öffnete er seine Augen, blickte unmittelbar in ihre und Alena erkannte voller Entsetzen wie sehr sein Blick sich verändert hatte. Es schien, als sei der Zauber aus ihm gewichen, dieses Licht, dass sie immer an sich darin reflektierende Sterne erinnerte und müde schlossen sich seine Lider abermals.

Alena stand neben ihm, verloren und hilflos wie noch nie in ihrem Leben und fühlte sich betäubt und unfähig noch weiter zu reagieren. Doch etwas in ihr wollte es immer noch nicht akzeptieren. Verzweifelt wandte sie sich von ihm ab, schritt zum Waldrand und schrie ihr ganzes Leid in diesen hinein.

„Warum helft ihr eurem Sohn nicht? Wo seid ihr, ihr stolzen Elben? So darf es nicht enden!"

Doch der Wald blieb stumm und hatte entgültig seinen Glanz für sie verloren. Völlig erschöpft ließ sie sich ins feuchte Moos sinken, dabei die Hände ans Gesicht gepresst, fühlte sie den Schrei aus den verborgenen Tiefen ihrer Seele empor steigen, um sie langsam vollkommen einzunehmen. Schluchzend und am ganzen Körper unkontrollierbar zitternd weinte sie weitere, unzählbare Tränen und ohne jedes Zeitgefühl glitt sie alsbald in einen traumlosen, einsamen Schlaf hinüber.

°

Nach einiger Zeit begann ein leiser Regen und Alena wurde von den Tropfen sanft geweckt, welche sich zwischen das schützende Blätterdach über ihr hindurch verirrten. Aufgerüttelt von den Ereignissen zuvor, verschwanden die letzten schläfrigen Gedanken aus ihr und sie ging um Ryan zu wecken und ins Haus zu bringen.

Es brach ihr fast das Herz als sie ihn dabei beobachte wie er sich schwach und müde hinein schleppte und sofort auf die Couch begab. Sich zu ihm setzend, legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Beine und schien sofort wieder einzuschlafen. Unfähig ihren Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten, strich sie sanft mit der Hand über sein goldenes Haar und begann ihm mit beruhigender Stimme eine Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie als Kind schon so sehr liebte.

„Erzähle weiter", flüsterte er, als sie der Worte unfähig von der Traurigkeit des Moments übermannt wurde.

Leise fuhr sie mit der Geschichte fort, über ‚Das Mädchen im Mond', einem Südsee-Märchen aus längst vergangen Zeiten, als die Geister den Menschen noch nahe standen und ein kleines Mädchen auszog, um nach den Sternen und dem Mond zu greifen.


	7. Sternenmond

**Au weh...!** So lange hattet ihr noch nie warten müssen, aber leider hat den Elbendrachen die Sommergrippe ‚dahingerafft' und da war nix mit schreiben... (_Drachen sind wohl auch nicht mehr so resistent wie früher_ ;-) Dafür habe ich den Stoff, der für K7 geplant war unmöglich in ein Kapitel ‚pressen' können und somit auf zwei Kapitel aufteilen müssen. K8 wird somit eine ‚direkte' Fortsetzung der Ereignisse bei den Elben bilden und dann kommt noch K9 ;-)

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

**Tanja  
**Hallo Tanja, ja (_sniff)_ das vergangene Kapitel war sehr traurig und es ehrt mich als Autorin natürlich sehr, dass du diese Traurigkeit auch wirklich „gespürt" hast. Oh ja, ich werde so weitermachen, wenn auch jetzt der Traurigkeit eine ordentliche Portion Hoffnung weicht! Wäre ja schlimm, wenn die nicht folgen würde. Dein Schlusssatz hat mich echt berührt, dein Vergleich, beim Lesen meiner Geschichte fast die Schmetterlinge fangen zu können. Danke für dieses schöne Lob (_sich verneigt_)

**Darklaya  
**Liebe Layka – ha was freu' ich mich, dass dir meine Antworten gefallen – ich habe aber auch soviel Freude mit deinen Reviews, da ist es doch das Mindeste, dass ich antworte! Deine Begeisterung reißt mich förmlich mit und ich habe beim Schreiben über die Elben echt an dich denken müssen. Hoffentlich sind sie dir in K7 nicht zu knapp ausgefallen, aber in K8 werden sie uns auch noch begleiten. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht sehr enttäuscht, dass ich so lange brauchte... (blöde Sommergrippe) Ich dank' dir echt überschwänglich für deine so toll lobenden Worte. Es rührt mich total, dass du meine Geschichte so magst. Das hätte ich mir echt nie erträumen lassen. Danke!

**seniwallenstein  
**Liebe Seni, zuerst gleich mal danke, dass du zu meiner Geschichte gestoßen bist. Es ist einfach nur faszinierend zu lesen, dass du dich in meine Welt hast begeben und darin fangen hast lassen... ich hoffe sehr, dass dir der weitere Verlauf der Geschichte auch noch gefallen wird, denn es neigt sich nun bald dem Ende zu. Als ein sehr großes fachliches Lob nehme ich deine Worte über das Thema „Reallife meets Middle-Earth" und über meine ‚geliebten' Recherchen an. Ich mache das wirklich sehr gerne, es kostet sicher einiges an Mühe, doch... wie heißt es in einem meiner Lieblingszitate von Diana Gabaldon _... also solltest du lieben, was du schreibst, oder du wirst nicht weit kommen. _...und ich liebe diese Geschichte sehr!

**Enessa**  
Hallo Enessa, bei deiner Review merkt man auch richtig, dass du mein Kapitel nicht nur einfach gelesen hast, sondern so richtig darin versunken bist. Das ist schon wie ein weiteres Lob für mich :-) Du erfasst die Tragik von Alena wirklich gut. Das Pferd von Ryan taucht in den nächsten beiden Kapiteln wieder auf, aber es wird keine wichtige Rolle spielen und du hast es richtig erfasst, es war kein Einhorn. Das Einhorn ist sehr mit den irischen Sagen verflochten – es musste einfach hier vorkommen. Das Ende – nein, dass kann ich doch jetzt noch nicht verraten :-) Die Elben von Irland leben nicht in der Zwischenwelt. Es gibt diese, für mich schöne Form der Geschichten ebenso, aber in den irischen Sagen leben die ‚Elfen' wirklich noch ‚neben' uns, wenn sie ihre Wohngebiete auch sehr wohl mit Zauber schützen, aber es ist unsere Welt. Wenn es dich näher interessiert habe ich bereits dazu eine genauere Erklärung am Anfang von K4 geschrieben. Also – deine Review ist doch total gut, ich finde keineswegs, dass du nichts ‚sinnvolles' geschrieben hast. Wie am Anfang schon erwähnt, zeigt sie mir, wie sehr du dich darin ‚verirrt' hast – danke dafür!

**Sundayshine  
**Danke dir für deine lobenden Worte. Schön langsam kriege ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ihr alle heulen musstet... so wollte ich das natürlich nicht, wobei es, wie schon erwähnt, mir natürlich zeigt, dass ich die Stimmung von dort ‚richtig' herübergebracht habe. Das Ende – es gibt vorher noch einiges zu erleben, für die beiden... ich hoffe, du bleibst bis zum Ende mit dabei – danke dir sehr für deine Review!

**Lady Dragonfire  
**Freut mich, dass dir die Ereignisse um Alena und Ryan auch diesmal gefallen haben. Huch... jetzt werde ich aber bald rot, wenn du vom Zauber meiner Sätze sprichst. (wenn man die Fehler ausklinkt...) Auch dir werde ich das Ende noch nicht erzählen, denn das wäre, wie wenn man ein Buch von hinten zu lesen beginne... :-) Oh... ! Du magst mein Sindarin! _Hannon le_ es ist auch ziemlich schwer und ich mache sicher auch noch Fehler, aber es ist sooooo schön! Ich habe mich in diesem Kapitel auch ganz schön bemüht, da mehr davon einzubringen.

**Anor  
**_Mae govannen, Anor_, ‚Sonne' ist dein gewählter Name und das finde ich sehr schön! Ist die Sonne doch unser ständiger Begleiter und Lebensspender. Die Art, wie du zu meiner Geschichte gefunden hast, fand ich jetzt aber wirklich interessant und hat mich irre gefreut. Du warst somit bereits einmal in Irland und dein Lob nehme ich darum doppelt dankbar an. Die schönen alten Bäume, ja... die haben wirklich etwas magisches an sich. Alles in dieser Geschichte habe ich sicher noch nicht erlebt, da spricht meine Fantasie, jedoch habe ich das ‚Sonnenaufgangsfrühstück' bereits erleben dürfen und ich kann es jeden nur empfehlen. Es ist ein unvergleichliches Erlebnis! Ich hoffe, du ‚verirrst' dich auch zu meinen weiteren Kapiteln – es würde mich sehr freuen.

**Nyella  
**Liebe Nyella, nein – hier lasse ich es sicher nicht so enden, denn das wäre ganz schlimm. Danke für deine Beurteilung meiner ‚Schreibkünste', es freut mich natürlich, dass auch du dich in ihnen fangen lassen hast. Die Hexe, ja, die ist so der typische Mensch, der zuerst mal ‚rüffelt' und dann eigentlich ein gutes Herz hat. Das sind oft die besten Menschen, wobei man das erst auf den 2. Blick sieht. Der Shefrofraigh, ja... der ist wahrlich ein seltenes Exemplar. Ich nehme mir dein Lob nun zu Herzen und hoffe, du bist auch von diesem Kapitel begeistert.

**

* * *

Erklärung zu Kapitel 7:**

Die Traurigkeit, die sich wie ein schleichender Schatten über Alena und Ryan gelegt hat, findet zum Glück ein Ende. Mit neu gefundener Hoffnung machen sich beide zu den Elben auf und auf den ersten Blick scheint nun alles überwunden zu sein... 

In den Sagen werden Irlands Elfen von einer Königin ‚regiert' und sie feiern zu allen nur möglichen Anlässen ihre Feste in den verschiedensten Gebieten von Irland. Manch' ein Mensch konnte hier schon ihren Gesang und ihre Musik vernehmen, doch gesehen hat sie nur selten wer...  
Diesmal habe ich mich auch etwas von Peter Jacksons ‚Zauberkiste' inspirieren lassen, aber das ist bei einer ‚FF' ja zum Glück erlaubt und drückt nur meine Ehrerbietung für ihn aus...**

* * *

**

------------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM

**Kapitel 7: Sternenmond  
------------------------------**

Immer noch saß Alena auf der Couch und Ryan war längst schon wieder eingeschlafen. Alena fand keine Ruhe und unentwegt, sich ihren schwermütigen Gedanken hingebend vernahm Alena nicht das gedämpfte Klopfen, nur Giant sprang auf und lief leise knurrend zur Tür. Sie reagierte immer noch nicht, nahm es erst wahr, als es zu einem Pochen anschwoll. Wer auch immer da draußen stand, sollte draußen bleiben und sie und Ryan in Ruhe lassen. Sie versuchte nicht einmal ihn zu verstecken, wenn dies auch vernünftig gewesen wäre. Langsam öffnete sich die Türe und Alena sah gegen das eindringende Licht die Silhouette eines Mannes, der mit einem Regenmantel bekleidet war. Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, ehe sie ihn erkannte. Es war der Elbenfinder, der ‚Shefrofraigh'. Er war gekommen.

Der, im ersten Moment empfundenen Freude, folgte jedoch sofort die Erinnerung an seine Worte und niemanden mehr vertrauend gab sie ihm lediglich ein Zeichen einzutreten und die Türe hinter sich zu schließen. Zögernd kam der Mann ihrer Aufforderung nach, denn er hatte sehr wohl schon den schlafenden Elben bei ihr entdeckt. Sie wollte jedoch unter keinen Umständen Ryan wecken und zuerst anhören, was der Finder zu sagen hatte. Unter den Füßen des hageren Mannes bildete sich bereits eine Wasserpfütze, als er immer noch schweigend im Raum stehend, unentwegt auf Ryan starrte. Alena deutete ihm, sich auf der Couch ihr gegenüber zu setzen, doch er schüttelte darauf energisch den Kopf, wich sogar etwas von ihnen weg. Sie seufzte tief und hob mit aller Vorsicht Ryans Kopf von ihr hoch um ihn behutsam auf ein Kissen zu legen. Er bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf, wurde jedoch zum Glück nicht munter.

_Das wäre früher nie passiert_, fuhr es schmerzlich in ihre Gedanken, _er verliert immer mehr von seinen Wahrnehmungen_.

Sich innerlich leer fühlend ging sie mit dem Finder in die Küche, schloss die Türe hinter sich um nicht flüstern zu müssen. Der Finder kam sofort zur Sache.

„Wie viel Geld kannst du aufbringen? Laut deiner Visitenkarte bist du hier angestellt und bei der Nationalparkverwaltung verdienen alle ohnedies zuviel von unseren Steuergeldern!"

Zorn stieg bei diesen Worten in Alena hoch. Würde er jetzt wieder nur herumreden und nichts tun? Sie konnte sich auf keine Spiele mehr einlassen, hatte einfach keine Zeit und keinen Gedanken mehr dafür.

„Weißt du wo die Elben leben?", fragte sie ihn energisch.

„Ich weiß, wo sie sich Morgen aufhalten werden, denn sie feiern auch beim ersten Neumond im Sommer."

„Morgen?... Das ist zu spät! Ich brauche jetzt Hilfe und keine Stunde später! Er ist sehr krank, er muss zu seinen Leuten, gleich... sonst... stirbt er."

Die Miene des Finders veränderte sich kein bisschen. Alena erkannte, dass es ihm egal war, er wollte wirklich nur das Geld.

„Ich gebe dir, was du willst. Aber erst nachdem du uns hingeführt hast."

„Hinführen? Von Hinführen war nie die Rede!"

Zornig blickte Alena ihm jetzt entgegen.

„Und doch wirst du das tun und zwar sofort! Sonst gibt es überhaupt kein Geld!"

Der Shefrofraigh blickte ihr für einige Zeit in die Augen und Alena sprühte ihn mit ihrem Blick förmlich ihre ganze Wut entgegen.

_Soll er nur sehen, wie ernst ich es meine!_, dachte Alena und war innerlich derart angespannt, dass sie für ihn unmerklich zu zittern begann.

„Gut, ich mache es. Aber zieh' dich warm an, der Regen ist kalt!"

Er ging zur Küchentüre, öffnete sie und deutete auf den schlafenden Ryan, „und halte mir ‚ihn' vom Leib, ich will ihn nicht neben mir haben."

Alena schüttelte voller Ärger den Kopf.

„Er kann dir ja gar nichts mehr tun."

„Das kann man nie wissen", schnauzte er zurück und ging weiter durch die Haustüre in den Regen hinaus.

Alena versuchte ihre innere Aufregung zu verdrängen. Es war soweit. Endlich war Hilfe gekommen, wenn es auch einer der unmöglichsten Menschen war, die sie je getroffen hatte.

Sie suchte alle benötigten Dinge für die Reise hervor. Ihre eigene gute Regenjacke mit dem Emblem des Nationalparks, zwei Taschenlampen, etwas Wasser und ein paar Brote. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, wie lange sie unterwegs sein würden. Als sie Ryans Umhang in die Hände nahm, drückte sie ihn fest an sich, vergrub kurz ihr Gesicht darin und nahm seinen Geruch wahr.

_Nein!_, stieß es in ihre Gedanken, sie durfte sich jetzt keinen sehnsüchtigen Gefühlen hingeben, nur dem ihm zu helfen.

Schnell waren alle Dinge zusammengerichtet, das Futter für Joy und Giant brachte sie in den geöffneten Schuppen, denn sie wollte beide Tiere draußen frei laufen lassen und nicht einsperren. Danach zäumte sie Dheas auf, denn diesmal würde Ryan reiten. Die Reise würde für ihn sicher sehr anstrengend werden und der Sattel bot besseren Halt. Dheas blickte sie mit seinen großen Augen eigenartig an, als sie ihn aus dem Stall führte. Ihr kam es so vor, als würden alle Tiere wissen um was es ging, selbst Giant kam wieder nur winselnd aus seiner Ecke gekrochen.

„Macht es mir doch nicht so schwer", flüsterte sie, wieder im Wohnzimmer neben Ryan stehend.

Behutsam versuchte sie ihn zu wecken.

„Ryan, wach auf, wir bringen dich jetzt heim."

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Ryan... wach auf!"

Unwillkürlich griff sie an seinen Hals um den Puls zu fühlen, den sie schwach wahrnahm. Vorsichtig drückte sie seinen Arm und er schlug langsam die Augen auf.

„Ryan, wir bringen dich jetzt nach Hause. Der Elbenfinder ist hier, er weiß wo deine Leute sind."

Es schien eine Weile zu dauern, bis die Worte in Ryans Bewusstsein drangen. Dann wurden seine Augen groß, fast schon klar, wie früher.

„Er weiß wo sie sind?"

Alena nickte und kämpfte im nächsten Moment wieder mit den Tränen, diesmal jedoch erfolgreich.

Ryan setzte sich mühsam auf, getrieben von dieser Nachricht brachte er noch einige Kraft in sich hervor und durchs Zimmer blickend fragte er fast schon aufgeregt: „Wo ist er?"

„Draußen und er hat fürchterliche Angst vor dir. Versuche ihn nicht zu sehr zu erschrecken", sagte sie lächelnd, denn es war Irrsinn in ihren Augen, sich vor einem Elben zu fürchten.

„Aha", war seine einzige Reaktion darauf.

Alena legte ihm seinen Umhang an und geleitete ihn hinaus.

Ihre Hilfe auch weiter nicht verweigernd begaben sie sich zu Dheas, der bereits im leicht tröpfelnden Regen auf sie wartete. Direkt neben ihm trat der Shefrofraigh aus dem Schatten, schrak jedoch zurück, als sie sich ihm weiter näherten. Ryan blickte zu ihm, sagte kein Wort und Alena sah nur seine sich verfinsternde Miene. Er mochte ihn also auch nicht. Aber das war jetzt unwichtig. Der Elbenfinder sprach kein Wort, stapfte nur los, als Ryan auf Dheas saß und sich mit einer Hand am Sattel festhielt. Neben den Satteltaschen befestigte Alena noch Ryans ungespannten Bogen und die Pfeile. Dheas' Wanderreitsattel war praktisch und ließ mit zahlreichen Schnallen aufwarten. Danach ergriff sie Ryans Hand, der sie sogleich anblickte.

„Meinst du, du schaffst es so? Ist dir kalt? Soll ich dir noch eine Jacke bringen?"

Er lächelte.

„Nein, es geht mir gut genug und ich schaffe das schon. Danke, Alena."

Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft und blickte ihr weiter in die Augen. Alena hielt diesem Blick nicht lange stand, denn sie wusste, dass sie gleich zu weinen beginnen würde.

„Mein Handy! Ich muss mein Handy mitnehmen", brach es aus ihr heraus und rasch lief sie noch einmal ins Haus.

Die Rufe des Elbenfinders ignorierte sie einfach. Nur verschwommen sah sie das Handy an ihrem Platz liegen, so schnell hatten die Tränen sich ihren Weg gebahnt. Kurz blieb sie vor der Türe stehen, wischte das Gesicht mit dem Pullover am Arm ab und trat wieder in die regnerische Nachtluft. Der Finder war ziemlich aufgelöst, denn es wäre schon sehr spät geworden, maulte er beim Vorbeigehen. Sie ignorierte ihn abermals, ging zu Ryan und holte für ihn eine Taschenlampe hervor.

„Nein! Die wirst du auf keinen Fall benützen!", schrie der Finder von weiter weg zu ihnen herüber.

„Und warum nicht?", rief sie zurück.

Es war immer noch lächerlich, dass er sich nicht näher an Ryan heran kommen traute.

„Weil sie uns so entdecken werden."

Er hielt etwas in die Höhe. Es war einer Sturmlaterne nicht unähnlich, jedoch viel schöner und zarter gefertigt. Ihr Licht strahlte in einem zarten, hellen Blau und von der Ferne wirkte sie jedoch sehr schwach.

„Das täuscht nur", erklärte der Finder, anscheinend ihre Gedanken erahnend.

Sie ging ein Stück zu ihm und merkte, dass das Licht zu einer unglaublichen Intensität anschwoll.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist eine ihrer Leuchten", sagte er tonlos, drehte sich nach diesen Worten um und schlug den Weg in nördlicher Richtung ein.

Zu Ryan zurückkehrend erklärte ihr dieser: „Das ist eine Lampe, die mein Volk benützt. Man sieht ihren Schein nur aus unmittelbarer Nähe. In der Entfernung nimmt man sie kaum noch wahr. Es ist gut, so eine bei uns zu haben."

Seine Worte beruhigten Alena und mit einem weitern, sorgenvollen Blick auf ihn gingen sie los um die schnellen Schritte des Finders aufzuholen.

°

Die Dunkelheit umfing sie, als sie in den Wald hinein traten. Der Shefrofraigh schien sich etwas an Ryans Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen, denn er blickte nicht mehr regelmäßig auf ihn zurück. Alena ging dicht an Dheas' und Ryans Seite und sah immer wieder zu ihm auf.

_Er hält sich tapfer_, dachte sie und blickte wieder weiter in die gespenstisch erscheinende Dunkelheit.

„Wo genau führst du uns hin?", fragte sie ihren Führer.

Nervös blickte sich dieser um und antwortete mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Das erkläre ich dir jetzt nicht, lass uns nur schnell weiterkommen und sei leise!"

Er ging etwas schneller voran.

Der leise tröpfelnde Regen ließ sie ihre Kapuzen dicht in die Gesichter ziehen, denn trotz des teilweise hier sehr dichten Blätterdaches, fanden vereinzelt Regentropfen ihren Weg hindurch. Zu kühl zeigte sich diese Sommernacht und auch die Tiere schienen sich zu verkriechen, verwährten ihnen ihre sonst so vertrauten, nächtlichen Laute. Innerlich noch immer aufgeregt, dachte Alena an die kommenden Ereignisse, die ihnen heute noch bevor standen. Elben! Sie würde auf weitere Elben treffen, sie würde Ryans Familie kennen lernen, wo er lebte... wie er lebte. Es war aufregend und zugleich auch schmerzlich, denn es würde den Abschied bedeuten.

„Wo genau bringst du uns hin?", fragte sie den Finder nochmals nach einer Weile, diesmal mit etwas energischerem Tonfall.

Wieder ignorierte er ihre Frage. Schweigend und dem bläulichweißen Lichtschein vor ihr folgend ging sie weiter an Dheas' und Ryan Seite und versuchte ihre steigende Nervosität in den Griff zu bekommen. Ryan hielt sich gut, angesichts des Zustandes, indem er sich befand.

Der Finder schwenkte mit der Laterne auf und ab, deutete ihr damit an zu ihm nach vor zu kommen. Alena wollte darauf nicht reagieren, denn sie respektierte seine Angst vor Ryan immer noch nicht und so war er zum Warten gezwungen.

„Was kommst du denn nicht?", zischte er sie an.

Reaktionslos ging sie neben ihm weiter, als er sich nah an sie drückte und nervös flüsterte: „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Böses ist im Umlauf."

Er machte dabei so sonderlich große Augen und im hellen Lichtschein der Laterne wirkte er dadurch noch unsympathischer auf Alena.

„Das Gleichgewicht wurde gestört, ich höre Stimmen, ich sehe Zeichen... so weit drangen sie noch nie vor... die Bösen gebären sich auf..."

Alena wusste von Steltael, dass er etwas eigen war, fragte aber jetzt interessiert nach: „Meinst du damit Orks?"

„Sei ruhig!"

Er fuchtelte aufgeregt mit den Händen in der Luft herum, sodass die Elbenlampe durchgeschüttelt wurde und flackerte. Sich zu ihr beugend, mit den Augen jedoch um sich blickend flüsterte er: „Sie können dich hören und das viel besser als Menschen!"

Alena blickte sich unwillkürlich ebenfalls um und konnte gegen das in ihr hochsteigende mulmige Gefühl nicht weiter ankämpfen.

„Aber sie hören nicht so gut wie Elben", bekundete sich Ryan leise aus dem Hintergrund.

Der Finder brach fast zusammen, als er diesen Namen und seine Stimme vernahm. Abwehrend hielt er die Hände gegen Ryan, drehte sich danach schnell um und ging eiligen Schrittes mit einigem Respektsabstand am Weg vorne weiter.

Alena deutete mit der Hand am Kopf eine unmissverständliche Geste zu Ryan, der daraufhin lächeln musste. Sie drückte sich wieder nah an ihn heran, so gut es neben Dheas ging und griff nach seiner Hand. Kurz streiften sich ihre Blicke und Alena wollte ihm noch soviel sagen, ihn noch so vieles fragen. Sie konnte jedoch nicht, wie zugeschnürt war ihre Kehle, befangen von den sich überstürzenden Ereignissen, empfand sie letztendlich zur Zeit nur Freude über die endlich erfolgende Hilfe und Ryans Rettung.

°

Eine Stunde lang folgten sie bereits dem Elbenfinder, der unentwegt, die sonderbare Lampe haltend seinen aufgezwungenen Respektsabstand einhielt. Alenas Gedanken waren rückblickend in die vergangenen Tage abgeschweift, als ihr leicht zu frösteln begann. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als bald auf die Elben treffen.

Neben ihr richtete sich Ryan mit dem Blick nach vorne im Sattel auf, wo der Finder im gleichen Moment wie erstarrt stehen blieb. Das sie umgebende Schweigen des Waldes wurde ihr eben deutlich bewusst, doch nun breitete sich eine fast greifbar bedrückende Stille aus. Nur leise vernahmen sie das eintönige Klatschen vereinzelter Regentropfen, die sich unaufhaltsam am Boden zu kleinen Lachen zusammen fügten. Alena blickte Ryan fragend an, der weiter konzentriert nach vorne blickte.

„Was ist los?"

Im nächsten Moment stürmte der Finder panisch zu ihnen und flüsterte atemlos: „Ich gehe nicht mehr weiter! Dort sind sie, ein ‚Phooka' und die ‚Banshee' hab' ich auch rufen gehört."

Ryans Nähe dürfte ihm angesichts dieser neuen Furcht nichts mehr ausmachen, denn er drückte sich zwischen Alena und dem mächtigen Dheas.

„'Die'... Banshee? Ryan, was ist los?", verwirrt und hilfesuchend blickte sie zu ihm hoch, doch der Finder drehte nun entgültig durch, packte sie an den Schultern und schrie mit angsterfüllter Stimme: „Der Deal ist geplatzt, ich gehe keinen Schritt mehr weiter! Lauft um euer Leben!"

Alena starrte ihn mit entsetzten Augen an, entriss sich jedoch seinem harten Griff.

„Beruhig dich wieder!"

Doch er war wie von Sinnen.

„Ihr könnte euch umbringen lassen, aber ohne mich", und stürmte den dunklen Weg zurück.

„Halt! Bleib' hier!"

Verzweifelt lief sie ihm nach.

„Sag' uns doch zumindest wo die Elben zu finden sind!"

Zu schnell war der Mann im Dickicht verschwunden, Alena hatte in der bedrückenden Dunkelheit keine Chance und kehrte zu Ryan zurück.

„Wir gehen weiter, denn ich denke mir schon seit einer Weile, dass er uns zum See führen will", verkündete sie ihm.

Sie wollte dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl der Verzweiflung auf keinen Fall in ihr hochkommen lassen, nervös war sie auch so schon genug.

Ohne etwas zu erwidern glitt Ryan langsam von Dheas herunter, schlug die Kapuze des Umhangs zurück und griff nach seinem Bogen. Er holte die Sehne hervor, fixierte mit einem Fuß den Bogen und spannte sie mit geübten Griffen auf. Alenas Unsicherheit wuchs dadurch immer mehr und sie spürte ein schleichendes Angstgefühl alles in ihr übernehmen.

„Werden wir verfolgt?", flüsterte sie ganz nah bei Ryan, der sich jetzt an Dheas Schulter abstütze.

Die hier umfangene Dunkelheit ließ fast nichts erkennen, doch sie wusste, um die bessere Sehfähigkeit von Elben gegenüber Menschen.

„Nein... wir werden bereits gejagt."

Fast schon knisternd konnte man die Anspannung erfühlen und Alenas Angst wurde immer realer in ihr Bewusstsein gedrängt.

Beinah geräuschlos spannte er langsam seinen Bogen, zielte auf das dicht neben ihnen wachsende Buschwerk und flüsterte, ohne den Blick abzuwenden: „Bleib ganz nah bei mir und Dheas."

Alena kämpfte gegen die aufkommende Erstarrung, drückte sich, wie geheißen, zwischen die beiden und horchte auf jedes vernehmbare Geräusch. Immer noch leise platschend fielen vereinzelt Regentropfen von den oberen Blättern der hohen Bäume herab, trafen kalt in ihr Gesicht und ließen sie erschaudern. Rasend schlug jetzt ihr Herz in der Brust und vergeblich versuchte sie ihre, in diesem Moment zu laut erscheinende, schnelle Atmung zu zügeln. Dheas blieb bis jetzt ruhig stehen, schnaubte nur leicht und zuckte mit einigen Muskeln, als würde er imaginäre Fliegen verjagen.

Ryans, bis aufs Äußerste gespannter Bogen, verfolgte ein unsichtbares Ziel, als er sich langsam weiter drehte und Alena sich seinem ebenso schnelleren Atem und die Anstrengung im Gesicht bewusst wurde. Gänzlich windstill war es zu dieser späten Stunde und die angesammelte Feuchtigkeit kroch kalt unter ihrer Kleidung am Körper hoch, während sie sich vergeblich abmühte, etwas in dem nur vom Sternenlicht schwach glänzenden Blätterwald zu erkennen. Ein kaum vernehmbares, verräterisches Knacken drang zu ihnen durch und im nächsten Moment flog Ryans Pfeil zischend von der Sehne.

Unwillkürlich drückte er Alena noch enger an Dheas, als sie im nächsten Moment ihren Verfolgern gegenüberstanden. Entsetzt, über diese nie mehr erhoffte Begegnung, schrie Alena kurz auf, während Ryans nächster Pfeil bereits erfolgreich sein Ziel getroffen hatte.

Dheas stieg hoch, blieb jedoch bei ihnen. Leblos lagen zwei kaum erkennbare dunkle Gestalten unweit vor ihnen und die folgende scheinbare Ruhe machte die Situation nur noch unerträglicher.

Ihr Denken war vollkommen ausgeschaltet, sie reagierte nur mehr instinktiv und bewegte sich geduckt zu einem der toten Orks. Ryans leise warnende Worte ignorierend griff sie nach dem auf den Boden gefallenen Schwert des dunklen Gegners. Ihr einziges Ziel galt sich eine Waffe anzueignen, denn Ryans Kräfte würden nicht lange währen und sie wollte diesem Grauen nie mehr hilflos gegenüber stehen. Ruckartig wurde sie von ihm zurückgezogen, bevor sie die Waffe erreichen konnte.

„Bleib bei mir...!"

Schnell wie ein Schatten, tauchte vor ihnen ein weiterer Ork auf, riss beide mit großer Wucht zu Boden und Alena landete hart auf ihrem Rücken, sodass ihr kurz die Luft wegblieb.

Ryan rollte sich ab, stand schnell wieder auf und stürzte sich auf den Ork, der sein Schwert bedrohlich über Alena zum Schlag erhob. Gemeinsam schlugen sie abermals hart am Boden auf. Rasch sprang der Ork mit seinem Schwert wieder hoch und nur knapp verfehlte der erste Hieb Ryan. Seine schlechte Verfassung machte sich nun deutlich bemerkbar und ohne Waffe hatte er in diesem Zustand nur wenig Chancen auf eine erfolgreiche Gegenwehr.

Alena griff nach dem Schwert des ersten Gegners und ohne weiter zu denken, schlug sie auf den finsteren Feind ein, der Ryan mit seinen mörderischen Hieben immer weiter den Weg hinab drängte. Brüllend drehte sich dieser um und den unterschätzten Gegner mit seinen bedrohlich gelben Augen ins Visier nehmend. Abermals schlug Alena auf ihn ein, dunkles Blut spritze ihr entgegen, doch spürte sie im nächsten Moment einen brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Arm, wo das Schwert des Orks sie getroffen hatte, ohne es zu realisieren.

„_Ego!_", (Fort!) schreiend prallte Ryan mit aller Kraft auf den Rücken des Gegners, ihn damit zu Fall bringend und von Alena ablenkend.

Nochmals rafften sich die Feinde auf und nun, beide unbewaffnet, stürmte der Ork kreischend auf Ryan los, der ihn jedoch geschickt mit einem Schulterwurf abblockte, damit auf den Boden zurück beförderte und danach selbst strauchelte. Schwer atmend ergriff er am Boden das dort liegende Schwert, stand auf und drehte sich zu dem wieder kampfbereiten Ork.

„Ryan!", schallte Alenas Warnung.

Mächtig groß gebar sich ein weiterer Gegner hinter Ryan auf, packte ihn und schleuderte ihn hart gegen den nebenstehenden Baumstamm.

In voller Panik stürmte Dheas nun entgültig in die Finsternis davon und Alena wusste, dass sie nun keine Chance mehr hatten, denn Ryan war bewegungslos liegen geblieben und der andere Ork beugte sich sogleich über ihn.

In dieser auswegslosen Situation fand sie einen nie gekannten Mut, griff am Boden nach ihrem Schwert und dabei jeden Schmerz ignorierend, ging Alena schreiend auf den neuen Gegner los und rammte ihm die Waffe tief in den Arm.

Das dunkle Wesen zuckte, blickte ihr starr in die Augen, bewegte sich nicht mehr und zischend flogen wie aus dem Nichts kommende Pfeile auf sie nieder. Lautlos umringten weitere hochgewachsene Gestalten den schmalen Pfad. Der Ork vor Alena sank zu Boden und einer der neuen tötete mit zwei Kurzschwertern blitzschnell den, der Ryan bedrohte und half ihm danach auf.

Kaum zu Atem gekommen, sah Alena im nächsten Moment eine Pfeilspitze auf sich gerichtet und wich langsam bis an den hinter ihr stehenden Baumstamm zurück. Unter einer dunklen Kapuze blickten ihr zu allem entschlossene kalte Augen entgegen.

„_Avgaro! E meldis!_" (Tue es nicht! Sie ist eine Freundin!)

Ryan drängte sich zwischen den drohenden Pfeil und Alena, die Hände abwehrend dem Schützen entgegen haltend. Der Bogen senkte sich und erstaunt flüsterte der Fremde: „_Hanan_ Ithildin!"

Der zweite der Neuen, der ebenso mit einem wie Ryans Umhang gekleidet war, riss den Kopf hoch und trat sogleich zu ihnen und streifte seine Kapuze ab.

„_Muindor nîn?_"

Dunkles langes Haar kam darunter zum Vorschein. Ryan ließ die Hände sinken und fragte kaum vernehmend: „Giliath?"

„_Naman ´ar na ta?_", (Wie kann das sein?) fragte der Fremde.

Ryan umarmte den sichtlich überraschten Elb, der vorerst noch zögernd stehen blieb, ihm es jedoch dann gleich tat. Wieder von einander abgelassen, sah der Dunkelhaarige ihn besorgt von oben bis unten an und sagte danach.

„_Thirech ´aer._" (Du siehst furchtbar aus.)

Ryans Haar hing ihm vom Regen durchtränkt strähnig ins Gesicht, sein Atem ging schwer, aber diese Worte rangen ihm ein leichtes Lächeln ab. Entkräftet wankte er, Giliath fing ihn schnell auf und ließ ihn zu Boden, wo er sich ins Gras setzte und kurz die Augen schloss.

„Ryan!"

Besorgt wandte sich Alena zu ihm und ließ sich auch von den verwunderten Blicken der anderen Elben nicht abhalten.

Stockend sagte er: „Es... geht gleich wieder... ich fühle mich gleich besser."

So wirklich konnte sie ihm das nicht glauben, aber jetzt hatten sie endlich Hilfe gefunden. Alena blickte in die Gesichter der drei, die jetzt alle ihre Kapuzen abgestreift hatten und sich sorgenvoll um Ryan drängten. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie keine genauen Details erkennen, aber der Elb, der Ryan vor dem Ork rettete, hatte blondes Haar. Den er zuvor Giliath nannte und der weitere, der sie mit dem Pfeil bedroht hatte, waren dunkelhaarig und trugen ähnliche Kleidung wie Ryan.

„Aeldirdhron_ bent cenn gen ´wannech_", (Aeldirdhron sagte, er sah dich sterben.) flüsterte Giliath zu Ryan, „_adelliem hí ar apagam an eraid tâd in yrch ar mathen hí ú-'wann ech._" (wir kamen hier her zurück und suchen seit zwei Tagen nach den Orks und ich fühlte hier, dass du nicht tot bist.)

Ryan, der sich langsam wieder fing, erklärte ihnen: „_I sinnaen anand._" (Das ist eine längere Geschichte.)

Vorsichtig stand er wieder auf und nahm dabei die angebotene Hilfe von Giliath bereitwillig an.

„Ich wusste nicht mehr, wer ich bin und woher ich kam", sagte er nun auf Englisch. „Alena hat mich gerettet und mir bis hier her geholfen. Sie wird uns weiter begleiten."

Verwundert blickten sich die drei Elben gegenseitig an und dann zu Alena. Wieder an sie gewandt, betrachtete Ryan nun ihren verletzten Arm genauer.

„Zieh' bitte deine Jacke aus."

Blut quoll immer noch aus der Wunde, wenn auch nicht viel, aber Ryan deutete dem blonden Elben, ihr zu helfen.

Dieser entzündete eine der ihr bereits bekannten elbischen Lampen, die Ryan danach übernahm. Hell erleuchtete das bläulichsilbrige Licht alles rund um sie und schmerzvoll biss Alena die Zähne zusammen, als er etwas aus dem mitgeführten Beutel holte. Er säuberte damit ihre Schnittwunde und begann einen Verband anzulegen. Sie wollte ihn dabei nicht zu offensichtlich beobachten, fühlte jedoch, wie behutsam er mit ihr umging und dachte daran, dass diese nun heilenden Hände vorhin noch blitzschnell zwei tödliche Schwerter führten, die jetzt in einer Halterung auf seinem Rücken steckten.

_Der ‚Shefrofraigh' wäre jetzt wohl vor Angst gestorben_, dachte sie schmunzelnd um sich etwas abzulenken.

„Du bist tapfer", flüsterte Ryan an ihrer Seite.

„Geht es dir wirklich besser?", fragte sie besorgt, als sie im Lichtschein sein müdes Gesicht wieder genauer erkennen konnte.

Er nickte nur.

Einer der anderen Elben trat eben grinsend mit Dheas aus der Dunkelheit heraus und fast so lautlos wie er selbst, folgten ihm noch drei weitere, helle Pferde. Beinah wäre Alena vor Freude aufgesprungen, aber ihr Verband war noch nicht fertig angelegt.

„Dheas!", rief sie ihm erfreut entgegen.

Leicht nervös tänzelte der Rappe an der Hand des ihm fremden Elben.

„_I roch vain._"

Ryan wandte sich an Alena.

„Elmaethor sagt, dass er dein Pferd schön findet. Das ist ein großes Lob von ihm, denn er kennt sich mit diesen Tieren aus, wie kein anderer von uns."

„Danke", sagte Alena in Elmaethors Richtung, der ihr anerkennend zunickte.

„Den, der dich eben versorgt, nennen wir Ellas."

„_Mae govannen_, Alena", (Willkommen, Alena) sagte der Genannte leise neben ihr und nochmals die Festigkeit des Verbandes prüfend, fügte er hinzu: „Es sollte bald heilen."

„Danke", entgegnete sie und erkannte den gleichen Akzent wie von Ryan, an dessen Seite sie sich nun drückte, denn sie zitterte immer noch leicht am ganzen Körper, wusste nicht, ob dies vom Schock des Kampfes oder von der Verletzung herrührte.

Jedoch spürte sie, dass ihr bei den Elben keine Gefahr drohte. Vorhin, mit dem ‚Shefrofraigh' gehend dachte sie pausenlos darüber nach, wie sie auf die erste Begegnung mit weiteren Elben reagieren würde oder diese auf sie, denn sie trafen ungern auf Menschen. Doch jetzt war alles anders gekommen und sie fühlte sich bei ihnen sicher.

Die beiden dunkelhaarigen Elben waren nochmals weg gewesen und Alena wollte gar nicht genau wissen, was sie erledigt hatten, denn sie bemerkte jetzt, dass die toten Orks verschwunden waren.

Eine jähe Aufbruchsstimmung machte sich breit und schon saßen Elmaethor und Ellas auf ihren ungezäumten und sattellosen Pferden. Alena wartete, bis Ryan auf Dheas saß, setzte sich danach hinter ihn und legte ihre Arme um seinen Körper. Hoffnungsvoll drückte sie ihn an sich, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder los lassen, und langsam fiel der Schrecken von ihr ab und sie atmete tief durch.

Giliath führte vor ihnen den kleinen Trupp an, trug auch die Lampe und der Weg war vorerst noch sehr schmal und von dichten Büschen umringt, sodass sie Pferde fast schon hindurchschlüpfen mussten. Sicheren Schrittes führten sie ihre Reiter immer tiefer in den nächtlichen Wald.

Längere Zeit sprach keiner ein Wort, Müdigkeit breitete sich in Alena aus und der Schmerz ihrer Wunde wurde stärker. Besorgt blickte sie auf Ryan. Wie würde es ihm wohl ergehen, jetzt, wo die ganze Anspannung abfiel? Er wirkte sehr müde, doch irgendwie schien es ihm tatsächlich bereits etwas besser zu gehen. Zufrieden über diesen Verlauf folgte sie gedankenverloren dem angenehm schimmernden Licht in Giliaths Hand.

Langsam kamen sie wieder auf ihr bekannte Wege in Richtung des großen alten Sees. Ryan unterbrach die Stille, drehte den Kopf leicht zu ihr nach hinten und sprach leise: „Dieser Elb dort vorne, Giliath, ist mein kleiner Bruder."

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn mit großen Augen an, als er lächelnd hinzufügte: „Ich... war auch etwas überrascht, also wundere dich nicht. Ellas ist mein bester Freund. Wir gingen schon gemeinsam durch dick und dünn."

Nach einer Weile fragte Alena etwas, dass sie nun sehr beschäftigte.

„Kannst du dich jetzt an deine gesamte Familie erinnern? Bist du eigentlich so was wie verheiratet, sofern es das bei euch gibt?"

In dem schwachen Licht, konnte sie seine Reaktion darauf nicht erkennen.

„Du kannst dich an diese Dinge nicht mehr erinnern, _hanan_ Ithildin?", unterbrach Ellas sie neugierig, der hinter ihnen aufgeholt hatte.

„Die Erinnerung an meine Verletzung ist wie ausgelöscht", sagte Ryan zu ihm gewandt, „aber sonst bin ich wieder euer selbe _hanan_ wie vorher", meinte er noch mit einem Lächeln behaftet.

„Die Orks griffen unser Lager zwei Tage vor dem Mittsommerfest an, gleich nachdem wir hier eintrafen. Es war von den Abtrünnigen sicher schon lange geplant gewesen", erklärte Ellas weiter.

Ryan drehte sich mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck abermals zu ihm um.

„Aber die alten Friedensverträge?"

Ellas zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dies heute waren die letzten Orks, die den Frieden gebrochen hatten. Das versicherte uns zumindest der Führer der Orks. Es ging ganz schön rund bei uns", erklärte Ellas weiter und Ryan bemerkte traurig: „Ich kann mich an diesen Tag absolut nicht mehr erinnern, aber an drei Orks die unseren Weg kreuzten erinnern wir uns leider sehr genau."

Alena senkte betroffen ihren Blick. Diese Nacht um Peters Tod würde sie nie mehr in ihrem Leben vergessen.

„Giliath wurde unser _hanan_, als du weg warst. Er hat dich würdig vertreten."

Dieser hatte am Weg gewartet und nun auf sie stoßend sagte er in leicht befehlendem Ton: „Ellas, wir wollen jetzt nicht über alle Details dieses dunklen Tages sprechen."

„Ja, _hanan_."

Er nickte und ließ sich sogleich zurückfallen.

Etwas über die Handlung seines Bruders irritiert, wollte Ryan ihn deshalb zur Rede stellen, doch er war sehr müde und würde noch früh genug alles darüber erfahren.

„Du hast dem Sohn der Königin das Leben gerettet", berichtete ihm Giliath weiter, ehe er sein Pferd antrabte und wieder den Platz an der Spitze des Zuges einnahm.

Ryan erwiderte darauf nichts, wusste mit den genannten Ereignissen nichts anzufangen und zu viele Gedanken jagten eben durch seinen Kopf.

Alena blickte auf Ellas, der nochmals an ihrer rechten Seite aufgetaucht war und grinsend flüsterte: „Ithildin, _Aeldirdhron ú-moetha edaved cen_", um danach wieder zu Elmaethor zurückzufallen.

Nun wieder alleine, schüttelte Ryan den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

Alena blickte zu ihm.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Er meinte, Aeldirdhron würde mir das nie verzeihen."

Auf Alenas fragenden Blick erklärte er weiter.

„Wir mögen uns nicht besonders..."

„Oh!"

Nach einer Weile wurde Alena nochmals neugierig.

„Dein Name, Ryan,... ist Ithildin?"

Lächelnd erwiderte er: „Er ist ungewohnt für dich, aber auch noch immer für mich."

„Er klingt sehr schön. Und warum nennen sie dich auch _hanan_?"

„_Hanan_ bedeutet soviel wie der ‚Herr der Verteidigung', ich kenne euren Namen dafür nicht. Das ist jedenfalls ein Teil meiner Männer."

„Kein Wunder, dass du so gut kämpfen kannst und sie scheinen dich sehr zu mögen. Ich denke, man würde dich bei uns als ‚Hauptmann' bezeichnen."

Ihr Ryan war somit ein wichtiges Mitglied seiner Sippe, hatte sogar den Königssohn gerettet und wurde von diesen Männern hier geachtet. Stolz drückte sie sich wieder fester an ihn. Nur ein Gedanke ließ sie nicht mehr los. Er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, dass er einen Bruder hatte. Was, wenn er wirklich eine Frau hatte und sich an sie einfach auch nicht mehr erinnern konnte?

_Aber was hast du erwartet_, schimpfte sie sich selbst.

Steltael hatte ihr gesagt, er lebte bereits schon sehr lange. Dachte sie, er wäre die ganze Zeit alleine geblieben? Verbissen verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken wieder, freute sich, dass ihm nun bald geholfen wurde und dann würde wieder alles gut werden. Wieder zu einem leichten inneren Lächeln gefunden fühlte sie sich fast schon aufgeregt vor den noch bevorstehenden Ereignissen.

_Wie sie wohl aussieht, seine Frau?_, drängte sich unaufhaltsam doch nochmals der Gedanke in ihr auf und abermals schalt sie sich dafür.

Fast geräuschlos schritten die Pferde immer weiter auf dem nach Norden führenden Weg. Der Regen hatte bereits aufgehört und die Wolken verblassten langsam am nächtlichen Himmel. Der Wald lichtete sich immer weiter, die hohen Kieferbäume wirkten wie ihnen freundlich gesinnte Weggefährten, am Rande begleitend und nach oben blickend entdeckte Alena zwischen den Baumspitzen die funkelnde Pracht der Sterne hindurchschimmern und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich hier, wie in eine andere Welt versetzt, denn sie ritt im Wald mit Elben, mit den sagenumwobenen Wesen vom alten ‚Volk der Sterne'.

°

Nach einiger Zeit ließ sich Giliath zu ihnen zurückfallen und deutete Ryan mit einem Kopfnicken, dass sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten. In der Ferne schimmerte zwischen den hohen Bäumen bereits das schwache Glitzern des großen Sees. Alena wollte hier immer schon einmal nachts bei Mondschein herkommen. Derzeit war jedoch Neumond und die Sterne schienen umso klarer hoch am Firmament und reflektierten ihre Lichter, wie in zarten Wogen auf der Oberfläche des dunklen Wassers.

Leise beschlich Alena nun doch ein nervöses Gefühl. Wie würden sie die Elben empfangen und würde sie nun gleich wieder zurückkehren müssen? Unwillkürlich drückte sie sich noch fester an Ryan und ein drohendes Gefühl von beginnender Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Sie würde ihn bald nicht mehr so in ihren Armen halten können.

_Nein, denke nicht weiter, Alena! Es ist noch nicht vorbei, denn jede Minute zählt_, beruhigte sie sich selbst.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ryan leise, der ihre Aufregung bemerkt hatte.

Schnell entgegnete sie: „Ja, alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich bin nur aufgeregt."

Leicht neigte er den Kopf zu ihr nach hinten und lächelte.

„Ich ebenso."

Dann brachen sie durch die letzten Baumreihen hindurch und verschreckt stoben einige Hirschkühe mit ihren Kälbern von den zarten Grasflächen am Seeufer in den schützenden Wald zurück. Der nun sanft spürbare Wind spielte kräuselnd mit der Wasseroberfläche, wie dem zarten Zupfen auf einer Harfe gleich und dumpf drangen im Hintergrund die rhythmischen Laute der nachtaktiven Waldfrösche zu ihnen durch. Trotz der Dunkelheit spürte Alena den Zauber, den dieser Ort auch jetzt in der Nacht ausstrahlte. Jeden Augenblick erwartete sie weitere Elben, doch schlugen sie den westlichen Weg, der den See umrundete, ein.

Vor ihnen ragte eine steile Felswand empor, gefolgt von dem sich von hier an erstreckenden, unwegsamem Hügelgelände, das Alena immer als die Grenze ihres Reviers ansah. Ryan betrachtete die hohe Wand, schien die Augen gar nicht mehr von ihr abzuwenden und Alena spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten.

Leise flüsterte sie zu ihm: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser", gab er zurück und Alena meinte noch, fast mehr zu sich selbst: „Wären wir doch damals nur ein Stück weitergegangen."

Er nickte nur.

„Erkennst du das jetzt wieder?", bohrte Alena weiter nach.

„Ja", erwiderte er schlicht, wohl zur Zeit nicht zu einer ausgiebigeren Konversation aufgelegt.

Giliath, der nur knapp vor ihnen ritt, erklärte: „Wir kommen nur für bestimmte Anlässe hier her. Morgen ist das ‚Sommer-Sternenfest', welches wir immer beim ersten Neumond dieser Jahreszeit feiern, denn dann sind die Sterne viel klarer sichtbar. Angesichts der traurigen Geschehnisse, hätte es diesen Sommer zum ersten Mal an einem anderen Ort stattfinden sollen, doch ich wollte ungedingt so bald wie möglich hier her zurückkehren, um die verbliebenen Orks zu jagen und konnte die anderen überzeugen."

Zu Ryan gewandt sprach er weiter: „Wir fanden Ellesûl erst einen Tag nach Mittsommer im Wald. Er war verwirrt und verschreckt und von Wunden übersäht, doch war es fast wie eine Bestätigung für mich, dich verloren zu haben. Jetzt wird mir einiges klar, denn da du nicht mehr wusstest, wer du warst, hat dein Innerstes alles blockiert und ich konnte nichts von dir wahrnehmen. Bei unserer Rückkehr hier her war dies anders, ich fühlte etwas von dir, konnte es aber nicht glauben."

Ryan schien ihm gar nicht zugehört zu haben, starrte immer noch auf die neben ihnen hochragende Felswand.

„Ithildin?", fragte er besorgt und Ryan drehte sich zu ihm und nickte.

„Ja, so wird es sicher zu erklären sein."

Alena kannte ihn bereits gut genug, dass sie die kaum wahrnehmbare Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme bemerkte, doch sie wollte jetzt nicht weiter fragen. Der heutige Tag und die Nacht waren schwer genug für ihn gewesen. Beruhigend plätscherte der, an der Steilwand herunterfließende, schmale Wasserfall, an dem sie eben vorbeiritten. Am Ende der Wand angelangt, bog Giliath fast wie ins dichtlaubige Nichts in nördlicher Richtung ein. Sein Pferd folgte diesem für Alena unsichtbaren Pfadbeginn, doch Dheas verweigerte die für ihn unüberwindbare Barriere.

„_Estelio nin_, Dheas", (Vertraue mir, Dheas) beruhigte ihn Ryan mit sanfter Stimme.

Ellas schritt mit seinem Pferd an ihnen vorbei und Dheas glitt danach durch die Blätterwand, die sich wie aus Zauberhand, kaum vernehmbar zur Seite rückte und hinter ihnen wieder verschloss.

„_Mae carnen, meldir nîn_", (Gut gemacht, mein Freund) lobte ihn Ryan.

Alena staunte nicht schlecht, welche Pfade sich hier im Verborgenen hielten, denn nun zeigte sich ein Weg auf den Hügel hinauf, den sie so sicher nie entdeckt hätte.

Ein paar Schritte weiter vernahm sie den Ruf eines Waldkauzes, nichts Ungewöhnliches für die Biologin, aber dies schien ein Zeichen gewesen zu sein. Staunend betrachtete sie die beiden Elben, die nun aus dem sprichwörtlichen Nichts traten und die Gruppe freudig begrüßten. Sogleich wurden weitere Lampen entzündet und alles erstrahlte in hellem Licht. Ihre Gewänder ähnelten dem von Giliaths Truppe nur gering. Sie trugen weite, langärmelige Tuniken, knielang mit hohen seitlichen Schlitzen und waren zudem in braungraue Schulterumhänge gekleidet, auf denen ihre fast offen getragenen, blonden Haare elegant herabfielen. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Bogen und einen reich verzierten Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken. Alena sah in ihren Gesichtern die Überraschung, die sie empfanden, als sie Ryan und danach Alena erblickten. Sie musste innerlich lachen ob sie sich wohl über sein oder ihr Auftauchen mehr erstaunten? Von den weiteren Gesprächen verstand sie kein Wort, es wurde aufgeregt hin und her gesprochen. Ryan, so schien ihr, hielt sich trotzdem sonderbar zurück, was sie jedoch hauptsächlich auf seinen derzeitigen Zustand zurückführte.

Der Weg wurde hier wieder etwas breiter, aber immer noch war er sehr steil und die beiden Wachen waren zu Fuß fast schneller als sie auf ihren Pferden. Zwei weitere Elben stießen hinzu und Alenas Lächeln erstarb gar nicht mehr, denn nachdem ihnen die anderen die Umstände erklärten, wurde sie mit Ryan herzlichst willkommen geheißen.

„Was heißt ‚danke'? Ich weiß es nicht mehr", fragte sie verlegen.

„_Hannon le_", kam es mit einem Grinsen von Ryan zurück, der ihre Neugierde wieder besonders süß fand.

Eine weitere Blätterwand im dicht gewachsenem Buschwerk tat sich vor ihnen auf und wieder erkannte Alena nicht genau, wie sich diese grüne Barriere zur Seite neigte, um sich sogleich wieder zu verschießen. Steltaels Worte gingen ihr durch den Kopf, dass die Elben die Pflanzen nach ihren Gutdünken formen lassen konnten. Dieses Tor durchschritten, gab der silbrigblaue Lichtschein einen Blick auf eine märchenhafte Welt frei.

Auf dem Hügel erstreckte sich ein weites Plateau, auf denen einige auffallend große und alte Eichen emporragten. Zwischen ihnen umspannte sich ein Meer von weißen Waldhyazinthen, die immer wieder von violetten Glockennesselblumen verstreut unterbrochen wurden. Der aufdringlich süße Blütenduft stieg Alena in die Nase und in der Ferne tanzten winzige Lichter, die von weiteren Elbenlampen herrührten. Immer mehr leuchteten von diesen auf, wurden in ihrer Intensität stärker und fast tagesähnlich tauchte alles in silbrigblaues Licht. Einschmeichelnd vernahm sie leisen Gesang aus der Ferne, von hellen klaren Stimmen, dessen Art sie noch nie vernommen hatte, jedoch an die keltischen Lieder erinnerte. Alena kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, als das Licht über die, wie mit einem Schleier aus Waldreben, bewachsenen Bäume streifte und ihr alles wie im Märchen erscheinen ließ. Üppige Flechten hingen von den Ästen herab und ließen die Bäume dadurch sehr alt und fast schon weise wirken.

Der Trupp näherte sich einer kleinen Gabelung, wo sie auf weitere Pferde trafen. Alena erkannte deren helle Farben, zarte Brauntöne sowie auch einige Isabellen und deren Schecken. Allen war ein zarter Körperbau zu eigen und sie schienen bereits zu ruhen, so still standen sie locker in einer Herde zusammen. Dheas schnaubte aufgeregt, aber sie beachteten ihn nicht.

Das Gefolge stieg ab und Alena drückte sich unwillkürlich näher an Ryan. Sie war voller Aufregung, doch fühlte sie in jeden entgegengeworfenem Blick, wie fremd sie hier war und merkte, dass einige vor ihr fast zurückschreckten, sich jedoch über Ryans Auftauchen freuten und aufgeregt tuschelten.

Mit ebensolcher Neugierde betrachtete sie die Elben, als sie weiter zu der Lichtung schritten, wo in der Ferne viele kleine Lichtpunkte erstrahlten. Die Kleidung der Elben variierte, doch allen war ein wallendes, weites Aussehen zu eigen. Bei den Haarfarben dominierte ein dunkles Braun, zu dem sich verstreut einige blonde Schöpfe mischte. Zu viele Eindrücke stürzten auf sie ein, doch erkannte sie in jedem der elbischen Gesichter schöne und alterlose Züge. Ryan und Giliath wirkten fast schon groß und kräftig gegenüber manchen hier, die eher wie Ellas, der jetzt neben Ryan und ihr ging, etwas zarter gebaut waren.

Eine dominierende Stimme erhob sich plötzlich aus der Menge.

„Ithildin!_ Mas deri e?_" (Ithildin! Wo ist er?)

Alena schluckte, als sich eine großgewachsene Elbe vor ihnen in den Weg stellte und sich unübersehbar von allen anderen abhob. Ihr langes weißes Gewand fiel wie aus schwerer Seide von ihr herab und ihr goldenes Haar war einzigartig hier zu sehen, denn die Länge ihrer wallenden Locken reichte weit über ihre Hüften.

Ryan ging einige Schritte auf die Elbe zu und Alena wurde von Giliath aufgehalten, denn sie merkte nicht, dass alle anderen stehen blieben.

„Aeleniëll,_ heryn nîn._" (Aeleniëll, meine Herrin)

„Ithildin!"

Der erstaunte und ungläubige Ausspruch seines Namens und ihre strahlenden Augen drückten eindeutig ihre empfundene Freude über seine Rückkehr aus.

„_Im meren, oh adceni gen._" (Ich freue mich, dich wiederzusehen.)

Plötzlich stürmte ein kleiner Junge herbei, lief mit offenen Armen auf Ryan zu, der sich sogleich zu ihm hinunterbeugte.

„Ithildin, Ithildin", und fast schon schmiss er den großen Hauptmann um, so sehr ließ er sich schwungvoll in seine Arme fallen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Ryan freute sich sichtlich über diesen stürmischen Empfang des Prinzen.

„_Mas pannannech? Le abdollen_", (Wo bist du gewesen? Du kommst spät.) sagte der kleine Elb mit trotziger Stimme, dann sah er Alena und erschrocken wich er hinter Ryan, um sich zu verstecken.

„_Ú-moe gostach gen, _Tinnu_. E meldis nîn._"(Du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten, Tinnu. Sie ist eine Freundin von mir.)

Die Elbenherrin trat nun vor und betrachtete die Fremde genauer. Giliath hatte Alena bis jetzt alles übersetzt, so war sie im Bilde, wer nun vor ihr stand. Ryan erklärte Aeleniëll, dass er seine Rettung Alena zu verdanken hatte.

Die Königin trat noch näher und sprach: „_Hannon le, adandî_." (Danke, Menschenfrau.)

Alena nickte mit dem Kopf und war immer noch von ihrem strahlenden Äußeren fasziniert. Ihre großen Augen waren von einem intensiven Blau, dass in dem silbrigblauen Licht noch stärker betont wurde und sie wirkten sehr tiefgründig, sehr weise. Auch ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Spur eines Alters, dass für eine Königin angemessen wäre.

Die Aufmerksamkeit der Herrin wurde von einem sehr großen, dunkelhaarigen Elb abgelenkt, der eben Ryan begrüßte. Noch immer den kleinen Prinzen auf dem Arm, schenkte ihm dieser jedoch nur eine knappe höfliche Form des Dankes.

Ellas flüsterte belustigt an Alenas Seite: „Das ist Aeldirdhron, der Leibwächter des Prinzen."

„Oh", meinte Alena, die jetzt den Zusammenhang mit ihm verstand.

Die Königin richtete sich an den großen Elb.

„_Man pennich men? Ú-adcennich ellon maewain nan!_" (Was hast du uns erzählt? Ich hätte fast meinen besten Mann verloren!)

Der Angesprochene senkte den Blick und als die Königin sich wieder Ryan zuwandte, verschwand er in der Dunkelheit.

Ryan hob Tinnu wieder auf den Boden und die aus rund zwanzig Elben bestehende Menge, lockerte sich nun auf und Alena kam in Begleitung von Ellas zu ihnen, der ihr die Worte der Königin weiter übersetzte. So erfuhr sie auch von ihrer Weigerung die Englische Sprache zu sprechen seit sich die Menschen vom spirituellen Weg abwandten. Nach weiteren Worten entfernte sich die Königin langsam mit ihrem Sohn.

Alena drückte ihre Hand auf die schmerzende Wunde am Arm und spürte, dass sie sich bald nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte. Ryan bemerkte dies, zog sie sanft zu sich und nahm dabei ihre Hand in seine.

„Giliath!", rief er zu dem, bei ein paar Elbinnen entfernt stehenden Bruder, der sogleich zu ihnen kam.

Zu Alena gewandt flüsterte er: „Wir beide sollten jetzt ruhen. Ich fühle mich auch nicht mehr so gut."

Ryan spürte bereits wie ihm leicht schwindlig wurde.

„Pass mir auf Alena auf!", sagte er und ergriff Halt suchend den Arm seines Bruders.

„Giliath, bring' mich bitte weg", sagte er leise und blickte im nächsten Moment in die Augen der Königin, die nochmals zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war.

„_Anno gen vi laisgar, si!_", (Bringt ihn in ein _laisgar_, sofort!) befahl sie mit kräftiger Stimme.

„_Lhaew ech, _Ithildin", (Du bist krank, Ithildin) sagte sie nun sanft und Alena spürte, dass seine Hand in ihrer leicht zitterte, doch er ließ ihre nicht los.

Sie führten Ryan und die anderen zum Rande der Lichtung und hielten vor einigen, stark mit Waldreben überwucherten, Föhren. Die Herrin bewegte mit ihrer Hand das dichte Blattwerk zur Seite, ohne es zu berühren.

Noch mehr staunte Alena, als sie nach innen traten. Hinter dieser elbischen Blättertüre verbarg sich etwas für sie total Unerwartetes. Sie standen in einem verhältnismäßig großen Raum, in dem sich glänzend seidene Stoffe und Vorhänge ausgebreiteten. Schummrig warmes Licht drang aus den Ecken hervor und am Ende stand eine gemütliche Bettstatt eingerichtet.

Alena nahm dies nur am Rande wahr, denn ihre Sorge galt ausnahmslos Ryan, der sich schwer auf dieses Bett fallen ließ, die Augen schloss und fast unbemerkt nochmals Alenas Hand ergriff. So sehr hatte sie gehofft, dass dies nun vorbei war. Die Königin trennte beide sanft und sprach zu ihm, legte eine Hand auf seine Brust beim Herzen und die andere auf seine Stirn. Ryan zuckte einmal leicht und Giliath übersetzte nun nichts mehr, sah nur sorgenvoll auf seinen Bruder und flüsterte Alena zu: „Er war zu lange von uns getrennt. Wir haben das schon einmal erlebt."

Nach einem scheinbar langen Moment spürte Alena seine Hand auf ihrer und blickte erschrocken auf. Giliath zog sie sanft von beiden weg und sein Ausdruck war nun beruhigter.

„Die Herrin kann ihm helfen, mach' dir keine Sorgen mehr. Komm, ich führe dich zu deinem Schlafplatz."

Ungläubig sah ihn Alena an.

„Komm, es geht ihm gut und glaube mir, er wird uns schon bald wieder herumkommandieren. Das konnte er schon immer gut", fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu.

Alena wusste nicht, ob sie nun weinen oder lachen sollte. Sie drückte dankbar Giliaths Hand und blickte sich nochmals nach Ryan um, der jedoch die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Die Königin sprach weiter leise Worte, während beide das _laisgar_ verließen und dem draußen wartenden Ellas berichteten.

„Du hast dich verändert, Ithildin. Ich kann es spüren", flüsterte die Königin. „Du wirst dich noch weiter ändern, mein _hanan_. Aber jetzt schlafe und möge Elbereth dir einen schönen Traum schenken."

Mit diesen Worten trat nun auch die Königin aus dem _laisgar_ und rauschte mit wehendem Gewand an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen.

Alena wollte nochmals zu Ryan zurück, doch Giliath hielt sie auf.

„Nein, er ruht jetzt sicher schon. Es geht ihm gut. Vertraue mir, Alena."

Sie nickte und bemerkte, dass inzwischen nur mehr wenige der silbrigblauen Lichter leuchteten und fast keine Elben mehr zu sehen waren.

„Wo sind alle hin?"

„Sie sind zum See, doch ich empfehle dir, jetzt zu ruhen. Die Müdigkeit steht schon allzu deutlich in deinem Gesicht zu lesen. Bei euch Menschen sieht man das immer so genau", meinte er lächelnd.

Alena hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wie sich Elben die Menschen vorstellten, aber anscheinend kannte Giliath andere ihrer Art. Sie würde da wohl noch einige neugierige Fragen stellen müssen und freute sich jetzt auf den nächsten Morgen.

Giliath flüsterte vor dem nebengelegenen _laisgar_ kaum zu vernehmende Worte und erklärte danach: „Berühre einfach ein Blatt, es wird nun auch auf dich hören."

Alena probierte es sogleich und der Vorhang aus zarten Zweigen und dichten Blättern schwang lautlos zur Seite. Von außen würde man es nie als eine Art Behausung erkennen.

„Wasser und etwas zu Essen findest du im inneren. Wie geht es deiner Wunde?"

Er kontrollierte den Verband.

„Es tut etwas weh, aber sonst geht es mir gut."

Prüfend sah er ihr in die Augen.

_Er hat die gleichen strahlenden Augen, wie Ryan_, bemerkte sie dabei zum ersten Mal.

„Wenn du etwas benötigst, dann brauchst du hier nur meinen Namen zu sprechen, ich bin in deiner Nähe und werde sofort kommen. Ruhe wohl, Alena, Freundin von Ithildin. Mögen dir schöne Träume zuteil werden."

„_Hannon le_, Giliath, Bruder von Ithildin."

Sie winkte ihm noch kurz, als er sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte.

Das warme, gedämpfte Licht im Inneren ließ sie noch müder werden und nach ein paar Schluck Wasser, welches in einem, mit zartgeschwungenen Linien verzierten Krug und Becher auf einer Truhe stand, ließ sie sich auf dem Bettlager nieder. Sie legte den feuchten Pullover und die ebenso vom Regen nass gewordene Jeans ab und spürte dabei, dass die Hosentasche leer war.

_Mist! Ich habe mein Handy verloren_, dachte sie etwas deprimiert.

Sie wollte es morgen gleich suchen, wobei es wohl beim Kampf verloren ging. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke. Ein Stoff wie aus Seide umhüllte sie, fühlte sich angenehm warm und zugleich kühl an und eigentlich wollte sie noch die Deckenkonstruktion genauer betrachten, denn es schien ihr, als bestünde diese ebenso aus dicht aneinandergereihten Blättern.

_Es hat uns keine Frau von ihm begrüßt, vielleicht gibt es doch keine?_, dachte sie noch und weiter kam sie nicht mehr mit ihren Gedanken, glitt sofort in einen erholsamen Schlaf hinüber.

°

Irgendwo in der Ferne sang ein Vogel.

_Ist das eine Walddrossel oder doch eher ein...? _

Alena schlug langsam die Augen auf, verwarf ihren biologischen Forscherdrang sogleich wieder und blickte auf die grüne Blätterdecke, die sich im schwach eindringenden Licht nur schemenhaft abzeichnete.

Es roch hier so gut.

Ein wunderbarer, süßer Duft stieg in ihre Nase und sie drehte suchend den Kopf nach der ausströmenden Quelle und wurde sogleich fündig.

„Wilder Honigklee!", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst, als sie einen kleinen Buschen davon an der Wand hängen sah.

Das austretende Melilotosid bewirkte bei der Trocknung diesen unverwechselbar süßlichen Cumaringeruch, der wie frisches Wiesenheu und Waldmeister roch, den Alena so sehr liebte.

Langsam setzte sie sich auf dem bequemen Bettlager auf. Der seidene Stoff umschmiegte sie noch immer wärmend und ihre Finger strichen über ihn, versucht dabei den Ursprung des verwendeten Materials zu erkennen.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, meine kleine Alena?"

Sie erkannte seine Stimme sofort, erschrak jedoch trotzdem ein wenig. Es war Ryan, der regungslos auf dem mit dunklem Stoff ausgelegten Boden saß, die Arme um die Knie gelegt und sie aus der dort noch herrschenden Dunkelheit heraus anblickte.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte sie leise und zog die Decke etwas über ihren nur spärlich bekleideten Oberkörper.

„Seit der Morgendämmerung."

In seiner Stimme lag ein fast lauernder Tonfall.

„Wie spät ist es?"

Leicht lächelnd antwortete er: „Wir benützen keine Uhren wie ihr, aber es ist kurz nach Sonnenaufgang."

Alena wurde unter seinem beobachtenden Blick unsicher.

„Ah, noch so früh. Wie geht es dir heute?"

„Gut", sagte er leise, stand dabei langsam auf und setzte sich zu ihr und vorsichtig ihren verletzten Arm in die Hand nehmend fragte er: „Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nein, ich spüre es noch kaum", wunderte sich Alena selbst.

„Es wird heute sicher bald wieder schmerzen. Wir werden nochmals Heilsalbe auftragen."

Sein Gesicht war dem ihren nun sehr nahe, aber sie konnte nicht aus seinem Ausdruck lesen. Er sah unentwegt in ihre Augen, mit einem Blick, den sie von ihm wenige Male vernommen hatte. Durch das schwach eindringende Morgenlicht erschienen seine Augen sehr dunkel und das neue Gewand, das einer aus samtartig blaugräulichem Stoff gefertigten Robe glich, bewirkte einen edlen, fast fremdartigen Eindruck von ihm. Alena fühlte, wie sie bei diesem Blick nahezu hilflos wurde.

_Was hat er denn vor_, fragte sie sich noch, ehe sie seine Hände auf der Haut ihrer Arme spürte und sich danach seinem sanften Kuss ergab.

„Ryan", hauchte sie, doch ließ er keine Unterbrechung zu, zog sie ganz nah an sich heran und sie spürte eine nie erkannte Leidenschaft in seinen weiteren Berührungen.

Nochmals drang sein dunkler Blick tief in ihre Augen und ohne ein Wort zu verlieren küsste er die zarte Haut auf ihrem Hals, ließ sie dabei hilflos erschaudern um dann abermals ihre Lippen zu vereinen.

Alena verfiel dem Zauber dieses Moments und vergaß wo sie war, fühlte nur ihr wild pochendes Herz, vernahm die sich ihr aufdrängende Wärme seiner Nähe und den betörenden Duft. Unter seinen fordernden Küssen strich sie mit ihren Fingern an den Verschlüssen seines Gewandes entlang, wollte ihn sehnsüchtig berühren, seine Haut mit ihren Händen erfühlen und seinen Duft völlig in sich aufnehmen. Erfolgreich öffnete sie die seitlich angebrachten Bindungen, streifte den weichen Stoff zurück und wurde von ihm mit sanftem Druck aufgehalten.

Wortlos stand er auf um sich der Robe ganz zu entledigen, sie dabei nie aus den Augen lassend. Sein darunter getragenes, seidenes Hemd umschmeichelte halboffen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Alena ließ sich auf das Lager zurückfallen, streckte die Arme nach Ryan aus, der sich zu ihr hinabbeugte und diese wunderbaren, hauchzarten Küsse über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals verteilte, die sie wie Flügelschläge von Schmetterlingen berührten.

„Alena, _melethril_", flüsterte er und sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem und seine Hände über ihren Körper entlang gleiten.

Alles um sie vergessend vernahm sie keine der aufgeregten Stimmen, die von draußen hereindrangen. Ryan hob den Kopf, horchte auf die Worte und Alena wurde nun auf den Lärm aufmerksam und fragte neugierig: „Was ist da draußen los?"

Sich wieder völlig ihr widmend sagte er, zwischen zwei Küssen: „Ein Hund... irgendwer sagte etwas... von einem Hund."

Seine Finger glitten spielerisch über die Ränder ihres kurzen Tops, berührten immer leicht die darunter empfindsame Haut. Die Geräusche draußen wurden lauter und Alena blickte ihn fragend an.

„_Hanan!_", hörte man es nun deutlich rufen.

Ryan blinzelte, sah sie resignierend an und rollte sich seufzend neben Alena auf den Rücken.

„He, mein _hanan_, man ruft nach dir", sagte sie lächelnd und stupste ihn verspielt in die Seite.

„Ithildin!", schallte es nun aus direkter Nähe kommend.

„Das ist Giliath", flüsterte Ryan und schnell war er aufgestanden und horchte am Eingang ob dieser näher kam.

Alena setzte sich auf und musste schmunzeln, da er anscheinend ein kleines Versteckspiel hier bei ihr machte und nicht gesehen werden wollte. Ob Elben hohe moralische Vorstellungen hatten? Sie fand es irgendwie lustig.

„Alena?", fragte jemand leise vor dem Eingang.

Ryan drückte sich in die Dunkelheit des Raumes und deutete ihr ein flehendes ‚nein' zu. Schnell versteckte sie seine bei ihr liegende Robe unter der Decke.

Nach einer Weile huschte er zum Ausgang, warf ihr noch einen gehauchten Kuss zu und verschwand durch die sich öffnende Blätterwand.

Er hatte in der Eile seine Robe vergessen und Alena zog diese unter der Decke hervor. Sie fühlte sich noch warm an und Alena hob sie an ihr Gesicht, nahm seinen darin anhaftenden Geruch war und spürte noch immer seine kaum verblassenden Küsse und die zarten Berührungen auf ihrer Haut, die ihren gesamten Körper auf sinnlichste Weise erschaudern ließen. Alena rollte sich mit seiner Robe in den Armen auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und wollte nur noch ein wenig auf den Pfaden ihrer sehnsüchtigsten Tagträume verweilen.

°

Ryan trat aus dem Dickicht neben seinem _laisgar_ hervor, als ihm Giliath gerade entgegen kam.

„Da bist du ja! Wir haben dich schon gesucht."

„Warum?", fragte er scheinbar völlig ahnungslos.

„Es ist ein Hund am See aufgetaucht und du sagtest mir, dass Alena einen großen, struppigen Hund hat."

Ryan horchte auf. Könnte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass Giant ihnen gefolgt war? Giliath erklärte weiter.

„Ich war auch schon bei Alena, wollte sie jedoch noch nicht wecken. Beeile dich, denn man befürchtet, dass ihm Menschen folgen könnten. Ellas ist bereits auf der Klippe."

Giliath folgte Ryan, der mit schnellen Schritten zum Ende der Lichtung ging, den dahinter liegenden Platz der Pferde passierte und die geringe Entfernung zur Klippe des steilen Hanges lief. Ellas und zwei weitere Elben standen mit bereiten Bögen vor dem Abgrund und deuteten auf das dunkelgraue Tier, dass sich am von hier oben erkennbaren Seeufer entlang bewegte. Ryan trat näher an den Felsrand um ihn deutlicher sehen zu können.

„Das ist Giant, Alenas Hund", rief er leise aus.

Ellas kam zu ihm und fragte: „Sollen wir ihn holen? Dort unten lockt er vielleicht noch Menschen an, die glauben er hätte sich verirrt."

„Ja, ich komme mit, denn... er... kennt..."

Ellas blickte auf Ryan, der plötzlich eigenartig langsam sprach und jetzt scheinbar erstarrt auf den Abgrund der Steilwand hinab blickte. Er atmete schneller und griff im nächsten Moment nach Ellas' Hand.

Giliath trat neben sie.

„Bring ihn weg, Ellas!"

Dieser versuchte ihn sogleich fortzuziehen, doch Ryan sträubte sich, blickte nur entsetzt in seine Augen.

„Ithildin, lass' uns zu dem Hund gehen", sagte dieser mit beruhigender Stimme und Ryan blinzelte, sah um sich, wie aus einem Traum aufgewacht.

„Ja, gehen wir. Ich hole nur schnell meinen Umhang", war seine einzige Reaktion.

Sie sahen ihn in Richtung Lager verschwinden und Giliath wandte sich an Ellas.

„Wir müssen mit ihm reden, so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Es kann ihm ohnedies niemand abnehmen."

„Ja, aber ich bin dafür, ihm noch etwas Zeit zu lassen. Er hat genug durchgemacht", antwortete Ellas nachdenklich und beide folgten ihrem _hanan_ und gemeinsam gingen danach sie zum See um der Suche des Hundes ein Ende zu setzen.

°

Der Blättervorhang des _laisgar_ schwang zur Seite und ehe Alena reagieren konnte stürmte Giant auf sie zu.

„Giant", rief sie überrascht aus und konnte sich der überschwänglich freudigen Begrüßung des Irish Wolfhounds kaum erwähren.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut", rief sie unter Lachen.

Giants Rute schlug wild hin und her, seine Hundeaugen strahlten und er sprang auch nochmals an Ryan hoch, der neben dem, nun wieder verschlossenen, Eingang stand und Alena erklärte: „Er ist uns tatsächlich nachgelaufen. Wollte wohl nicht ohne sein Frauchen sein? Zum Glück haben meine Männer ihn entdeckt."

Alena sprang auf, schlüpfte in ihr restliches Gewand und gab Ryan einen Kuss.

„_Hannon le_", hauchte sie und nahm sein daraufhin sanftes Lächeln freudig entgegen.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich werde uns etwas besorgen. Die schönsten Momente des Tages sind bereits vorbei und ich will dir noch Ellesûl vorstellen. Komm, gehen wir schnell vorher noch zu den Pferden."

Beide verließen mit dem vor Freude herumhüpfenden Giant Alenas _laisgar_ und schlugen den Weg zu den Pferden ein. Die ihnen begegneten Elben reagierten auf Giant alle freudig und manch einer streichelte sogar über seinen Kopf.

_Sie haben einen tiefen Bezug zur Natur_, dachte Alena und diese Tatsache erwärmte ihr Herz über die Elben mehr den je.

_Welch' außerordentliche Wesen sie doch sind_, dachte sie noch weiter und beobachtete Ryan, wie er den anderen etwas über Giant berichtete.

Sie verstand nichts davon, aber er deutete immer wieder auf ihren Hund und dabei befand sich ein sanftes Lächeln in seinen Augen.

Giliath trat zu ihnen herbei und nach einigen gewechselten Worten, meinte Ryan zu ihr: „Giliath will mit mir noch schnell etwas besprechen. Du kannst ja derweilen bei Dheas auf mich warten, den Weg kennst du sicher noch."

„Ja, das war nicht schwer, so viele Abzweigungen habe ich hier noch nicht entdeckt", antwortete Alena und marschierte mit Giant los.

Ryan folgte Giliath zu einem ruhigen Platz am östlichen Rande des Festlagers. Giliath holte etwas aus seiner Tasche und überreichte dies Ryan mit den Worten: „Aeldirdhron hat es an der Stelle gefunden, wo dich die Orks angriffen. Ich wollte es dir gestern bereits zurückgeben."

Ryan blickte auf das Schmuckstück in seiner Hand und dann auf Giliath.

„Ich dachte schon, ich hätte es für immer verloren."

„Das dachte ich auch über dich. Der Gedanke war einfach nur schrecklich."

Sein Tonfall wurde immer bedrückender und Ryan wunderte sich ein wenig, angesichts dessen, dass er nun wieder heil vor ihm stand.

„He, Brüderchen. Du würdest es auch ohne mich schaffen. Denk an die kleine Éleg, die ihren Papa doch so liebt. Wo sind übrigens Tawariel und Éleg? Ich hab' sie noch nicht gesehen."

„Sie kommen bald zurück, sie sind mit Lostithenniel unterwegs um Kräuter zu sammeln, die nur hier wachsen."

„Gut, dann... danke ich dir nochmals. Ich muss jetzt schnell weiter. Alena wartet bereits bei den Pferden, denn ich will ihr Ellesûl zeigen."

Kopfschüttelnd und nun etwas verzweifelt hielt Giliath seinen Bruder auf.

„Warte! Da ist noch etwas, dass du erfahren musst."

Ryan sah ihn fragend an.

„Es ist noch etwas passiert an diesem Tag und du scheinst es komplett aus deiner Erinnerung verloren zu haben."

Für ihn fast unbemerkt zuckte Ryan leicht zusammen.

„Bei dem Angriff der rebellierenden Orks wurde noch jemand..."

Ryan unterbrach ihn jäh mit einer Handbewegung.

„Ich werde mir das ein anderes Mal anhören. Ich muss jetzt zu Alena."

Hastig ging er zum Weg, der aus dem Lager führte. Giliath lief ihm nach, ergriff schnell seinen Arm, sodass Ryan stehen bleiben musste. Der ihm entgegengeworfene finstere Blick seines älteren Bruders ließ ihn zurückschrecken.

„Ich sagte, ich werde jetzt gehen!", entgegnete Ryan in einem ungewohnt drohenden Tonfall und löste sich aus Giliaths Griff.

„Ithildin, du weißt es doch schon längst und lässt es nur nicht zu!", rief er ihm noch nach, doch Ryan war bereits zu weit fortgelaufen.

°

Alena streichelte Dheas, der genau wie alle anderen ungezäumt auf der kleinen Lichtung stand, die extra für die Pferde reserviert war. Er schien sich hier sehr wohl zu fühlen, denn bei ihrer Ankunft hatte er sie kaum beachtet. Er fraß genüsslich von dem vor ihnen ausgebreitetem Futter, welches nur von saftigen Wiesen vom Waldrand stammen konnte, denn hier im Wald wuchsen eher spärliche Arten. Sie betrachtete die bunten Wiesenblumen, die sich darin befanden, als Ryan lautlos hinter ihr auftauchte. Er drückte sie sogleich fest an sich, fast, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen. Alena kam es vor, als würde er ‚halt mich fest' damit zu ihr sagen wollen und sie genoss diese Zärtlichkeit, war aber auch leicht verwundert, denn sonst machte er dies nie so intensiv und war in diesen Dingen bis jetzt eher zurückhaltend gewesen.

„Ryan, sieh mich an, du hast doch etwas? Was ist los?", fragte sie, als sie voneinander abließen.

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Das an diesem romantischen Platz einfallende Sonnenlicht ließ seine strahlenden blauen Augen noch intensiver erscheinen. Alena kannte seinen Blick bereits sehr gut und vermochte darin einiges zu lesen.

„Ryan... ich glaube du solltest mit jemanden hier über den Hergang deiner Verletzung sprechen. Weißt du denn schon wie es damals geschah?"

Sein Ausdruck wirkte kurz sehr überrascht, wich danach einer Art von Überschwänglichkeit.

„Nein, ich will keine Minute von unserer Zeit mehr verschwenden. Ich muss dir noch etwas geben."

Und schon strahlte Alena wieder sein umwerfendes Lächeln entgegen.

„Öffne deine Hand", sagte er leise, während er etwas aus seinem dunklen Umhang hervorholte.

Mit einem derart liebevollen Blick, der Alena einfach alle vorherigen Gedanken vergessen ließ, legte er ihr etwas in ihre Hand, verschloss sie danach mit sanftem Druck und wartete mit lächelnden Augen auf ihre Reaktion.

Die Hand öffnend erblickte Alena ein kleines zartes Schmuckstück, welches einen weißsilbrig glänzenden Halbmond auf einer zartgliedrigen Kette hängend darstellte. Alenas Augen wurden immer größer.

„Das ist wunderschön."

„Es wurde aus Silber und _ithildin_, einer alten Form der Metalllegierung gefertigt, die heutzutage nicht mehr hergestellt werden kann. Wenn du es bei Mondschein oder Sternenlicht trägst, spiegelt sich dieses in einem kleinen Stern in der Mitte des Mondes wider."

Alena war wie verzaubert über dieses Geschenk. Er nahm die Kette von ihrer Hand, schritt hinter sie, strich dabei sanft ihr blondes Haar zur Seite und legte sie um ihren Hals.

„Es heißt, eine mächtige Elbenkönigin aus längst vergangenen Zeiten hätte es mit einem Zauber belegt und würde dadurch seinen Träger vor jeglicher Art von Magie beschützen. Es soll aber vor allem ein Teil von mir für dich sein."

Alena war total gerührt, berührte es mit ihren Fingern und fühlte in der Mondsichel ein zartes Reliefmuster.

„Es ist bezaubernd und es ist ein wunderschöner Gedanke für mich, dass es von dir stammt."

„Es ist schon sehr alt, ich kenne die wahre Herkunft selbst nicht genauer."

„Schade, dass es jetzt noch hell ist, ich würde diesen Stern schon so gerne sehen", erwiderte sie ergriffen und drehte sich dann fragend zu ihm um, „Moment... du trägst den Namen einer Metalllegierung?"

Das folgende Grinsen konnte sie sich unmöglich verhalten. Ryans Miene wurde leicht schmollend.

„Wieso wusste ich genau, dass du das lustig finden würdest?"

Spielerisch sah er sie trotzig an.

„Na ja, für Menschen sind solche Namen eben ungewöhnlich, wenn sie auch für uns wunderschön klingen", brachte sie verteidigend vor.

„Alle unsere Namen werden nach einer bestimmten Bedeutung ausgewählt. Angeblich haben meine Augen als Baby immer gestrahlt, als ich den Mond erblickte. Wenn die Sterne hoch am Himmel sehr hell leuchten, dann wird dies in einer unserer alten Sprache ‚eleyna' genannt, was bei euch soviel wie ‚sternig' bedeutet. Das wäre wohl dem Klang nach die Bedeutung deines Namens."

Darüber erstaunt erwiderte sie: „Alena bedeutet ‚Licht' und eure finde ich jetzt wunderschön, noch dazu liegen die Ursprünge von ‚Licht' und ‚Stern' doch sehr eng beieinander." Lächelnd fügte sie noch hinzu: „Noch dazu liebst du die Sterne ja so sehr."

Jetzt nahm er sie ein weiteres Mal zärtlich in seine Arme.

„Das ist wohl eine urelbische Eigenart, aber ich denke, ich habe nun den schönsten und hellsten Stern für mich gefunden."

Alena nahm seine Worte tief in sich auf und spürte wieder, wie sehr sie seine Nähe brauchte... ‚ihn' brauchte.

„Wie würde man ‚Ithildin' in meine Sprache übersetzen?"

Er deutete auf den silbrigglänzenden Mond auf ihrer Brust. „Es bedeutet ‚Sternenmond'".

„Sternenmond", wiederholte sie, „das ist ein guter Name für dich. Der Mond und die Sterne, die dich immer verbunden begleiten."

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein Gedanken in den Kopf.

„Ryan! Das Märchen!"

Verwundert sah er sie an.

„Welches Märchen?"

Alena zögerte mit ihrer Erklärung.

Die Geschichte, die sie ihm erzählt hatte und als Kind schon so sehr liebte.

Plötzlich erkannte sie, dass sie das Mädchen darin war, denn sie griff wie dieses, seit den letzten Wochen unerreichbar nach den ‚Sternen' und dem ‚Mond'.

* * *

**Namensbedeutungen  
**Ithildin – Sternenmond  
Giliath – Sternenschar  
Ellas – Sternenblatt  
Elmaethor – Sternenkrieger  
Ellesûl - Sternenwind  
Aeleniëll – Tochter vom See  
Aeldirdhron – Seenwächter  
Tinnu – Sternendämmerung  
Lostithenniel – Kleine Blume  
Tawariel – Frau des Waldes  
Elarinya „Éleg" – Morgenstern „Sternchen"  
(wortwörtlich; nicht mit _Eärendil_ zu verwechseln) 

**im Text nicht übersetzt bzw. weitere Anmerkungen  
**_Muindor nîn? - _Mein Bruder?  
_laisgar_ - Blätterhaus  
_melethril_ - geliebte Freundin  
_hanan_ ist ‚Quenya' für Hauptmann  
_eleyna_ ist ‚Quenya' für „sternig"

nur, wem's interessiert: ... ‚th' und ‚dh' werden im Sindarin wie im Englischen ausgesprochen


	8. Nur ein Traum

**Hallo, meine lieben Leser!**  
Ihr habt mich abermals tief beeindruckt, so viele und vor allem auch so lange Reviews – ihr seid wirklich der Wahnsinn! (lasst euch fest knuddeln)  
Diesmal bin ich hier mit einem ziemlich langen Kapitel gelandet und das wahrlich ‚am letzten Drücker', denn Morgen gehe ich an Bord und ‚segle in den Westen' (grins). _To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying, the wind is blowing, and the white foam is_ _flying. West, west away, the round sun is falling... _Nein, der Westen ist es leider nicht, aber immerhin ein Segelboot in der Adria.

* * *

**Reviewantworten:**

**Nyella  
**Liebe Nyella, weißt du, deine letzte Review sprühte nicht nur von wundervoller Begeisterung, sondern trug auch ein Wahnsinnslob mit sich. Du beschreibst es so schön, wie dir meine „elbische Stimmung" bei Alenas Ankunft gefallen hat. Ich hatte bei K7 wirklich anfangs meine Zweifel, aber die haben sich zum Glück nicht bewahrheitet. Wow... die spannende Szene scheint bei dir wirklich so angekommen zu sein, wie ich das wollte – schon wieder schwebe ich bei soviel Lob im 7. Autorenhimmel! Schön, dass dir Ryans elbischer Name gefällt. Ich denke, es wäre auch in Celebrimbor Einverständnis. Ja, das Schmuckstück war aus Peter Jacksons „Zauberkiste" ;-) Danke nochmals für deine wunderbaren, aufbauenden Worte.

**Enessa  
**_Mae govannen_, Enessa! Es freut mich, dass du zu meinen Stammleserinnen geworden bist und mich somit mit deinem ‚Feedback' ‚fütterst'. Das halte ich auf keinen Fall für selbstverständlich – _hannon le_ dafür. Bei deinen Worten ersehe ich wieder, wie sehr du in der Geschichte versunken bist du bringst Alenas Gefühle wieder einmal perfekt auf den Punkt! Tinnu, der kleine Prinz, spielt nur eine kleine Nebenrolle, aber diesmal kommt Éleg hinzu. Der Zusammenhang mit der Klippe wird, wie vieles andere, wird diesmal aufgeklärt. Der Kettenanhänger – ja... ich konnte einfach nicht an so einer wundervollen Geste vorbei :-) Es freut mich sehr, dass du bis zum Ende dabei sein wirst!

**sundayshine  
**Hallo sundayshine, auch dich heiße ich nun herzlich als Stammleserin willkommen. Mich ehrt das von allen wirklich sehr! Oh nein, ich werde die Geschichte sicher vollenden, denn sie war schon vor Vollendung des ersten Kapitels fix in meinem Kopf. Ich hätte sonst gar nicht zu schreiben begonnen und die vielen Erfahrungen, die ich seither gemacht habe, möchte ich nie mehr missen. Dein Lob über meine Sindarinworte ehren mich sehr, wobei ich immer noch am Lernen bin und sicher Fehler mache. Ich gestehe, dass in diesem vorliegenden Kapitel das Ende wieder nicht klar zum Vorschein kommt, aber das ist natürlich volle Absicht von mir :-) Ich hoffe, du bist auch diesmal wieder dabei!

**Tanja  
**Hallo Tanja, ja, ja... so ein Drache kann schon lästig sein, wenn er merkt, dass eine seiner ersten Leserinnen da plötzlich nichts mehr von sich hören lässt :-) Das soll deine Review hier jetzt nicht als ‚Selbstverständlichkeit' darstellen – im Gegenteil – ich warte ja schon richtig darauf, denn du warst bis jetzt ja immer meist die erste Leserin. Danke für deine lobenden Worte und es freut mich, einige deiner Fragen beantwortet zu haben und ich bin mir sicher, dass diesmal noch mehr Antworten folgen werden. Ich bin schon so gespannt, wie dir dieses Kapitel gefallen wird. _Hannon le_ nochmals dafür.

**darklayka  
**Hallo layka, huch – ich wollte dich natürlich nicht drängen, aber ich habe mir natürlich Sorgen gemacht, weil du mich, so wie viele andere, immer mit deinen Reviews total ‚verwöhnt' hast. Deine Review ist ja wirklich sehr ausführlich, wofür ich dir für diese Tatsache da gleich auch mal herzlich danke! Das find' ich aber jetzt lustig, dass du meine Geschichte in der Schule liest, alle Achtung – lass dich ja nicht erwischen, sonst bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen! Es freut mich, dass dir ‚meine' irischen Elben gefallen und auch die kleine Szene im _laisgar_ :-) OH... danke, dass dir meine langen Kapiteln gefallen, ich habe eher immer Bedenken, dass die Leser so lange Teile nervig finden, aber vielleicht taucht man so auch besser in die Geschichte ein und ... ich schreibe immer soviel :-) Danke für das Lob der Kampfszene und lass' dich einfach überraschen, wie es weitergeht. Es ist jedenfalls schön zu lesen, dass du dir so viele Gedanken über meine Geschichte machst. Nein... lass' mich nicht lange warten, wobei ich ja jetzt eh eine Woche weg sein werde.

**Anor  
**Deine Review liest sich ja selbst schon wie eine Stelle aus einer Geschichte und deine Worte schmeicheln meiner Schreiberseele, wie schön du deine Stimmung, in die du durch das Lesen meines Kapitels eingetaucht bist, beschreibst. Huch... noch länger? Ich bin mir sicher, wenn man „Nur ein Traum" in Buchform druckt, wird es 300 Seiten füllen, aber ich hoffe, die hier vorliegende ‚Überlänge' von K8 trifft deine Zustimmung. Es freut mich sehr, dass du immer noch so begeistert dabei bist... wirklich – ich finde das toll!

**Lady Dragonfire  
**Hallo, Herrin des Drachenfeuers... habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich ein sehr friedlicher Drache bin, der nie Feuer spuckt :-) Oh ja, das Sindarin macht mächtig Arbeit, aber es ist eine wirklich tolle Herausforderung, der ich mich nur zu gerne stelle und diesmal musste ich bei etwas sogar 'reimen'! (uff) Es macht einfach Spaß, ich glaube, sonst würde ich mir das nicht antun. Der Name ‚Sternenmond' gefiel mir schon von Anfang an und ich finde, er passt einfach perfekt für Ryan. Hey – schön, dass dir meine klitzekleine romantische Szene gefiel, es sollte ja auch nur ein wenig ‚Knistern' in die Sache bringen und dein Zitat daraus ehrt mich nun sehr! Diesmal wurde es ein langes Kapitel, aber leider ist es wirklich das Vorletzte... leider, denn glaube mir, die Beiden bald ‚loszulassen' wird mir sehr, sehr schwer fallen.

**seniwallenstein  
**Liebe Seni, es ist für mich ergreifend, wie du meine Kapitel reviewst und wegen der vielen Fragen, wo eventuell die Antworten auch den anderen interessiert, habe ich dich hier an die letzte Stelle gereiht. Deine Schilderung, wie du meine Geschichte empfindest, dringt auch diesmal wieder tief in mich hinein und es freut mich irre, dass du dich so darin sehnsüchtig fallen lässt. Es ist schön zu lesen, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker und Optimist bist – du wirst es bei diesem Kapitel noch brauchen und deine Fragen zeigen mir, dass du dich mit meiner Geschichte auseinandersetzt und ... ach was – es ist einfach nur toll, dass sie dir so gut gefällt!

**

* * *

**

**Antworten zu Senis Fragen, die vielleicht auch andere interessieren**

**Elfen vs. Menschen:** In den Sagen der Elfen werden die wenigen Menschen die zu ihnen kommen stets freundschaftlich behandelt. Ithildins Vertrauen zu Alena ist dafür für die anderen ausreichend. Auf Dauer, wäre das sicher anders.  
**'meine' irischen Elben:** Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich 'meine' irischen Elben darstellen soll. Wenn man tiefer in anderen von Tolkiens Geschichten eintaucht, erkennt man immer mehr, dass sie auch einige „normale" Probleme haben und unter der Annahme, dass „ein Rest" nun in Irland weilt, ist eine weitere Entwicklung und Veränderung sogar zwingend für mich. Wenn man "HdR" liest, erkennt man, dass Legolas zB. teilweise schon richtig 'lustig' unterwegs ist und redet sehr viel. Am Ende des III.ZA ist die Stimmung der Elben, wie im Film, sehr melancholisch, weil sie Mittelerde nach und nach verlassen. 'HdR' alleine zeigt meiner Meinung nach zuwenig von den doch komplexen Elben. Mehr erfährt man in den Geschichten des I. II. und früheren III. Zeitalters. Liest man diese, bemerkt man große Leidenschaften und ebenso Abneigungen, jetzt mal abseits der großen Kriege. Es heißt auch, dass gerade Elben die größte Freude und die größte Traurigkeit empfinden können und das sind sehr tiefe Gefühle und somit nicht nur menschlich, sondern auch 'elbisch' und das habe ich so übernommen. Ryan konnte ich ohnedies 'menschlicher' darstellen, denn er wusste ja lange Zeit nicht, dass er ein Elb ist und hat sich sicher dadurch auch geändert.  
**Zölibat und **_**peredhel** _Ein Zölibat gibt es keines, aber Verbindungen zwischen Elben und Menschen werden lt. Tolkien von den Elben zwar akzeptiert, aber als eher "unnatürlich" angesehen. Die Geschichte um Beren und Lúthien zeigt dies deutlich. Deren weitere Erben sind es (u.a. Elrond) die danach als _peredhel_, als 'Halbelben' gelten und wählen dürfen. Bei den irischen Sagen, wo die Elfen ja auch teilweise in menschengroßen Gestalten auftreten (und nicht alle die Flatterflügel besitzen ;-) haben sich einige Menschenmänner in Elbenfrauen ‚verloren' und dann bei ihnen in der Elfenwelt weitergelebt. Steltael, die Hexe, hat Alena in K6 bereits eine Andeutung gemacht, dass manche Elben, anhand ihrer Abstammung wählen könnten und sich von dem 'spirituellen Einfluss' ihres Volkes absagen könnten. Ja, es stimmt traurig, wenn man an die sicher ewig andauernde Trauer von Elrond, Celebrian und den anderen Elben denkt... aber manche Lebensumstände lassen manch' eine Entscheidung doch verstehen.  
Der **'Sternenmond': **Das Schmuckstück, es erklärt den schönen Namen 'Sternenmond' und die Metalllegierung kam von Meister Celebrimbor selbst, der diese auch am Tor von Moria verwendete. Im Film ist es ein Symbol auf Arwens Verzicht, wobei den echten Schritt macht sie erst später und bei mir liegt die Gewichtigkeit mehr auf dem des Geschenkes und einer weiteren 'Funktion', als auf der Symbolik, wobei ich nichts ausschließe ;-)  
Das **Märchen** gibt es wirklich (Das Mädchen im Mond), aber der Ausgang ist nicht maßgebend für die Geschichte, eben nur die Tatsache.  
**Bedeutung von 'Ryan':** Ryan bedeutet 'junger Königlicher' und den Namen gab ihm Alena gegen Ende von K2, weil er sie durch sein Benehmen und seine Bewegungen an so jemanden erinnerte. Sonst gibt es keine Bedeutung, denn er ist wirklich "nur" der Hauptmann dieser elbischen Sippe.

**

* * *

Erklärung zu Kapitel 8:  
**

Die schönen Momente im Elbenlager lassen Ryan und Alena noch für eine Weile alles rundum vergessen, doch ohne es verhindern zu können holt sie die Wirklichkeit wieder ein. Ryan sieht sich daraus unausweichlich vor eine Entscheidung gestellt, doch auch andere ziehen derweilen an den Fäden ihres Schicksals... 

**Steltaels Worte über die irischen Elben...  
**_... Sie sprechen mit den Bäumen, mit dem Land, mit allem das lebt und ihre mentalen Kräfte sind unvorstellbar größer, als die der darin befähigtesten Menschen. Sie können die Pflanzen nach ihrem Gutdünken formen lassen und verschwinden so auch plötzlich spurlos im Wald und manche sagen, dass die Mächtigsten unter Ihnen sogar die Zeit beeinflussen können..._**

* * *

**

--------------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM

**Kapitel 8: Nur ein Traum  
--------------------------------**

Alena verdrängte den Gedanken an das Märchen und wandte sich den Pferden zu.

„Welches ist nun deines?"

Zu ihnen gehend hoben diese die Köpfe, als wollten sie vor ihr zurückweichen. Ryan trat neben ein weißes Pferd und flüsterte ihm leise Worte zu und im nächsten Moment erkannte Alena, dass es genau dieses Pferd war, welches damals, an dem schicksalhaften Tag vor ihrer Koppel stand und sie danach Ryan verletzt im Gras liegend fand. Der leicht silbrigmetallische Schimmer ließ sein Fell fast schon unwirklich glänzen.

"Das ist Ellesûl und ich glaube du kennst ihn bereits", sagte Ryan mit einem andächtigen Tonfall in seiner Stimme.

Sich ihm nähernd wollte Alena das herrliche Tier sogleich streicheln, zögerte jedoch kurz, denn es hieß, sie ließen sich von Menschen nicht gerne berühren. Ryan erklärte jedoch: „Du kannst ihn gerne streicheln, ich habe es ihm erklärt."

Ungläubig blickte Alena ihn an, denn eine derart tiefe Verbindung werde sie wohl zu ihrem Pferd nie erreichen können. Mit dunklen großen Augen blickte ihr Ellesûl entgegen und schnaubte nur kurz, als ihre Hand sein Fell berührte. Es fühlte sich ungemein zart und warm an, fast wie aus feinster Seide und war von sehr kurzhaariger und dichter Struktur. Sein Körperbau war trocken und starke Sehnen umspannten die Beine des zarten, jedoch groß gebauten Pferdes.

„Ellesûl. Was bedeutet sein Name?"

„Sternenwind."

Alena grinste.

„Eure Namen sind total schön, aber kommt eigentlich überall das Wort ‚Sterne' vor?"

Schulterzuckend antwortete er ihr: „Nein, so ist es auch wieder nicht, aber wie du weißt, fühlen wir uns den Sternen verbunden und das prägt wohl auch die Namensgebung. Er heißt eigentlich ‚Ellesûl cuino-anann', das ‚Lebe-lang Sternenwind' bedeutet. Er erinnerte mich an eines meiner früheren Pferde, mit dem ich ein wichtiges Rennen gewann und er war schnell wie der Wind und in seinem Fell wurde das Leuchten der Sterne eingefangen."

Interessiert blickte sie zu ihm, während sie weiter die weichen Nüstern des Schimmels massierte und dieser dabei genüsslich die Augen schloss.

„Ein Rennen? Wie geht das? Ihr lebt doch mitten im Wald?"

„Wir haben nicht immer nur im Wald gelebt. Vor langer Zeit, als die Menschen noch ihre frühesten Ursprünge kannten und die Natur als ihre Schwester betrachteten, lebten wir zusammen, trafen ungezwungen aufeinander und unsere Schicksale waren eng miteinander verflochten. Damals war das Land zwischen unseren Gebieten noch frei und ungebunden und wir widmeten uns mehr den je den Festen und den Künsten."

Er zupfte eine weiße Blüte einer Waldhyazinthe ab, spielte damit zwischen seinen Fingern und fuhr fort.

„Du solltest unsere Heimatstätte sehen. Sie ist so prunkvoll wie eure vor einigen Jahrhunderten entstandenen Bauwerke und zugleich so fein und zart wie die von der Natur erschaffenen Werke. Doch Menschen ist es nicht gestattet sie zu betreten, schon seit langen Zeiten nicht mehr."

Alena ließ von Ellesûl ab, betrachtete die zarte Blume in seinen Fingern und dann wieder ihn.

„Wie lange lebst du schon?"

Er schien etwas über diese Frage überrascht zu sein, grinste dann jedoch schelmisch über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich glaube du willst gar nicht wirklich wissen, wie viele Menschenjahre ich hier schon verweile."

„Oh doch, dass würde mich wirklich interessieren. Hast du schon viele Menschengenerationen mitverfolgt? Allein schon das Wissen, dass dein Volk von all diesen Zeiten haben muss."

„Das Wissen über euch liegt mit Sicherheit eher auf den der alten Tage. In letzter Zeit halten wir uns nur mehr im Verborgenen, treffen selten auf Menschen die unser Vertrauen gewinnen und kümmern uns immer weniger um euch. Eines Tages wird ohnedies kein Platz mehr für uns sein und wir werden Irland verlassen müssen, doch wohin? Das Zeitalter der Elben ist lange vorbei und eines Tages werden wir von dieser Welt entschwinden, so wie alles andere einen Anfang und ein Ende hat. Selbst wir unsterblichen Wesen leben nur so lange, wie unsere Welt existiert."

Diese düsteren Zukunftsgedanken holten Alena wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurück, doch schon sagte Ryan: „Komm, Alena, jetzt zeige ich dir einen meiner Lieblingsplätze in dieser Gegend."

°

Ryan ritt neben Alena auf dem schmalen Pfad der nach Westen führte. Aufgeregt lief Giant vor ihnen entlang und beide Pferde schnaubten genüsslich, genossen die bereits sehnsüchtig erwartete Bewegung. Alena blickte auf Ryan, der mit Ellesûl ein Bild wie eine harmonische Einheit darstellte. Aufmerksam blickten die Augen des Schimmels über den Weg und Dheas stand ihm darin um nichts nach. Ganz in elbischer Manier ließ auch sie diesmal Zaumzeug und Sattel weg und fühlte sich dabei immer wohler. Alena lächelte. Die nun lichter stehenden Bäume ließen viel Platz für eine üppige Flora am Boden und Alenas Blick schweifte verzückt umher. Langsam wurde der Wald immer freier und in der Ferne schimmerte das grelle Tageslicht.

_Führt er uns etwa aus dem Wald hinaus? _

Eben diese Worte gedacht, spornte er Ellesûl zu einem leichten Galopp an und Alena folgte dicht mit Dheas und beide Pferde genossen die raumgreifende Bewegung mehr denn je. Vor den letzten Baumreihen beugte sich Ryan nach vorne, blickte zu Alena und sie erkannte wieder das Leuchten in seinen Augen und mit einem Grinsen rief er: „_Noro lim_, Ellesûl!"

Wie eine entfesselte, geballte Energie sprengte der Schimmel aus dem Wald und vor ihnen eröffnete sich eine sanfthügelige, weite Ebene. Alena, die mit dem schwergewichtigen Dheas nicht lange die Schnelligkeit seines Pferdes halten konnte, blinzelte in dem sich ihr nun entgegenschlagenden grellen Sonnenlicht, um im nächsten Moment einfach nur zu jauchzen, sosehr hatte sie solche Augenblicke vermisst.

„Schneller, Dheas, lauf!"

Für einen Moment wirkte es, als würde der Rappe über sich hinauswachsen, so schnell flogen seine Beine über den grasbewachsenen Boden. Ryan ließ sie zu sich aufkommen, um das letzte Stück bis zur Anhöhe nebeneinander zu galoppieren. Wild schnaubend bremsten sich ihre Pferde ein und Ryan sprang ab, streckte die Hände nach ihr aus und Alena glitt langsam in seine Arme. Er wandte sich sofort der großartigen Landschaft zu, die vor ihnen ausgebreitet lag.

„Diese Weite ist einfach herrlich. Ich genieße jeden Moment, indem ich den Wald verlasse."

Vor ihnen zeigte sich eine ebene Landschaft, die in der Ferne bläulich mit dem Horizont verschmolz. Der Westwind strich ihnen warm ins Gesicht und Alena blickte auf die weißen Wolken, die sich hoch am Himmel aufbauten.

„Ein wenig weiter und wir könnten das Meer sehen."

Eine stille Sehnsucht lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich möchte es endlich wieder sehen. Es ist so lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal am Strand war, die salzige Luft mich umspielte und die Möwen im Wind über mir tanzten."

Bei der Hand nehmend führte er sie einige Schritte weiter und ließ sich in die sommerwarme, duftende Wiese fallen. Alena tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam lagen sie am Rücken, umringt von in allen Farben leuchtenden Blumen.

„Da oben! Sieh! Das ist doch Ellesûl!", deutete Alena belustigt in die Wolken.

„Nein, er ist doch kein ‚Wolkenwind'."

„Ach ja, ich vergaß die ‚Sterne'."

Ein leicht böser Blick streifte sie, doch sie sah sofort wieder in den Himmel.

„Du findest uns ziemlich lustig, stimmt's?"

„Nein. Ich finde nur eure Namenswahl teilweise lustig."

Er stupste sie leicht in die Seite.

„He! Frauen schlägt man nicht!"

Mehr als ein schiefes Grinsen bekam sie nicht zur Antwort.

Sie deutete wieder auf die Wolken.

„Da! Jetzt wird er immer dicker. Schön langsam wird es eher Dheas", kicherte sie weiter.

Der Schrei eines Zwergadlers ertönte hoch über ihnen am Himmel und Alena zeigte voller Aufregung auf ihn.

„Schau! Ist er nicht herrlich!"

„Ja, ein edles Tier und gar selten hier zu sehen. Ich beneide die Adler, sie können überall dorthin, wo ihre Sehnsucht sie leitet. Es muss ein herrlich freies Leben sein."

Seine Worte überraschten sie ein wenig, denn sollte sie gar darin den leisen Wunsch nach einem anderen Leben erkennen? Steltaels Erklärungen über das unsterbliche Leben und der dabei empfundene Bürde kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn.

Ihre beiden Pferde kamen immer näher zu ihnen, als würden genau hier die besseren Kräuter wachsen. Alena vergewisserte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, ob sich Giant in der Nähe aufhielt und sah ihn nicht weitab gemütlich im Gras liegend.

Ryan lehnte sich seitlich und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hand. Immer noch fasziniert versuchte Alena alles Mögliche in den Wolkenformationen zu entdecken, als sie sein Blick nun doch etwas nervös machte und sie sich zu ihm drehte. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Diese stete Neugierde war eine der Eigenschaften, die er an ihr so faszinierend fand. Sie zeigte in solchen Dingen keine hemmende Zurückhaltung und vielleicht würde es in einem oder anderen Moment auch unpassend erscheinen, doch machte für ihn diese Neugierde einen großen Teil ihres lieblichen Charakter aus. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf und Ryan begann, fast auch für ihn unerwartet: „Ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt."

Es war so süß zu betrachten, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten.

„Glaubst du, oder weißt du es?", fragte sie leise.

„Ich weiß es."

Weiter den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt, beobachtete er ihre Reaktion.

„Ich weiß es, seit dem Augenblick, wo ich dich zum ersten Mal geküsst habe."

Ein feines Lächeln bildete sich um ihre Lippen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

Kurz blinzelte er wegen ihrer sehr sachlichen Entgegnung.

„Ich... möchte weiter mit dir zusammen sein."

Alenas Lächeln erstarb.

„Aber... du kannst doch nicht bei mir leben und was ist mit deinem Volk... sie brauchen dich doch...?"

Genau da wollte er sie jetzt haben.

„Nicht so sehr wie ich dich brauche, Alena."

Er zog sie in seine Arme. Voller Leidenschaft war der folgende Kuss und für die nächsten Momente alles um sie herum vergessend, verbündete sich ihre fühlbare Liebe so fest, wie der in der Ferne blau schimmernde Horizont mit dem unendlich weiten Himmel.

°

Der süßliche, von Waldhyazinthen verströmte Duft, berauschte abermals ihre Empfindungen, als sie von den Pferden wieder in Richtung Lager gingen. Unzählige Bienen und Hummeln versammelten sich eifrig auf den glockenförmigen Blüten und ihre pelzigen Körper schimmerten im weichen Licht der Sonne, deren Strahlen nun bereits großzügig in die Lichtung einfielen.

Rückkehrend, betrachtete Alena zum ersten Mal bewusst das Lager, welches ihr bereits als reine Durchzugsstätte erklärt wurde. Zur Zeit trafen sie nur auf wenige Elben und Alena konnte immer noch nicht abschätzen, wie viele sich hier aufhielten. Vereinzelt huschten diesmal auch ein paar Elbenfrauen geschäftig an ihnen vorbei und deren bodenlange, mit weiten Ärmeln angefertigten Kleider, bestachten in sanften Naturfarben von Braun bis Rot. Die sehr eleganten und scheinbar durchdachten Bewegungen wirkten nun fast leicht hastig und die feinen, langen Haare, die teilweise kunstvoll verflochten waren, wehten spielerisch wie vom Sommerwind umfangen. Fasziniert blickte ihnen Alena nach und bereits sehr an Ryans elegante Art gewöhnt, bildeten Elbenfrauen die Versinnbildlichung von Grazie und Anmut für sie.

In der Mitte der Lichtung wuchs eine mächtige alte Föhre, scheinbar kurz vor dem Fall, so stark war sie nach Osten geneigt. Die Bäume ringsum strebten unversehrt gegen den Himmel und somit konnte die Ursache dieser unnatürlichen Krümmung nicht bei Wind oder Wetter gefunden werden. Wie Lianen fielen die biegsamen, belaubten Zweige der Waldreben von ihr hinab und bildeten dadurch einen schützenden Vorhang, jedoch viel lockerer als bei einem _laisgar_ und auch verspielter wirkend. Zwischen den ringsum hohen Bäumen, die großteils auch aus Föhren bestanden, wuchsen dichte Hecken und Stauden auf deren obereben Rändern die Sonne ihre Blätter glitzernd hervorhob und diese durch die Bewegung im leichten Wind zeitweise aufblitzen ließ. Das Sonnenlicht zauberte die verschiedensten Grünschattierungen in die Lichtung und der Duft, den die Föhren hier ausströmten, erinnerte an den harzigwürzigen Geruch von Pinien am Mittelmeer. Alena blieb stehen, nahm bewusst diese herrliche, nach Urlaub riechende Luft in sich auf und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Ryan beobachtete sie berührt an seiner Seite, ließ sie sich doch immer noch von scheinbaren Nebensächlichkeiten der Natur stark beeindrucken. Ihre Seele liebte die Natur, tief verwurzelt war diese Zuneigung in ihr und mit ein Grund warum er diese Menschenfrau so sehr in sein Herz geschlossen hatte.

„Jetzt habe ich aber auch schon Hunger. Komm, wir schauen, ob wir noch etwas bekommen, denn für Frühstück ist es eigentlich schon viel zu spät."

Lächelnd zog er sie von der Mitte der Lichtung zum Rand, wo einige Wege zu kleinen Plätzen führten.

Giliath stand neben einer Elbe, die vor einem großen Haufen gepflückter Heilkräuter auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke saß und sie zu kleinen Sträußchen zusammenfügte. Giliath begrüßte sie freundlich und die Elbe hob ihren Kopf, strahle über das ganze Gesicht und ließ die Kräuter sofort fallen um ihm entgegen zu kommen.

„Ithildin!"

Alena betrachtete fasziniert die freudige Begrüßung und fühlte sich immer mehr als neugierige Beobachterin.

_Elben schienen teilweise gar nicht so unterschiedlich zu Menschen zu sein_, erkannte sie bei Ryans herzlicher Reaktion.

Giliath trat nun vor sie und legte seinen Arm um die schöne, dunkelhaarige Elbe an seiner Seite.

„Alena, darf ich dir meine Frau Tawariel vorstellen."

„_Mae govannen_, Alena", sagte die Elbe freundlich.

Wunderbar zart und weich klang ihre Stimme und Alena starrte sie total befangen an.

„Es... freut mich sehr dich kennen zu lernen, Tawariel", stotterte sie hervor.

Das dichte, wallende Haar der Elbe glänzte tiefschwarz, wie reinstes Ebenholz im Sonnenlicht und kontrastiere stark zu ihrem silbrigglänzenden Kleid.

„Und ihr habt jetzt ganz sicher Hunger", fügte Tawariel noch lächelnd hinzu.

Mehr als ein Nicken bekam Alena immer noch nicht zustande, so faszinierte sie diese Elbe.

Giliath und seine Frau brachten ihnen reichlich zu Essen und Ryan meinte belustigt zu Alena: „Kaffee gibt es hier bei uns aber keinen."

Kopfschüttelnd antwortete sie: „Ich werde nie verstehen, wie einem Kaffee nicht schmecken kann."

„Und ich werde nie verstehen, was man an Kaffee mögen kann", murmelte Ryan verächtlich als Antwort.

Die Speisen wurden wie bei einem Picknick auf einer dunklen, fein bestickten Decke ausgebreitet und die Fülle der verschiedenst gefüllten Schüsseln schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Ryan überreichte Alena eine Art Fladenbrot, bot ihr Honig an und das verkostete Getränk stellte sich als wohlschmeckender Minzesaft heraus.

„Hm! Dieses Brot schmeckt sehr gut."

Ryan streckte sich eben genüsslich nach der Schüssel mit Walderdbeeren.

„Das wird Tawariel freuen, denn normal sind wir Männer für die Zubereitung von Speisen zuständig, nur das Brot backen die Frauen und Tawariel ist darin unschlagbar."

Ellas bog eben durch den Waldpfad herein und stürzte sich sogleich über Ryans Schüssel.

„Mm! Ich liebe Erdbeeren. Darf ich?", fragte er höflich und Ryan nickte.

„Es ist ja nett, dass du zumindest ‚danach' fragst."

Während Ellas eine nach der anderen in sich hineinstopfte, konterte er seinem Freund.

„Da redet gerade der Richtige. Wer hat denn früher immer ungefragt die Vorratskammer meiner Eltern geplündert?"

„Das war aber doch nur, weil die Lektionen deines Vaters immer so anstrengend waren und ich eben immer schon kräftiger war als du und somit mehr Hunger hatte", verteidigte sich Ryan.

„Ha! Du hast ja auch doppelt so viele Stunden gebraucht als ich."

Ryan holte tief Luft.

„Doppelt? Ich glaub' du hörst dich selbst nicht reden! Ich habe dich schon um Länge und Breite beim Bogenschießen geschlagen... da... konntest du noch nicht einmal auf ein Pferd hinauf reichen."

„Nachdem du meinen Vater ein paar Mal mit dem Ziel verwechselt hast, musstest du extra Stunden nehmen und zwar doppelt so viele als ich, kein Wunder dass du danach besser warst!"

„Ja, ja... diese Geschichte kennen wir ja alle, denn du lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, sie mir wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen."

Wenn Alena nicht gewusst hätte, dass es sich hier um zwei sehr gute Freunde handelte, würde sie es schön langsam mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, sosehr waren sie in ihre Diskussion vertieft.

_Männer_, dachte Alena, _sind wohl bei allen Völkern gleich_.

Sie grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Es war so süß, wie sich die beiden alten Freunde gegenseitig neckten.

Diese fröhliche Szene wurde von der Ankunft des großen Elbes von gestern jäh unterbrochen. Aeldirdhron steuerte genau auf Ryan zu und baute sich mit voller Größe vor ihm auf.

„_Ithildin, i heryn a cen pedithas._" (Ithildin, die Herrin will mit dir sprechen.)

Etwas überrascht blickte dieser fragend in die Runde. Keiner sagte ein Wort und er erklärte Alena die Nachricht und stand auf, um mit dem dunkelhaarigen Elb mitzugehen. Alena hatte bei seiner Reaktion irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl und fragte Ellas, während Ryan mit Aeldirdhron durch den schmalen Waldpfad verschwand: „Ist das normal, dass man vom Essen weggeholt wird?"

„Nein, und ich finde sie hätte unabhängig davon noch warten sollen."

„Aber es geht nicht anders. Er muss es erfahren", meldete sich Giliath, dessen Ausdruck nun sehr gequält wirkte.

Ellas erwiderte kopfschüttelnd: „Ja, aber Sie hätte ihm noch etwas Zeit lassen können. Zumindest bis nach dem Fest."

Giliath verließ den Platz, wandte sich im Gehen nochmals um und erklärte: „Ich werde bei der Herrin auf ihn warten", und verschwand ebenso am schmalen Pfad zwischen den Bäumen.

Ohne Genaueres zu wissen ahnte Alena nun Schreckliches.

„Ellas! Was ist hier los? Was muss Ry... Ithildin noch erfahren und was hat die Herrin damit zu tun?"

Ellas machte einen ziemlich unglücklichen Eindruck.

„Du musst wissen, dass bei dem Überfall der Orks nicht nur Ithildin verletzt wurde."

Immer besorgter sah Alena nun Ryans Freund an.

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es etwas mit diesem Tag zu tun hat."

Leise kroch ein schrecklicher Verdacht in ihr hoch. Ryan schien immer noch etwas zu verdrängen.

„Was genau ist damals passiert?", fragte Alena leise.

Ellas deutete ihr sich nochmals zu setzen und tat es ihr danach gleich.

„Die Orks wollten Tinnu, den Sohn der Königin entführen. Während wir alle das Lager vor den Angreifern beschützten und die Herrin mit ihrem Sohn in Sicherheit glaubten, wurde jedoch Aeldirdhron, der mit Tinnu unterwegs war, von einem weiteren Teil der Abtrünnigen überwältigt. Sie bekamen den Prinzen in ihre Gewalt und Ithildin kehrte eben mit seiner Familie von einem Rundgang zurück als er auf sie traf."

Alena sog hart die Luft ein und erstarrte.

‚Seine Familie...'

Ihre erschütterte Reaktion bemerkend stoppte Ellas kurz mit seiner Erzählung. Das in ihr beklemmende Gefühl ignorierend, welches ihr jetzt fast die Luft abschnürte, forderte sie ihn zum Weitersprechen auf.

„Er erkannte sofort die Situation und stellte sich den Orks entgegen. Soweit konnten wir es rekonstruieren, denn, wie alles geschah, wissen wir nicht genau und ich wollte ihn erst später darauf ansprechen. Wir haben nur die kurze Schilderung von Aeldirdhron, der bald darauf wieder zu sich kam und zu der Stelle lief. Ithildin beschütze Tinnu in dem er ihn bei der Klippe für die Orks unerreichbar versteckte, wurde dann selbst verletzt, wahrscheinlich, als er seine Familie retten wollte und als wir vor Ort zur Klippe kamen...", nach Worten ringend blickte er kurz zu den Baumspitzen hoch um danach mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck den weiteren Ablauf zu schildern, „... fanden wir Lothreniël und die kleine Menelren tot am Boden des Abgrunds liegen und keine weitere Spur von Ithildin. Nur Aeldirdhron sah ihn kurz zuvor mit den Orks verschwinden und fand an dieser Stelle seinen ‚Sternenmond'. Wir alle wussten, dass Orks niemanden am Leben ließen..."

Wie erstarrt vernahm Alena die Worte dieser tragischen Ereignisse. Es war so furchtbar, dies mit anzuhören und sie dachte nur an Ryan, der dies alles nun erfahren würde. Der für sie zuvor schockierenden Nachricht über seine Frau und Kind, wich ein betäubendes Gefühl der Ohnmacht, ihm bei diesem schrecklichen Leid kaum helfen zu können. Sie atmete schnell, blickte in die traurigen blauen Augen von Ellas und stotterte: „Aber... aber er weiß es bereits... er hat davon geträumt. Er erzählte mir von einer Frau und einem Kind, die nach ihm riefen und er konnte sie nicht erreichen... das... das ist so schrecklich!"

Ihr Gesicht in den Händen verbergend kämpfte sie gegen die ohnmächtige Panik ihrer Gefühle. Jäh stand sie auf und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ellas, ich will zu ihm. Ich will zumindest für ihn da sein, wenn er mich braucht."

Er nickte und aufstehend fügte er hinzu: „Komm, wir warten bei der Herrin auf ihn und ich erzähle dir später weiter."

°

Ryan betrat das _laisgar_ seiner Elbenherrin und setzte sich auf ihr Zeichen auf eine der erhöht eingerichteten Sitzgelegenheiten aus fellüberlegtem Holz. Aeldirdhron verließ nach einem weiteren Wink der Königin das _laisgar_. Ryan wartete, bis Aeleniëll zu sprechen begann, blickte sich derweilen in dem Raum um.

Wegen der Reise waren hier nur spärlich einige Gegenstände mitgebracht worden, doch sah er bekannte Dinge von denen er wusste, dass sie seine Herrin liebte. Neben prunkvollen Stoffen, die auch die Wände ihres _laisgar_ zierten, stand eine kleine, kostbar erscheinende Pferdefigur neben dem Wasserkrug auf einer reich verzierten Truhe. Diese betrachtend huschte ein leises Lächeln über Ryans Lippen und schon vernahm er, wie erwartet, die Worte der Königin.

„Du bist immer noch stolz darauf, stimmt's?"

Fragend blickte er zu ihr und sie erwiderte: „Tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich hatte bis dahin noch nie ein Rennen verloren und dann kamst du und nun steht hier eine graue _Mearh_-Statue und die einzige weiße, die ich jemals nicht gewann, schmückt dein Haus, Ithildin."

„Mein erster Ellesûl konnte nicht geschlagen werden. Es war nicht deine Unfähigkeit gegen ein Pferd mit _Mearas_-Blut zu verlieren."

„Ich betrachte es aber auch weiterhin als mein persönliches Versagen und ich hätte dir so gerne Ellesûl als Preis abgenommen", sagte sie nun mit fast schon strengem Ton.

Ryan ging darauf jedoch nicht ein.

„Wenn ich damals schon deine _heryn_ gewesen wäre, hättest du ihn beim Rennen gezügelt?"

Ein kurzes Schweigen folgte und mit einem weiteren leichten Schmunzeln erwiderte er schlicht: „Nein."

„Ich wusste es! Habe ich es endlich aus dir herausbekommen", stürmte es fast schon überschwänglich aus ihr heraus.

„Aber nun zu etwas anderen, Ithildin."

Ihr Blick änderte sich abrupt zu einem sorgevollen und Ryan fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich und blickte unwillkürlich zum Ausgang, wo das Sonnenlicht nun in feinen sichtbar gewordenen Strahlen in den Raum drang.

„Ithildin", ihre Stimme war nun sanft, „ich muss mit dir über den Tag des Orküberfalls sprechen. Es gibt da noch etwas, dass du nicht mehr zu wissen scheinst."

Er blickte abermals zum Ausgang, sprach dann in gewählt ruhigen Worten zu ihr.

„Ich weiß wieder alles über diesen Tag. Man braucht mir nichts mehr zu erzählen."

Forschend blickte sie nun in seine Augen.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht, Ithildin und darum werde ich dir helfen."

Sein Blick wurde hart.

„Nein, tue es nicht", sagte er mit einer Strenge in seinem Tonfall, der die Königin aufhorchen ließ.

„Willst du mir befehlen?", fragte sie nun mit königlicher Stimme.

Ryan senkte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, Aeleniëll. Ich bitte dich darum es nicht zu tun."

Der herrschende Ausdruck der Königin glitt in einen verständnisvollen, fast traurigen hinüber.

„Ich kann dieser Bitte nicht nachkommen, denn es wäre falsch, die Dinge, die geschehen sind vor dir zu verbergen."

„Wer sagt, dass ich es nicht schon längst weiß und es obliegt mir, wie ich damit umgehe."

„Mir ist bewusst, dass du es weißt, doch wehrt sich dein Innerstes noch mit aller Kraft dagegen und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich will meinen alten _hanan_ zurück! Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder! Den anderen ergeht es ebenso."

Ryan wandte seinen Kopf ab, schloss die Augen.

„Aber ich will das nicht..."

Aeleniëll schritt vor ihn und mit einem tiefen Verständnis in ihrer Stimme nahm sie seine Hand.

„Es ist nicht immer gut nur das zu tun, das sein Herz einem zuflüstert. Die Akzeptanz der Wahrheit weist dir erst den Weg für einen klaren Blick zu deinem Herzen. Erst danach kannst du deine Wahl treffen, wie auch immer diese aussehen mag."

°

Aeldirdhron und Giliath standen vor dem Eingang des königlichen _laisgar_, als sich Ellas mit Alena in deren Nähe aufstellten um gemeinsam zu warten. Keiner sprach ein Wort und sie musste ihre Ungeduld sehr stark im Zaum halten. Nur spärlich gelang ihr dies, blickte nervös von einem zum anderen, verstand deren Ruhe absolut nicht und konnte nur an Ryan denken und was er jetzt wohl durchmachte. Ellas bedachte Aeldirdhron mit einem strengen Blick, den dieser gekonnt ignorierte. Fast ausdruckslos zeigten sich die Gesichtszüge des großen Elbes, bis er und Giliath schnell zur Seite sprangen, um den aus dem _laisgar_ herausstürmenden Ryan auszuweichen. Sie alle erblickend ging er kurz zu Giliath, der näher stand und sagte ihm, er solle auf Alena achten, er komme bald wieder zurück. Giliath blickte zu ihr und sie wollte eben auf Ryan zugehen, als dieser mit schnellen Schritten und wehendem Umhang davoneilte.

„Ryan...!"

Alena lief im nach, doch Ellas hielt sie schnell auf.

„Warte! Lass ihn gehen!"

Erschrocken über seinen festen Griff drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Lass mich los! Ich will zu ihm!"

Alena befreite sich und lief Ryan nach, der den Weg zur großen Lichtung einschlug.

„Nein!", rief Ellas mit strengem Tonfall, der Alena erschreckte und er packte sie nochmals am Arm.

Sie vergaß wie schnell Elben sein konnten.

„Bleib hier. Er wollte es so", sagte er nun leiser und verständnisvoll.

Alena sah Ryan nun entgültig zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden.

„Ellas!", flehte sie mit nun tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Wir müssen ihm helfen! Da kann er doch nicht alleine durch!"

„Er wird bald wieder kommen und ich will noch einiges über seine Rettung von dir wissen, bitte!"

Alena blickte in seine Augen und schluckte.

„Gut, ich bleibe."

Sein Griff lockerte sich und ließ sie damit frei.

„Komm, gehen wir ein Stück am Weg entlang. Weiter westlich wird der Wald immer lichter und zeigt eine große Fülle von Blüten um diese Jahreszeit."

Diese interessierten Alena zur Zeit gar nicht und bei Ellas' weiteren Worten, wurde ihr schwer ums Herz.

„Er hat schon soviel durchgemacht. Seine Eltern starben viel zu früh, gerade als Giliath einen Sommer alt war und Ithildin wurde für ihn dadurch fast mehr ein Vater als ein Bruder und leider kamen noch weitere Schicksalsschläge, die, wie wir alle hofften, sich nie mehr wiederholen würden. Du musst verstehen, dass für uns Elben der Tod nur eine ferne Möglichkeit bleibt. Er ist nicht so fest in unseren Gedanken verankert wie bei euch Menschen, wo er unabdingbar, ja fast zum Greifen nahe ist und ihr euch ein Leben lang darauf vorbereitet. Für uns ist er keine Gewissheit und er trifft so selten ein und wenn, dann kommt es vor, dass er viele Leben voller Verzweiflung mit sich reißt."

Nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er weiter fort.

„Ich kenne Ithildin schon lange und er ist stark, aber jeder hat seine Grenzen und es würde mich nicht verwundern, wenn er seine nun erreicht hat, für eine Weile zumindest. Er wird bald wieder kommen. Lass ihm etwas Zeit."

_Aber gerade die habe ich doch nicht_, dachte Alena verzweifelt.

„Ihr zieht doch bald wieder weiter und ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen, ich... ich wollte ihm doch noch helfen. Er sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Resigniert blickte sie über die dichtstehenden Waldmeisterblüten, die den Boden hier überfüllend mit ihren gelben Blüten bedeckten. Ellas hatte nicht übertrieben und die Vielfalt an blühenden Arten war selbst für sie als Biologin überraschend. Trotzdem war sie mit Ellas Worten nicht ganz einverstanden.

„Bei uns Menschen möge der Tod vorbestimmt sein, aber glaube mir, wenn er jemanden trifft den du kennst, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich unser Leiden auch nur im Geringsten von eurem unterscheidet."

Erstaunt blickte er sie an.

„Ich kann mich wohl nicht so gut in Menschen hineinversetzen, verzeih, wenn ich meine Worte ohne Bedacht wählte. Aber ihr seid so verschieden, jeder so tiefgründig und anders, dass man euch selbst nach tausenden von Jahren immer noch nicht zu kennen scheint."

Sein überraschtes Gesicht lenkte Alena ein wenig aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das mag sein, wobei wir uns doch alle nur das eine wünschen... glücklich zu sein. Dies ist sicher eine feste Gemeinsamkeit unserer beiden Völker."

„Es überrascht mich auch, dass Ithildin sich so sehr verändert hat. Was habt ihr Menschen nur an euch, dass das geschehen konnte? Ich kenne ihn schon so lange."

„Ich kann dir diese Frage nicht beantworten, außer, dass ich alles tun würde um ihm zu helfen. Aber... du wolltest doch etwas von dem Tag wissen, als ich Ryan fand. Es war genau in der Mittsommernacht, als Ellesûl bei mir auftauchte und Ryan verletzt von seinem Rücken glitt."

Ellas nickte.

„Erst zur Mittsommernacht. Dann wird mir einiges klar. Wir bemerkten zu spät, dass Ellesûl weg war. Zuerst dachten wir, die Orks hätten ihn mitgenommen, wegen seiner legendären Abstammung, doch in Wahrheit wollte er seinen Freund retten. Im Innersten meines Herzens hoffte ich auf dieses Wunder und wir suchten ein großes Gebiet ab, wo wir die Orks vermuteten. Doch drei Tage später fanden wir Ithildins Pferd und er sah nicht gut aus. Die Orks hatten Ellesûl verletzt und das gab uns eine arge Gewissheit. Wir hätten auch nie vermutet, dass er ihn ausgerechnet zu Menschen bringen würde, wenn du verstehst, wie ich das meine. Er ließ sich zeitlebens von keinem berühren."

Nachdenklich fuhr er fort: „Ithildin musste es irgendwie mit Ellesûls Mithilfe geschafft haben den Orks zu entkommen. Das kann auch nur er schaffen", fügte er fast schon mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

„Er war in keiner guten Verfassung, als ich ihn fand. Vielleicht war Ellesûl damals jede Hilfe recht und brachte ihn darum zu mir... zu einem Menschen?", meinte Alena.

„Ganz sicher werden wir uns über all das nie sein können. Der Frieden mit den Orks wurde wieder hergestellt und wir hoffen, so einen Vorfall nie wieder erleben zu müssen."

Alena erzählte Ellas noch von ihren weiteren Erlebnissen mit Ryan und auch von Steltael, die bereits als Kind einmal einer Elbe begegnete und ihnen sehr geholfen hatte. Nachdenklich traten beide wieder den Rückweg an.

°

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Alena über die große Lichtung, als sie und Ellas wieder zum Hauptplatz des Lagers zurückkehrten. Giliath stand neben Elmaethor und Tawariel und alle redeten konzentriert auf ein kleines Mädchen ein, die etwas in ihren Händen hielt. Elmaethor begrüßte die Herannahenden freundlich und das Mädchen blickte ebenso hoch und mit leuchteten Augen plauderte sie sofort auf Ellas ein, bemerkte vorerst den fremden Gast noch nicht. Sich neben Giliath stellend beobachte Alena die Szene, betrachtete gerührt, wie aufmerksam alle dem kleinen Mädchen zuhörten, die jetzt ihre Hände öffnete und den Inhalt in Ellas Hände legte. Er wandte sich damit an Alena.

„Éleg hat einen jungen Vogel gefunden. Er ist leicht verletzt."

Alena betrachtet das kleine Vögelchen in seinen Händen.

„Oh! Das ist ein junger Waldlaubsänger! Aber er scheint schon alt genug zu sein um durchzukommen."

Er übergab ihn Elmaethor, der hier als der Tierexperte galt, wie er Alena erklärte. Neugierig musterte Éleg Alena nun von oben bis unten.

„_Oman tolach?_", fragte die Kleine.

„Sie fragt, woher du kommst", übersetzte Giliath.

„Ich wohne auch hier im Wald und passe auf die Tiere und Bäume auf."

Als Éleg die Übersetzung vernahm, nickte sie zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„_Dâf annan cen, dorthach go men sí._" (Dann darfst du bei uns bleiben.)

Giliath sagte ihr den Satz auf Englisch und lächelnd erwiderte Alena: „_Hannon le_. Es ist sehr nett von dir. Ich freue mich auch sehr hier bei euch sein zu dürfen."

Giliath legte eine Hand auf Élegs Schulter.

„Und das hier, ist unsere kleine Elarinya. Wir nennen sie alle aber nur ‚Éleg'."

Die Genannte lächelte sie nochmals mit neugierigen Augen an. Bei dem Klang dieses Namens fand sie zu einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Wartet. Lasst mich raten. Ihr Name hat etwas mit den Sternen zu tun?"

Alle blickten erstaunt auf sie und Ellas meinte: „Du beginnst anscheinend schon unsere Sprache zu verstehen, denn ihr Name bedeutet ‚Sternchen' und Elarinya ‚Morgenstern'."

Alena freute sich über diese Anerkennung und tastete heimlich nach dem, unter ihrem Pulli verborgenen, ‚Sternenmond'.

Tawariel nahm nun Alena völlig in Besitz und erklärte ihr, dass sie für das Fest heute noch einiges vorzubereiten hätten und wenn sie wollte, könnte sie etwas mithelfen. An das Fest hatte Alena gar nicht mehr gedacht und alles zog sich wieder in ihr zusammen, als ihr Blick hoffnungsvoll über die Lichtung zu dem Hauptpfad schweifte, dass Ryan jeden Moment dort auftauchen würde. Tawariel bemerkte dies und sagte: „Komm, wir fertigen jetzt den Blumenschmuck und du wirst sehen, wie schnell die Zeit vergehen wird."

Dankbar nahm Alena diese Ablenkung entgegen. Tawariel brachte einen großen Korb voller bunter Blüten und schüttete sie über einen provisorisch angelegten Tisch aus zusammengefügten dünneren Stämmen, die mit einer dicken Decke überlegt waren. Éleg saß die ganze Zeit neben ihnen und beobachte jede Bewegung von Alena. Fast kam es ihr so vor, als wäre sie ein Studienobjekt von ihr. Leise flüsterte sie zu Tawariel geneigt, die ihr eben das kunstvolle Zusammenflechten der Blüten beibrachte.

„Meinst du, sie mag' mich nicht?"

Tawariel reichte ihr ein paar blaue Flockenblumen. Noch immer beobachteten sie zwei große Kinderaugen.

„Wie kommst du auf das?"

„Sie beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit so ernst."

Überrascht blickte die Mutter zu ihrem Mädchen, meinte jedoch dann: „Sie war immer schon sehr neugierig und kann sich stundenlang auf eine Sache konzentrieren. Als sie noch ganz jung war, wollte sie schon immer alles wissen."

Zu ihr gewandt, flüsterte er mit gespielt panischer Miene: „Das ließ auch schon öfter Mal Onkel Ithildin zum Verzweifeln bringen."

Sogleich bereute sie ihre Bemerkung.

„Es tut mir leid, du hast es ja eben erst erfahren."

Alena schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist schon gut und um mich mache dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann nicht aufhören daran zu denken, wie es Ithildin jetzt geht."

„Er wird sicher mit Ellesûl unterwegs sein und spätestens zum Fest ist er zurück."

Noch weitere Blüten in den Kranz flechtend, fragte Alena: „Wie alt war seine Tochter?"

Tawariel stoppte mit dem farblichen Sortieren der Blüten und sah in Alenas sorgenvolles Gesicht.

„Wir legen nicht so eine hohe Bedeutung auf unser Alter, wie ihr es zu machen scheint und dies überrascht mich bei euch immer wieder. Aber... seine Tochter war um zwei Sommer jünger als Éleg und sie feiert ihren siebzehnten Zeugungstag in wenigen Monden, wenn man ihn nach menschlichen Maßstäben berechnet."

„Siebzehn? Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst."

Alena schielte auf Éleg, die sich in der Zwischenzeit ebenso mit dem Flechten der Blumen beschäftigte und auf sie kaum älter als sechs Jahre wirkte. Tawariel lächelte.

„Du musst wissen, dass sich unsere Kinder anders als menschliche entwickeln. Geistig reifen sie schneller, aber körperlich brauchen sie rund fünfzig Jahre, wo ihr um die zwanzig benötigt."

Nun war es an Alena das vermeintliche ‚Kind' neugierig zu beobachten. Die Bewegungen ihrer kleinen Finger wirkten beim Zusammenfügen der Blütenstängel sehr routiniert und flink. Ihr viel jetzt auch die tiefe Konzentration auf, die sie in ihre Arbeit legte und dies waren nicht gerade die typischen Eigenschaften einer normalen Sechsjährigen, wenn es nicht ein Spiel betraf.

„Es gibt also doch einige greifbare Unterschiede zwischen uns."

Ellas näherte sich mit einigen Elbenfrauen und stellte einen weiteren, gefüllten Weidenkorb vor ihnen auf den Tisch und verabschiedete sich sogleich wieder freundlich. Überall im Lager begann nun eine stärkere Geschäftigkeit und die Elbenfrauen, die zu ihnen gekommen waren, begrüßten Alena mit neugierigen Blicken. Tawariel übersetzte fast alle Gespräche und einige sprachen auch Englisch und für einige Zeit, wurde dies zu einer wohltuenden Ablenkung für Alena.

°

Alena wurde erst spät bewusst, dass der Tag schon weit fortgeschritten war. Die nun auf die Lichtung bereits schräg einfallende Abendsonne zeigte ihr, dass sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte und erinnerte sie jäh an eine dazu geschriebene Stelle in ihrem Sagenbuch, wo es jeden Menschen so erging der sich eine Weile bei Elben aufhielt. Unwillkürlich griff sie wieder auf den ‚Sternenmond', den vorhin auch Tawariel an ihr entdeckte und sie überrascht darauf ansprach, ob Ithildin ihn ihr geschenkt hätte.

„Ja", hatte Alena darauf geantwortet und konnte ihre Reaktion nicht ganz verstehen.

Sie blickte wieder zum Ausgang.

„Er wird bald wieder kommen und darum werden wir dich jetzt wie eine von uns einkleiden und schmücken."

Erstaunt drehte sich Alena zu ihr und sah die grenzenlose Sanftmut in ihren herrlich grüngrauen Augen. Was sollte sie sonst machen so lange sie auf ihn wartete und nach einem weiteren Blick auf ihr wallendes, silberfarbenes Kleid, nickte sie als Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses.

Wie einer liebevollen Freundin wurde ihr ein zartweinrotes Kleid anprobiert, dessen Rock in traumhaften Wogen an ihr herabfiel. Die typischen, sich nach unten weitendenden Ärmel, fügten sich harmonisch in dieses für Alena traumhafte Gesamtbild ein. Der Stoff glitt samtigweich unter ihren Händen und umspielte schmeichelnd ihre schlanken Beine. Was würde sie jetzt für einen großen Spiegel geben, aber immerhin besaßen die Elbenfrauen einen kleinen für die Reise, der, so erklärten sie, einst ein Geschenk einer ihnen wohlgesonnenen Menschfrau war. In ihr Haar wurden Blüten mit gleicher Farbe geflochten und sie bekam nicht nur einmal ein Lob über ihre wallenden Locken zugesprochen.

Entzückt stand Tawariel jetzt vor ihr und meinte: „Alena... würden wir es nicht besser wissen, dann würde ein Fremder dich als Elbe verwechseln."

Ganz tief nahm sie dieses wundervolle Kompliment in sich auf und wären nicht die traurigen Gedanken an Ryan gewesen, wäre dies heute einer ihrer glücklichsten Tage.

„Wir müssen nur noch eine kleine Änderung in der Länge vornehmen, danach passt es perfekt", erklärte Tawariel fachmännisch und Alena musste zu ihrem Bedauern dieses wunderschöne Kleid nochmals ablegen.

°

Die Vorbereitungen für das Fest waren fast abgeschlossen und viele Elben befanden sich nun auf der Lichtung rund um die alte, schrägwachsende Föhre, die hier wie eine stille Königin thronte. Tawariel hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit alle zum See hinunter gingen, wo das eigentliche Fest stattfinden würde. Die beiden Frauen lehnten an dem Tisch und Tawariel versuchte abermals Alena aus ihren traurigen Gedanken an Ryan zu reißen.

„Giliath hat erwähnt, dass du zu den Naturschützerinnen gehörst? Das dies deine Berufung ist, die du in der Menschenwelt erfüllst?"

„Ja, ich bin eine Biologin und sehe mich damit auch in der Rolle einer Naturschützerin."

„Wir haben verwandte Herzen, du und wir Elben."

Fragend sah Alena sie an und lächelnd erklärte diese weiter.

„In den zuletzt vergangenen Zeiten haben wir unsere Kräfte immer mehr für die Natur verwendet. Wir versuchen zu heilen, was die Zeit zerstört und wo wir uns länger aufhalten wird es wieder so, wie es früher einmal war."

Betrübt senkte Alena den Kopf.

„Du meinst, ihr heilt, was wir Menschen zerstören."

„Es ist der Lauf der Zeit und ich bin eine von denen, die euch nicht alles vorwirft, was ihr in eurem kurzen Leben macht. Doch... ja, eine gewisse Schuld trägt ihr jetzt schon, denn es ist euch nun bewusst geworden, was ihr der Natur antut."

„Es gibt viele unter uns, die dies bereits bekämpfen und die Stimmen werden immer lauter. Nur leider ist es manchmal ein aussichtsloser Kampf."

Plötzlich stand die Königin vor ihnen und an Tawariels überraschten Ausdruck erkannte Alena, dass auch sie ihr rasches Kommen nicht bemerkt hatte. Die Elbenherrin wandte sich direkt an Alena, sprach etwas zu ihr und Tawariel übersetzte.

„Was macht ihr Menschen aus unserer Welt? Ihr seid so aus eurem Gleichgewicht und euer Lebensstandard ist so nahe an einem Alptraum, dass wir sicher sind, ihr alle müsstet schlafen. Die mystischen Dimensionen des Lebens scheinen im rationalen Denken der heutigen Menschen verloren gegangen zu sein. Ihr habt die Geister vergessen, die euch Respekt vor der Natur lehrten, denn diese Gesetze dürfen nicht verletzt werden. Ihr habt keine Empfindungen mehr für die Botschaften, die euch die Natur vermittelt und trotz eurer Moderne, seid ihr immer noch ein Teil dieser Welt und habt eure Aufgabe im Kreis des Lebens zu erfüllen."

Alena wusste nicht genau, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Die Augen der Königin versprühten keinen Hass, im Gegenteil. Es kam ihr so vor, als läge darin Mitleid. Mitleid, über die Unfähigkeit der Menschen ihre eigene Welt zu beschützen. Wie erstarrt stand sie vor ihr und das Schweigen ringsum wurde ihr nun deutlich bewusst.

An Tawariel gewandt antwortete sie: „Sag' ihr bitte, dass ich ihre Worte verstehe und ihr recht gebe. Es gibt jedoch immer mehr Menschen, die eine Lösung für diese Dinge erarbeiten und ich selbst hoffe aus ganzem Herzen, dass es nicht bereits zu spät ist."

Nach der Übersetzung nickte die Königin und freundlich lächelnd fügte sie hinzu: „Dann besteht immer noch Hoffnung für uns alle."

Sie ging mit Tinnu weiter zu einem der angrenzenden Pfande.

Aeldirdhron trat nun vor Alena, blickte beinahe arrogant auf sie hinab und sagte in ihrer Sprache: „Ihr habt noch nie aus eurer Geschichte gelernt. Unser Volk hat dies seit tausenden eurer Generationen beobachtet und immer wieder wurden unsere Hoffnungen zerschlagen. Eines Tages trägt ihr die alleinige Schuld am Ende unserer Welt."

Fast schon bedrohlich schlugen seine Worte Alena entgegen. Er rückte noch etwas näher zu ihr und sie sah in seine dunklen, grauen Augen.

„Es gab Zeiten, da lebten wir mit euch zusammen, aber jetzt haben wir nichts mehr mit euch zu tun, seit ihr die Natur und damit uns alle zu zerstören begonnen habt..."

Plötzlich wurden Aeldirdhrons Anschuldigungen von einer bedrohlich klingenden Stimme unterbrochen.

„Wenn du es noch einmal wagst, sie für die Taten der Menschen verantwortlich zu machen, dann vergesse ich das leidige Versprechen, dass mir einst dein Vater abgerungen hat."

Der größere Elb zuckte leicht zusammen, als er danach in Ryans Gesicht blickte. Er wandte sich ab und schritt mit wallendem Gewand davon.

Alena schluckte.

Ryan war wieder hier und rundum begann ein bedrückendes Schweigen über diesen ausgearteten Vorfall. Kaum noch vernahm sie Tawariels Worte.

„Du musst Aeldirdhron verzeihen. Er hatte nie gute Erfahrungen mit Menschen gemacht."

Doch Alena hörte ihre weiteren Worte nicht mehr. Sie sah nur mehr Ryan, kämpfte gegen ihre im Inneren abermals schmerzhaft erwachenden Gefühle und trat auf ihn zu.

„Ithildin", flüsterte sie, sich schön langsam an seinen echten Namen gewöhnend, „es ist schön, dass du wieder zurück bist."

Sie wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen, hielt sich jedoch zurück, denn er wirkte, wie von ihr erwartet, sehr verändert. Kurz streifte sein Blick den ihrigen und sie las den darin zurückgehaltenen Schmerz. Giliath und die anderen unterbrachen diesen Moment und umringten ihren Freund, sprachen mit ihren Worten und Alena fühlte sich kurz wieder wie eine Fremde, wie jemand, der nicht hier her gehörte, der wohl nie völlig zu ihnen gehören konnte. Eine Hand legte sich tröstend auf ihre Schulter und als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie Tawariel, die sie mit ihren gutmütigen Augen ansah und sie sanft zum Rande der Lichtung führte.

„Komm, wir werden jetzt unsere Kleider anziehen, Lostithenniel wird deines sicher bereits fertig geändert haben, sie ist die Geschickteste mit Nadel und Faden bei uns."

Noch einmal blickte sie zu Ryan zurück, der sich ebenso, in diesem Moment zu ihr umdrehte.

°

Nachdem die beiden Frauen ihre Kleider angelegt hatten und Tawariel nochmals Alenas Haare kunstvoll verzierte, trafen sie sich mit den anderen auf der Lichtung. Die dort wartenden Elbenfrauen waren über Alenas verwandelnde Schönheit sehr verzückt und beschenkten sie mit reichlichen Komplimenten. Ihre großteils hellfarbigen Kleider wogen sanft bei jeder ihrer eleganten Bewegungen. Jede nahm eine der leuchtenden Elbenlampen und Tawariel erklärte ihr, die Männer würden bereits unten am See warteten.

Im Hintergrund hörte man leise, einschmeichelnde Gesänge und Alena begann wieder deren Zauber zu erliegen. An einigen Wachen am Weg zum See vorbeigekommen, lag dieser nun im nächtlichen Glanz vor ihnen. Alena hielt den Atem an. Fein verflochtene Blumengirlanden säumten den Weg und das Ufer, allesamt an in sich verschlungene, keltische Knoten erinnernd. Die Bäume um den See waren mit unzählbaren kleinen Bändchen geschmückt und reflektierten den zarten Lichtschein der angebrachten Lampen. Wie Sternenstaub funkelten sie über dem dunklen Wasser des großen, alten Sees und der abermalige Vergleich mit einer Zauberwelt drängte sich Alena auf. Ruhig erklangen weitere Lieder, teilweise von Einzelstimmen vorgetragen und von Harfenklängen begleitet. Der ihr nun entgegenströmende süßliche Duft vertrieb fast ihre, bis vorhin anhaftende, traurige Stimmung. Ohne es zu wollen, begannen Alenas Gedanken abzuschweifen und sie ließ sich einfach dahintreiben, wie die hunderten von Glühwürmchen, die neben ihnen das Seeufer durchstreiften.

Berauscht von diesen unwirklichen Eindrücken, kam sie mit den Frauen zum Festplatz und suchte unter den dort wartenden Männern nach Ryan. Deren Gewänder waren für diesen Anlass passend festlich reich verziert und viele trugen Roben mit auffallend silberfarbenen Mustern. Die langen Haare der Männer waren aufwendig verflochten, behielten jedoch eine gewisse Schlichtheit gegenüber den kunstvoll hergerichteten Haaren der Elbenfrauen.

Sie konnte Ryan nicht entdecken, doch schon begann die Herrin das Fest zu eröffnen und sprach mit ihrer schönen klaren Stimme zu den Elben. Alena ließ ihren Blick über die am Ufer versammelten Elben streifen. Sie kam zu einer Schätzung von rund sechzig Elben, war sich jedoch nicht sicher.

Zuerst unauffällig und dann immer schneller, erlosch eine Lampe nach der anderen und gab damit den Blick auf den Himmel frei, der sich ihnen hoch über dem See, in all seiner Sternenpracht eröffnete. Ein andächtiges Schweigen folgte dem leisen Gemurmel der Menge und nach einem scheinbar langen, ruhigen Moment, stimmte sich wieder gefühlvoller Gesang aus dem Hintergrund ein. Auf diesen Wogen der Empfindung schwebend blickte sie wie die Elben in das funkelnde Leuchten der Sterne und meinte deren ausströmende Kraft zu spüren.

Erst spät vernahm sie, dass sich jemand ihr genähert hatte. Sie wandte sich um und blickte in die dunklen Augen von Ryan. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und drehte sie wieder vor sich, um noch für eine Weile das Himmelsschauspiel zu beobachten, denn die Klarheit der Sterne war heute umwerfender denn je.

Langsam begonnen die Lampen wieder den kleinen Platz am südlichen Uferrand des Sees zu erhellen und die Menge lockerte sich vereinzelt auf. Die Musik stimmte jetzt in weit fröhlichere, lebendigere Darbietungen ein.

Schweigend geleitete sie Ryan zu den reichlich dargebotenen Speisen und sie merkte die respektvollen Grüße an sie und Ryan. Sein Haar war wie das der anderen Elben mit mehreren Strähnen verflochten und seine dunkelsilbrig glänzende Robe zeigte sich edel, mit zahlreichen geschwungenen Mustern bestickt. Sein Blick glitt über Alena die in ihrem weinroten Kleid wie ein Traum zu sein schien.

„Du siehst wie eine wunderschöne Elbe aus", flüsterte er und Alena wusste, dass dieses Kompliment zur Zeit noch viel mehr aussagte, als es schien.

„_Hannon le_", antwortete sie leise und hätte ihm auch noch gerne gesagt, wie ungemein edel er heute auch auf sie wirkte.

Doch sie ließ es. Er nahm den um ihren Hals hängenden ‚Sternenmond' zwischen die Finger.

„Hast du es schon bemerkt? Das Sternenlicht bringt ihn ein wenig zum Leuchten. Bei Mondschein ist es intensiver."

Alena blickt auf das Schmuckstück. In der silbrigen Mondsichel glänzte ein kunstvoll verzierter Stern mit leichten bläulichweißen Strahlen.

„Wunderschön. Alles ist so wunderschön bei euch."

Lustiges Treiben begann unter den Elben und das eine oder andere schwungvolle Lachen mischte sich unter die schon fast aufregend klingenden Gespräche. Auf Tawariel und Giliath treffend erzählte Alena der, mittlerweile wie eine Freundin für sie gewordene Elbe, von den für sie berauschenden Eindrücken von diesem Fest. Éleg stieß zu ihnen und Ryan erblickend lief sie ungestüm auf ihn zu.

„Ithildin!"

Er fing sie vor sich haltend auf.

„Éleg", flüsterte er und jeder herum bemerkte die damit verbundene schmerzliche Erinnerung, welche die beste Freundin seiner Tochter hervorrief. Tawariel zog ihre Tochter zu sich. Die Trauer über deren Freundin war längst noch nicht überwunden, doch freute sich Éleg über die Rückkehr ihres Onkels in Übermaßen. Alena wollte ihn so gerne vor alle dem beschützen, seinen Schmerz teilen und ihre derzeitige Unfähigkeit dessen, schnürte in ihr alles zusammen.

Der Platz beim Ufer in der Mitte wurde frei gemacht und im nächsten Moment versammelte sich eine kleine Gruppe und stimmte in einen zauberhaft choreographierten Tanz ein. Fast schwebend folgte eine Bewegung der anderen und die weitsäumigen, leichten Kleider tanzten im wechselnden Rhythmus der leisen Musikklänge. Alena erkannte in der Choreografie eine Art von Erzählung, fast schon an menschliche Ballettaufführungen erinnernd, doch leider war es bereits wieder vorbei. Nun begann eine Art freier Tanz, bei dem sich fast alle hinzugesellten.

Alena blickte zu Ryan, denn sie ahnte, dass dies nun schmerzliche Erinnerungen in ihm hervorbringen würde. Er stand immer noch schweigend hinter ihr und sie suchte seinen Blick. Wie aus weiter Ferne sah er sie an und sagte leise: „Ich... möchte gehen, bitte verzeih mir!"

Alena wollte ihm noch sagen, dass sie ihm verstand und schon alleine zurecht kam, doch war er eilenden Schrittes schon in Richtung Lager unterwegs.

°

Alena erwachte am nächsten Morgen und ihre Hoffnung, heute Ryan auch wieder in ihrem _laisgar_ zu entdecken, wurde nicht erfüllt. Die ganze Traurigkeit über die Erkenntnisse des letzten Tages überdeckten ihre frühmorgendlichen Empfindungen, wieder in diesem herrlich weichen Bett, umringt vom Duft des Honigklees aufzuwachen und diese unendliche Ruhe, die sich um sie ausbreitete, in sich aufzunehmen.

Draußen waren eben die ersten Momente der Morgendämmerung angebrochen und nur schemenhaft erkannte Alena die Umrisse des Lagers. Längst erloschen hingen einige Lampen am Hauptweg und Alena wollte mit Giant nach Dheas schauen. Einige Elben kamen ihr am Weg entgegen, begrüßten sie freundlich und deren frühe Aktivitäten wunderte sie schon längst nicht mehr. War doch Ryan schon immer vor dem Beginn der Dämmerung im Zwielicht des Morgens herumgewandert und wie von einer inneren Uhr getrieben, schienen die Elben diese Zeit des Erwachens zu lieben.

Kurz vor dem Pferdeplatz traf sie auf Ellas, der mit voll ausgerüsteten Waffen dem Ausgang zustrebte. Innehaltend blickte er in ihr Gesicht und konnte die unausgesprochene Frage darin lesen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und sagte leise: „Er ist am Abgrund. Niemand von uns würde ihn dort jetzt stören, doch ich denke er braucht deshalb gerade dich jetzt am meisten. Geh zu ihm, Alena."

Ellas hinter sich lassend kam sie an den Pferden vorbei und Dheas hob freundlich seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung, brummelte leicht und widmete sich danach wieder genüsslich dem Fressen. Kurz streichelte sie über sein Fell, als wenn sie sich aus dieser Berührung eine Art von Kraft erhoffte, denn sie ahnte, dass die Begegnung mit Ryan am Abgrund alles andere als leicht werden würde. Alles krampfte sich in ihr zusammen, doch rasch unterbrach sie den kurzen Anflug von Wehmut. Über den Kopf des neben ihr stehenden, großen Windhundes streichelnd sagte sie zu ihm: „Giant, du bleibst jetzt hier bei Dheas. Pass schön auf ihn auf."

Gehorsam legte er sich neben den Pferden ins Gras. Nach dem Platz der Pferde drang sie zwischen dichteren Pflanzen hindurch. Der schmale Pfad war nicht so einfach im Gras zu erkennen, denn auch hier schienen die Füße der Elben fast keine Abdrücke zu hinterlassen. Bald danach standen die Bäume hoch und breiter auseinander, so konnte sich eine üppige Flora am Boden entwickeln.

Langsam brachen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in der Dämmerung durch und Alena bedauerte, dass sie den Sonnenaufgang von hier aus nicht erblicken konnte. Die Luft war erfüllt von Insekten, welche die ersten Minuten des Tages noch nützten, um sich an den langsam schwindenden Tautropfen zu laben. Diese spiegelten sich wie funkelnde Diamanten auf den in der Sonne hell erstrahlten Blättern, um wie in einer wohl komponierten Symphonie der Natur, rhythmisch aufzublitzen und für Alena diese Welt hier, für einen kurzen Moment, in ein Märchen zu verzaubern.

Ein kurzer Windstoß überflog die Baumwipfel und brachte ein feines Rauschen in die friedliche Stille. Langsam erwachte die Natur und das erste zarte Zirpen eines Vogels wurde leise und bedächtig vernehmbar. Weitere Vogelstimmen drangen zu ihr durch, ganz leise, fast schon schüchtern, begrüßten die Tiere der Lüfte das Erwachen des Waldes. Das nun intensiver werdende gelbliche Morgenlicht spielte mit den Bäumen ein Wechselbad aus Licht und Schatten, erhellte die oberen Schichten und tauchte alles in ein romantisch schimmerndes Licht. Insekten aller Art und erste Schmetterlinge kamen aus den Schatten hervor, tanzten um die Blüten und mit der steigenden Intensität der Sonnenstrahlen mehrten sich die zartflügeligen Wesen, ließen sich auf Alena nieder, um danach im wilden Werbungsflug paarweise ungestüm in die Lüfte zu steigen.

Kunstvoll verwobene Spinnennetze, überfüllt mit feinsten Lichtperlen aus Tautropfen, wogen in der nun sanft wehenden Morgenluft hin und her. Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen würden diese Pracht bald in sich auflösen und für Alena schienen diese Momente des Friedens wie eine Ewigkeit. Der Wind frischte auf und folgte mit einem angenehmen, leichten Rauschen, vertrieb die letzte Stille von diesem Ort. Noch immer glänzte die Morgensonne in der Ferne auf die Blätter und Alena bewegte sich nur langsam in diesem Märchen weiter, wollte nicht störend eingreifen und ließ sie kurz alles ringsum vergessen... und dann sah sie ihn.

Am Rande des Abgrunds sitzend, den Kopf auf die Knie gelegt und die Augen geschlossen, erhellten die ersten weichen Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht und ließen die blonden Haare wie aus Gold gesponnen erscheinen. Gestern noch prachtvoll verflochten, hingen sie nun an den Seiten aufgelöst herab und dieses Bild von ihm, dort so verloren sitzend, traf sie schmerzlich in ihrem Herzen. Leise näherte sie sich ihm und nur kurz, ohne jegliche Regung in seinem Ausdruck, blickte er zu ihr auf. Alena zögerte, denn vielleicht wollte er weiter alleine mit seinen Gedanken bleiben und derzeit auch sie nicht in seiner Nähe wissen.

Unschlüssig über ihre weitere Handlung, blieb sie noch kurz stehen, beobachtete ihn und spürte beinah greifbar seinen empfundenen Schmerz, so dass sich alles in ihr zusammenzog. Kaum vernehmbar deutete er ihr, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Wortlos trat sie an seine Seite, setzte sich und sah ihn kurz an, um danach ebenso, in die von ihn betrachtete Richtung zu blicken.

Der Abgrund... gähnend hoch gebar er sich von hier oben und nochmals in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht blickend formten sich leise Worte in ihr.

„Ithildin... soll ich... soll ich wieder nach Hause gehen?"

Es war so schwer diese Worte auszusprechen, aber sie musste ihn fragen, sie litt unbeschreiblich mit ihm mit und wollte ihn nicht noch länger mit ihrer Anwesenheit belasten, sofern er dies so empfand.

Abrupt drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr, sah sie mit einem verwirrten Blick an und deutete ein eindeutiges ‚Nein', um sich danach wieder der weiten Leere des Abgrunds zuzuwenden. Wie abwesend begann er seine Haare zu entwirren, versuchte die herausragenden Strähnen wieder einzubinden um nach erfolglosem Bemühen ungewohnt hektisch, schon fast verzweifelt, daran herumzuziehen.

„Ich schaffe das nicht", flüsterte er, während er resignierend die Hände sinken ließ und Alena in seine, nun feuchtglänzenden Augen blickte.

Er wandte sich sofort wieder ab und sie wusste nur zu gut, was er mit diesen Worten aussagen wollte.

Leise fragte sie: „Soll ich dir helfen deine Haare zu machen?"

Er nickte, blickte jedoch weiter in die stille Leere, die sich drückend vor ihnen ausbreitete. Sie öffnete das feine Lederband, entflocht den mittleren Hauptzopf und glitt mit ihrer Hand durch sein goldschimmerndes Haar. Seidig weich fühlte es sich zwischen ihren Fingern an und die Sommersonne schien sich in den einzelnen Strähnen zu verfangen. Für die seitlichen Verflechtungen rückte sie etwas näher an ihn heran, bemerkte jetzt erst die stille Träne, die sich über sein Gesicht gestohlen hatte.

„Es tut mir...", begann sie, bevor sie allen Rückhalt ignorierend ihre Arme um ihn legte, ihn einfach nur festhielt und er sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter vergrub.

Ohne weitere Worte blieben sie dort sitzen und Alena wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen, wollte ihm helfen, bis die letzte Träne getrocknet war. Doch wusste sie auch zugleich, dass dies nur die Zeit vollbringen konnte.

Lange blieben sie so beieinander und nur langsam löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung, wischte mit einem Ärmel über seine Augen und flüsterte: „_Hannon le_, Alena. Dafür, dass du bei mir bist."

Schweigend band sie sein Seitenhaar zurück, einfach lose ohne Zopf, befestigte sie das Lederband darin.

Leise begann er: „Ich muss etwas mit Giliath besprechen. Danach werde ich wieder für dich da sein. Es tut mir leid, dass ich gestern beim Fest so wenig..."

Ihr Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Nein... sprich nicht weiter. Ich kann es doch verstehen, dass du alleine sein wolltest. Ich will dir nur helfen und wenn wir jetzt die letzten Stunden noch gemeinsam verbringen dürfen, dann kannst du mir kein schöneres Geschenk machen."

Sie griff an ihre Brust und nahm den ‚Sternenmond' in die Hand, worauf nichts mehr an den kunstvollen Stern erinnerte, der ihn am gestrigen Abend zierte.

„Außer diesem."

„Es soll dich an mich erinnern, an all die Zeit die wir miteinander verbrachten und es soll jedoch auch ein Symbol sein, für die Zeit, die wir noch miteinander verbringen werden."

Nach diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ rasch den Platz, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

_An all die Zeit, die wir noch miteinander verbringen werden_, hallte es in Alenas Gedanken.

Würde er denn mit seinen Leuten heute nicht wieder zurückkehren und sie alleine den Weg nach Hause antreten müssen?

°

Giliath sah überrascht in das Gesicht seinen Bruders, als dieser sich leise am _laisgar_ seiner Familie bemerkbar machte.

„Verzeih, wenn ich euch gestört habe, aber ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Giliath nickte und flüsterte nur schnell zu Tawariel, dass er mit Ithildin fort gehen würde. Kurz vernahm Ryan die fröhliche Stimme von Éleg, als Giliath das _laisgar_ verschloss.

Er führte seinen Bruder in den Wald, um ungestört sprechen zu können.

Nach einigen Schritten begann Ryan stockend: „Giliath... ich..."

Er unterbrach und nahm kurz die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Den Schmerz seines Bruders fühlend legte Giliath ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ithildin, du weißt... wir werden immer für dich da sein."

Tief einatmend antwortete er: „Du und Tawariel ward immer eine Hilfe für mich, dass weiß, ich wie kein anderer."

Er blieb unter einer mächtigen Eiche stehen. Nicht leicht, vielen ihm die nun auszusprechenden Worte.

„Ich will dieses Leben nicht mehr und ich will auch diese schmerzlichen Erinnerungen nicht mehr."

Unverständlich blickte ihn Giliath entgegen und erschwerte ihm dadurch die weiteren Erklärungen.

„Du weißt... wir können wählen und auch ohne dem spirituellen Geist der _Eldar_, jenseits unserer Gebiete leben. Wir sind eine der wenigen übrigen _peredhel_."

Giliaths Augen weiteten sich und fast tonlos flüsterte er: „Nein..."

Den entschlossenen Blick seines älteren Bruders vernehmend sagte er weiter: „Das hat schon lange niemand mehr gemacht... niemand mehr gewagt. Nein! Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Und warum nicht? Ist es nicht mein Leben über das nur ich alleine bestimmen kann?"

Verzweifelt packte ihn Giliath an seinen Schultern.

„Weil... weil... ich dich brauche... wir. Wir brauchen dich hier. Du bist unser _hanan_ und... mein Bruder."

Danach wandte er sich ab, blickte in den tiefen Wald.

„Giliath", begann Ryan, „du bist der beste _hanan_, den sich alle hier wünschen können und ich will dieses Leben nicht mehr... ich habe schon zu viel erlebt und werde hier doch nur in allem was wir tun an das traurige Ende von Lothreniël und Menelren erinnert."

Fast schon verzweifelt brachte er diese Worte hervor und rasch drehte sich Giliath wieder zu ihm.

„Aber die Zeit wird auch diese Wunde heilen. Wir werden für dich da sein und alles wird wieder besser werden."

Keine Antwort folgte, nur ein Blick, den Giliath nur zu gut zu deuten wusste.

„Du willst es, du willst es tun. Aber du läuft damit vor allem davon."

Einige Gedanken weiter fügte er hinzu: „Ist es wegen Alena? Ist sie der Grund?"

Ryan blicke zum Himmel, der im sommerlichen Blau durch die Baumspitzen erstrahlte.

„Sie ist jemand, den ich noch nie getroffen hatte und irgendwie weiß ich tief in mir drinnen, dass unsere Begegnung kein Zufall war. Vielleicht fügt sich eines ins andere und in einer gewissen Weise laufe ich vor allem davon. Vor allem, vor dem, was mir bei dem Orküberfall genommen wurde und mir nie wieder gegeben werden kann. Doch will ich mir zumindest das eine bewahren, das mir geschenkt wurde und ich zu lieben gelernt habe."

„Alena...!", vollendete Giliath.

„Aber... um diesen Preis? Wie kannst du..."

„Giliath", unterbrach ihn Ryan. „Ich glaube an die Unsterblichkeit der Seele, auch an die der Menschen und hier beginne ich nur mehr zurückzublicken, auf ein Leben, wie es war und nie wieder sein wird! Glaube mir, alles hat seinen tieferen Sinn und ich hätte bereits vor meiner Rückkehr Alena nie mehr aus meinem Leben ziehen lassen."

„Und wenn Lothreniël noch leben würde? Was wäre dann mit Alena?"

Unwillkürlich rückte Ryan etwas von seinem Bruder ab.

„Nein, stelle mir bitte nicht solche Fragen, denn du weißt das dem nicht so ist und es nur noch mehr Schmerz bedeuten würde, sich solchen Gedanken zu stellen. Ich lebe lange genug auf dieser Welt um erkannt zu haben, dass einem das wahre Glück oft nur wie ein zarter Windhauch streift und es gibt sich nicht immer erkennbar und wenn man es findet, muss man schnell sein, um es für sich zu bewahren. Mir wurde das Liebste genommen, das ich besaß und zugleich etwas gegeben und ich werde bewahren, was mir geschenkt wurde, mit all seinen Konsequenzen."

Giliath blickte zu Boden und erkannte eine gewisse Wahrheit in den Worten seines Bruders.

„Du musst tun, was für dich das Richtige ist und Alena sieht man ihre Liebe zu dir schon von weitem an. Ich will nicht, dass du bei uns bleibst um vor Unglück dann doch eines Tages von uns zu gehen, ohne diese Hoffnung, die du zur Zeit noch wage in deinen Händen hältst. Aber... du wirst doch noch etwas bei uns bleiben? Vielleicht kann sie ja auch für eine Zeit mit uns kommen?"

Leicht lächelnd erwiderte sein Bruder: „Vorerst werde ich sicher mit euch kommen und alles vorbereiten und Alena später, für einige Zeit zu uns holen

Erleichtert nahm Giliath diese Nachricht entgegen und gemeinsam traten sie den Rückweg ins Lager an.

Leicht raschelte es an der Stelle, wo sich die beiden Brüder vorhin noch unterhalten hatten. Ein auffallend großer, dunkelhaariger Elb stieß aus seinem Versteck auf den Weg hervor und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung der kleinen Lichtung, wo sich das königliche _laisgar_ befand.

°

Alena und Ryan waren noch einmal gemeinsam zu den westlichen Wiesen ausgeritten, verbrachten zu Beginn die meiste Zeit schweigend nebeneinander, zeigten sich gegenseitig die beobachteten Tiere und Alena erzählte ihm später von dem großen mächtigen Regenwald, der sich jenseits des weiten Meeres in Südamerika erstreckte und von ihrem lang gehegten Traum, dort eines Tages als Biologin eine Forschungsstation zu leiten.

Später gedachten sie der gemeinsam verbrachten Momente der letzten zwanzig Tage und zwischen den Schilderungen von glücklichen und tragischen Stunden, schlich sich wieder die Wehmut über Ryans schweren Verlust einher. Ungewollt sprach Alena dieses Thema an und es schien ihr, als hätte er fast darauf gewartet, denn nach einem schier langen Moment fing er leise darüber zu sprechen an.

„Ich werde sie immer vermissen. Es wird der schlimmste Schmerz für den Rest meines Lebens sein und es wird einige Zeit brauchen, bis ich damit leben kann... weiterleben kann. Doch es zeigt mir auch, dass ich an einem Punkt angelangt bin, wo ich mich entscheiden muss, welchen weiteren Weg ich wähle. Den des Schmerzes und der ewigen Erinnerung oder den neuen Weg, wo mich beides auch begleiten wird, jedoch mit einem Blick nach vorne, zu einem neuen Ziel. Ich habe mich durch die ganzen Geschehnisse der letzten Zeit verändert... alles hat sich für mich verändert."

Obwohl Alena nicht alles verstand, was er ihr damit sagen wollte, war sie sehr glücklich über seine gefühlvolle Aussprache und wollte ihn nicht weiter mit Fragen quälen. Jeder Moment war kostbar und zugleich eine Qual, denn die Gewissheit über, den nun bald näherrückenden Abschied, lähmte ihr Inneres auf schrecklichste Weise.

Am Weg zurück bedrückte die Traurigkeit ihre Gemüter und die Aufbruchsstimmung der anderen Elben im Lager schnürte Alena fast die Kehle zu.

Kurz, bevor sie auf Giliath und die anderen stießen, hielt Ryan sie nochmals auf und fragte: „Wirst du auf mich warten? Ich muss es wissen, sonst schaffe ich die nächsten Wochen nicht."

Alena starrte ihn an.

„Werden wir uns denn wieder sehen?"

Leicht lächelte er.

„Was denkst denn du, meine kleine Irin. Glaubst du, ich lasse dich jemals wieder freiwillig aus meinem Leben verschwinden?"

Alena hielt den Atem an und wenn er jetzt noch etwas weiter gesprochen hätte, dann wäre die ganze Welt um sie geschehen gewesen und sie hätte allen Anstand vor den nahen Elben verloren.

„_Im meldin_, mein _hanan_", flüsterte sie nahe an seinem Gesicht, „und ich werde auf dich warten, so wie ich bereits mein Leben lang auf dich gewartet habe..."

Sie blickte in seine Augen, in seine unendlich tiefenblauen Augen und erkannte wieder das Meer und die darin gefangenen Sterne... oh ja, sie liebte ihn und war es auch nur eine kurze Zeit, die sie bis jetzt gemeinsam verbrachten, so fühlte sie diese Tatsache so klar in ihrem Herzen, wie noch nie im Leben zuvor.

„Ich liebe dich, Ryan, mein elbischer Ritter."

Sein belustigtes Gesicht über diese Namenswahl zauberte ebenso ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge, doch schon kamen Giliath und die weiteren Elben auf sie zu. Sich nochmals gegenseitig anblickend traten sie ihnen gemeinsam entgegen.

„Ithildin", begann er, „es ist soweit."

Alena blicke über die versammelten Elben und trotz der vorhin gesprochenen Worte von Ryan, fühlte sie wieder diese entsetzliche Traurigkeit in ihr hochsteigen.

Tawariel war die erste, die sich von ihr verabschiedete und sie sogar in den Arm nahm.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute auf all deinen Wegen und ich spüre, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen werden."

Giliath war der nächste und blickte sie mit einer Art an, die sie vorerst nicht erklären konnte. Doch dann vernahm sie seine Worte.

„Nimm dieses Geschenk an, dass dir dargeboten wurde, mit all deiner Liebe, die du aufbringen kannst. Möge bis dahin _Elbereth_ deine Wege beschützen."

Ryan wich nicht von ihrer Seite und nun kam auch die Herrin und lächelte Alena herzlich an.

„Gun till do cheum, as gach ceàrn, fo rionnag-iùil an dachaidh."

Alena bedankte sich für diese schöne, gälische Verabschiedung, die ‚Mögen deine Schritte von allen Enden der Welt unter Führung des Heimatsterns heimfinden' bedeutete.

Kurz streifte sie Ryans Blick, der sie stolz betrachtete. Nun war es an Ellas, sich von ihr zu verabschieden und sie entdeckte eine gewisse Traurigkeit in seinen Augen, wohl noch immer wegen der ganzen Geschehnisse des letzten Tages.

„_Elin sílathar aen bo vethed men lîn_... mögen die Sterne auf das Ende Deines Weges scheinen, Alena."

Ohne auf eine Etikette zu achten umarmte sie Ellas und flüsterte: „_Hannon le_ für alles, du bist ein wahrer Freund."

Verstohlen wischte sie sich danach die erste Träne vom Gesicht und war froh, dass Ryan sie nun zu sich zog und sie gemeinsam zu den Pferden gingen, die anderen hinter sich lassend.

°

Unendlich schwer fiel es ihr Dheas aufzuzäumen und zu satteln. Ryan half ihr bei jedem Handgriff und vermied es, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Giant spürte wie immer die drückende Stimmung und blieb freiwillig bei Dheas liegen, als Ryan sie ein wenig von dort weg führte. Sie nahm wieder den ‚Sternenmond' zwischen ihre Finger.

„Ich habe leider kein Geschenk für dich."

„Du schenkst mir bereits soviel und ihn zu tragen, bedeutet auch bei dir zu sein und man sagt ihm eine Art Schutz vor ungewolltem Zauber nach."

Als sie ihn bei diesen Worten anblickte, liefen weitere Tränen hemmungslos über ihr Gesicht.

„Bitte keine Tränen, nicht weinen... nein, Alena, _melethril_."

Er nahm sie fest in seine Arme und Alena konnte sich nicht halten, bittere Tränen fanden weiter ihren Weg und als er sie wieder anblickte, glänzten seine Augen ebenso.

„Ich muss hier noch etwas erledigen, es gibt einiges vorzubereiten und ich brauche dazu ein wenig Zeit."

Unaufhaltsam weinte sie und begann leise zu schluchzen. Nun war es so weit. Der scheinbar ewig hinausgezögerte Moment kam mit aller Bitterkeit auf sie zu, wo sie ihn verlassen musste und wohl lange nicht mehr oder gar nie wieder sehen würde.

„Ich muss mit meinen Leuten ziehen und du musst jetzt wieder zurück. Sobald ich kann, treffen wir uns wieder, vertraue mir."

„Aber du kannst doch bei mir nicht leben und ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Besuch von dir verkraften würde, denn er würde nur wieder einen weiteren Abschied bedeuten."

„Alles ist möglich, wenn man nur fest daran glaubt. Höre in dein Herz und vertraue mir und komme hier her zurück, am Abend, wenn Tag und Nacht sich einen."

Fragend blickte ihn Alena an.

„Wann ist das genau...?"

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten plötzlich zwei Wachen auf, stellten sich direkt neben Ryan, der sie völlig überrascht anblickte.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Ithildin!"

Die Königin trat zu ihnen und drängte sich zwischen Ryan und Alena.

„_Heryn!_"

Er senkte ehrfürchtig den Blick und seine Miene wurde ernst.

Sie sprach etwas zu ihm und dies alles geschah in solch kurzer Zeit, dass Alena kaum ein Wort zu fragen blieb.

Ryan blickte langsam von einem der Wachen zum anderen, doch sie sahen nur gerade in den Wald, wie gehorsame Soldaten, die einen Befehl abwarteten.

Alena verstand nichts von dem Gesprochenen, sah nur die aufkeimende Sorge in Ryans Blick, als dieser ihren kurz streifte, während die Königin beide umrundete, sich danach neben sie stellte und ausdruckslos in die Ferne blickte. Mit tiefer gleichmäßiger Stimme begann sie zu sprechen.

„_Rodyn-e-lhû nallon lasto beth nîn... calad daurwain... tolo dad bo in edain... ar adtogo i Ithil berin._" (Ich rufe die Mächte der Zeit, hörtet auf meine Worte... Mächtiges Licht... fahre hernieder auf die Menschen... und bringe die Zeit um einen halben Mond zurück.)

Als Ryan die Bedeutung dieser Worte erkannte, reagierte er um einen Augenblick zu spät, denn schon packten ihn die Wachen, hielten ihn unbarmherzig fest und Alena vernahm die Furcht in seinen Augen. Alles ging so schnell und spielte sich jedoch fast wie in Zeitlupe empfunden vor ihren Augen ab.

„NEIN! Alena, lauf!"

Sie vernahm Ryans Warnruf und die noch immer beschwörend gesprochenen Worte der Königin drangen stechend in ihr Ohr, doch das Bild, des vor ihr festgehaltenen Ryan übernahm nun völlig ihr Bewusstsein.

"Lauf weg, Alena!", schrie er nochmals, bevor er von den Wachen grob zu Boden gedrückt wurde.

Alena reagierte endlich und lief los.

Wie in Trance rannte sie zu Dheas, sprang auf ihn auf und galoppierte sofort los, so gut es dieser steile Weg zuließ. Nur weit fort, wie Ryan sagte, denn sie vertraute ihm blind, wollte jedoch nicht weg, denn was geschah mit ihm?

Giant folgte dicht neben ihnen und Dheas sprang über den Weg versperrende, umgefallene Baumstämme. Äste zerkratzten ihr Gesicht blutig, doch sie spürte es nicht, sah immer nur das Bild von Ryan vor ihr, hörte seine warnenden Rufe und verstand dies alles nicht.

°

Ryan sah Alena in der Ferne verschwinden, lag jetzt am Boden und wehrte sich verzweifelt mit aller Kraft. Die Hände seiner beiden Männer drückten ihn unausweichlich nieder und er vernahm nicht deren inneren Kampf, wie ungewollt sie diesem Befehl nachgingen, doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

Ein gellender Blitz schlug in der Nähe ein, scheinbar durchfuhr er auch Ryans Körper, sosehr ließ ihn dieser erschaudern. Danach gab er der Stärke seiner Männer nach, fügte sich dem Unausweichlichen was geschehen war, schloss die Augen und vernahm wie aus weiter Ferne die Worte der Königin.

„Es ist besser so, für uns alle, dass es für die Menschen nie geschah und sie keine Erinnerung davon behalten."

Tränen schlichen sich aus seinen geschlossenen Augen, denn nun hatte er auch Alena verloren.

°

Dheas schuppste den schlaffen Körper von Alena an, versuchte sie, so wieder zu wecken. Sie lag neben seinen Beinen im Gras. Als der Blitz einfuhr, war er vor Schreck so hoch gestiegen, dass sie abgeworfen wurde und hart am Boden landete. Blut floss aus einer Kopfwunde über ihr Gesicht und sickerte leise auf das junge Gras. Sie waren unmittelbar am Weg nach dem großen See, wo sie schon oft vorbei gekommen waren und Giant immer verspielt in die Büsche wedelte und jetzt winselnd neben ihr stand. Dheas schnaubte an ihrem Gesicht, doch Alena rührte sich nicht.

Still, mit gesenktem Kopf, blieb er neben ihr stehen, während auf den Hügeln über dem See der einfühlsam klingende Gesang langsam verblasste und wieder die Stimmen der Natur den Wald übernahmen und die späte Nachmittagssonne alles in ein friedliches Licht tauchte, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

°

Das Bett war wunderbar weich, wie schon an den letzten beiden Tagen. Der Honigklee schien seinen Duft bereits verbraucht zu haben, denn irgendwie roch es heute seltsam und dann spürte Alena etwas, dass sie sogleich munter werden ließ. Schmerzen. Sie hatte ziemlich starke Schmerzen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr Rücken stach wie von hunderten Nadeln übersäht. Schwer schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen die Sonne... nein, es war eine Leuchtstofflampe.

‚Wo bin ich?', dröhnte es schrill durch ihren Kopf.

„Ryan", murmelte sie, „was ist mit Ryan?"

„Alena! Alena! Du bist endlich wach. Wie fühlst du dich, mein Schatz?"

Mit dem Kopf der Stimme folgenden versuchte sie sich zu drehen und bereute sogleich diese Bewegung. Wie Feuer brannte es über ihren Rücken und unwillkürlich stöhnte Alena auf.

„Warte, ich hole gleich den Arzt. Bald wird es dir wieder besser gehen."

Sie erkannte die Stimme ihrer Mutter und wusste nun auch, wo sie war.

_Ich bin in einem Spital_.

Ein Arzt, ihre Mutter und Tanja, ihre beste Freundin, stellten sich um ihr Bett. Der Arzt sprach freundlich auf sie ein und eine Schwester überprüfte ihre Werte.

Er erklärte Alena, dass sie sich bei dem Sturz eine Luxation der Wirbelsäule zugezogen hatte und sich in nächster Zeit sehr schonen musste, aber alles wieder in Ordnung komme. Die Wunde am Kopf war nicht schlimm und die erlittene Gehirnerschütterung brachte laut Untersuchungen keine bleibenden Schäden hervor.

„... und wie geht es Ryan?"

Um sie wurde es ruhig. Alle blickten zuerst auf Alena und dann auf den Arzt, der jedoch noch zu anderen Patienten musste und sich freundlich verabschiedete.

Ihre Mutter begann: „Du bist vom Pferd gefallen und der Wärter hat dich gefunden. Er sagte, er käme dort sehr selten auf seiner Runde vorbei. Du hattest auch sehr viel Glück, dir nichts gebrochen zu haben."

Alena versuchte sich aufzusetzen, aber der Schmerz war so heftig, dass sie es bei diesem Versuch beließ.

„Was ist mit Ryan?"

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir kennen keinen Ryan und es war auch niemand bei dir, als du gefunden wurdest."

„Dheas ist wohlauf. Ich versorge deine Tiere seit dem ersten Tage deines Spitalaufenthaltes und Giant und Joy vermissen dich schon sehr", meldete sich nun Tanja mit einem Lächeln. „Ich freue mich, dich wieder munter zu sehen."

„Moment...", Alena machte eine Pause, denn das Sprechen fiel ihr noch sehr schwer, „was meinst du mit ‚seit dem ersten Tag'?"

„Du liegst bereits seit vier Tagen hier und wir haben uns schon große Sorgen gemacht", erklärte ihre Mutter.

Verzweifelt blickte Alena zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her.

„Da ist noch etwas gestern geschehen, was du unbedingt erfahren musst, auch wenn es sehr traurig ist."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Die Ermittlungen sind noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber da sein Pferd völlig verstört, alleine im Stall zurückkehrte, geht man von einem Unfall oder schlimmerem aus. Peter... Peters Pferd kam gestern alleine zurück."

„Madainn lebt noch? So viele Tage überlebte sie alleine? Ich dachte, sie hätten sie auch... getötet...", murmelte Alena.

Tanja mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein.

„Nein, Alena, du verstehst nicht. Peter kam gestern von der Visite nicht mehr nach Hause, sondern nur Madainn alleine und es fehlt jede Spur von ihm."

„Was sagst du da? Gestern? Aber Peter ist doch schon seit zwei Wochen tot!"

„Alena! Was redest du für wirre Sachen, ich war doch erst vor einer Woche bei dir zu Besuch und da trafen wir ihn... und woher weißt du überhaupt von Peters Tod?"

Leise flüsterte sie: „Ich war dabei, ich habe die gesehen, die ihn umgebracht haben und du kannst nicht vor einer Woche bei mir gewesen sein. Ich war die ganze Zeit mit Ryan zusammen und wir haben... wir... "

Alena wurde bewusst, dass ihr niemand die Geschichte glauben würde und vor allem musste sie das Geheimnis um die Elben bewahren.

Sie griff langsam auf ihren Hals und tastete dort nach dem ‚Sternenmond'.

„Wo ist meine Kette und der ‚Sternenmond'? Ein halbmondförmiger Anhänger? Hat man ihn mir abgenommen?"

Ihre Mutter zog sich einen Stuhl herbei und atmete tief durch. Tanja versuchte Alena die Situation zu erklären.

„Du hattest nichts dergleichen bei dir. Du liegst seit vier Tagen bewusstlos hier im Krankenbett."

Sie spürte wie Panik in ihr hochstieg.

„Was... was soll das? Ich... was ist heute für ein Tag?"

„Heute ist der 25. Juni, vier Tage nach Mittsommer."

„D... das kann nicht sein. Es muss doch schon fast Mitte Juli sein", flüsterte Alena mit unsicherer Stimme.

Tanja betrachtete sie mit einem sorgenvollen Blick.

„Alena, ich glaube du bist ganz schön durcheinander gekommen, aber wen würde es nach diesem Sturz noch wundern?"

Sie nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete, den im Zimmer aufgestellten, Fernseher ein.

Eben wurden die Nachrichten gesendet und am Rande groß das Datum eingeblendet... 25. Juni...

Entsetzt flüsterte Alen: „Nein... das kann nicht sein."

Der Sturz! Der Sturz den sie mit Dheas am Mittsommertag hatte! Am Tag als, sie Ryan traf... somit war etwa alles... nur ein Traum?

* * *

**Namensbedeutungen  
**Ithildin – Sternenmond  
Giliath – Sternenschar  
Ellas – Sternenblatt  
Elmaethor – Sternenkrieger  
Ellesûl - Sternenwind  
Aeleniëll – Tochter vom See  
Aeldirdhron – Seenwächter  
Tinnu – Sternendämmerung  
Lostithenniel – Kleine Blume  
Tawariel – Frau des Waldes  
Elarinya „Éleg" – Morgenstern „Sternchen"  
(wortwörtlich; nicht mit Eärendil zu verwechseln)  
Lothreniël - blühende Tochter  
Menelren - vom Himmel 

**im Text nicht übersetzt bzw. weitere Anmerkungen  
**_Mearas, mearth_– angelsächsisch für „Pferde, Pferd", Bezeichnung für die ‚Fürsten der Pferde' (siehe Schattenfell)  
_im meldin _– ich liebe dich  
_melethril_ – geliebte Freundin  
_peredhel_ – Halbelbe  
_hannon le_ – danke  
_mae govannen_ – herzlich Willkommen  
_laisgar_ - Blätterhaus  
_hanan_ ist ‚Quenya' für Hauptmann

Luxation – Verdrehung, Verrenkung  
Entwicklung elbischer Kinder – Quelle: HOME X


	9. Das Flüstern der Bäume

**Reviewantworten: **

**Lady Dragonfire  
**He, meine Drachenverwandte - du warst aber diesmal schnell mit deiner Review. Nein, natürlich war das noch nicht das Ende, wobei alles zu Ende zu sein scheint. In K8 hatte ich viele Charaktere zur Verfügung. Diesmal beschränkt sich die Geschichte wieder auf wenige und im Grunde liest sich das letzte Kapitel mehr wie ein ganz langer Epilog... einfach "ausklingend", aber natürlich dann miteinem Ende, wovon ich hoffe, dass es dir gefällt. :-)

**Tanja **  
Danke für dein 'Futter'. Früher hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass Reaktionen, also hier Reviews so derartig wichtig sind für jemanden, der Geschichten schreibt. Es schmeichelt einfach und man hat einen unheimlichen Ansporn weiterzumachen! Alena muss leider erkennen, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Sei nicht zu böse mit der Königin, sie handelte natürlich nur zum Wohle ihres Volkes, aber es war gemein, da hast du recht :-) Ich hoffe ganz viel, dass dir das letzte Abenteuer von Alena gefallen wird und natürlich auch das Ende. Und da ich damals, als du so nett mit der Fanflagge gewunken hast, noch keinen Namen für Alenas Freundin hatte und deiner als einziger hier real klingt, wurde dies zu einem Dankeschön an dich. Oh... falls es dir nicht gefällt, dann darfst du mich nochmals _raug_ nennen, aber sonst eher nicht, denn das heißt nämlich 'Dämon' :-) Ich bin doch ein gaaaaaanz lieber Drache... auf Sindarin übrigens e_dhelamlug_ genannt.

**Nyella**  
Oh je - dein PC spielt dir aber schon ganz böse Streiche. Es tut mir natürlich am meisten leid, denn ausführliche Reviews sind Gold wert für mich und ich freue mich immer besonders über deine, denn du warst meine Leserin der ersten Stunde! DU hast mir die erste Review in meinem Leben geschrieben! (wie kann man sowas je vergelten?) Wie du am besten weißt, muss ich immer noch an meinem Stil arbeiten, probiere da sicher noch weiter Dinge aus, aber ich möchte es auf alle Fälle in Zukunft besser machen. Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und die Review später sogar noch vervollständigt hast. Ich gebe zu, das Ende von K8 war wirklich sehr tragisch und vielleicht hätte ich euch bezüglich des Titels mehr warnen sollen. Besonderen Dank will ich dir diesmal unterbreiten, weil du soviele Szenen von K8 ausführlich reviewt hast und sogar zitiert hast. Das empfinde ich immer als besondere Ehre und es ergibt ein wunderbares Feedback. Ich mochte die Szenen im Elbenlager auch besonders gerne und je mehr ich schrieb, desto mehr würde mir über die irischen Elben einfallen. Aber das liest dann wohl kaum noch wer ;-) Lass dich jetzt mal über das Ende überraschen. ...aber wie kann Ryan sie suchen, wenn doch alles nur ein Traum war?

**sundayshine**  
Huch - du hast dich wirklich mit einer sehr langen Review revanchiert und das freut mich. Ich hoffe, dich gibt es noch unter den Lesern, denn leider hatte ich erst so spät Zeit für das letzte Kapitel. Auch du beschreibst die einzelnen Szene, die dich beim Lesen bewegt hat sehr genau und vielleicht kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr das der Schreiberseele schmeichelt :-) Ein _hannon le_ geht dafür an dich und möge dir die Sonntagssonne immer scheinen :-) Ich verneige mich für dein Lob meines sindarinischen Beschwörungsspruchs. Glaub' mir, es war nicht einfach, da auch was zu finden, dass Sinn macht und sich reimt. Ob diese Beschwörung nun echt war, oder doch nur ein Teil von Alenas Traum - unterhalb findest du fast alle Antworten darauf. Ich habe zu danken - für deine Review!

**Mehagles**  
Hallo Mehagles, es hat mich wirklich außerordentlich gefreut, dass du noch zu meiner Geschichte gefunden hast. (durchs Zimmer hüpf) Leider hatte ich gerade jetzt so eine lange Pause einlegen müssen und ich hoffe, du willst noch den Schluss erfahren :-) Danke dir auch für das Lob meines Schreibsstils. Oh ja - zu Beginn war er wirklich nicht so toll und darum freut es mich, dass du dich durch die ersten Kapiteln "gebissen" hast. Ich will auf alle Fälle noch mehr daran arbeiten. Es freut mich, dass dir der Inhalt und die Idee gefallen - ich hoffe, du magst auch das Ende und lässt es mich wieder wissen!

**darklayka**  
Hallo liebe Layka, deine Review ist so derartig emotional, sie hat mir ein absolutes Dauergrinsen auf die Lippen gezaubert und ich bin heute, wo ich sie nochmals lese, noch genauso überwältigt. Ich gebe zu, ich mag das dramatische Schreiben, aber ich mag es auch romantisch und warum nicht beides verbinden? Wobei... Drama ist nicht Tragedy ;-) Alenas Eltern leben nicht in Australien, sondern auch in Irland. Dein Fazit ist sehr, sehr schmeicheln und ich hoffe, ich kann die gleiche Energiefür weitere Geschichten hier aufbringen. (ich glaub' schon :-) Ich schüttle immer noch den Kopf über deine Worte - wow... danke für das Lob meiner spannenden Szenen - ich gestehe, ich wusste nicht, auf was ich mich da einlassen würde, als ich beschloss, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, aber die spannenden Szenen, die liebe ich auch sehr! Und den Herzschmerz - ja! Danke... danke für deine Worte! Ich hoffe, du magst das Ende, denn ich habe es mittlerweile nicht mehr nur für mich, sondern für euch alle, meine Leser, geschrieben.

**Enessa**  
:-) Fütterungszeit - das ist echt lieb! Ne, echt, find' ich nett, zumal du ja wirklich wenig Zeit hast und es freut mich, dass dir immer noch diese Geschichte gefällt. Huch... ich wollte euch wirklich nicht zum Heulen bringen! Oh ja - glaube mir, ich lasse diese Geschichte nur mit sehr schwerem Herzen los, könnte wohl noch 100te Seiten schreiben, aber ich glaube, dass würde die Leser vergraulen ;-) Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das letzte Kapitel und kannst wieder mit Alena mitfühlen, was du mir immer so eindrucksvoll geschrieben hast. Danke für deine Treue und jetzt kann ich endlich mein Versprechen einlösen und selbst wieder lesen (und reviewn)! Eine zeitlang, denn dann beginnen ich sicher bald wieder etwas zu schreiben ;-)

**Anor  
**Zitate finde ich immer als etwas sehr Besonderes. Es bedeutet viel, wenn einem Leser etwas 'ins Auge springt' und er es dann nochmals 'hervorholt'. Es freut mich, dass du wirklich immer noch hier mitliest und auch reviewst. Jetzt ist es soweit und das Ende ist nah. Ob es ein Happy End sein wird...?

**seniwallenstein  
**Dir danke ich für dein Feedback per Mail.Du hast einmal geschrieben, dass du eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin bist und so bin ich gespannt, wie dir das Ende gefällt. Ich hoffe auf ein "Wiederlesen" und ich werde jetzt auch sicher meine Versprechen einlösen!

**

* * *

Review Antworten zu Kapitel 9 findet ihr gleich am Anschluss des Kapitels.**

**

* * *

****Erklärung zu Kapitel 9:**  
Alena erkennt schmerzlichst, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Bald zieht sie sich immer mehr zurück, will die Realität nicht akzeptieren und verzögert dadurch ihre Genesung um viele Wochen und will danach auch nicht mehr zurück in den Wald, in dem Wald wo alles begann, was nie begonnen hatte...

* * *

**--------------------------------------------  
NUR EIN TRAUM**

**Kapitel 9: Das Flüstern der Bäume  
--------------------------------------------**

_War alles nur ein Traum? Nur ein Traum?_, hallte es in Alena.

„NEIN!"

Sie spürte wie sie fiel... haltlos fiel sie... immer tiefer... das Zimmer und die darin befindlichen Menschen begannen sich zu verzerren, unwirklich zu werden. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, heiße, bittere Tränen der Wahrheit und Alena spürte, wie sich alles in ihr aufzulösen schien.

„Nein", wimmerte sie leise.

Ihre Mutter lief nach draußen um den Arzt zu holen und Tanja starrte sie entsetzt an.

„Alena! Was ist mit dir?"

Sie fasste ihre Freundin an den Händen, doch diese schluchzte weiter, hemmungslos und mit einem leisen, erstickenden Schrei aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele, drehte sich Alena trotz aller Schmerzen auf die Seite, krümmte sich zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen den Händen.

„Das kann nicht sein...", stammelte sie, wie weit entfernt weiter. Immer wieder und wieder.

Entsetzt versuchte Tanja ihre Freundin zu beruhigen und wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch Alena schien wie in einer eigenen Welt gefangen.

Der Arzt betrat das Zimmer und nach einigen Augenblicken rief er nach der Schwester, die sofort herbeieilte. Kontrollierte Hektik brach aus und die benachbarte Patientin verfolgte mit verstohlenen Blicken das Drama, dass sich noch weiter im Raum abspielte.

Nach einiger Zeit schien das verabreichte Mittel ihre Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Alena hörte auf am ganzen Körper zu Zittern und starrte nur mehr mit halb geöffneten Augen auf die Türe, die in dezentem olivgrün gestrichen war.

Wie verloren stand Tanja neben ihrem Bett, unfähig auch nur annähernd zu verstehen, was hier passiert war und warum Alena so reagierte. Flüsternd fragte sie die eben wiederkehrende Mutter von Alena: „Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Hat dies alles der Sturz ausgelöst?"

Alenas Mutter konnte kaum antworten, so aufgelöst war sie.

„Ja, er sagte, dass so ein Unfall die verschiedensten Reaktionen bei Menschen auslösen kann. Eine davon ist Angst und dies scheint bei Alena wohl zuzutreffen. Wir können nur abwarten, wie es ihr weiter geht."

°

Alena durchlebte die nächsten Tage wie in einem Alptraum. Ihre Tränen schienen kaum zu trocknen, immer wieder verfiel sie in Gedanken an Ryan, an die Elben und alles rund um die zwanzig Tage, die sie so real erlebt hatte.

Ihre Familie und Freunde waren in großer Sorge, doch Alena verweigerte immer stärker jedes Gefühl in ihr. Sie merkte, wie sie innerlich zu zerbrechen schien und bald hatte sie keine Tränen mehr, lag nur mehr lethargisch in ihrem Krankenbett, ließ jede Untersuchung und Therapie über sich ergehen, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen. Die Ärzte sprachen davon, dass sie sich weigere wieder gesund zu werden und sie so nur ihren Aufenthalt hier hinauszögern würde.

Eines Morgens begann Alena abermals an der vor ihr ausgebreiteten, bitteren Wahrheit zu zweifeln und wollte die Geschichte Punkt für Punkt erörtern. Wo waren Beweise zu finden? Sie dachte an die Meldungen an ihre Verwaltung, die sie per E-Mail abgesendet hatte. Tanja, die nun ihre Stellvertreterin war, hatte ihr jedoch erzählt, dass nie eine E-Mail von ihr in diesem Zeitraum dort angekommen war und der Blitz hätte an ihrem Unfalltag in das Häuschen mit dem Generator eingeschlagen und nun waren alle angeschlossenen Geräte im Haus kaputt. Natürlich war auch die Festplatte des PCs davon betroffen und die Daten mit den abgesendeten E-Mails verloren. Ihr Handy, wo der Anruf zu ihren Eltern vermerkt gewesen wäre, war auch verloren. Das lag irgendwo an der Stelle, wo sie die Orks angriffen hatten und damals von den Elben gerettet wurden.

_Verdammt! Ich kann mir das doch nicht alles eingebildet haben!_, dachte Alena verzweifelt.

Die Angriffe... ihre Verwundung! Doch auch auf ihrem Oberarm war keine Wunde zu sehen.

„Steltael!", murmelte Alena laut.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", fragte ihre neugierige Zimmergenossin, die nur allzu interessiert die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage mitverfolgt hatte.

Alena drehte sich auf die andere Seite und ignorierte sie.

Steltael versprach ihr sich zu melden, sobald sie wieder einen festen Wohnsitz hatte. Sie wollte nach Schottland, wegen der Erforschung der Gargoyles.

_Tanja_, dachte Alena‚ _Tanja muss mir helfen!_

Sie müsste zum Haus von Steltael gehen, oder notfalls zum Haus des ‚Elbenfinders' fahren, wenn Alena sich auch nicht sicher war, ob er damals überhaupt noch lebend aus dem Wald rausgekommen war, so ängstlich, wie er sich aufgeführt hatte. Alena bemerkte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Fast erschrocken darüber hielt sie inne.

_Was denke ich da eigentlich? Ich drehe noch durch! Es kann nicht stattgefunden haben! Es war nur ein Traum! _

Kurz spürte sie wieder diese lähmende Angst in sich aufsteigen... sie kroch wie eine unsichtbare drückende Kraft in ihr hoch und erinnerte sie an die letzen Augenblicke mit Ryan. Als sie ihn das letzte Mal sah, rief er ihr zu sie sollte fliehen und er selbst hatte auch Angst. Waren es die Worte der Königin? Hatte sie einen Zauber ausgesprochen? Was war geschehen? Hätte sie der Sternenmond nicht vor so einem Zauber schützen sollen, wie Ryan mehrmals erwähnte? Doch den hatte sie anscheinend beim Sturz verloren. Und da war noch etwas. Normalerweise kam mindestens einmal die Woche ein Wärter des Nationalparks bei ihr vorbei. Sie wussten, dass es bei Alena immer guten Kaffee gab. Sollte es möglich sein, dass in diesen zwanzig Tagen kein einziger bei ihr vorbeigeschaut oder angerufen hatte?

_Aber an welchen ‚zwanzig' Tagen?_, schallt sie sich selbst.

Das Datum ihres Unfalls bewies, dass sie es nicht erlebt haben konnte. Diese Tage lagen noch vor ihr, in der Zukunft. Aber was war mit Peters Tod? Warum wusste sie von Peters Tod? Vielleicht hatte sie bereits eine so freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihm aufgebaut, dass sie seinen Tod unbewusst wahrgenommen hatte? Solche Fälle gab es immer wieder. Es musste also stimmen... es war nur ein Traum gewesen. Aber warum ein Elb? Sie mochte die Geschichten, liebte es in dem Sagenbuch zu lesen, aber sie hatte noch nie den Wunsch gehabt, real einem Elben zu begegnen, zumal sie ja nur Fabelwesen waren... Alena drehte sich vorsichtig zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

_... wenn Tag und Nacht sich einen..._, hatte damals Ryan zu ihr gesagt, _...dann würden sie sich wieder treffen. Aber... wann genau ist das?_

Die Krankenschwester betrat mit einer Infusionsflasche das Zimmer und riss sie aus den leidigen Gedanken. Sie sprach fröhlich auf Alena ein und bemerkte sogleich ihren diesmal aufmerksamer wirkenden Blick. Doch Alena reagierte nicht sonderlich auf deren Bemühungen, wollte sich viel lieber der in ihr aufkommenden Müdigkeit ergeben.

_Schlafen... das hält mich vom Denken ab_, dachte sie und blickte nochmals kurz auf die Infusionsflasche, die ihr rhythmisch tropfend Medizin verabreichte.

_Du musst wieder gesund werden_, bemerkte Alena zu sich selbst, ehe sie wieder die Augen schloss und in eine heilsame Traumwelt glitt.

°

Fast vier Wochen war Alena nun schon im Spital. Körperlich ging es ihr immer besser, wenn auch die Ärzte mit ihrem Genesungsverlauf alles andere als zufrieden waren.

„Sie arbeiten gegen uns", beschuldigten sie die Therapeuten immer wieder und Alena konnte diesen Satz nicht mehr hören.

In den letzten Wochen war sie verschlossener den je geworden, konnte mit keinem darüber sprechen, was sie alles bewegte, was sie in ihrem Inneren erlebt hatte und verkroch sich immer mehr in ihrer selbstgezimmerten Höhle.

Selbst Tanja drang nur ab und zu ihr, durch diese unsichtbare Barriere, hindurch und in einem schwachen Moment, bat Alena sie um etwas mehr als Seltsames. Sie sollte am Rande des Nationalparks nach einer Wahrsagerin namens Steltael forschen. Tanja blockte im ersten Moment ab, denn sie befürchtete, dass sich ihre Freundin immer mehr in etwas hineindrängte, wo sie ohne professionelle Hilfe nicht mehr heraus finden würde.

Alena erzählte nichts mehr von Ryan oder von ihrer Version von Peters Tod. Sie hätte es als unsinnigen Traum darstellen können, wenn sie es erzählt hätte, aber ihr Innerstes sträubte sich dagegen, auch nur den kleinsten Moment davon weiter preiszugeben. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht für verrückt erklärt werden, oder wollte die Worte nicht hören, dass es so etwas nicht gäbe, dass es keine Elben gab. Sie wollte diese Momente beschützen, wollte die schönen immer wieder erleben, sie in ihr Gedächtnis zurückrufen und neue Kraft daraus schöpfen. Schön langsam begann sie in manch' positiverer Stunde es als etwas Besonders zu betrachten, so etwas in ihrem Unterbewusstsein erlebt haben zu dürfen. Es war ‚ihr' Ryan, den ihr von dort niemand wegnehmen konnte. Niemand.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Tanja sie wieder besuchte, denn die Anreise von der Forschungsstation war ziemlich lange und sie musste sich immer einen Tag frei nehmen. Letztes Mal erzählte sie ihr von dem neuen Tierarzt, Peters Nachfolger. Auf diesen hatte Tanja ziemlich eindeutig ein Auge geworfen, wenn man ihre Schilderungen aufmerksam verfolgte. Als sie ihr damals von ihm weiter vorschwärmte, von seinen wunderbaren blauen Augen und blonden Haaren, stürzte dies Alena in noch größere Traurigkeit. Sie war Tanja so ein Glück vergönnt, aber für einen kurzen Moment, für einen kleinen Sekundenbruchteil hoffte sie, dass sie ihr nun erzählen würde, dass er Ryan hieß und nach ihr suchte. Doch dem war nicht so, denn...

„... es war ja nur ein Traum", flüsterte Alena zum Fenster gewandt, ohne die Bäume im angrenzenden Park dort draußen wahrzunehmen.

Tanja war mit Nachrichten über Steltaels Haus zu Alena gekommen und wie sie es befürchtet hatte, wohnte dort niemand mehr. Angesichts ihrer Schilderung, dass dort sicher schon lange niemand mehr gelebt hätte, versank Alena nur noch tiefer in ihrer selbst gezimmerten Einsamkeit. Die Existenz des ‚Elbenfinders' wurde jedoch von Tanjas Bruder bestätigt, der bei der Polizei arbeitete und ihr noch mitteilte, dass er ein ziemlich übler Bursche sei und bereits mehrmals wegen Urkunden- und Passfälschungen im Knast gesessen hatte. Sie sollte sich besser von dem Kerl fernhalten. Tanja bedrängte sie immer mehr, warum sie denn diese Leute suchte und warum sie ihr nicht mehr über all das erzählen wollte.

Anschließend an Tanjas Besuch erfuhr Alena noch von den Ärzten, dass sie auf eine mindestens vierwöchige Kur in eine Klinik an der Küste geschickt werden würde. Es wurde ihr dringendst geraten, den Aufenthalt anzunehmen und angesichts ihres labilen psychischen Zustandes bis sechs Wochen auszudehnen.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie danach in ihrem Bett und wollte im Grunde nur mehr nach Hause. Aber wo war ihr zu Hause? Sie wollte nicht mehr in den Wald, also musste sie zurück in die Stadt, in ihre kleine Wohnung. Es würde dann Mitte oder gar Ende August sein, bis sie zurückkehren konnte. Sie starrte auf die regennassen Fensterscheiben und dachte, dass sogar das Wetter genau ihrem derzeitigen Inneren entsprach.

°

Leicht glitzernd hob sich der große See von der steilen Wand im Norden ab und im sanften Rhythmus tanzend flogen zarte Libellen knapp über der glatten Oberfläche entlang und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages brachen sich vielfach im funkelndem Licht ihres unter ihnen glänzenden Spiegelbildes. Unendliche Stille breitete sich bedächtig über diese sonst voller Leben sprühende Stätte aus und begann damit langsam der Dämmerung der Nacht entgegenzutreten.

Kaum wahrnehmbar zeichnete sich eine Bewegung am Ufer entlang. Jemand streifte dort lautlos umher und bog danach weiter zu den südlichen Baumreihen ein. Prächtig funkelnd schimmerte alsbald der Vollmond vom weit entfernten Firmament und durch dieses silbrigbläuliche Licht wurde die Nacht für kurze Zeit zu einer Schwester des Tages. Man erkannte Dinge, die in gewöhnlichen Nächten im Verborgenen blieben.

Zuerst schwach, dann immer intensiver, blitzte ein bläuliches Licht im Gras unter den hohen Bäumen auf. Bedachtsam griffen schlanke Finger nach der Quelle des zarten Schimmers, hoben den silbernen Halbmond, in dem ein funkelnder Stern ruhte, auf und ließen ihn für kurze Zeit in der Hand verharren. Der Schutz, den dieses Geschmeide vollbringen sollte, konnte nicht wirksam gewesen sein, denn die Trägerin verlor ihn, als sie ihn dringend gebraucht hätte. Langsam verblassten danach die Bewegungen zwischen den sommerlichen Grashalmen und den Bäumen, und eine endlos wirkende Stille legte sich wieder über diese Vollmondnacht rund um den großen Waldsee.

°

Voller Freude sprang Giant vor ihr und Dheas am Waldrand entlang. Sie waren bereits nach einigen Stunden wieder auf dem Rückweg und Tanja genoss jeden Moment. Im Grunde kostete sie jeden Tag aus, an dem sie diese herrliche Station führen durfte. Einerseits trauerte sie um die Abwesenheit ihrer besten Freundin und Studienkollegin, andererseits hatte sie natürlich dadurch auch den großen Ehrgeiz ihre Arbeit so gut wie möglich weiterzuführen, bis sie endlich zurückkehren und sie wieder übernehmen konnte.

Ein unbeschreiblich sanftes Rauschen ging durch die Baumkronen der hohen Eichen, als sie bei der Hausauffahrt einbog und wie immer, erschaudern ließ. Das abendliche Sonnenlicht tauchte das satte Sommergrün in beinah goldenen Glanz und der Duft des frisch angetrockneten Heus auf der Koppel, umspielte kitzelnd ihre Nase. Tief holte sie Luft und konnte sich für den Sommer keinen schöneren Platz auf dieser Welt vorstellen.

Beim Abreiben von Dheas' schweißnassem Fell mit Stroh, schweiften Ihre Gedanken dahin und sie verlor sich, wie so oft in dieser herrlich ruhigen Einsamkeit, in einen wunderbaren Tagtraum.

So gedankenverloren arbeitend bemerkte sie erst im nächsten Moment, dass Giant verschwunden war. Dheas schnaubte aufgeregt und blickte mit einem intensiven Ohrenspiel aus dem halboffen stehenden Stalltor. Draußen hörte Tanja Giant laut bellen, etwas sehr seltenes bei dem Windhund. Kam etwa Besuch? Sie ließ das Stroh fallen und öffnete vorsichtig einen Torflügel.

Im blendenden, abendlichen Gegenlicht, dass durch die westlich, lichter stehenden Bäume drang, sah sie in der Ferne die Silhouette eines Mannes, auf den Giant voller Aufregung empor sprang. Er konnte sich ihm gerade noch erwähren und lachte laut mit dem großen Hund.

Tanja grinste. Ihre Tagträume schienen sich tatsächlich zu erfüllen. Seine blonden Haare verrieten ihr, dass es Erin sein musste, der neue Tierarzt, der dieses Gebiet mit dem Nationalpark übernommen hatte, sie bereits ein paar Mal sehr charmant angetroffen hatte und Giant gleich sympathisch war.

Sie wollte ihm schon entgegenlaufen, als sie jäh innehielt. Das konnte nicht Erin sein. Seine herumtollenden Bewegungen mit Giant waren so geschmeidig, fast katzenhaft und er war auch größer als der neue Tierarzt. Jetzt, aus dem Gegenlicht getreten, erkannte sie lange blonde Haare, die zu einem Schweif nach hinten zusammengebunden waren. Er trug eine eher ungewöhnliche Art von Kleidung, wie ein eng anliegendes, tailliertes langes Hemd, wirkte sein dunkelgrünes Oberteil.

_Ein Fremder!_, durchfuhr es sie, _hier mitten im Park?_

Seit Peters ungeklärtem Verschwinden, waren alle im Park etwas nervös, was das Eindringen von Fremden in die Schutzzonen betraf. Sie wollte schon aus dem dunklen Schutz der Stalltüre hervortreten, als sie abermals die Ungewöhnlichkeit des Mannes verharren ließ. Er sprach mit Giant in einer fremden Sprache, hockte sich nun hinunter zu ihm auf den Boden und dieser nahm dies sofort als Spielaufforderung auf und schmiss ihn nun entgültig um.

Plötzlich wurde Tanja grob zur Seite gedrängt. Dheas sprengte neben ihr hinaus und die Tore flogen dabei krachend auseinander. Schrill wieherte der Hengst auf und hielt erst kurz vor dem Fremden.

Tanja drückte sich in die Dunkelheit des Stalls zurück, wo er sie nicht erkennen konnte und machte unwillkürlich den Mund vor Staunen auf. Der Hengst legte seinen mächtigen Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes und brummelte leise, während dieser mit fremdklingenden Worten zu ihm sprach, ihm danach an Kopf und Hals entlang strich und Dheas immer noch keine Regung zeigte.

_Wer ist das?_, schoss es durch ihre Gedanken, _dem Dheas so derartig gehorcht?_

Plötzlich drehte er sich um und blickte geradewegs zu ihr in den Stall. Sie erschrak etwas, denn sie war sich hier im Schatten vor einer Entdeckung sicher gewesen. Aber sie musste ihn ohnedies vom Gelände verweisen. Er war eindeutig keiner der Nationalparkangestellten und wie ein Waldarbeiter sah er auch nicht aus. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm gleich mit einer Zurechtweisung entgegen gehen, aber als sie aus ihrem Schatten trat und sich ihm immer mehr näherte, verflog dieses Vorhaben wie von Zauberhand. Da war etwas an ihm, sie konnte es nicht beschreiben, etwas unheimlich Ruhiges umgab ihn und er machte einen sehr edlen, sehr schönen Eindruck. Vollkommen ruhig und hoch aufgerichtet stand er vor ihr, blickte sie aus den intensivsten und klarsten blauen Augen an, die Tanja jemals gesehen hatte.

„Hallo", brachte sie dann nur hervor.

Mit einem leichten Nicken grüßte der um mindestens zwei Kopf größere Fremde zurück. Tanja fand wieder ihre weitere Sprache.

„Was machen sie hier? Sie dürften hier nicht herumlaufen und schon gar nicht zu dieser späten Tageszeit."

Ein leichtes Stirnkrausen verriet seine Verwirrung darüber.

„Ist Alena im Haus?", fragte er sie direkt, ohne Umschweife und seine Stimme klang sehr sanft und die Aussprache verriet einen ungewöhnlichen Akzent.

„Alena?", fragte Tanja verwundert, nun wirklich überrascht und ihrerseits verwirrt. „Nein, sie ist nicht hier. Aber... woher kennen Sie Alena?"

Sie war sehr überrascht, denn ihre Freundin erzählte ihr sonst absolut immer alles und besonders, wenn es um Männer ging.

„Wann kommt sie wieder und... wie geht es ihr?", waren seine nächsten Fragen.

Er schien ihre vorherige völlig zu ignorieren und dies machte Tanja, die mit einem gesunden Misstrauen behaftet war, nun etwas stutzig. Alena konnte nun wirklich keine ungewollten Störungen gebrauchen, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass man diesen vor ihr stehenden Mann wohl unter normalen Umständen kaum als ‚Störung' bezeichnen würde, eher als einen wahr gewordenen Traum.

Unwillkürlich glitt ihr Blick über seinen schlanken Körper und sie murmelte dabei, nun leicht abgelenkt: „Sie erholt sich immer noch von ihrem Unfall und leider weiß ich nicht genau, wann sie wieder zurück kommen kann."

Sein zurückgebundenes Haar verlieh ihm eine gewisse geheimnisvolle Strenge.

„Vielleicht im Herbst?", fügte Tanja noch hinzu.

Sie dachte, dass es keine Rolle spielen würde, dies zu verraten. Ihr Blick blieb wieder in seinen ozeanblauen Augen hängen, über die nun jedoch ein leichter Anflug von Enttäuschung huschte.

„Erst im Herbst...", wiederholte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

Giant strich mit dem Kopf über sein Bein und winselte leicht. Die Hand des Fremden tätschelte ihn sogleich liebevoll.

„Ist sie weit von hier weg?"

Tanja nickte mit dem Kopf, war aber nicht gewillt, Alenas tatsächlichen Aufenthalt zu verraten.

„Sie ist in einer Klinik am Meer, auf Erholung. Aber... wer sind sie überhaupt?", fragte sie nun mit etwas strengerem Ton.

Sogleich konnte sie seine Enttäuschung deutlich erkennen und mit einem leisen Seufzen bemerkte er: „Das ist weit weg und ich muss heute wieder... fort."

Nach einer kleinen Pause kramte er etwas aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihr danach ein kleines, rauledernes Bündel hin.

„Würden Sie dies bitte Alena geben, wenn sie wieder kommt?"

Da er auch seinen Namen nicht sagen wollte, war Tanja nun leicht verärgert und zögerte, aber der ehrliche Ausdruck in seinen Augen, stimmte sie sofort wieder um.

„Gut, ich werde es ihr geben, aber würden sie mir verraten wer sie sind? Woher soll sie denn wissen, von wem das Geschenk stammt?"

Sanft legte er es in ihre aufgehaltene Hand.

„Sie wird es nicht wissen, denn sie erinnert sich nicht mehr an mich. Darum haben Namen keine Bedeutung mehr."

Mit dieser Aussage drehte er sich abrupt um und ging zielstrebig zum bereits dunklen Waldrand. Giant lief an seiner Seite mit und Dheas blickte ihnen mit erhobenem Kopf nach. Tanja erwachte aus ihrer verwirrten Erstarrung etwas zu spät.

„He! Warten Sie! Ich kann ihr das nicht einfach geben, ohne zu wissen, wer Sie sind und wie sie darauf reagieren wird!"

Doch er war schon verschwunden, schneller als sie ihm nachblicken konnte und sie sah weder ein Auto, noch ein Pferd. War er etwa zu Fuß gekommen? Tanja schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ach, was bin ich dumm", schimpfte sie sich.

Hätte sie ihn doch gleich ins Haus gebeten, als er über Alena zu sprechen begann, denn eigentlich hätte sie ihn gerne näher kennen gelernt. Wo läuft einem heutzutage denn schon so ein so gut aussehender, geheimnisvoller Mann über den Weg und noch dazu hier im einsamen Wald? Tanja drehte sich abermals in die Richtung, in die er verschwunden war.

„Giant!", rief sie in den Wald.

„Verflixt!"

Jetzt war der Hund auch noch weg.

Etwas bedrückt und durcheinander, aber mit dem Wissen, dass Giant bis jetzt immer wieder zurückkommen war, ging sie zu Dheas und führte ihn in die Koppel. Nicht, dass ihr der Hengst auch noch davonlief. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass sie solche Nachrichten zu Alena tragen musste.

Sie befühlte das lederne Bündel in ihrer Hand. Eigentlich war sie sehr neugierig, aber es wäre nicht recht, wenn sie das Band abgemacht und nach dem Inhalt gesehen hätte. Nein, dass durfte sie nicht tun. Sie würde jedoch auf alle Fälle vorher mit dem Arzt sprechen, ob für Alena solche geheimnisvollen Dinge derzeit gut waren. Die ganze Sache mit dem Fremden war einfach komisch und bei Alenas instabilen Zustand hieß es äußerst vorsichtig zu sein. Nächste Woche hatte sie zwei Tage frei und konnte endlich Alena besuchen. Erin versprach ihr nach den Tieren zu sehen. Tanja richtete sich bereits die ganzen Sachen her, die sie von Alena telefonisch in Auftrag zum Mitnehmen bekommen hatte. Es handelte sich vorwiegend um Bücher, neben ein paar benötigten Kleidungsstücken.

Im Haus legte sie das lederne Bündel zu diesen Dingen auf die Couch. Die Fahrt zur Klinik dauerte knapp fünf Stunden, aber sie freute sich schon sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrer Freundin.

°

Das tosende Meer schlug rhythmisch an die nahe Küste und Möwen empfingen schreiend hoch am Himmel den angebrochenen Morgen.

Alena schlug langsam die Augen auf. Sie hatte diese Nacht einen Traum. Sie hatte von Ryan geträumt. Wie er sie küsste, so wie damals, beim Sonnenaufgang, sie streichelte, sie berührte, sie hemmungslos begehrte.

Sie gingen am Ufer des großen Sees entlang, alleine, in einer Mondscheinnacht und stiegen in das dunkle Wasser. Sanfte Wellen durchwirbelten die silbrige Mondsichel auf der Oberfläche, als sie hindurchglitten und danach am nahen Ufer rasteten. Die kühle Luft der Nacht drang nicht zu ihr vor. Sie fühlte nur seine Nähe, seine Wärme, hier, zwischen den Waldbäumen stehend ergab sie sich seinen Berührungen, seinen zart flüsternden Worten, die sie immer wieder zwischen den ungestümen Küssen erschaudern und sie mit den eigenen Händen seinen Körper erforschen ließen.

Die noch nasse Haut fühlte sich glatt und kühl an und mit ihren Augen fuhr sie über die Konturen seiner im Mondschein nur schemenhaft erkennbaren Gestalt. Katzenhaft spannte sich jeder Muskel, als er sich langsam über sie beugte. Sie seufzte leise. Seine Hand glitt nun über ihre Hüften, bahnten sich den Weg über den Bauch weiter nach oben. In der Luft lag sein Duft nach wildem Honigklee, für sie so betörend wie am Anfang und durch seine fordernden Berührungen wand sie sich wie ein hilfloses Wesen, dem Zauber ergebend den er in ihr wachrief. Noch nie hatte sie eine solche Sehnsucht für einen Mann verspürt.

Er hielt inne, blickte tief in ihre Augen und sie bemerkte ihren schnelleren Atem. Zart hauchte er über ihre nasse Haut, neckte sie damit an empfindlichen Stellen und spielte mit ihren Sinnen bis sie vor Erregung zitterte und sich fordernd an ihn presste. Unter sanftem Druck befreite er sich und seine Lippen erforschten ihr Gesicht, ihren empfindsamen Hals und begaben sich auf eine Reise zu den tiefsten Abgründen ihrer Sinneslust.

Unzählbare Tränen liefen Alena nun wieder über ihre Wangen. Dies war damals niemals geschehen, aber auch so war es nur ein weiterer Traum von ihrem Ryan, der nie mehr in ihr Leben trat.

Sie starrte gedankenverloren zur Decke hoch. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass heute Tanja zu Besuch kam. Mit scheinbar bleiernen Knochen stieg sie aus dem Bett und schleppte sich ins Bad.

°

Tanja eilte voller Freude zu Alenas Zimmer. Im Gebäude war es sehr hell und viele Pflanzen mit Wasserbrunnen zierten die breiten Gänge. Auf den Stufen zur Klinik hatte sie zuvor noch Alenas Mutter getroffen, die ihr den leider immer noch sehr depressiven Zustand ihrer Tochter schilderte. Tanja erzählte ihr vom Besuch und Geschenk des eigenartigen Fremden und das sie mit den Ärzten vorher noch darüber sprechen wollte.

Ihre Mutter winkte jedoch so heftig ab, dass sie sich vornahm, es Alena zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu sagen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie sich noch schlechter fühlte. Noch dazu hatte sie das Bündel vor der Abreise nicht gefunden. Anscheinend war es irgendwo bei der Couch bei den vorbereiteten Dingen für Alena hinuntergerutscht und sie wollte nicht noch länger danach suchen. Sie hatte schon zuviel Zeit verloren um wäre noch später weggekommen.

Sie fand Alena im Bett und offensichtlich hatte sie zuvor geweint, denn ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet. Tanja fiel es schwer, ihre Freude aufrecht zu erhalten, aber sie erzählte ihrer Freundin viel über Dheas, Giant und Joy und über die Fortschritte bei der Arbeit. Für kurze Zeit ließ sich Alena sogar in fachliche Diskussionen ein, schien aber dann rasch wieder in eine sehr verlorene, traurige Stimmung zu verfallen. Nichts konnte sie umstimmen, aber Tanja gab nicht auf und würde sie Morgen zu einem langen Spaziergang am Strand überreden. Sie nahm sich fest vor, ihre Freundin nicht im Stich zu lassen und für sie da zu sein, egal, wie lange es dauern würde.

°

Ruhe... diese hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen ihres Kuraufenthalts am dringendsten gewünscht. Eben hatte ihre Mutter sie hier abgesetzt und Alena ließ sich erschöpft auf die Couch fallen und blickte durch das Wohnzimmer.

Eine dicke Staubschicht hatte sich über alle Möbel gelegt. Fast zwei Jahre war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Das Leben in der Stadt war ihr fremd geworden und sie wünschte sich wieder in den Wald. Doch konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Noch nicht.

Alena nahm den Stapel Post, der sich in den letzten Tagen angesammelt hatte und nicht mehr zu ihr mitgebracht wurde. Unter unwichtigen Dingen fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf einen Brief aus Brasília. Hastig öffnete sie den Umschlag und überflog die Zeilen. Sie hatte an die von ihr im Frühjahr gestellte Bewerbung nicht mehr gedacht. Damals wollte sie sich ständig neu orientieren und jetzt wurde ihr die Stelle mit Anfang Januar bestätigt. Bereits als Kind träumte sie vom südamerikanischen Regenwald und ihre Zeit im ‚Oakwood' wäre ohnedies mit Jahresende ausgelaufen.

Alena seufzte tief. Wollte sie diesen Schritt jetzt überhaupt noch antreten? Wollte sie denn nicht eher einfach nur Ruhe um alles vergessen zu können?

Der Brief glitt ihr aus den Händen und fiel raschelnd zu Boden. Langsam kroch die Stille der Wohnung beklemmend in ihr hoch. Vielleicht war Ruhe doch nicht das Beste um zu vergessen.

Tanja rief sie fast täglich an und berichtete ihr über den Wald und ihre Tiere und natürlich über Erin, ihrem Schwarm.

Zwei Wochen später gab Alena endlich dem Drängen nach und willigte zu einem einwöchigen Besuch bei ihr auf der Station ein.

Sie war sehr nervös, als sie den Koffer und die zusammen gefalteten Umzugskartons in das Auto packte. Doch in ihr wuchs die Entschlossenheit, nun neu anzufangen.

°

„Lass mich alleine reiten", flehte Alena nun schon zum zehnten Mal. „Ich muss das alleine machen, ich muss... Abschied nehmen. Versteh' mich doch, Tatjana! Ich bin wirklich wieder gesund, du hast es doch selbst von den Ärzten gehört."

Tanjas Gegenargumente hielten nicht mehr stand und im Grunde konnte sie Alena ohnedies nichts verbieten, denn immer wenn sie sie ‚Tatjana' nannte, war es ihr vollkommen ernst. Im Gegensatz zu ihr, liebte Alena diesen langen Namen, der ihre russische Herkunft präsentierte und ‚schöne Prinzessin' bedeutete.

Aber ihr zu helfen, war das Einzige das Tanja derzeit vermochte. Sie hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Alena alleine mit Dheas und noch dazu so weit hinaus, reiten zu lassen. Aber alle Vernunft half bei ihrer Freundin nichts. Sie kannte sie schon lange genug.

„Okay", murmelte Tanja und räumte weiter Alenas Bücher in die mitgebrachten Umzugskartons, wobei sie diese hier aus Zorn fast schon etwas zu heftig hineinschmiss.

„He, nicht so wild! Das sind alles besondere Bücher!", rief Alena entsetzt auf und hob ein über den Kartonrand hinuntergefallenes Buch vom Boden auf.

Sie strich liebevoll mit der Hand über den Einband. Es war ihr geliebtes Sagenbuch und sie legte es vorsichtig auf den nebenstehenden Tisch.

„Entschuldige", kam es von Tanja beschämt, „das wollte ich nicht. Du bringst mich mit diesem Wunsch einfach komplett aus der Fassung. Aber dann geh jetzt, damit du zumindest vor der Dunkelheit wieder zurück bist, sonst sterbe ich hier vor Angst!"

Das ließ sich Alena nicht zweimal sagen und schon war sie draußen bei Dheas.

Es war ungewohnt, nach so langer Zeit Sattel und Zaumzeug hervorzuholen und für einen Ausritt herzurichten, aber alles war ihr wiederum vertraut. Dheas Brummeln, das leise Schnattern der Gänse, die vor der Türe zur Koppel noch die spätsommerlichen Gräser abweideten, Maggy, die draußen mit Giant herumtollte und der herrliche Duft des Heus vom Stall. Alles war so ‚wie immer' und doch nicht ganz. Etwas fehlte, jemand fehlte, aber von ihm würde sie heute entgültig Abschied nehmen.

Der Weg zum See erschien ihr nach einiger Zeit sehr beschwerlich. Zwar hatte sie vor Wochen mit einem gezielten Konditionstraining begonnen, aber Reiten stand dort leider nicht am Programm. So spürte sie bereits bald ihre Sitzknochen und stieg ab um eine Weile neben Dheas und Giant am Waldweg entlang zu gehen. Unwillkürlich ließ sie die Zügel des Hengstes los und merkte dies erst nach einiger Zeit, doch Dheas ging weiter brav an ihrer Seite.

_Das wäre früher fast unmöglich gewesen_, dachte Alena und freute sich darüber. Sie hatte anscheinend jetzt nach dem Unfall doch neuen Mut mit ihrem Hengst gefasst.

Die hohen Kieferbäume des letzten längeren Waldstückes vor dem See starrten immer noch mächtig auf sie herunter, und andachtsvoll durchschritt sie jedes Mal diesen Abschnitt. Der weiche, nadelbedeckte Boden dämpfte hier jeden Fußtritt, selbst Dheas' schienen fast vollkommen geschluckt zu werden und das laute Klopfen der Buntspechte und der zu dieser Jahreszeit vordringlich herbstliche Zirpgesang der Kohlmeisen schallte laut über ihren Köpfen entlang.

Es musste bereits weit nach Mittag sein, als Alena ihre Unfallstelle erreichte. Wild pochte ihr Herz, als sie kurz stehen blieb und sich hier umblickte. Alles wirkte friedlich und ruhig und Alena konnte nicht mehr sagen, an was sie sich genau erinnerte. Unwillkürlich suchte sie nach dem Sternenmond im halbhohen Gras, gedachte dabei Dinge, die nie geschehen waren und so ging sie bald weiter in Richtung des Sees, ließ damit symbolisch das Vergangene hinter sich.

Die aufsteigende Feuchtigkeit des noch wärmeren Gewässers brachte an der Oberfläche leichten Nebel hervor und die ohnedies heute trübe Sonne blickte noch ergrauter zwischen den Baumspitzen hindurch. Das einstige Funkeln des Sees war zu einem matten Schimmern verblichen und Nebelschleier krochen auf der Oberfläche entlang. Der leise, kaum wahrnehmbare Wind kräuselte sich in deren Ausläufern und in Eintracht mit der bereits beginnenden herbstlichen Ruhe legte sich etwas Mystisches über den großen Waldsee.

Erste, vereinzelte Blätter fielen von den Bäumen, segelten grazil zu Boden und Alena hob eines von den am Ufer stehenden Schwarzerlen auf. Rau und zerbrechlich fühlte sich das braune Blatt zwischen ihren Finger an und am Seerand stehend ließ sie es wieder aus ihrer Hand gleiten und beobachtete dessen Schweben bis es sanft auf der Wasseroberfläche landete.

„Ich fange von vorne an", wisperte sie zum See gerichtet. „Mögen meine Träume eines Tages Sinn ergeben und nur mehr Frieden in mein Herz bringen."

Ein plötzlich sanfter Windhauch umfing das Blatt und trieb es wie ein Segelboot weiter auf den See hinaus. Sie stand am Rande einer schmalen Stelle des Sees und verfolgte gespannt diesem Schauspiel. Jäh frischte der Wind auf, vertrieb die Nebelschwaden, ergriff das Blatt und ließ es in der Luft tanzen. Alena hob den Kopf zu dem nun anschwellenden, wildem Rauschen der Tannen vom anderen, steilen Seeufer. Es war ihr, als würde sie ein Flüstern inmitten der Stimmen der Natur vernehmen, leise, aber ohne jeglichen Rhythmus drang es zu ihr hinunter.

Es war nur ein flüchtiger Moment, denn im nächsten Augenblick verlor der Wind an seiner Kraft. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das Blatt, dass wie mit Zauberhand am jenseits gelegenen Uferrand nieder schwebte und dort liegen blieb.

Der Wind verflog so rasch, wie er gekommen war und die ersten Nebelfetzen begannen wieder den See zu überfluten.

_Das andere Ufer_, durchfuhr es Alena, _dort, wo die Elben zeitweise lebten und sie mit ihnen das Sommersternenfest gefeiert hatte._

Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf die, nun nebelüberzogene, Wasseroberfläche. Dieser ungewöhnliche Wind, der das Blatt genau an das andere Ufer getragen hatte, zusammen mit dem vorhin eigenartigen, flüsternden Rauschen der Tannen, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sollte sie darin ein Zeichen erkennen, eine Nachricht? Hatte ihr Ryan nicht immer von Dingen erzählt, die kaum fassbar, kaum begreifbar für ihre Denkweise waren? Was wäre, wenn...? Sie schloss ihre Augen.

„Nein, ich fange von vorne an", flüsterte sie, nun wieder zu den Schwarzerlen um sie herum gerichtet und danach zu den Tannen des anderen Ufers blickend.

„Wenn es ihn wirklich gab, dann gebt ihn mir zurück, aber wenn nicht, dann lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Die letzten Worte schrie sie fast, wandte sich danach entschlossen zu Dheas und Giant, die sie beide nebeneinander stehend aus großen treuen Augen anstarrten.

„Wir gehen heim", sagte sie entschlossen.

°

Kühl und windig stellte sich der erste Herbsttag dieses Jahres vor und Alena zog die Weste enger um ihren Körper, als sie nach dem Mittagessen in den Stall eilte. Die frische Luft der letzten Woche war ihr hier gut bekommen und sie spürte wieder ihre alte Abenteuerlust in ihr rückkehren. Alles war wie am Anfang. Dheas wieherte ihr entgegen und Giant war an ihrer Seite. Ein herrliches Gefühl.

Trotzdem, die Veränderung, für die sie sich in ihrem Leben nun entschlossen hatte, würde einen Abschied von diesen beiden treuen Freunden bedeuten. Gleich heute beim Nachmittagskaffe wollte sie Tanja alles über den nächsten Schritt in ihrem Leben erzählen. Es war die Chance für einen Neuanfang, den sie jetzt so dringend brauchte.

„Du... du gehst nach Brasilien?"

Tanja verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Stück selbstgebackenen Apfelkuchen.

Alena grinste und sie stotterte weiter.

„Aber... aber ich dachte, ein Dauerjob wäre für dich nichts! Du wolltest doch nie länger als zwei Jahre an einem Projekt arbeiten. Warum dieser Sinneswandel?"

Sie blickte ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an und erkannte sie nicht wieder.

„Ich habe mich im Frühjahr dort als Assistentin beworben und habe bei meiner Rückkehr nun ein Angebot bekommen. Jedoch würde man mich für mindestens fünf Jahre brauchen und bietet mir eine Option auf eine uneingeschränkte Dienstdauer. Und... es war immer schon mein Traum im südamerikanischen Regenwald zu forschen. Ich wolle immer schon in den Westen, vielmehr als in die östlichen Regenwälder."

„Ja, das weiß ich", erinnerte sich Tanja, „aber, es würde auch bedeuten, dass wir uns fast nicht mehr sehen können. Wahrscheinlich nur einmal im Jahr!"

Alenas Lächeln wurde verschmilzt.

„Ich kann mir meinen Assistenten frei wählen. Hast du Lust?", fragte sie Tanja spontan, die nur mit den Augen blinzelte.

Das kam alles so überraschend für sie. Doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich kann hier nicht weg. Wer würde denn für Dheas und Giant sorgen? Und wer würde sich denn den attraktiven neuen Tierarzt angeln, wenn nicht ich? Ich kann ihn doch nicht bei dieser Meute von jungen Dingern, die sonst hier noch leben, einfach so ungeschützt zurücklassen?"

Ein sehr schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Tanjas schlankem Gesicht aus.

„Du bist mir eine", stimmte Alena in ihr Lächeln ein, bevor sie sehr erst wurde.

„Dheas und Giant. Es wird mir das Herz brechen, ich weiß es genau. Bei dir sind sie jedoch in den besten Händen und sie mögen dich sehr. Aber kannst du mich verstehen, dass ich es tun muss?"

„Ja, ich verstehe es. So eine Chance wird einem nicht alle Tage geboten und du würdest es für immer bereuen, wenn du sie nicht annehmen würdest."

Alena blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Sie verstand ihre Gründe, aber den wahren Grund konnte sie ihr immer noch nicht verraten. Dann holte sie schnell ihre Tasche und überreichte Tanja ein Buch.

„Das muss ich jetzt schnell lernen. Brasilianisches Portugiesisch. Es ist gar nicht so einfach und unterscheidet sich doch vom europäischen."

Tanja blätterte etwas darin herum.

„Oh! Die Grammatik hört sich nicht ganz einfach an. Kannst du schon etwas sprechen? Warte mal", Tanja stellte sich wie eine Lehrerin vor Alena auf, „etwas ganz einfaches. Was heißt ‚Mein Name ist Alena'?"

Sie blickte grinsend in die Augen ihrer Freundin, doch diese sagte kein Wort, reagierte nicht einmal sonderlich darauf.

„Nicht? Also. Das heißt ‚Meu nome é Alena'."

Nach einer Weile erstarb Tanjas Lächeln, denn Alena sah sie traurig und fast wie abwesend an.

„Alena_ eneth nîn_", flüsterte sie, für Tanja unverständlich.

„Was sagst du? Nein, dass stimmt nicht ‚Meu nome é Alena'. Komm, sprich es nach."

Alena winkte ab.

„Nein. Lass uns etwas anderes machen. Hilfst du noch beim Packen?"

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Tanja und fasste ihre Freundin am Arm, „geht es dir gut?", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Alena dachte kurz nach, sagte dann: „Ja, es geht mir jeden Tag besser."

°

Nach einigen Stunden der Packerei wirkte das kleine Haus bereits ziemlich leergeräumt und neben der Türe stapelten sich die ersten vollen Umzugkartons.

„Das darf es ja wirklich nicht geben. Du gehst fort und ich übernehme hier deine wunderbare Stelle, das Haus, deine Tiere und diesen herrlichen Wald", jammerte Tanja, während sie einen weiteren Karton auf die anderen stapelte.

„Und den neuen Tierarzt. Den übernimmst du doch auch", scherzte Alena und es tat so gut, wieder fröhlich zu sein.

Keck richtete sich Tanja vor ihr auf.

„Wirst schon sehen. Den schnapp ich mir! Da wird dich noch der Neid fressen und du wirst auf deinen Lianen herumschwingen und es ziemlich bereuen das gute alte Irland verlassen zu haben!"

Alena lächelte.

„Ja, aber bei mir wird es immer schön warm sein und speziell im Winter werde ich es nicht so sehr vermissen. Aber ich bleibe ja nicht für immer dort. Ich werde sicher danach noch weiter ziehen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ja auch einmal eine Chance für die Galapagos?"

„Das glaubst du ja jetzt selbst nicht mehr. Soviel Glück kann man nicht in einem Leben haben. Zuerst den Regenwald, dann DIE Biologeninsel schlechthin. Aber ich wäre es dir vergönnt, nur, da würde ich auf alle Fälle hin mitkommen."

„Wer weiß, was das Leben noch bringt?"

Alena blickte lächelnd durch das große Wohnzimmer.

„Haben wir noch etwas vergessen? Ich kontrolliere am Besten auch nochmals die Küche."

„Okay. Und ich das Wohnzimmer", murmelte Tanja, die sich freute, dass Alena wieder mehr lächelte.

„Hier ist noch ein Buch am Tisch liegengeblieben. Dein Sagenbuch."

„Ah! Das will ich unbedingt nach Südamerika mitnehmen. Ein Stück Heimat sozusagen", rief Alena aus der Küche.

Tanja hob es hoch, doch es rutschte ihr aus der Hand.

„Verflixt", rief sie aus.

Mit dem Rücken nach oben lag es nun aufgeschlagen am Boden. Zum Glück waren die Ecken heil geblieben, denn sie wusste, dass Alena dieses Buch sehr liebte. Beim Hochheben fiel ein weißes Blatt Papier heraus. Tanja nahm es in die Hand und musterte es interessiert. Ein paar sonderbare Zeichen und ein Wort waren darauf zu lesen.

„Was ist denn ein ‚tengwar', Alena? Ich dachte, ich kenne alle Fabelwesen bei uns."

Klirrend fiel ein Teller auf den Boden der Küche. Tanja lief sofort zu Alena, die nur starr dastand und ihr mit großen Augen entgegenblickte.

„Wo hast du das gelesen?", flüsterte sie, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Tanja überreichte ihr den Zettel und Alena nahm ihn mit zitternden Fingern und hielt die Luft an. Es war das Blatt auf dem Ryan den Namen seiner Sprache geschrieben hatte, damals, als sie ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte und sie im Internet nach seiner Herkunft forschen wollte. Die elbischen Buchstaben waren ebenfalls noch deutlich zu erkennen.

„Es... war also doch kein Traum. Ryan gibt es wirklich!"

Sie begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und spürte, wie diese Tatsache sprichwörtlich in sie einschlug. Schluchzend griff sie nach dem Stuhl neben ihr, setzte sich, bevor sie fast zu Boden gegangen wäre.

„Alena!", rief Tanja und war gleich an ihrer Seite, „von was redest du?"

Alenas Herz raste und sie konnte kaum sprechen.

„Von... Ryan... von meinem Ryan!"

„Welcher Ryan?"

Tanja fasste Alena bei den Händen und bemerkte ihr Zittern und hörte weiter ihren fast flüsternden, erklärenden Worten zu.

„Den Ryan, den ich vor dem Unfall hier im Wald verletzt gefunden hatte und dann einige Zeit mit ihm zusammen hier verbrachte und sich dann alles als Traum herausgestellt hatte, und..."

Tanja sah ihre Freundin nur verständnislos an.

„Aber dies hier hatte er geschrieben, vor meinen Augen. Es ist der Name seiner Sprache. Verstehst du? Es gibt ihn wirklich!"

Tanja stand ruckartig auf und stotterte: „Oh, du meine Güte... da fällt mir etwas ein, Alena. Es war ein Mann hier, während du weg warst. Ein Fremder, der mit einem auffälligen Akzent gesprochen hatte."

Alena holte tief Luft und Tanja sprach beschämt weiter.

„Er wollte mir seinen Namen nicht verraten und da die Situation so komisch war und ich dich vor allem beschützen wollte und... auch dann deine Mutter meinte, wir sollten dich jetzt nicht mit so etwas belasten..."

Alena stand ebenfalls auf und unterbrach sie.

„Wie sah er aus? Beschreib ihn mir!"

Tanja blickte nachdenklich zum Fenster zur Auffahrt hinaus, wo sie ihn damals angetroffen hatte.

„Groß, schlank, blondes, langes Haar und... und die wundervollsten blauen Augen, in die ich jemals geblickt habe."

Alena schluchzte und setzte sich nochmals nieder.

„Das war Ryan!", brach sie unter aufkeimenden Tränen hervor und spürte, wie sich ihre Gefühle in ihr überschlugen und hemmungslos liefen weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Tanja, weißt du was das bedeutet? Es gibt ihn wirklich, es war kein Traum!"

Tanja fühlte sich jetzt sehr elend, weil sie Alena von dem Besuch erst jetzt erzählte, sah jedoch auch diese immense Hoffnung in Alenas Augen aufblitzen und fügte noch hinzu: „Warte. Er hat mir etwas hier gelassen für dich. Ich... könnte mich jetzt ohrfeigen, dass ich es dir damals nicht gleich mitgebracht habe und jetzt hatte ich es komplett vergessen."

Und mit einem sehr entschuldigenden Blick fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich muss es nur noch suchen."

Alena folgte ihr mit jedem Schritt ins Wohnzimmer. Dort durchsuchte Tanja die Couch, fuhr mit den Händen in die gepolsterten Zwischenräume und schrie bald danach freudig auf.

„Hier ist es. Es ist tatsächlich dort hinunter gerutscht, wie ich vermutete hatte."

Tanja legte Alena ein braunes, ledernes Bündel in die Hand. Immer noch liefen ihr die Tränen an den Wangen hinab, immer noch raste ihr Herz und sie atmete schneller. Langsam entfernte sie das Lederband, fuhr mit den Fingern in die schmale Öffnung und fühlte etwas Kleines, Kaltes. Vorsichtig zog sie den silbernen Sternenmond heraus und fuhr mit der Hand an den Mund.

„Der Sternenmond. Oh, Tanja!"

Sie ließ sich in die Arme ihrer Freundin fallen und weinte hemmungslos.

„Ich verstehe das Ganze zwar immer noch nicht ganz, aber ich erinnere mich, ihm gesagt zu haben, dass du im Herbst wieder hier sein wirst. Er fragte damals auch noch, wo du seihst und als ich ihm von der Küste erzählte, meinte er noch, dass es weit weg sei und er nun fort müsste."

Alena blickte tränenüberströmt zu ihr auf und Tanja erzählte weiter: „Ich hatte das Gefühl, er wusste nun, was er wissen wollte und kommt im Herbst sicher wieder um dich zu finden."

„Ich muss zu ihm, ich muss ihn finden, denn vielleicht kommt er ja nicht mehr!"

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Tanjas Miene wurde ernst.

„Er erwähnte noch, dass du dich sicher nicht mehr an ihn erinnern würdest und darum Namen keine Bedeutung hätten."

„Das heißt, er wird nicht mehr kommen, er denkt, ich hätte auch alles vergessen, so wie ihr alle hier oder wie auch immer das geschehen ist. Aber warum ist dieses Blatt Papier nicht verschwunden? Vielleicht, weil er es geschrieben hatte, oder es bereits so früh geschrieben wurde?", fragte Alena, fast mehr zu sich selbst.

Tanja schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du verwirrst mich immer mehr, aber ich befürchte jetzt auch, dass er nicht mehr kommen würde. Wo kam er denn überhaupt her?"

Alena hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu, sondern murmelte gedankenverloren weiter. Ihre Tränen waren getrocknet, nun wollte sie ihn einfach nur mehr finden. Sie blickte in Tanjas verwirrtes Gesicht.

„'Wenn Tag und Nacht sich einen', sagte Ryan mir damals beim Abschied, bevor wir getrennt wurden. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht mehr nach der Bedeutung fragen. Wann ist das?"

Tanja warf die Arme in die Höhe.

„Du fragst Sachen. Vielleicht meinte er die Dämmerung? Da vereinen sich Tag und Nacht."

„Nein, dass wäre zu früh gewesen, denn das würde dann den nächsten Tag bedeuten. Es müsste einige Wochen oder gar Monate später sein."

„Dann kann es sich nur auf die Länge von Tag und Nacht beziehen. Zu Mittsommer haben wir den längsten Tag und die kürzeste Nacht und zu Winterbeginn ist es genau umgekehrt, und..."

„... zu Herbstbeginn gleichen sich die Zeiten von Tag und Nacht! Sie ‚einen' sich!", unterbrach sie Alena. Sie schoss in die Höhe.

„Heute! Tanja, das ist heute! Ich muss zum See!"

Tanja hielt Alena gerade noch an ihrem Arm fest.

„Warte! Jetzt mal langsam, wo kommt er überhaupt her, ich mein, er ist kein Ire mit seinem Akzent und was meintest du vorhin, dass er verletzt war und ihr zusammen wart? Er wirkte irgendwie so anders, als ein normaler Mann!"

Sie sah einen Hauch von Skepsis über Tanjas Gesicht huschen. Grinsend griff sie nach dem Sagenbuch, blätterte darin und legte es mit einer geöffneten Seite in Tanjas Hände. Grinsend fügte sie hinzu: „Hier lies, dann weißt du wer er ist... oder ‚was' er ist und glaube mir, es stimmt, aber verrate es niemanden."

Sie wandte sich zum gehen, sagte jedoch noch: „Aber es würde dir ohnedies niemand glauben."

Dann lief sie so schnell es ging zur Türe hinaus.

Tanja betrachte die Seite, die ein weißes Pferd zeigte, dessen Fell metallisch schimmerte und nebenstehend war ein großer, schlanker Mann abgebildet, mit langem, blonden Haar und in grünes Gewand, mit einem dunklen Umhang gekleidet. Unterhalb stand ein Text mit folgendem Wortlaut.

_Elben, Wesen des Lichts und der Sterne, auch das ‚stille Volk' genannt, leben noch heute tief in den Wäldern Irlands versteckt, im Einklang mit der Natur und können die Pflanzen nach ihrem Belieben formen. Keinem Menschen gönnen sie einen Blick auf sich, doch manch einer berichtet von den wundervollen Klängen ihrer Musik, welche sie bei den zahlreichen Festen vorbringen, aber gesehen haben sie nur wenige._

°

Dicht über Dheas wild wallende Mähne gebückt, jagte sie mit ihm und Giant an der Seite in Richtung Norden. Keine Zeit mehr hatte sie sich für Sattel und Zaumzeug genommen, sondern war wie eine Elbe einfach auf ihn gesprungen und bat ihn, so schnell zu laufen, wie er nur konnte.

Immer wieder musste sie tiefhängenden Ästen ausweichen und dem Hengst eine langsamere Gangart gönnen. Beide Tiere spürten ihre große Nervosität und sie selbst konnte sich kaum halten. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie zitterte vor Angst, dass sie ihn nicht finden würde und er vielleicht nun wirklich für immer verschwunden war. Doch spürte sie den Sternenmond an ihrer Brust und hatte das sichere Gefühl ihn zumindest einmal noch zu treffen. Mehr forderte sie von ihrem Schicksal nicht ein. Nochmals spornte sie Dheas zu einem schnelleren Galopp an.

„Bitte, lauf schneller, Dheas. Einmal noch, für mich!"

Schnaubend wurde der Hengst tatsächlich schneller.

Nachdem die Stecke am Waldrand entlang passiert war, tauchten sie nun in dichtere, bewachsene Wege ein. Die bereits tiefer stehende Sonne ließ hier lange Schatten entstehen, aber zum Glück war ihr der Weg genau bekannt.

Nach einer Stunde langten sie endlich bei den hohen Kieferbäumen an, doch der See lag noch ein weiteres Stück entfernt. Dheas brauchte ungedingt eine Pause, selbst Giant hechelte schon heftig. An dieser Stelle drang noch weniger Licht in den Wald und der geräuschdämpfende Boden verlieh diesem, nun düster wirkenden, Ort etwas Unheimliches.

Alena gedachte plötzlich der Orkangriffe, die nun ebenfalls wieder in reale Formen annahmen. Unwillkürlich strich ihr Blick nervös an den Baumreihen entlang und in der Ferne sah sie etwas Weißes, Helles. Es bewegte sich auf sie zu. Alena stoppte Dheas, umklammerte seine Mähne und ließ sich heruntergleiten.

Bald erkannte sie ein Pferd und weiter näherkommend dessen metallenen Glanz. Sie konnte keinen Reiter auf ihm erkennen, doch war es eindeutig Ryans Hengst.

„Ellesûl", flüsterte sie aufgeregt und blickte dem Hengst erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Plötzlich war ihr, als spüre sie etwas hinter ihr, eine fühlbare Wärme, als würde sie jemand sanft berühren. Sie drehte sich um... und dann sah sie ihn.

Er stand in greifbarer Nähe hinter ihr, lächelte sanft und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Alena lief los und sank in seine Arme, die sich sofort um sie schlossen.

„Ich... ich...", stotterte Alena unter Tränen, doch sie war der Worte unfähig, konnte nicht weitersprechen.

Wortlos drückte er sie noch fester an sich. Er würde sie nie mehr loslassen, sie nie mehr gehen lassen. Nie mehr, in seinem ganzen Leben. Tränen flossen über beide Gesichter und Alena blickte zu ihm hoch, strich sanft über seine nassen Wangen.

„Ryan", hauchte sie. „ich dachte, du warst nur ein Traum."

Ebenso, kaum des Sprechens fähig, flüsterte er: „Und ich war mir sicher dich... verloren zu haben."

Er drückte sie nochmals an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem wallenden Haar. Sein herrlicher Duft nach wildem Honigklee umspielte ihre Sinne. Wie hatte sie ihn vermisst, ihren Elben. Mehr denn je spürte sie jetzt, wie sehr sich ihr Herz nach ihm verzehrte.

„Aber heute wäre ich zu dir gekommen, egal wie weit weg du gewesen wärest", flüsterte er weiter und blickte tief in ihre blauen Augen. „Nichts kann uns jetzt mehr trennen."

Die Gefühle gingen so tief, ließen beide Herzen wild schlagen und am Körper leicht erzitterten. Alena fragte zaghaft, ungewollt dieses Thema jetzt anzusprechen.

„Auch deine Leute nicht mehr?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Nein, denn sie haben es endlich akzeptiert, dass ich mich für ein Leben mit dir entschieden habe und sie freuen sich schon sehnsüchtig auf unsere Rückkehr. Du bist eingeladen mit mir in unserem Palast zu leben, solange wir das wollen. Dies kam schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr vor."

„Das würde ich gerne machen", strahlte Alena, „und auch ich würde dir so gerne die weiteren, schönen Dinge meiner Welt zeigen, aber... du kannst ja nie lange bei mir alleine leben", fügte sie noch zaghaft hinzu.

Ryan sah sie nachdenklich an und sprach leise weiter: „Weißt du noch, was ich zu dir beim Abschied sagte? Alles ist möglich, wenn man nur fest dran glaubt. Ich kann bei dir leben, denn ich habe eine Wahl getroffen und mich für dich entschieden. Für eine Weile müssen wir dieses Angebot meiner Leute wahrnehmen, denn bei uns Elben gibt es Regeln, die ich zu befolgen gedenke, bevor wir... den Bund eingehen."

Alena löste sich etwas von ihm und blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Schau nicht so, meine kleine Irin", sagte er keck und strahle über das ganze Gesicht.

Sein Haar trug er heute offen, ohne jeglichen Zopf umrahmte es sein Gesicht und Alenas Haare wehten ebenso im sanften Wind, der durch die hohen Kieferbäume strich.

„Ich liebe dich, Alena und will nur mit dir zusammen sein."

Eine letzte Träne schlich sich nach diesen Worten über ihr Gesicht und sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.

„Und ich liebe dich, Ryan... Ithildin, mein Elb, der nun ein weiteres Mal zu mir gefunden hat."

Abermals drückte er sie eng an sich und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf den weichen Boden, ungewollt, diesen Ort so schnell wieder zu verlassen. Alena lehnte mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Brust und er streichelte ihr Haar, hatte die Augen wie sie geschlossen und sie fühlten einfach nur die Nähe des anderen, vergaßen alles rund um sich.

„Kommst du danach mit mir mit? Nach Südamerika, in den Regenwald?", murmelte Alena nach einer Weile, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. „Ich habe dort eine neue Stelle angenommen und ich darf mir meinen Assistenten selbst auswählen und es wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir aus dir nicht einen perfekten Botanikassistenten machen könnten."

Lächelnd erklärte sie weiter: „Der ‚Elbenfinder' ist uns ohnedies noch mehr als einen Gefallen schuldig und was ich so alles über ihn erfahren habe, kann er uns mit einigen solchen Dingen aushelfen, die wir nun für dich unbedingt besorgen müssen."

Leicht verwirrt und überrascht blickte Ryan auf sie hinab.

„Wo liegt dieser Wald?"

„Er liegt im Westen, in einem fernen, grünen Land, weit über dem Meer, an herrlich weißen Stränden und einer rasch aufgehenden Sonne. Dort gibt es Wälder mit uralten Bäumen, die deine kühnsten Träume übertreffen und dein Herz vor Freude jauchzen lassen. Du wirst so viel Neues entdecken und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir dieses Leben gefallen wird."

Kurz überlegte er.

„In den Westen...", wiederholte Ryan andächtig. „Habe ich dir je erzählt, dass unsere Vorfahren immer davon sprachen in den Westen zu segeln? Dort gab es eine Insel, auf der nur Elben lebten. Es muss eine herrliche Zeit gewesen sein."

Er blickte sie auf eine Weise an, die sie so schmerzlichst vermisst hatte. Sie konnte von Anfang an in seinem Gesicht lesen, seine Gefühle erkennen und jetzt wirkte er wie ein 12-jähriger Junge, der die Welt zu entdecken begann.

Fast euphorisch sprach er weiter: „Gut. Lass uns in den Westen gehen. Hatte ich auch jemals erwähnt, dass ich den Westwind liebe? Er birgt die besten Geschichten in sich. Und ich werde das Meer wiedersehen, wo der Wind die großen Wellen an den Küsten empor wirft und die weißen Schaumkronen wie Funken hinweg versprüht und in ihm, sich die Möwen grazil schaukeln und bei Sonnenuntergang deren Schreie der Freiheit klangvoll verhallen."

Alena konnte nicht anders, als ihn nochmals in ihre Arme zu nehmen, immer wieder. Hier war er. Es war ihr Ryan, ihr Elb und nichts würde sie jemals mehr von ihm trennen können.

Dieser Augenblick sollte nie mehr enden, immer noch hielten sie sich fest umschlossen und rund um sie wehte schmeichelnd der letzte, warme Westwind... der Wind, der Erinnerungen mit sich trug, neue aufnahm, um sie an anderen Orten, zu anderen Zeiten wieder weiterzugeben. Leise trug er ein Flüstern zu Ryan, der kurz seinen Kopf hob und danach lächelte. Alena, in seine sanften Augen blickend fragte leise: „Was erzählen sie?"

Sein Lächeln verstärkte sich und er flüsterte: „_A vanimar, vanimálion nostari_." (Oh ihr Schönen, Eltern schöner Kinder.)

Alena zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Ryan fügte hinzu: „Sie sprechen nur unsere alte Sprache, die wir ihnen einst lehrten. Aber,... ich übersetze dir das später einmal."

Sein Grinsen wurde stärker, denn er wusste um ihre Neugierde, die sich jetzt deutlich in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete und immer mehr in Ungeduld verwandelte.

Schnell erklärte er noch: „Sie geben uns ihre Art von Segen, so in gewisser Weise, könnte man das so nennen."

Noch immer verwirrt blickte sie in sein Gesicht, dass nun einen sehr schelmischen Ausdruck bekam, bevor sie in ozeanblauen Augen versank und nur mehr die darin gefangenen Sterne wahrnahm und am ganzen Körper erschauderte, als er ihre Lippen mit den seinen umschloss und sie zuerst sanft, dann immer fordernder, mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen bedeckte.

Die Sonne war längst hinter den Hügeln untergegangen und erste Nebelschwaden zogen durch den spätsommerlichen Wald. Eine unendliche Stille breitete sich rund um Alena und Ryan aus, als sie mit ihren Pferden und Giant Richtung Nordenosten losritten, bis in der Ferne ihre Silhouetten im Nebel verblassten und nur mehr der Wind und die Bäume ihre Geschichte bis in ewige Zeiten weiter trugen.

°

_Viele Jahre nach diesen Sommertagen, in Irland... _

_... in dem Land wo Sagen, Mythen und Legenden noch lebendig sind..._

„Ich muss jetzt los um die Nightjars zu zählen. Bis heute Abend, mein Schatz."

Tanja gab Erin noch schnell einen Kuss und öffnete die Türe der kleinen Forschungsstation im Oakwood Nationalpark. Schon kam ihr ihre kleine Tochter aufgeregt entgegen.

„Mama, Mama! Schau was ich gefunden habe!"

Sie legte ihrer Mutter ein sehr schäbig wirkendes, dickes Buch in die Hand und Tanja blätterte die letzten Seiten auf, las neugierig, die mit zittriger Handschrift verfassten Zeilen.

_„...als ich nach vielen Jahren meiner Suche in den Nationalpark zurückkehrte, zu den mir bekannten Plätzen nochmals aufbrach, vernahm ich zum ersten Mal das leise Flüstern der Bäume, wie ein streichelnder Hauch des Windes drang es an mein Ohr, mir von Ryan erzählend, der sein elbisches Leben hinter sich ließ um mit Alena die Natur mit all ihrer Pracht in fernen westlichen Ländern zu erforschen... ein gemeinsam erfülltes Leben lang... _

_  
Das Flüstern verstrich, wie Nebel vom Wind aufgelöst, wurde es still um mich und mehr als je zuvor spürte ich meine Kräfte schwinden und die letzten Seiten würden hier bald mit meinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefüllt werden. Langsam umfing mich ein bläulichweißes Leuchten, berührte mich sanft auf meiner Haut und erfüllte mich mit einer längst vergessenen Wärme und dann sah ich in ihre Augen... die Elbe, mit dem ebenholzfarbenen Haar, die mich als Kind rettete... und neben ihr stand ihre Herrin und mit einem Lächeln deuteten sie mir, ihnen zu folgen... sie kamen um mich einzuladen, in ihren verborgenen Elbenpalast, jenseits der Menschen Fantasie, jenseits von Grenzen und Zeit, die in uns so schnell verging... und ich werde meine letzten Tage in Frieden verbringen, bei den Elben... bei dem sagenumwobenen ‚Volk der Sterne'..." _

Gezeichnet: Caren Uamh, oder besser bekannt als ‚Steltael, die Hexe'

„Caitlin, Schatz, wo hast du das gefunden?"

Das Mädchen deutete auf die drei großen alten Eichen, die heute immer noch dort stehen und die jedem, der an ein bisschen Zauber glaubt, diese Geschichte in sein Herz zuflüstern...

E n d e  
_(c) 2005 by Elbendrache_

_

* * *

_**Anmerkungen  
**_A vanimar, vanimálion nostari_ - ist 'Quenya' für 'Oh ihr Schönen, Eltern schöner Kinder' und ein Zitat von Baumbart aus HdR III  
Die Beschreibung des 'Westens' lieh' ich mir ebenso von HdR (ist ja eine FF ;-)

* * *

**Dankesworte an meine Leser**  
_  
Der Drache kommt leise aus der dunklen Höhle gekrochen, fühlt den frisch wehenden Winterwind auf seinen blauvioletten Schuppen und öffnet die mächtigen Schwingen um hinfort zu fliegen, vollbepackt mit den tiefgründigen Eindrücken und seiner Seele schmeichelnden Worten seiner lieben Leser, die er sicher nie mehr vergessen wird, denn sie haben ihn nicht nur ihre wertvolle Zeit geschenkt, sondern ihn auch mit ihren Reviews unheimlich beeindruckt und sehr stolz gemacht! _

_**hannon le**_

euer Elbendrache

_**Elin sílathar aen bo vethed men lîn!**_

_**Farewell! I go to find the sun!**

* * *

_

**Review Antworten zu Kapitel 9**  
(werden hier laufend aktualisiert)

**Tanja**  
Du, eine meiner Protagonistinnen des letzten Kapitels ;-) Habe dir einen netten Mann ausgesucht, immerhin einen tollen Tierarzt und eine süße kleine Tochter hast du auch bekommen und du darfst jetzt in dieser herrlichen Gegend wohnen bei den drei alten Eichen und... wer weiß, vielleicht siehst du mal das Einhorn, dass ja immer noch dort lebt? ;-) Du hast deine Tradition fortgesetzt und mal wieder als erste eine Review an den hungrigen Drachen abgesetzt. Du hast mich damit ziemlich verwöhnt und ich laufe Gefahr, dass auch bei den kommenden Geschichten zu erwarten (rotwerd). Nein - hier bei mir lesen ist freiwillig, mal klar. Deine Worte zu meinem Schreibstil bestätigen meinen Weg unheimlich toll und so finde ich auch sicher wieder den Ansport für eine weitere Geschichte. Und das meine Geschichte nun zu deinen totalen Favoriten zähl - wow... denn ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du viel liest und das ist eine große Auszeichnung. Auch ich danke für deine daraus entstandene Freundschaft und glaube mir, als ich vor einem halben Jahr den Entwurf für die Story aufgekritzelt habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich so wunderbare Leute treffen werde und sie sich von meinen Worten verzaubern lassen und einige habe ich näher kennen gelernt und du gehörst da ganz sicher dazu! Auch an dich geht der Dank, mich durch einige dunkle Stunden in meiner dunklen Drachenhöhle gebracht zu haben und nun scheint wieder die Sonne, wenn es auch die Wintersonne ist, so ist sie zur Zeit sehr, sehr kräftig. Ich schick' dir ein paar Strahlen zu dem Haus bei den drei großen Eichen ;-)

**Nyella**  
Oh ja, ich bin nun satt :-) Zu danken habe ich, denn gerade Du... die mir die erste Review geschrieben hat und somit zu den Lesern der ersten Stunde zählst, verdienst hier den größten Dank von mir! Und es ist wunderbar, dass daraus eine richtige Freundschaft und Autorengemeinschaft wurde und mit Sicherheit noch lange weiterlebt - wohl sicher solange, wie wir uns im Tolkien'schen Universum aufhalten... (somit 'elbisch-lange')... _hannon le_ dafür... He-he... habe ich es doch tatsächlich hingekriegt, dass dir (und wohl auch einigen anderen Lesern) das Ende bis fast zum Schluss nicht eindeutig klar war? (freut die Schreiberseele) :-) Auf Tragik stehe ich ja nicht so wirklich, denn das Leben ist schon tragisch genug, aber dramatisch mag' ich es, denn ‚Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen'-Geschichten mag' ich nicht mal bei Liebesgeschichten. Die sind so... 'durchschaubar'. Du lobst hier wieder mal grandios meine Szenen und es gefällt mir, dass du den Übergang gut fandest. Das mit dem Zettel :-) Jau! Das war von Anfang an geplant und schön, dass du dich da so hinreißen hast lassen. (irgendwie krieg ich auch schon wieder das Dauergrinsen nicht weg) Und dass DU natürlich DEN Satz erkennen würdest, war mir doch beim Schreiben schon klar und dann die Beschreibung des Westens... woher wusste ich nur wieder, dass du den erkennen würdest :-) Freut mich sehr und ich wollte einfach einen Hauch mehr HdR hineinzaubern. Der Epilog war mir zu kurz, aber ich wollte unbedingt einen Minieinblick in das weitere Geschehen bieten. Ich hätte natürlich noch total viel erklären können, aber dieses ausklingende Ende ist einfach am schönsten und genau meine Vorstellung.

**darklaya**  
Mmmmhhh - danke für den Keks. Woher weißt du nur, dass Drachen gerne Kekse essen? (Schleckermaul ist) Oh wow... oh wow... deine emotionale Review - also da muss ich auch mal jetzt dich zitieren -oh du meine Güte- und im Dauergrinsen konkurriere ich locker mit dir! Wow... wow... wow... sogar jetzt, ein Tag danach, muss ich noch grinsen und hab' so ein Glänzen in den Augen :-) Ich war ja echt auf deine Reaktion gespannt, denn du hast dich von Kapitel zu Kapitel mehr in meine Geschichte gelesen und das ist unheimlich großartig schmeichelnd - es ist einfach Freude pur, die du da mit deiner Reaktion und deinen Worten an mich verschenkst! (passt so richtig zur Weihnachtsstimmung :-) Und dass du jetzt noch immer meinen Schreibstil lobst und meine Hingabe und die Zeit, ja... Zeit hat es wirklich benötigt, vor allem auch die Recherche, aber dadurch habe ich entdeckt, dass mir das immens Spaß macht und ich werde das bei jeder folgenden Geschichte so handhaben. Jedenfalls... ich... - okay - mir fehlen einfach die Worte! Es freut mich wahnsinnig, dass dir meine Elben gefallen haben, dass dir meine dramatisch-romantische Geschichte gefällt, dass dir der Schluss gefällt (und da sind wir uns doch einig, dass die beiden zusammenkommen mussten, oder? ;-) und... einfach alles. Wobei - ich danke auch dir, dass du da jedes Mal dir in der Schule da die Zeit abgekappt hast und sie gelesen hast und dann auch noch gereviewt hast ! D A N K E ! (den Keks jetzt mit dir teilt)  
Erklärung: Ryans weiteres Leben: Ryan, oder Ithildin, ist ein _peredhel_, ein Halbelbe. In seiner Linie gab es einmal menschliche Vorfahren und seit dem an können alle Nachfahren frei wählen, ob sie weiterhin ein elbisches Leben oder eine Art von 'menschlichem' Leben führen wollen. Tolkien schreibt anhand des Beispiels von Elros (Bruder von Elrond, ebenfalls _peredhel_), der sich gegen das elbische Leben entschloss, dass er sich von Erlond nachher in nichts unterschied, außer, dass er sterblich wurde. D.h. die elbischen Fähigkeiten bleiben vorhanden. Arwen, als Tochter von Elrond, ist das berühmteste Beispiel, die es für Aragorn tat.  
Bei meinen irischen Elben habe diese spirituelle Energie von den Elfensagen her genommen und dass sie krank werden, wenn sie länger von ihresgleichen getrennt sind. Dies kommt bei Tolkiens Elben übrigens nicht vor. Aber Ryan kann sich nur von dem spirituellen Einfluss entsagen, weil er als Halbelbe frei wählen kann.  
In K8 habe ich Ithildin mit seinem Bruder Giliath darüber sprechen lassen, auch die Herrin machte bereits so Andeutungen und Steltael erzählte es damals Alena, aber ich gebe zu, es ist alles schon lange her und ich kann nicht verlangen, dass jeder die Geschichte von vorne an neu liest. Wäre es ein Buch, würde man es wohl in einigen Tagen lesen und nicht innerhalb eines halben Jahres. Darum danke für den Hinweis - ich habe eine klitzekleine Änderung in der Wiedersehensszene geschrieben, denn Alena konnte es im Grunde auch nicht wirklich wissen, nur erahnen. Genau das ist es, wo ich meine - ihr helft mir einfach sehr :-)


End file.
